La Era del Caos
by Inanis Tenebris
Summary: Hadrian no comprende muchas cosas, ¿qué había hecho él para que su mundo se diera la vuelta? Con la escusa de iniciar una escuela mágica, sus padres le abandonan, centrados solo en su hermano pequeño. Despierta en el una ira profunda, donde los genes dormidos que residen en el comienzan a renacer. El mundo arderá bajo sus pies y el Caos volverá otra vez.
1. Ira desatada

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. Solo la historia y unos pocos personajes son de mi imaginación.**

 **Advertencias: Violencia, tortura, Harry Harem, Harry Criatura.**

 **Arregle la última parte y algunas cosas les sugiero que le den un vistazo.**

 **o0o0o0o**

I

Ira desatada

 _El cielo estaba teñido de rojo por las explosiones lejanas. Un hombre atravesaba las ruinas de una ciudad, carga en brazos el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer dejando un rastro de sangre sobre las piedras azuladas._

– _¡Lord Hyron! –grita otro hombre con una armadura negra y azul corre hacia ellos. Aunque de armadura solo quedan piezas partidas._

– _Hragon… –responde Hyron antes de caer de rodillas debilitado, sin soltar el cuerpo de su mujer aunque sus fuerzas se le escapan._

– _Su majestad, debemos sanar sus heridas, –Hragon retira su casco revelando su cabello gris oscuro. –Mi señor… la reina… –dice al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer._

– _No hay tiempo, Hragon, ayúdame a llegar a la sala del trono._

 _Hragon le ayuda a levantarse pero el sacude los brazos._

– _No, a mi no, solo carga a Thania, no la puedo dejar aquí._

 _Hragon levanta el cuerpo de la mujer mientras Hyron se vuelve a alzar con dificultad del piso. Una de las piernas la tenía bañada en sangre y se le ve el hueso, la armadura esta irreconocible, parece más un manojo de metal y hierro._

– _No dejare… que los humanos ganen este lugar…– Hyron tose mientras se dirigen a las puertas de un castillo en ruinas._

– _Aún podemos ganar, milord._

– _Nuestros aliados nos han abandonado, Hragon, la humanidad ha ganado demasiado poder mahnico para que los dos podamos contra ellos. Mira lo que le han hecho a mi amada Thania después de pasar cinco días capturada por ellos._

 _Hragon mira al cuerpo de la reina. La que alguna vez fue la mujer más hermosa del Clan Hydraigous, estaba irreconocible. Una herida la abría toda desde entre las piernas hasta el pecho, el interior esta vacío, le han sacado todo. Solo podía imaginar todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar, ya que sabe que los humanos mantenían concientes a sus prisioneros durante todo el proceso._

– _Es horrendo, ¿cómo a esas viles criaturas les pudo venir la idea de que torturando a las criaturas ancestrales pueden robar el Mahna y utilizarlo ellos?_

– _No tengo la menor… –se detiene frente a la puerta a toser más sangre, apoya las manos frente a la puerta de metal._

– _Milord, debería descansar…_

– _Olvídalo, Hragon, no me queda mucho… tiempo y prefiero defender la tierra sagrada de los Hydraigous._

– _Pero si no quedan más de ustedes…_

– _Muévete, viejo amigo…_

 _Hyron empuja la puerta principal y arrastra los pies por varios pasillos, están igual de mal que la ciudad y se puede percibir el olor del fuego a la distancia, tambien las nubes oscuras de humo apagando el color del cielo._

– _Majestad… esta no es la sala del trono…– dice Hragon con inseguridad al notar las puertas negras con runas rojas y azules._

– _No, esta… mi viejo amigo, –Hyron hace un esfuerzo por respirar, –es la sala de la guerra… dejamos de usarla después del tercer conflicto… con los tritones y sirenas._

– _Majestad, deje de hablar, –Hragon le mira con angustia pero el hombre hace un simple ademán con la mano y empuja la puerta._

 _Dentro hay una sala llena de polvo y maleza. Una enorme mesa en forma de media volteaba hacia una tarima, después le sigue tres sillas de piedras ornamentadas que parecen creadas por manos hábiles; pero no se comparan en nada a las ultimas dos, un par de tronos empolvados llenos de musgo y maleza, apenas se puede ver el color ónix de los tronos._

 _Hyron empieza a caminar hasta los tronos._

– _Hragon… se que será mucho pedir esto… pero; –casi se cae de rodillas al suelo sino se hubiera sostenido de una de las sillas._

 _Hragon deja a la reina con mucho cuidado en el piso, soltándose la capa para cubrirla y se acerca a Hyron, ayudando a que pueda llegar a uno de los tronos. Hyron logra sentarse sobre el más grande, donde de un lado estaba una espada tan larga como él y eso que casi supera los dos metros. El arma es puramente negra con tintes rojizos y anaranjados a lo largo de la hoja, la empuñadura en forma de alas en ambos lados._

– _Pon a Thania en el otro trono… merecemos irnos juntos._

 _Hragon de mala gana obedece, volviendo a levantar en brazos a la reina y llevándola en el otro trono, asegurando de cubrirla mejor con la sabanas._

– _Mi señor, ¿me quería pedir algo? –pregunta mientras Hyron toma en sus manos la espada._

 _De inmediato las alas se levantan hacia la hoja formando un arco triple con otros dos pares de alas._

– _No me queda… mucho tiempo más… Los Hydraigous han acabado su existencia y nuestra era se extingue… –tose dejando caer la sangre sobre el trono, inmediatamente esta es absorbida por el metal._

– _¡Su majestad no diga eso!_

– _Cállate y escucha, no me queda nadie, mis concubinas están muertas y mi reina asesinada cruelmente… no se donde quedo el único de mis nietos que se que aún… esta vivo. No puedo dejar… que este reino caiga en manos humanas._

 _Levanta con dificultad la espada y la apunta al suelo._

– _Ve en su búsqueda, Hragon… Necesitaran a lo Hydraigous cuando llegue el momento… y necesitarán de tu guía… busca a mis descendientes, a los únicos que serán puros de sangre…_

 _Clava con fuerza la espada en el suelo por un hueco en forma de estrella. Inyectando lo poco que le quedaba de mahna en el arma. El suelo brilla de un intenso azul eléctrico formando un patrón de runas y líneas por toda la habitación y el exterior, llagando más allá del castillo y hacia la tierra que lo rodeaba._

– _¡Solo los puros de sangre podrán volver al reino… y darle vida!_

 _La tierra tiembla y truena._

 _Para horror del único ejercito en las cercanías, ve como una gigantesca isla se levanta por los aires, dejándolos atrás. Solo pueden ver desde abajo como el gigantesco cristal rojo como la sangre brilla propulsando la isla hacia arriba, desapareciendo entre las nubes y ascendiendo aún más. Hasta que el brillo de los cristales incrustados en la parte inferior desaparecieran._

 _Nadie vio la distante sombra de un dragón desaparecer en la distancia. Hragon tiene una misión que cumplir, sin importar los años que tarde en lograrlo._

– _¡No canten victoria aún, esta no es la última vez que sabrán de los Hydraigous! –ruge el wyvern mientras se aleja._

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Hadrian despierta bruscamente, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Sus ojos verde amarillentos tardan en acostumbrarse a la poca luz que entra por la ventana desde la calle, pero estos parecen dos faros en la oscuridad. Se sienta con pereza sobre la cama tratando de recordar que le había despertado. Solo tiene cuatro años y hasta él sabe lo importante que es dormir.

Recuerda todavía el sueño, un poco extraño eso si, había estado en una tierra muy hermosa donde puede ver las estrellas tan cerca que las puede tocar, pareció un mundo sacado de uno de sus libros de cuentos.

Hadrian deja de pensar en eso y mira su alrededor, puede ver la cuna de su hermano menor del otro lado, por suerte Connor aún no se levanta. Duda que lo haga pronto, el bebé suele dormir la noche entera sin problema, aunque pasara el camión de la basura. No es su caso, siempre se despertaba por cualquier minima cosa, no saben porque ninguno de sus familiares. Solo sucede.

–Que fastidio, –se queja antes de descender al suelo.

No esta seguro de porque pero algo en el ambiente le pone los pelos de punta, no es por el frío, aún estaban en otoño. De momento lo ignora y sale de la habitación, tal vez podría pasar un rato con sus abuelos. Incluso comer un pedazo de su pastel de cumpleaños.

Camina por el pasillo, esta adornado con calabazas y brujas feas en escobas que volaban de un lado a otro. Sonríe al recordar que su padre llevo a Connor y a él a pedir dulces de puerta en puerta esa tarde. Aunque no se pudieron quedar para celebrar el resto de su cumpleaños, se tuvieron que ir a una reunión. Sabe que es de un grupo o algo así, pero desconoce el nombre.

–¿Charlus, quieres un café? –escucha a su abuela en la cocina cuando alcanza las escaleras.

–Me vendría bien… ¿Harry, qué haces despierto? –pregunta su abuelo cuando lo nota.

Es un hombre entrado en sus setenta, con el cabello plateado y ojos castaño claros detrás de unos grandes lentes cuadrados. Viste una bata de dormir color café.

–No puedo dormir, –contesta Hadrian restregando uno de sus ojos. Solo sus familiares y amigos cercanos le decían Harry.

–Demasiada emoción ¿eh? –Charlus sube las escaleras para cargar a su nieto. Le revuelve el cabello negro como la noche del niño.

–Abuelo, me despeinas, –Hadrian se ríe mientras descienden los últimos escalones y van a la cocina.

–¿El cumpleañero sigue levantado? –pregunta Dorea, una mujer bonachona de la misma edad que Charlus, su cabello aún tiene rastros negro. Sus ojos tienen un color azul oscuro.

–Quiero pastel, –habla Hadrian con una enorme sonrisa.

–A este paso no podrás dormir, –ríe Charlus.

–Mejor te preparare un chocolate caliente, –sonríe Dorea, –¿por qué no dejas que tu abuelo te lea uno de tus libros?

Hadrian afirma moviendo la cabeza con violencia. Charlus lo deja en el suelo y corre a la sala, donde sabe que esta su baúl de juguetes. Ya no hay el desastre de dulces y juguetes que Hadrian junto con sus primos Altaír y Lyra habían causado. Sus primos se fueron hace horas, cuando su tía vino a buscarlos.

Abre el cofre, empezando a buscar algún libro cuando se detiene nuevamente. Puede sentir su cabello erizarse, aunque no se le note. Deja de buscar para mirar a su alrededor, no estaba seguro porque pero se siente observado y no es ninguno de sus abuelos. Puede oler algo en el aire, nada que él conociera, pero le esta dando miedo.

–¿Qué pasa, Harry?, ¿tienes frío? –pregunta Dorea mientras entraba a la sala y nota el temblor de su nieto.

Hadrian niega con la cabeza, estaba bien abrigado con su pijama y aún esta la chimenea encendida. Una sensación electrizante le recorre la espalda y voltea de golpe hacia la cocina. Suelta un grito cuando ve del otro lado de una de las ventanas un par de ojos rojos.

–Harry, tranquilo, –dice Charlus acercándose al niño, –¿por qué gritas?

–Vi- vi- vi- algo, –tartamudea el pequeño señalando la cocina. Mira de nuevo y la luz brillante de un relámpago ilumina una figura sombría en la ventana. Pero su grito se vio apagado por la el rugir del trueno.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo Harry. Solo es una tormenta que se acerca, no te pasará nada mientras estés en casa.

–Pe-pe-pe-pero… –intenta advertir Hadrian, mirando con miedo a la cocina, ya no ve al hombre encapuchado o los ojos rojos. –Yo vi algo…

Dorea le da la taza con chocolate caliente.

–Seguramente fue la luz del trueno, cariño, no te preocupes nada te hará daño.

Hadrian mira a su abuela, no esta seguro de creerle a su abuela, seguía teniendo una horrible sensación y un olor impregna el aire que no puede identificarlo.

–Traeré galletas, creo que eso te levantará el animo, –Charlus camina hacia la cocina, –los rayos asustan a cualquiera.

–No, no, no, abuelo, –murmura Hadrian y camina rápido detrás del anciano.

Pero el niño se detiene a pocos pasos de la puerta de atrás. Un miedo irracional comienza a apoderarse de él y poco a poco voltea ver el cristal de la puerta. La lámpara de la terraza estaba apagada, pero podía ver la perfecta silueta de alguien detrás del pórtico.

–Abuelo… abuelo… ¡Abuelo! –empieza a llamar a Charlus hasta el punto de gritar.

Pero su abuelo tarda mucho en darse cuenta. Hadrian ve como se ilumina el cerrojo de la puerta antes de que se abriera de golpe, azotándose contra la pared.

El niño ve con terror al hombre mientras retira su caperuza. Conociendo por primera vez en su vida al hombre más temido del mundo mágico, Lord Voldemort. Tiene la piel gris piedra con una textura escamosa, lo único que le permite respirar son dos ranuras en su rostro. Pero lo que más le causa un escalofrío a Hadrian son los ojos como rubí.

–¿Hay alguien en casa? –dice Voldemort sarcástico mientras mira al aterrorizado niño.

–¡Tú! –grita Charlus poniéndose pálido al ver al Señor Tenebroso. –¡Harry, corre!

Pero el moreno no puede moverse. Las piernas no le responden por más que lo intenta, todo su cuerpo comienza a arder y algo en su interior le grita peligro; pero aún así no puede moverse.

–¡Dorea, agarra a Hadrian y a Connor, corre!

Dorea corre hacia Hadrian y lo levanta en brazos antes de seguir hacia las escaleras.

El niño apenas sale de su parálisis cuando su abuela corre escaleras arriba, puede escuchar la voz de su abuelo aún peleando con el intruso.

–¡No, no vas a pasar! –escucha a Charlus.

–¡Cállate, viejo decrepito, no puedes hacer nada! –brama Voldemort.

–Solo ne…

Pero Hadrian nunca escucha la frase entera de su abuelo, solo quedo cegado por una potente luz verde. Siente a su abuela detenerse a la mitad de las escaleras.

–Charlus…– dice Dorea llorando con la voz temblorosa antes de seguir subiendo.

–¿Abuela qué fue eso?

–Shhh guarda silencio, Harry, tenemos que huir.

Hadrian va a preguntar cuando ve un resplandor rojo golpear a su abuela. Ambos caen contra los escalones y la mujer empieza a gritar, retorciéndose en la escalinata.

–¡Abuela, abuela, ¿qué pasa?! –Hadrian se incorpora y trata de ignorar el dolor de la espalda. Tiene que ayudar a su abuela.

–¡Corre! –Dorea apenas puede hablar entre los gritos.

–Pero…

–¡Corre, Hadrian, corre!

Hadrian se levanta del escalón y sube lo más rápido que puede la escalera. No sabe que ocurre todavía, ni esta seguro de querer saberlo. Solo puede sentir que su vida corre peligro. En ese momento deseaba que sus padres estuvieran en casa, incluso regañándolo por alguna travesura, y no en cualquier otra parte.

–Ahora es tu turno, anciana, –la voz de Voldemort resuena en el pasillo y por segunda vez, Hadrian ve el resplandor verde iluminar el pasillo.

Un horrible hedor impregna el aire de la casa por segunda vez, pero Hadrian no es capaz de reconocer de que es, nunca ha percibido algo así. Aún así no retiene su carrera hasta alcanzar el ultimo cuarto del pasillo.

Entro por la puerta de su habitación y la cerró, como si quisiera poner algún freno al hombre serpiente.

–¿Ary? – dice Connor sentado sobre su colchón y mirando a Hadrian con sus ojos verdes, mientras se chupa el pulgar derecho.

–Connor, – pone un dedo sobre sus labios y hace el ruido característico para pedirle silencio, –guarda silencio.

Se acerca a la cuna y usando un banco de plástico libera el seguro metálico que sujeta la baranda y esta cae con un sonido hueco. Con mucho esfuerzo, saca a su hermano de la cuna, a veces es una ventaja ser más alto que los niños de su edad. Pero antes de que pueda terminar de sacarlo, la puerta se abre de golpe con una fuerte explosión, haciendo volar varios pedazos de madera en el interior del cuarto. Hadrian logra cubrir a Connor con su cuerpo recibiendo los golpes de los trozos, solo recibiendo arañazos y una herida profunda en la cabeza.

–Cucú ¿hay alguien en casa? –dice Voldemort con un tono sádico. Pasa su lengua partida como si fuera de serpiente al ver al bebé. –Connor Potter, justo a quien yo buscaba.

–¡No lo tocaras! –Hadrian suelta a su hermano, para encarar a Voldemort.

Su cuerpo tiembla mientras una sensación fría le recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo. Siente la necesidad de correr, de huir de esa casa y dejar todo sin mirar atrás; pero no va a dejar a su hermano, no puede.

–Como siempre, típico de los Gryffindor, valientes y estúpidos, –Voldemort saca su varita de la manga y juega con ella entre sus dedos. –Dime, pequeño y tonto Potter, ¿qué me vas a hacer?

Con torpeza, Hadrian recoge una espada de juguete del suelo y apunta al hombre con ella.

Voldemort ríe con tal fuerza que provoca escalofríos en el niño.

– _Crucio –_ dice apuntando al moreno con ella.

Hadrian solo ve la varita iluminarse de rojo, antes de que un rayo de luz del mismo color golpearle en el pecho.

De inmediato todo su mundo se convierte solo en dolor, como si barras de acero caliente le atraviesan cada parte de su cuerpo. Cae al suelo retorciendo y gritando. Nunca había sentido algo así en su vida, siente como su interior va aumentando la temperatura, empezando a perder la conciencia entre el dolor y la fiebre.

Lo que le parece una eternidad, acaba en menos de dos minutos. Los oídos le zumban y apenas puede ver manchas borrosas, solo sabe que su hermano esta llorando y gritando.

–No te preocupes, pequeño Connor Potter, tambien tendrás tu parte, –sonríe Voldemort viendo al bebe.

El niño de un año ve a su hermano con ojos llorosos. Hadrian se mantiene en posición fetal en el suelo, gimiendo a pesar de que el dolor es menos, sus nervios están sensibles y no ayuda que sienta su cuerpo arder como lava.

–Solo me divertiré con tu hermano. _¡Diffindo!_

Hadrian grita de agonía cuando su pierna sufre un corte profundo que casi le cercena la pierna entera. Él a duras penas ve lo que queda de su extremidad, encontrando el hueso expuesto y el pie casi colgando.

Pero las cosas no terminan ahí, su cuerpo recibe varios ataques del mismo hechizo, haciendo trizas su pijama y llenando de sangre el suelo. Hadrian ya no esta seguro de que es real o no, solo existe el dolor y la crueldad. Luchaba por mantenerse conciente, debe cuidar a Connor hasta la muerte si es necesario, eso hacen los hermanos mayores.

–Creo que ni tu madre te reconocería, Potter, –ríe Voldemort al ver la masa de sangre y heridas abiertas que convirtió al mayor de los Potter. –¿Listo para pedirme piedad? –sonríe con malicia.

Pero Hadrian no es capas de contestar, su vista esta borrosa casi negra. Lo único que es capaz de sentir es ira, furia que le cubre cada parte de su mente. Abre los ojos de golpe, sus ojos verdes desaparecen hasta ser completamente negros; solo pasan unos segundos antes que en el centro se forme un chispazo, convirtiendo el iris negro en un centro de fuego liquido.

–¿No dirás nada? Muy bien, –Voldemort vuelve a apuntarle dispuesto a seguir.

Pero un gruñido amenazante lo retiene, mira con el seño fruncido al niño.

Hadrian gira bruscamente su cabeza, sus ojos ya no parecen humanos, completamente de color fuego, brillan de manera espectral como dos lámparas. El gruñido viene desde lo profundo de su garganta.

–¿Ahora imitas un león? –el Señor Tenebroso ríe, pero su voz se nota tensa. Aquel gruñido no parece salido de un humano.

Hadrian abre la boca, mostrando sus dientes ahora afilados y que siguen creciendo, y ruge haciendo temblar la estructura del cuarto. Se arrastra hasta quedar frente a Voldemort, a pesar de que su estado lo hace imposible moverse logra mantenerse a gatas.

El Señor Tenebroso mira con incomodidad como las heridas que le dejo empiezan a cerrarse, y como cada eslabón de la columna empieza a saltar y marcarse bajo la piel, dándole un extraño aspecto en la espalda.

– _¡Avada kedavra!–_ brama lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Viendo con satisfacción como de la punta de su varita sale la maldición asesina.

Pero una columna de llamas protege al niño, lenguas de fuego negro y rojo devoran la maldición.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! –es lo único que se ve capas de pronunciar Voldemort.

Horrorizado ve como las llamas se concentran en el centro, la maldición ahora combinada con las llamas se dispara contra él. Solo tiene unos segundos para entender que es lo que esta por pasar.

El cuerpo de Voldemort se cubre de las llamas negras, convirtiendo su existencia en un infierno. Aún conciente puede sentir como su alma es lentamente desgarrada del cuerpo. No era nada comparado con la maldición _Cruciatus,_ aquello es peor.

Con una fuerte potencia, el piso superior de la casa estalla en llamas negras. Solo quedando a la vista Connor que lloraba asustado, y Hadrian empapado en más sangre junto a las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue el Señor Tenebroso.

Dos formas de humo salieron de las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue el cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso. La más grande huye de la casa desapareciendo en la noche, gritando de agonía. La segunda más pequeña casi como si fuera un niño se arrastra lejos de Hadrian, aterrorizado de lo que le pueda hacer, se adhiere a lo único aún intacto en ese sitio: Connor.

Hadrian ni siquiera escucha el llanto de su hermano menor, desgarrando la noche cuando la piel de su frente se abre una herida con la forma de un rayo. Él solo se queda ahí en el suelo con los ojos como el fuego mirando la nada y las llamas que consumen todo. Cae de lado sobre el piso, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sanar, cerrando los ojos para no despertar en un buen tiempo.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

La primera vez que Hadrian estuvo conciente, apenas es capaz de notar lo que sucede a su alrededor.

–¡Rápido, hay que llevarlo al quirófano!

Escucha voces a su alrededor pero sus ojos no logran ver nada, solo manchones borrosos y un techo demasiado blanco para que lo pueda resistir.

–¿Podrá salvar a mi hijo? ¡Tiene que salvarlo, por favor! –Lily corre al lado de la camilla de su hijo mayor.

Veinte minutos atrás, los Potter, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus y Moody dejaron su reunión en Hogwarts para aparecerse en la casa 11º del Valle de Godric. Habían estado en medio de una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, cuando el relicario que siempre lleva la pelirroja se rajo en ambas fotos de sus hijos y empezó a soltar un horrible chirrido. Eso solo indicaba que sus hijos estaban en un enorme peligro.

Les tomo un par de minutos llegar a la cabaña, solo para ver como la parte superior estallo con una explosión infernal, consumiendo poco a poco la casa. Lily y James no pudieron hacer más que ver con horror las llamas, mientras los otros cuatro destruían los hechizos de anti-aparición y anti-red flu. Cuando terminaron con los hechizos corrieron hacia sus hijos, encontrando los cuerpos de Dorea y Charlus siendo consumidos por las llamas, pero nada pudo prepararles para el estado de Hadrian.

Tiene la piel abierta, mutilada por los continuos ataques del _Diffindo_ y la _Cruciatus_ , casi parece como escamosa; huesos expuestos; las extremidades casi cercenadas. Sin contar con la alta temperatura de su cuerpo, haciendo que tocarlo sea casi imposible.

–No podemos decirle mucho, señora Potter, de momento tenemos que reparar los daños provocados por magia. Debemos tratar unir de nuevo los brazos y piernas, trataremos de…

–¡Te dije que lo lleváramos al Hospital St. Thomas, James, los muggles tienen más conocimiento con estas cosas! –brama Lily mirando a su esposo.

–No digas tonterías, Lily, no recibirá mejor tratamiento que en San Mungo, –contesta James.

Hadrian ni siquiera se esfuerza en ubicar las voces. Siente el cuerpo pesado y débil, no le ayuda sentir su cuerpo como si él se hubiera convertido en el sol. Arde y parece que no vaya a terminar. Intenta hablar pero no sale nada, su garganta esta seca, empieza a perder las fuerzas y el pecho le duele.

Lentamente siente como el sueño le gana, empezando a perder la conciencia. Solo pudo escuchar a las medibrujas hablar asustadas.

–¡Los latidos del corazón descienden drásticamente! –grita una.

–¡Rápido, no esperemos un ascensor, aparézcanse en la sala de emergencias! –contesta un medimago.

Pero el mundo del niño se convierte en oscuridad y no puede oír nada más.

Hadrian no sabe cuanto tiempo lleva con los ojos cerrados, empieza a sentir una brisa fría acariciar su piel y aves cantando a lo lejos. Algo extraño ya que no recuerda haberse dormido en un parque, ni siquiera recuerda donde esta o que pasa.

Se fuerza por abrir los ojos y mirar donde se encuentra.

Solo puede ver un pasto de un verde esmeralda frente a él con el pastizal demasiado largo para ver más allá, esta boca abajo en algún campo abierto. Gruñe ligeramente antes de incorporarse mejor, siente el cuerpo tieso y agarrotado, como si hubiera dormido sobre una cama de piedra y en mala posición. Estira su cuerpo antes de mirar a su alrededor.

Esta en medio de una plaza o mercado abandonado, los edificios a su alrededor son ruinas consumidas por el tiempo y la maleza, enormes árboles atraviesan las paredes de roca y sus raíces destrozan las calles.

–¿Hola? –pregunta en voz alta y esta hace eco entre las estructuras.

No recibe respuesta, no es que espere una. Algo le dice que es el único en ese sitio. Mira al cielo y abre los ojos con sorpresa, nunca ha visto un cielo tan despejado y las estrellas tan cerca o tantas como las que ve ahora, puede sentir que si se estira lo suficiente las tocaría.

–¿Dónde estoy?

Se levanta del suelo con dificultad, le duele un poco el cuerpo pero no le es insoportable. Dudando un poco de si debe moverse o no, empieza a caminar por entre los edificios. Se sentía extraño, en el fondo de su mente escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba, parece que se intensifica a medida que avanza.

Todo tiene el mismo aspecto desastroso y abandonado, no puede reconocer nada, tampoco tiene el conocimiento suficiente para reconocer la arquitectura. A lo lejos vio enormes estatuas que parecen rodear la ciudad o al menos hacer de protecciones.

–Que lugar más…

Pero un eco lejano detiene su frase. Mira de un lado a otro buscando el origen, pero no logra ubicarlo de donde proviene. El sonido parece más un murmullo que no logra identificar.

A pesar de no saber donde se encuentra, ese sitio le hace sentir en calma, familiar. Es extraño pensar así, ya que ese lugar parece haber sido abandonado hace muchos años.

El eco regresa pero este se oye aún más cerca, recorriendo su espalda como una corriente eléctrica. No es una voz, es un gruñido pero no parece humano. Esta demasiado cerca para el gusto de Hadrian.

Pero más que nada se siente observado y una necesidad creciente de defenderse.

El niño gira poco a poco hasta mirar hacia su espalda, donde su propia sobra esta marcada por la luz de la luna, se ve normal y de su tamaño, pero por alguna razón la siente diferente.

De inmediato nota como dos ojos de fuego aparecen en su sombra, a la altura de los del niño. Hadrian presiente algo extraño, como si los dos son entidades diferentes y a la vez iguales.

La sombra le gruñe y se detiene, como si esperara una respuesta.

Hadrian solo inclina la cabeza con confusión, solo siente un cosquilleo en la garganta y en alguna parte de su cerebro, como si algo le dijera que conteste. Pero le parece absurdo, un niño no gruñe y menos a su propia sombra.

Esta se empieza a separar de la pared, formando un niño sombra ahora. Este se le queda mirando antes de salir corriendo por un lado, llevando su silueta cada ves más lejos.

Hadrian, por alguna razón, siente el impulso de seguirla y se lanza a correr tras ella. Pero por más que usa toda la fuerza que tiene sus pies no le alcanza, ni siquiera se da cuenta que el mundo a su alrededor se distorsiona, empezando a ser un manchón de colores. Lo único que puede hacer es ver la silueta frente a él. Resaltada por un aura roja como la sangre pero brillante como el fuego.

El niño casi logra tocar la sombra con los dedos cuando esta sale disparada hacia el cielo, deformándose en otra cosa. Hadrian puede jurar que sus brazos se alargan y ensanchan, formando alas mientras desaparece entre las estrellas.

Como en muchas ocasiones, el niño deseo poder seguirlo, poder volar de verdad. Pero ese momento algo en su interior, clamaba por conquistar el cielo de verdad, sentía los vientos y las estrellas llamarle.

La oscuridad clamo de nuevo la conciencia del niño.

Hadrian abre los ojos pero casi los cierra de inmediato, todo estaba muy blanco y brillante para su gusto. Intenta frotarse los ojos con las manos, pero es un poco difícil cuando nota algo duro y frío sobre sus manos, es doloroso incluso moverlas.

El niño vuelve a abrir los ojos, parpadeando para acostumbrar sus ojos. Mira su cuerpo y su alrededor, tratando de entender donde esta.

Es un niño algo alto para su edad con un cabello negro enmarañado e incontrolable, como el de su padre, aunque le parece que ya no es un nido de pájaros, -como lo llamaba su madre-; incluso el destello rojo que apenas se veía antes, ahora se ve claramente en cada punta y se parecen a la sangre. Su piel alabastra esta cubierta de vendas debajo de una bata de hospital, en la cara tiene algunos parches hechos de gasas, ocultando su perfil casi aristocrático que heredo de su abuela Dorea; puede ver algunos vendajes debajo de la bata de hospital. Lo único que casi estaba intacto son los penetrantes ojos verde amarillento, siempre ha dominado el verde en la mayoría del iris y el amarillo solo rodeaba la pupila; pero no ahora, ambos colores parecían ahora luchar por espacio pero esta vez se ve ago de naranja.

En las manos tiene dos agujas gruesas con una esfera de color diferente: la punta roja parpadea lento y constante, esta lee los signos vitales; la punta azul esta apagada en ese momento, esta inyecta medicamentos directamente al torrente sanguíneo.

El moreno toca su rostro con cuidado hasta encontrar un tubo de plástico, este le ofrece oxigeno por una caja con grabados de runas.

–¡Señorito Potter! –grita una medibruja que entra en la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Hadrian confundido mira a la mujer.

–¿Dónde estoy?

Pero la medibruja no contesta y sale corriendo hacia el pasillo.

–¡Dr. Mateus, dr. Mateus –el niño le escucha gritar y alejarse, –Hadrian Potter ha despertado!

Hadrian ignora la conmoción que hay en los corredores para mirarse de nuevo. No recuerda lo ocurrido, solo a un extraño hombre de piel escamosa y una luz verde. No entiende porque esta vendado o porque siente un cosquilleo incomodo en sus extremidades.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, el niño comienza a desatar las vendas de su mano izquierda. Esperando ver cicatrices o algunas heridas todavía frescas, pero se lleva una sorpresa.

Debajo de las vendas su piel estaba de un gris y arrugada. Pasa la mano sobre sus dedos, encontrando que esta tiene una textura como de papel arrugado y más gruesa de lo normal. Agarra una parte y empieza a tirar de esta.

Poco a poco saca la piel como si fuera pedazos de papel pegados. Debajo se encuentra su piel normal, parece nueva.

–Joven Potter, no debe quitarse los vendajes, –dice Mateus, un hombre vestido de una túnica blanca y azul. Le acompañan un par de enfermeras y la medibruja que le había visto despertar. –Has tenido preocupados a tus padres, ¿sabes? –Mateus camina hasta la camina y mira al niño aun quitándose la extraña capa extra. –Es piel muerta.

–¿Me estoy muriendo? –pregunta entre interés y miedo.

–Es lo que dicen los hechizos de diagnostico, Hadrian, solo estas desprendiendo la piel yo diría que…

Mateus mira con asombro al ver que ya no tiene ninguna herida, ninguna de las marcas que le había dado la tortura estaba, como si nunca hubiera pasado algo.

–Interesante, parece que tu propia magia repara tus heridas a otro nivel, –murmura Mateus asombrado, los niños siempre le sorprende con su magia accidental, no se preocupa por esta. En cada infante es diferente. –No te preocupes, ahorita las enfermeras te ayudaran con eso cuando te bañen.

Hadrian se pone rojo ligeramente.

–Me puedo bañar solo, –habla el niño con un poco de vergüenza.

Mateus se ríe mientras empieza a revisar las lecturas que le manda la aguja roja, cuando va a levantar la mano, la varilla metálica cae al suelo al igual que varios pedazos de piel extra; cuando Hadrian mueve la otra mano la segunda aguja cae. Frunce el seño sorprendido pero ya la volverían a meter.

–¿Y mis papás? –pregunta Hadrian mirando a las enfermeras que empiezan a quitarle los vendajes.

–Están en la sala de espera, entraran en unos momentos después de que les hagamos unas pruebas. – Mateus le quita las sabanas para descubrir sus piernas, son las que más piel muerta tienen.

Las enfermeras tardan un poco pero logran retirar toda la piel extra. Para más sorpresa del personal de salud, lo único que quedaba de las horrendas heridas de cuando llego son una línea muy pálida sobre los tobillos. Pero ya empezaban a desaparecer.

–Parece que el coma te hizo maravillas, –bromea una de las enfermeras.

–¿Coma? –pregunta el niño inclinando la cabeza de lado.

–Dormiste por casi tres semanas, tu cuerpo necesito de muchas intervenciones para que sanaras. No sabíamos si ibas a despertar, –contesta otra enfermera antes de ponerle en la boca una pequeña esfera de plástico, –esto revisara tu temperatura corporal, así que no te la tragues.

El niño asiente.

–Muy bien, Hadrian, ¿podrías mover los dedos de tus pies? –pregunta Mateus.

Hadrian arquea una ceja casi riendo. Mira sus pies y sin nada de esfuerzo mueve los dedos y los pies.

Así paso varios minutos moviendo sus extremidades, parándose en el suelo y hasta caminando por la sala de cuidado intensivo. Los medimagos y medibrujas saben que heridas como esas dejaban problemas muy graves, sobre todo del tipo movimiento y sensorial. No comprenden todavía como funciona el cuerpo en su totalidad, pero saben que ese tipo de lesiones no se curan por magia o pociones.

Una enfermera le saca la esfera, mira la esfera con preocupación y después al doctor.

–Aún no se normaliza, doctor, sigue en 38º grados.

–¿Le ha estado dando las pociones a tiempo? – Mateus frunce el seño.

–¡Claro que si! –grita alarmada.

–Yo me siento bien, –interrumpe Hadrian que la otra enfermera le esta cambiando la bata de hospital.

–Si, pero esa temperatura no es normal, pequeño, –ríe la enfermera frente a él.

–Carmen, deja que pasen los familiares, –Mateus dice a una de las enfermeras, –mientras prepararemos una habitación más privada.

La otra enfermera lo carga en brazos y lo deja en la cama, acomodando un poco mejor el respaldar. Sale de la habitación antes de que una mujer de pelo rojo asomara por la puerta.

–¡Harry, oh por la gracia de Merlín, volviste!– grita Lily y Hadrian no tarda mucho en sentir el abrazo de su madre.

–Hola, mami, –intenta sonreír y respirar ya que su madre le abraza muy fuerte.

–Lils, no lo dejas respirar, –ríe James aunque casi corre a la misma velocidad que su mujer y abraza a su hijo por el otro lado. –¡Cervatillo, no sabes lo que preocupados que nos tenías!

–Papá, mamá… no respiro

Los dos adultos le sueltan y el niño puede dar una gran bocanada de aire.

–¿Dónde estoy? –pregunta Hadrian a su madre.

–En el hospital, Harry.

–¿Por qué?

Los dos adultos se miran antes de que Lily hable.

–¿No recuerdas nada, Harry?

Hadrian niega con la cabeza.

–Solo una luz verde muy brillante y un hombre feo con piel escamosa.

–Bueno no importa, por ahora descansa, –habla James, lo mejor es que no sepa de momento lo que esta pasando. Tiene que recuperarse.

–James, ¿por qué no vas a avisar a Sirius y Remus? Querrán venir cuanto antes, –habla Lily mirando a su esposo.

El hombre asiente y deja la habitación.

–¿Y Connor? –pregunta Hadrian.

–Esta con tus padrinos, llegarán dentro de poco.

Hadrian asiente con una sonrisa. Ve como una enfermera entra en la sala con una bandeja de comida. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que esta.

–Si Connor esta a salvo, es lo que importa, –habla antes de que su madre le de comer. –Mamá, yo puedo comer solo.

–Deja que te mime un poco.

El niño de mala gana deja que su madre le de comer.

–¿Cómo es que tu cumpleaños termino así? –piensa Lily.

Suspira, recordando el aspecto que tenía Hadrian cuando llegaron a la casa. ¿Cómo alguien podía lastimar de esa manera un niño tan dulce como él?

Su pequeño Hadrian siempre ha mostrado ser muy inteligente y comprensivo, aún recordaba cuando leyó un cuento entero a sus dos años, provocándole lagrimas de orgullo y emoción. El niño tiene una personalidad dulce y calmada, que enamoraba a cualquiera que lo conozca, siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en si mismo. Pero sobre todo se preocupaba por su hermano pequeño, a quien lo cuida cuando ella esta ocupada, aunque se llevaran un poco más de tres años los dos eran inseparables.

Si pudiera, ella misma acabaría con el Señor Tenebroso si se lo encontrará. Pero ya no es posible. Según Dumbledore, Connor había destruido a- quien- tu- sabes y la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente es la prueba. Después de varios estudios y revisiones con la ayuda de Dumbledore, descubrieron que los rastros de magia oscura en Connor, tenían que ver con la maldición asesina; llegando a la conclusión que de alguna manera el hechizo reboto en el bebé y fue devuelta a Voldemort. Eso convirtió a Connor Potter en el héroe del mundo mágico, toda la comunidad de magos y brujas celebraba al niño que vivió.

Pero todos olvidaban a la otra victima, Hadrian Potter que se mantuvo en coma por dos semanas.

–¡Harry!

Madre e hijo voltean a ver hacia la puerta, donde una mujer joven de rasgos italianos entraba casi corriendo. Elise Mazzei, esposa de Sirius, cargaba una niña pequeña en brazos y casi tira la bandeja sobre la cama cuando abraza al niño.

–Tía Eli, Lyra, –contesta Hadrian abrazándolas.

Elise se separa mira a su sobrino con severidad.

–¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos tenias? –Intenta mantener una actitud de enfado, sin mucho éxito. Es una mujer de rasgos muy finos con la piel alabastra, sus ojos color almendra resaltan con suavidad en su rostro y su cabello rubio oscuro cae en hermosos rizos sobre sus hombros.

–Lo siento, tía.

–¡Ary! –dice Lyra extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Es una niña muy parecida a su madre, tenia la piel blanca y unos grandes ojos azules, aunque lo que la diferenciaba de su madre es su cabello, el cual lo tiene recogido en dos coletas, sujetas por unos lazos que forman las alas de mariposa a ambos lados mientras el pelo sale por el medio; a pesar de que fuera dorado tenía un tono más oscuro casi al castaño o el negro como su padre.

Hadrian sonríe extendiendo los brazos hacia su prima. Elise deja a la niña en la cama y ambos niños se abrazan.

No paso mucho tiempo en que llegaran los demás. James traía en brazos a Connor, ambos tiene un parecido casi exacto. Connor tiene el cabello castaño oscuro como su padre e igual de desordenado, detrás de unos lentes de plástico duro y redondos están sus ojos esmeralda como los de su madre. Hasta arriba de su frente brillaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo, ya curada.

Sirius llevaba con él a Altaír, un niño de poco más de tres años, este tambien era una copia exacta de su padre, cabello negro corto y unos penetrantes ojos plateados. A pesar de ser pequeño tenia los rasgos muy marcados y una personalidad fuerte, siempre le gustaba llamar la atención o causar problemas.

–¡Harry!– grita Altaír mientras intenta soltarse de su padre pateando.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo, cachorro, no va a ir a ninguna parte, –Sirius deja al niño en la cama y se acerca a su ahijado. –Ey, Harry, vaya susto nos metiste, ¿eh?

Sirius le revuelve el cabello antes de que Altaír le de un golpe en el hombro a su primo.

–¡Ay, ¿a qué vino eso?! –Hadrian fulmina al niño y se soba el hombro.

–Por preocuparme, –dice Altaír fulmina a su primo tambien antes de abrazarlo tambien.

–Lo siento…

–Tranquilo, cervatillo, ya estas de nuevo con nosotros, –sonríe James poniendo a Connor junto a Hadrian, y ambos hermanos se abrazan.

–¿Y Remus? –pregunta Lily, mirando al grupo.

–Fue a avisar a Dumbledore, dijo que llegaría aquí en cuanto pudiera, –contesto Sirius antes de mirar a James. –¿Ha habido noticias de Colagusano?

–No, los aurores ya saben como es su forma animaga y como reconocerla, pero no es nada fácil encontrar una rata entre millones de las que viven en Londres. –Resopla James fastidiado.

El ambiente en el grupo se vuelve pesado y en un silencio agobiante. Peter Petigrew o Colagusano, era uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius, James y Remus, y el guardián de la casa de los Potter. Él había traicionado a los Potter, a sus amigos, a su familia por miedo y necesidad de siempre estar con los más poderosos. Y ahora, tras la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, huyo de la furia de sus ex –amigos mientras los juicios contra los Mortífagos comenzaban.

Los niños miraron a los adultos sin entender mucho.

Hadrian puede sentir la tensión entre los mayores, se preguntaba porque hablaban del padrino de su hermano de ese modo. Pero no le da importancia. Siempre ha creído que su tío rata es medio raro.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

James y Lily toman un café en la cafetería de San Mungo esa noche, al fin pueden respirar tranquilos ya que su hijo mayor ha despertado.

–Creí que nunca despertaría… –dice Lily dando un sorbo a su bebida.

–No digas esas cosas, cariño, Hadrian es fuerte solo necesitaba tiempo. Ahora volveremos a ser una familia completa.

–Lo siento, esto de los reporteros y las noticias en El Profeta sobre Connor me tienen un poco nerviosa.

–Es normal, Lils, es un héroe y llama la atención a donde vaya.

–Si, aunque es extraño solo tiene dieciséis meses.

–Deja que el mundo disfrute de su salvador, Lily, –la voz de Albus Dumbledore sorprende a la pareja.

Inmediatamente miran a la puerta de la cafetería, donde el anciano director sonríe con un vivaracho brillo en los ojos y una túnica púrpura.

–¡Profesor Dumbledore! –gritan los dos con sorpresa.

–Ah, dejen esas formalidades, amigos míos.

El anciano se sirve un poco de té en un vaso de plástico antes de sentarse con ellos.

–Siempre viene bien a los huesos una bebida caliente, –sonríe el anciano dando un buen trago al vaso. –Escuche que el pequeño Harry despertó.

–Si, esta tarde justamente, –dice Lily suspirando aliviada, –los medimagos le dan buenos pronósticos a su salud.

–Piensan tenerlo una semana más para hacerle exámenes físicos y un poco de terapia cognitiva, quieren asegurarse de que el estado de coma no le haya hecho daño.

–Muy bien, me alegro, –Albus asiente antes de sacar de su túnica un caramelo de limón. –Siento mucho tener que hablar de esto con ustedes en este momento, pero es de importancia que lleguemos a una solución.

–¿Solución? –pregunta Lily angustiada.

–¿Siguen habiendo problemas con los Mortífagos? Dije que volvería con los aurores después de las fiestas, Albus, ahorita mi familia es mi prioridad, –habla James un poco fastidiado.

–No, tranquilos. La situación con los Mortífagos esta siendo controlada, –Albus empieza a jugar con el caramelo. –Vengo a hablarles de una situación con Harry.

Mira con seriedad a los Potter, ya había tenido una situación similar con ellos un año atrás, cuando tuvo que contarles de la profecía que marcaba a Connor como el salvador del mundo mágico.

–Cuando su hijo seguía en coma, uno de los estudios que se le hizo salio extraño. Los medimagos y medibrujas me consultaron sobre esto.

–¿Qué decían los exámenes? –James aprieta el vaso de café con fuerza, empieza a oírse el plástico crujir bajo sus dedos.

–Harry tiene una gran cantidad de magia desconocida encima, no se aún si es de su propio núcleo mágico o por Voldemort. –El anciano bebé un poco de té.

–¡Mi hijo no es ni será ningún mago oscuro, Dumbledore! –brama Lily golpeando su taza de café contra la mesa, tirando la bebida sobre su mano.

–No lo sabemos con certeza, pero por el bien de Connor lo debemos separar.

–Albus, ¿no hablarás enserio?

–Muy enserio, Connor esta en una edad en que su magia puede alterarse por la magia de su alrededor.

–Harry tiene solo cinco años, Albus…

–Por eso tiene tiempo para que pueda cambiar su magia. El mundo mágico todavía necesita a su salvador, a la imagen de su héroe, no podemos permitir que sea corrompido en ninguna manera.

James y Lily se miran. Saben perfectamente de lo que habla el anciano. Desde la caída de Voldemort no pueden ir a ninguna parte sin que los reporteros los aborden, o niños que desean tocar al elegido. Incluso las lechuzas llegan diario con miles de cartas.

–¿Qué sugieres, Albus? –pregunta James.

–Enviarlo por un tiempo con otra familia, quizás con tu hermana, Lily. No creo que tenga problema en recibir a su sobrino.

–No se, Albus, mi hermana nunca acepto muy bien que yo sea una bruja, –dice Lily pensativa.

–Podemos dejarla como opción, cariño, –James le coge la mano a su esposa. – Pero entre más pronto mejor.

–Eso si que no, James Potter, Harry pasará las navidades con nosotros antes de que se vaya.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, –James ríe con nervios.

Lily respira hondo antes de volver a hablar, tratando de llegar a una posible solución de que hacer con Harry.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Hadrian esta que se tira de los pelos, lleva diez días en el hospital desde que despertó y le empiezan a cansar los doctores. Pasa la mayor parte del día en terapia cognitiva y física, quieren asegurarse de que no tuviera problemas, aunque aquello parece más un juego para niños. Conoció a niños en casos peores que él, pero aún seguía ahí.

No más. Ese día, Hadrian volvería a casa después de que su madre les diera un sermón al estilo mamá gallina. Él ya estaba bien, solo no le bajaba la temperatura, sigue en 38º grados; pero Hadrian se siente bien. Nunca había estado tan feliz de volver a su casa como ese día, además que empieza la época navideña, y como todo niño de su edad desea recibir los regalos.

–¿Listo para irte, cervatillo? –pregunta James desde la puerta. Lily esta firmando los papeles de salida con Connor.

–Si, –contesta Hadrian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aunque por alguna razón veía que su padre actuaba raro, sobre todo porque James va con su uniforme de auror.

–Vamos, –James le extiende la mano y el pequeño la coge.

Hadrian camina risueño, piensa en las decoraciones de su casa, le enseñaría a Connor su tren de juguete que ponen debajo del árbol. Mira las decoraciones navideñas del hospital con ilusión, lo único que lamenta es que sus abuelos no estarán ese año, su madre le dijo que se habían ido al cielo y no volverían.

Aún recuerda las fuertes palabras de su madre cuando hablaron de eso. Hadrian le había preguntado si ellos podrán ir a verlos, tal vez llevarles el pastel favorito de su abuela.

–¡Están muertos, Hadrian, no podrás verlos ni ir con ellos hasta que tu mueras tambien! –le grito su madre esa noche.

No lo entendió de inmediato porque nunca le hablaron de la muerte, aunque estuvieron en guerra, sus padres quisieron mantener su inocencia. Pero cuando le explicaron bien con ayuda de sus tíos, lloro y grito por días, siempre quiso mucho a sus abuelos.

Las voces de otras personas lo sacan de sus pensamientos. A medida que caminan hacia la recepción, médicos, familiares y pacientes saludan con entusiasmo a su padre. Otros lo felicitaban o hacían preguntas sobre Connor, si estaba bien como iba creciendo. Llegando al punto que James se detuvo más de una vez.

Hadrian solo mira confundido la atención que atraía su hermano menor. Incluso cuando llegaron con su madre, hay un grupo grande de gente rodeaba a Lily y Connor.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los reporteros notaran a James y Hadrian. El niño nunca vio a la gente moverse tan rápido, pronto unos cinco reporteros rodean a los dos al punto de que Hadrian quedo sofocado entre su padre y ellos.

–¡Lord Potter, ¿qué nos puede decir de la salud de Connor?! –pregunto un reportero.

–¿Es cierto qué tiene más poder que el mismo Merlín? –pregunta otro.

–¿Es cierto que Connor esta comprometido con la hija del ministro? –pregunta una mujer.

–¿Será Connor el próximo sucesor de la casa de los Potter?

Hadrian se tapa los oídos, no aguanta los gritos de los reporteros y para su horror uno de ellos noto su presencia.

–¿Hadrian, qué sientes ser el hermano mayor del niño que vivió?

–Yo no… –intenta contestar pero es interrumpido por otro.

–¿Sientes orgullo de que tu hermano menor venciera a- quien- tu- sabes?

–Yo…

–¿Viste algo en Connor cuando era un bebé, algo que demostraría que el héroe mágico pudiera destruir a- quien- tu- sabes?

Hadrian solo retrocede hasta ponerse detrás de su padre. No entiende a que se refieren con esas preguntas, ni quien es el niño que vivió.

–Disculpen, uno a la vez por favor, –habla James empezando a contestar a cada uno de los reporteros.

Hadrian dejo a su padre solo para sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala. Ve con confusión como los reporteros no los dejaban en paz. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Connor empezó a llorar.

James y lily se disculparon, diciendo que deben volver a casa para que Connor descanse.

Hadrian sintió alivio de que por fin volverán a casa, cuando su padre lo llama para que se pare en medio de ellos. Sin entender mucho obedece y su padre le indica que mire al frente.

–¡Sonrían! –dice una de las cuatro personas que apuntan cuatro cámaras fotográficas hacia ellos.

Pronto Hadrian se ve cegado por el flash de las cámaras, desorientado se sujeta a la túnica de su madre mientras frota sus ojos con el brazo libre.

–No te preocupes, Harry, te acostumbraras, –habla Lily mientras acaricia el cabello de Hadrian.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunta el moreno cuando deja de tallarse los ojos.

–Nada de que preocuparse, tu hermano que se hizo famoso al terminar con la guerra, –contesta James mientras se acercan a una chimenea. –¿Te acuerdas como se usan los polvos flu?

Hadrian asiente y coge los polvos que su padre le ofrece en un vaso.

–Recuerda que vas a casa de tío Canuto.

–¿Y nuestra casa?

–Esta en reparación, cervatillo, hasta que no terminen viviremos con Sirius y Elise.

Hadrian asiente con una sonrisa, no le importa vivir con su tío, son los mejores cuando se trataba de divertirse y de hacer bromas. Entra a la chimenea.

–Valle de Godric nº 7, familia Black, –habla fuerte y claro antes de lanzar los polvos a los troncos.

Desaparece en llamas verdes sin saber que su vida no volverá a ser la misma.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Los siguientes días para Hadrian no son más que un remolino de confusión, no importa a donde va con sus padres siempre son rodeados por gente: desconocida o reporteros, buscando una entrevista con su hermano menor. No entiende el por qué, Connor solo había cumplido un año hace pocos meses.

A medida que se acercaba navidad, el entusiasmo de Hadrian mengua, ya las cosas no son las mismas. Como el siete de diciembre cuando volvieron a su casa, el moreno no podía esperar para empezar a decorar y poner la estrella en el árbol, ya es bastante grande para hacerlo; pero cuando llegaron ahí, la casa ya estaba decorada y con una cantidad desmesurada de regalos, todos para Connor de la gente que lo idolatraba. Los regalos no le fastidiaron, lo que le molesto fue que ninguna de las decoraciones las conocía, eran nuevas que los arquitectos y constructores mágicos habían puesto por ellos.

Por más que le insistió a su madre de quitar la decoración y poner las que guardaban en la azotea; fue en vano. Por primera vez en su vida se le envió a su cuarto castigado, siempre lo ponían en la esquina cinco minutos para que pensará en lo que hizo; pero ese día no entendió nada, solo quiso hacer cosas con su familia y enseñar a Connor que hacer.

La noche de navidad, Hadrian esta sentado en el piso fulminando con la mirada el enorme árbol decorado junto a la chimenea. Se preguntaba que había hecho para que sus fiestas sean tan malas. Lleva dos horas, solo, ahí sentado y ninguno de sus padres le ha preguntado si esta bien.

James ha salido a buscar un pastel para la cena con Connor, mientras que su madre terminaba la casita de jengibre.

Hadrian mira el suelo con rabia, hacer la casa de jengibre es algo que Lily y él hacen desde que tiene dos años. Y ni siquiera fue a buscarle a su habitación. Fulmina con la mirada uno de los múltiples regalos de su hermano, le parece increíble todavía que gente extraña siguiera enviando regalos a su hermano.

–Estupido Connor, estupido mundo mágico, –gruñe Hadrian, siente un ardor en su pecho que va creciendo, empieza a patear con toda su fuerza uno de los obsequios. –Estúpidos papá y mamá.

Sigue pateando el obsequio, ignorando cuando escucha algo romperse. Más aún, se levanta del suelo y tira el regalo al suelo para darle un pisotón.

–¡Hadrian Kalen Potter, ¿qué crees que haces?! –la furiosa voz de su madre congela al niño.

Antes de que pueda escapar de ella, le sujeta de la oreja y tira de ella.

–Ay, ay.

–No te críe para que te comportaras de esa manera, Hadrian Potter, ¿cómo te atreves a romper uno de los regalos de tu hermano?

–¡Esa gente ni lo conoce!

–Eso no es ninguna escusa para andar rompiendo sus obsequios, tu hermano es un ejemplo a seguir, has lo mismo.

–¡Lo único que hace es babear y balbucear, apenas sabe hablar! –mira el suelo y masculla entre dientes. –Lo único que ha hecho es romper esta familia, nada ha sido igual, ojala se mu…

Pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase cuando se encuentra mirando hacia la ventana de la sala, sintiendo un terrible ardor en la mejilla. Pasa apenas un segundo para que el niño sepa que ocurrió. Tocando su mejilla adolorida mira a Lily con sorpresa, ella nunca le ha golpeado.

–Sube a tu cuarto y no bajes hasta que te llamemos, –ordena Lily hecha una fiera.

Hadrian va a contestar algo pero desiste y mira el suelo. Sube a su cuarto, el cual todavía comparte con su hermano, y se encierra. Aprieta los puños y aguanta las ganas de llorar sin mucho éxito, simplemente corre a su cama saltando sobre el colchón, empieza golpear la almohada con frustración e impotencia. Mientras las lagrimas marcaban su rostro, gritando y maldiciendo, aunque no supiera ninguna palabra grosera más que idiota o estúpido.

No recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo así o que hora es, pero ya escuchaba la música y los invitados en el piso inferior. Esta sentado en la cama abrazando sus piernas cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe.

–¡Harry! –grita Altaír desde la puerta.

–Altaír, no grites, –contesta Hadrian mirando a su primo, este trae un suéter navideño rojo con un gran árbol de navidad musical. Una amiga de su madre teje suéteres, sino mal recuerda se llama sra. Weasley. –Ya te dieron el suéter por lo que veo, –medio riendo.

–Dale ríe, tu tambien tienes un suéter esperándote ahí abajo, –sonríe burlón pero no tarda en darse cuenta que ha llorado. –¿Estas bien?

Hadrian se restriega los ojos rápido antes de bajarse de la cama. Quizás solo estaba exagerando.

–Si, vamos a bajar, –Hadrian camina hasta la puerta y jala del brazo a su primo en dirección a las escaleras.

–Pero parecía que llorabas…

–Entonces necesitas lentes como los de Connor, –dice bromeando.

–¡Claro que no, yo veo bien!

Hadrian se mete al baño a limpiarse la cara, no dejaría que le vieran así y descienden las escaleras cuando terminó.

El moreno no se sorprende de ver ya a todos los invitados en la sala. Sus padrinos conversaban con McGonagall, una mujer de aspecto estricto y serio con un vestido color verde botella. Elise parece vigilar más a Lyra, que esta jugando con Connor, Neville Longbottom y Ron Weasley en el suelo cerca del árbol. Tambien estaba una Augusta, la abuela de Neville, que andaba hablando con Dumbledore y Remus, el otro tío de Hadrian.

–¡Harry, ahí estas! –escucha la voz de Molly Weasley.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, la mujer le pone un suéter tejido de color verde con un cascabel dorado. Hadrian fuerza una sonrisa a la amiga de su madre, no le gusta demasiado los suéteres que siempre le tejía.

–Gracias, señora Weasley, – dice Hadrian viendo que la mujer lleva una bebé muy pequeña en brazos. –¿Señora Weasley y esa niña?

–Ah, ella es Ginevra, nació en agosto, –Molly se agacha para que la vean.

Los dos niños nunca habían visto un bebé con el cabello tan rojo, y eso que ya conocen a Ron.

–¡Molly, ¿me puedes ayudar?! –dice Lily desde la cocina.

–Voy, –Molly se levanta rápido y camina hacia su marido para dejarle a la bebé, quien estaba riñendo a sus otros dos hijos, Fred y George.

–No pensé que habrían más, –le susurra Altaír a su primo en el oído.

–Ni yo, ¿cuántos ya lleva? ¿10? –pregunta Hadrian riendo.

Pronto los dos se unen a los demás en la mesa de niños para cenar. Solo la comparten con los hijos mayores de la familia Weasley. Fred y George de tres años, aunque no los conocen demasiado; Percy de seis; Charlie de ocho…. y Bill de once años. Solo saben sus nombres, nunca han congeniado demasiado.

Bill y Charlie se la pasaban hablando de cosas que no entendían aún, pero siempre escuchan cuando Bill les habla de Hogwarts. Percy suele ser demasiado estricto y pulcro, como si siempre quisiera estar al mando, aunque solo tuviera siete. Hadrian y Altaír siempre le hacen bromas, poniendo su mano en el agua cuando se quedaba dormido en el sillón o le ponen salsa tabasco en la comida. Aunque solo pueden hacerlo en navidades y en cumpleaños, pero sus padres y a veces su tío Remus siempre le daban los mejores consejos para hacer bromas.

Los primos empiezan a planear que hacerle más adelante al pomposo de Percy. Quizás preguntarle a Sirius y Remus si tienen alguna idea, ya que James parece muy ocupado de anfitrión.

Hadrian vuelve a sentirse mejor, tal vez sus padres solo están nerviosos por las fiestas. No los culparía, su hermano atrae demasiada atención.

–¿Jugando, niños? –pregunta Dumbledore detrás de ello. Ya han terminado con la cena, Hadrian y Altaír están en una esquina detrás del sofá, planeando una broma.

Los dos miran al anciano un poco incómodos, nunca les ha agradado mucho el viejo chiflado con sus caramelos de limón.

–Algo, –contestan al mismo tiempo mientras esconden rápidamente varios globos rellenos con algo pesado.

–Puedo ayudar, siempre me gusta una buena risa.

–Podemos solos, –habla Hadrian fulminando al anciano.

Sintió algo frío en su mente, como si nevara dentro de su cabeza cuando mira al hombre a los ojos. De inmediato desvía la mirada a su broma en proceso y la sensación acabo.

Dumbledore chasquea la lengua, había intentado entrar en la mente del niño para descubrir si ha tenido los primeros síntomas de la magia oscura, principalmente los arranques de ira. Pero solo encontró un calor intenso y una barrera de fuego antes de que Hadrian desviara la mirada. No cree que se percatará de su presencia, ningún niño mágico es oclumante natural al menos que tenga sangre de una criatura oscura.

Niega con la cabeza, los Potter son magos de sangre puramente mágica, no tienen ningún animal entre sus familiares.

–Escuchen, escuchen por favor, –llama James con una copa de vino en su mano, –empezaremos a repartir los regalos, así que…

Pero no termino de hablar cuando los niños más grandes corren hacia el árbol, casi atacando los regalos.

–¡Niños, uno a la vez! –grita Molly notando como Ron se tambalea caminando hacia el árbol.

–Hay una mejor solución, Molly, –ríe Lily mientras saca su varita y empieza a separar los obsequios en diferentes montones, dejándolos en puntos diferentes de la sala. Siendo la de Connor la más grande, quedando en el centro de todo.

Hadrian ni siquiera le molesta, mira con curiosidad su pequeña pila de regalos antes de comenzar con el primero.

Sus padrinos le regalan un par de juguetes mágicos de construcción, sonríe ya que estos son bastante avanzados para un niño de cinco años; sus primos Altaír y Lyra unas figuras de edición limitada con forma de dragones, cada uno representa a una especie conocida por el mundo mágico, desde el Colacuerno Húngaro hasta el extinto Diamante del Oeste Azteca, un tipo de dragón serpiente; lo que le más le gusta es que están hechizados para volar a su alrededor y atacar si les ordenaba. Su tío Remus le dio un juego de ajedrez mágico con un libro para principiantes, nunca ha jugado pero siempre que iba a casa de su tío admira el set que este guarda detrás de un cristal. Los Weasley le dan una caja de dulces caseros. Los Longbottom varios libros de cuentos, incluido el de Beedle el bardo. McGonagall, la madrina de Connor, le regala un set de túnicas para el invierno con una bufanda; Hadrian hace una mueca, como cualquier niño de su edad odia que le regalen ropa.

Cuando acaba su pila mira con confusión por todas partes, incluido debajo del sofá. No esta el regalo de sus padres. Empieza a sentir las lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

–Harry, –dice James cuando le toca el hombro. Hadrian se gira inmediatamente y ve a su padre con un regalo envuelto. –Lo siento, Harry, lo habíamos dejado en la habitación.

Hadrian sonríe ampliamente y agarra el obsequio con una sonrisa. Apenas es más grande que su cabeza.

–Gracias, papi.

James le revuelve el cabello.

–Feliz navidad, cervatillo.

–Feliz navidad.

Cuando su padre se aleja, rompe el papel de color azul con rapidez, pero se detiene a la mitad. Parpadea confuso al ver la cubierta de la caja, esta seguro que lo ha visto en alguna juguetería muggle. Termina de romper el papel, encontrando un rompecabezas básico de 500 piezas, abre la caja tratando de encontrar el verdadero regalo. Pero solo encuentra piezas desordenadas, algo más grandes que sus dedos.

–¿Es una broma? –murmura mirando la portada. Ni siquiera es atractiva, solo es la imagen de un barco pirata con unos animales disfrazados, parecen salidos de una caricatura muy mala.

No tiene nada mágico o extraordinario. Es un rompecabezas ordinario y vulgar.

Mira hacia su hermano, estaba intentando volar en una escoba para niños. Aprieta los puños, ni siquiera tiene la edad suficiente para usarlas, él iba a recibir una ese año. Todos los regalos de su hermano son increíbles, extraordinarios y muy llamativos.

Desvía la mirada al estúpido rompecabezas, la caja ya se deforma en los bordes por la presión de sus dedos y vuelve hacia los regalos de su hermano.

–Quema… hasta las cenizas, –murmura entre dientes apretándolos, desea que todos los regalos de su hermano desaparecieran. Por un instante sus ojos se vuelven del color naranja fuego.

Pero no sucede nada, no empieza ningún fuego ni los regalos se convierten en cenizas. Hadrian tira la caja contra la pared, aunque nadie se percato por la música de navidad a un volumen alto. Se queda mirando sus muñecos de dragón, liberándolos de la caja. Inmediatamente las criaturas se posaron en el, trepando por los brazos y pecho hasta sus hombros. Cada una de las doce piezas parecen obedecerlo casi de inmediato.

Arrastra sus regalos detrás del sofá y se queda mirando la ventana, viendo caer la nieve. Los dragones y los otros regalos fueron su única compañía por un buen rato hasta que Altaír vino a enseñarle sus regalos.

Altaír intenta de todos los modos hacer que le diga lo que le pasa, sin ningún éxito. Tal vez debería hablar con sus padres después, pero por ahora su primo lo necesita. Con algo de esfuerzo logran llevar los regalos de Hadrian al cuarto, los dos pasaron el resto de la fiesta arriba jugando con los juguetes de construcción y los dragones.

Hadrian al final pudo distraerse y jugar un poco más animado

Nadie nota que las llamas de la chimenea se vuelven azules, poco a poco se hacen pequeñas hasta extinguirse. Como si hubieran leído los sentimientos del heredero de los Potter y reaccionado ante estos.

Temprano en la mañana, Hadrian baja las escaleras, aunque sea la mañana de navidad, no estaba demasiado animado. Además que sus padres los llevarían a él y su hermano a la iglesia del pueblo, es de las cosas que más detesta, escuchar sermones religiosos.

–Harry, buenos días, -habla su madre cuando desciende los últimos escalones. En ese momento, Lily entraba por la puerta principal con el correo muggle.

–Buenos días, –contesta Hadrian bostezando, –¿qué hay para desayunar?

–Hot Cakes con chocolate y fresas, –sonríe Lily mientras van hacia la cocina donde James bebe una taza de café.

–Cervatillo, buenos días, –saluda su padre mientras el moreno se sienta en la mesa.

–Buenos días, –contesta Hadrian sin mucho animo, aún recuerda el bofetón de su madre y el regalo.

Se sirve un poco de jugo de manzana y da un trago. Apenas se percata de que su madre le deja un plato con cuatro hot cakes. Frunce el seño, Lily cuida siempre lo que comen y ese día le puso ración doble.

–¿Mamá, que pasa? –empieza a sentirse nervioso.

James rodea el mesón de la cocina y se sienta junto a su hijo, mientras Lily ocupa el otro lado.

–Harry, tu padre y yo te tenemos una sorpresa más. No te la quisimos dar ayer porque había mucha gente.

Hadrian les mira esperanzado, quizás ahora si reciba su escoba o un mejor regalo, seguramente lo de ayer fue una broma de mal gusto.

–¡¿Qué es? Dámelo, dámelo! –Hadrian da pequeños brincos sobre la silla.

–Tranquilo, cervatillo, –ríe James mientras saca un panfleto de su suéter y se lo da.

Hadrian al ver el papel de inmediato se le va el entusiasmo. Eso no es un regalo al menos desde su punto de vista. Coge el panfleto, este es un extraño escudo tridimensional de color rojo metálico, aunque tiene una tonalidad oscura que le recuerda a la sangre; en medio hay un dragón posado en un enorme cráneo, apenas lo mira le suelta un rugido, extendiendo las alas de modo amenazante. El moreno miraba con sumo interés el dragón, nunca ha visto esa especie en su vida: la forma del animal no es escamosa, parece más una coraza o armadura de la cabeza al final de la cola, aunque de lejos parece negro puede notar varias partes color rojo.

– _Academia Monteriggioni para Magos y Brujas Prodigiosos_ , –lee en voz alta más confundido todavía. _–_ ¿Qué es esto?

–Una academia mágica, Harry, donde inician los niños en la primaria mágica. Les enseñan teoría, historia, pociones, muchas cosas divertidas.

Hadrian sigue sin entender.

–¿Para que lo tengo? Yo no empiezo la primaria hasta los seis.

–Aquí aceptan a niños desde los cinco, te enseñaran a controlar mejor tu magia, –habla James algo inquieto.

Abre el panfleto echando un vistazo a las fotos.

Es un pueblo muy pintoresco y amurallado en medio de la Toscana en Italia. Los campos tienen una belleza increíble que nunca ha visto, incluso hay fotos de viñedos y árboles frutales. Tenían información de las diferentes clases, incluyen clases muggles y mágicas, además de varios de deportes que se practicaban no solo el Quidditch; por lo que puede entender, una vez al año hay unos juegos escolares donde compiten contra otras academias alrededor de toda Europa y Asia.

–Empezarás este cinco de enero, así que tendremos pocos días para mandar a hacer tu uniforme, los libros y la varita se te otorgarán en la academia. –Lily empieza a hablar sobre los planes de compras y cuando irán.

–Pero… –Hadrian dice pero el mismo corta la oración, mirando a sus padres.

Estos parecen muy emocionados de enviarlo ahí e intentan pegarle el entusiasmo tambien.

El niño vuelve a mirar el panfleto con nerviosismo. Monteriggioni se ve muy interesante y con varios retos prometedores. Además nunca ha estado en Italia, aunque su madrina sea de ahí, quizás puede ser una nueva oportunidad de demostrarle a sus padres que no solo su hermano importa. Tendría al menos cinco años para hacerlo antes de que Connor entrará a la academia.

–Monteriggioni, prepárate, –sonríe Hadrian con los ojos llenos de determinación, –porque Hadrian Potter ira con todo.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Las fiestas pasaron como un remolino. Hadrian esta ocupado con los preparativos para irse a la academia, que no tuvo tiempo para disfrutarlas. Compraron un baúl básico para guardar su ropa, juguetes y sus libros favoritos, además de varias cosas personales aunque no muchas cosas, porque según el panfleto dentro de la misma academia hay varios comercios de los cuales puede abastecer sus utensilios de escritura.

Hadrian en ese momento estaba arreglándose, son las siete de la mañana y debe partir en media hora.

–No se como haré esto todo los días, –termina de acomodarse el uniforme, admirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su madre.

El uniforme de la academia es bastante formal incluso para un niño de su edad. Ya que tiene varias capas de ropa, todo un reto ponérselo cada mañana.

La primera capa es una camisa blanca de mangas largas con los botones cerrados hasta el cuello, donde una corbata de color rojo sangre esta perfectamente hecha, -necesito de mucha practica y ayuda de su madre para aprender a hacer el nudo-, y unos gemelos plateados con forma de un dragón le sujeta los puños. En la parte inferior unos pantalones negros de buena calidad hecho de seda de acromantula, bajan recto a lo largo de sus piernas hasta el tobillo. Unos zapatos bien pulidos y de material fuerte con un pequeño escudo de la academia incrustado en los lados externos de cada pie, estos tienen un interior abrigado, ya que todavía estaban en invierno.

La segunda etapa es un chaleco gris oscuro con al menos cinco botones color hueso bien abrochados, tiene un bolsillo derecho donde cuelga una cadena de oro y sigue al interior, donde tiene un reloj de bolsillo que su padre le dio. Al parecer perteneció a su abuelo y continua funcionando.

La tercera y última capa es una chaqueta de piel ceñida a su cuerpo y se alarga más allá de la cintura casi tocando sus rodillas. A la altura de la cintura tiene un cinturón que lo sujeta mejor a su cuerpo sin arrugar el traje. El interior de esta es blanca y solo puede verse por las cuatro solapas un poco más arriba del ombligo. El abrigo tiene el lado derecho más largo con cuatro largas líneas rojas, donde se meten los rombos que hacen de botones de un rojo metálico, en el lado izquierda tiene dos líneas de botones.

–Te acostumbraras pronto, Harry, –dice James mientras toca el baúl con su varita y este inmediatamente se encoje al tamaño de una caja de cerillas. –¿Te acordarás de la contraseña que le pusiste al baúl?

–Si, papá, –rueda los ojos antes de recoger el pequeño baúl y meterlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

–¿Tambien del hechizo por si quieres cambiar la clave?

–Si, –el niño pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo y responde alargando la i.

–Vamos entonces, el traslador se activará en cualquier momento.

Hadrian y James bajan a la primera planta, la casa esta sola por completo a excepción de ellos dos. Sus tíos se habían despedido el día anterior, ya que saldrían a visitar a unos parientes de Elise en Roma. Su madre se paso la noche con Connor en casa de los Weasley, tienen planes ese día para ir de compras con Molly y Ronald. James tiene que irse tambien, debe volver a presentarse con los aurores y apenas tiene tiempo para despedirse de su hijo.

James mira su reloj de muñeca antes de darle con rapidez un modelo miniatura del escudo de Monteriggioni.

–Lo siento, cervatillo, me tengo que ir ya, –dice el adulto apresurado, le revuelve el cabello, sin pensar que le causa un problema a su hijo. –Buena suerte, Harry, diviértete.

Hadrian gruñe al ver su padre desaparecer con un fuerte crac.

–Ya que estaba listo, –masculla entre dientes mientras usa sus manos para arreglar su cabellos.

De pronto ve el escudo brillar antes de que sienta un tirón en alguna parte detrás del ombligo, y su mundo se vuelve un caos por completo mientras el traslador se lo lleva lejos de Inglaterra.

Vuelve aparecer pocos minutos después en algún lugar de la Toscana, tristemente Hadrian no esta acostumbrado a los trasladores y cae de cara al suelo. Frunce el seño cuando empieza a escuchar risas infantiles.

Hadrian rápidamente se levanta del suelo y comienza a sacudirse el traje, por suerte esta en una carretera de tierra y piedras, el polvo es fácil de quitar. Mira a su alrededor.

Están en un campo abierto, nada parecido a los exteriores del Valle de Godric, este parece más un paraíso sacado de un libro. Algunos árboles se reparten en grupo por diferentes partes de la campiña, incluso llego a ver los campos de cultivo perfectamente alineados de otro lado.

Cuando se da la vuelta encuentra que no esta solo. Diferentes familias que nunca ha conocido o visto, no sabe mucho de la alta sociedad mágica. Sus abuelos le habían estado enseñando algunas cosas, sobre todo etiqueta y los títulos que tiene la familia Potter, algo que su padre no quiso saber nada.

Mira a los padres abrazar a sus hijos, las madres continuamente arregla la apariencia de los más pequeños. Los más grandes parecen ser más elogiados o recibiendo consejo de su padre.

Hadrian por primera vez en su vida se sintió solo, abandonado. ¿Por qué sus padres no pudieron venir a despedirle? Esta entrando en la escuela por primera vez. Escanea a la gente tratando de encontrar a alguien, tal vez suena cruel y egoísta, pero no desea estar solo. Al menos puede calcular a unos 12 niños de su edad, va a ser una clase grande al menos que sean divididos como en Hogwarts.

No tarda en encontrar a alguien debajo de uno de los árboles. Es una niña mucho más pálida que un infante normal, con un cabello blanco como la nieve pero con las puntas de un color azul y morado. Miro a Hadrian con una mirada entre triste y desafiante, tenia marcas en el rostro de haber llorado; sus ojos violetas estaban acuosos. Llevaba un vestido azul afelpado en las puntas, probablemente viene de un país más frío, estaba sucio y en algunas partes rasgado. Estaba cubierta por un abrigo que es el doble de su tamaño y la hace ver más pequeña de lo que es.

–Hola –dice Hadrian tímidamente.

–Hola… –contesta ella mientras intenta limpiarse la cara con el brazo.

–¿Me puedo sentar? –ella asiente y el se sienta cerca. –Soy sire Hadrian Kalen Potter, heredero de la noble y antigua casa de los Potter. –Hadrian le extiende la mano.

La niña tarda unos segundos pero se la da. Hadrian le da un beso sobre el dorso de la mano y ella se sonroja un poco.

–Kya Enya Phantomhive, desheredada de la antigua y noble casa de los Phantomhive, y de la noble y antigua casa de los Boreal, –contesta sin mucho animo y retira la mano de la de Hadrian.

–¿Desheredada? –pregunta confundido. Ha oído de esas cosas, a su padrino lo borraron de todos los registros familiares y del árbol de la familia Black.

Pero al ser su tío único Black libre de la prisión de Azkabam y el nieto directo de la última cabeza de los Black, Pollux Black, obtuvo el título con ayuda de los duendes.

–Mis padres… me vendieron a un circo muggle ruso cuando tenía un año, al menos es lo que averiguo el hombre que me rescato. No me soportaron, decían que soy un fenómeno por mi aspecto.

–¿Pero por qué te enviaron a un circo? –arquea una ceja mirándola. No ve nada malo en ella.

–Parezco un copo de nieve andante, los del circo me pusieron como la niña más blanca del mundo, –dobla las rodillas y esconde la cara entre ellas. –Tuve otros dos hermanos mayores pero ninguno es como yo… por eso mis padres no quisieron nada conmigo.

–A mi me gusta, te hace única sobre los demás, –Hadrian le acaricia la espalda, –mi tío Remus siempre dice, que sino somos diferentes el mundo sería un lugar aburrido.

Kya levanta la cabeza y lo mira.

–¿Y qué tiene tu tío?

–Un pequeño problema peludo, –se tapa la boca medio riendo. Kya inclina la cabeza de lado sin entender nada. Hadrian queda pensativo antes de contestar. –Cuando hay luna llena, se vuelve un gran lobo gris.

–Entonces, sire, usted tiene como tío a un hombre lobo, –habla una tercera persona.

Los dos niños levantan la mirada y encaran al recién llegado.

Es un hombre de cabello gris oscuro peinado hacia atrás, los ojos amarillentos observan a los niños con una sonrisa burlona. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero puede ver una camisa perfecta y bien arreglada de color blanco, encima de esta tiene un chaleco de un gris oscuro con botones rojos; y un saco de color negro como la noche que tambien tiene los botones color sangre. Todo en él indicaba perfección y buena postura, no hay ni un solo error en su ropa desde zapatos bien pulidos a los gemelos de sus muñecas brillantes.

Hadrian pasa saliva por la garganta, aquel hombre es intimidante.

–Lord Taylor… lo siento no lo vi llegar, –habla Kya un poco apenada.

–Sire Phantomhive, no tiene porque disculparse. Le dije que me esperara aquí para darle sus cosas y uniforme. –Taylor mira al niño. –Estaba simplemente distraída con su nuevo amigo, que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que el resto de alumnos han entrado en la academia.

Hadrian parpadea un momento antes de mirar detrás del hombre.

Mira las murallas de piedra oscura donde un gran arco sirve de puerta, con una verja de acero recogida en la parte superior. Sobre el arco hay un escudo, solo puede distinguir una especie de lagarto u otro animal de color negro metálico. Sino mal recuerda son las protecciones de la Academia o al menos las físicas, ha visto las fotos del exterior en el panfleto que le dio su padre.

Ya no había nadie, ni las familias ni los niños.

–Eh… lo siento, solo estamos hablando, –habla Hadrian con algo de pena. Se levanta del suelo y se sacude la tierra, antes de pararse derecho. –Soy sire Hadrian Kalen Potter Evans, heredero de primera línea de la noble y antigua casa de los Potter, –hace una reverencia.

–Sire Potter, si su padre lo inscribió hace algunas semanas. Yo soy Lord Hragon Taylor, dueño y director de la Academia Monteriggioni y cabeza del antiguo y noble clan de los Taylor. Se dirigirá a mi como director Taylor o Lord Taylor, ¿quedé claro?

–Si, Lord Taylor, –responde enderezándose.

Hragon saca un reloj de bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de volver a meterlo.

–Le haré la prueba aquí, ya que los demás alumnos habrán sido llevados a la sala de colocación.

–¿La sala de qué? –Hadrian arquea una ceja confuso.

–Cada año, sire Potter, se divide en tres casas especiales. Los dragones Bola de Fuego donde están los tolerantes y defensores, los dragones Opaleyes donde van los ágiles y combatientes, y por último los dragones Colacuerno donde quedan los fuertes y lideres.

–Pero me dijo que hay una cuarta casa, –dice Kya, – Los dragones gemelos.

–Si, existe esa casa pero no ha sido habitada desde hace siglos, pero eso no importa, te haré la prueba ahorita.

–¿Qué prueba?

Hadrian nota como uno de los anillos de la mano derecha empieza a brillar ligeramente, el zafiro que contenía la joya empezó a producir un pulso azulado. Sin poder reaccionar de inmediato, sintió su cuerpo ser golpeado por un pulso mágico poderoso e intimidante, como si lo obligara a doblegarse a su voluntad.

Hadrian confuso mira a su alrededor al notar que ni siquiera el viento entre los árboles se escucha, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Comienza a ponerse nervioso, siente su cuerpo arder con rapidez, su sangre se vuelve fuego líquido por cada vena del cuerpo. Pero algo furioso en su interior no se va a doblegar ante aquella fuerza.

Un aura ardiente cubre de golpe a Hadrian, respondiendo al pulso que el anillo envió con una fuerza superior. Haciendo retroceder al hombre casi dos metros por la potencia.

Cuando Lord Taylor se recobro, el niño volvió a la normalidad con una mirada de confusión y extrañeza, solo por unos instantes vio un resplandor anaranjado en los ojos del niño.

–Interesante, aunque parece que no es conciente de lo que acaba de ocurrir, –piensa al mismo tiempo que se mira el anillo. Ya no tenía ninguno de los cinco en sus dos manos, los únicos que podían indicar el nivel que debía poner a los estudiantes en la academia. –Parece que necesitare nuevos anillos, de nuevo, –murmura empezando a reírse a carcajadas, solo Kya había sido capaz de hacer lo mismo. –Este día esta lleno de sorpresas.

Hadrian siente un ardor sobre su pecho del lado izquierdo. Ve con curiosidad como dos dragones aparecen sobre el saco, uno es de color ónix y rubí mientras que el otro es de cromo y zafiro; los dos se mantienen en paralelo dándole la espalda a cada uno, solo tienen las colas entrelazadas.

–Ah, sire Potter, usted y sire Phantomhive serán una caja de sorpresas.

–Esto es… –dice Hadrian y mira su chaqueta con asombro.

Pero el hombre chasquea los dedos y el tiempo vuelve a activarse.

–Si, sire Potter, le doy la bienvenida a la casa de los Dragones Gemelos.

–Felicidades Hadrian –dice Kya sonriendo pero este parece más forzado.

Hadrian mira la sonrisa de la niña con aprensión, si es una casa desconocida tal vez él se quedaría solo ahí, aunque se escucha interesante no sabe si es buena.

–No se pongas así, sire Phantomhive, aquí traigo su uniforme tambien.

Kya mira a Hragon antes de que este sacara de debajo de su saco una pequeña caja. El hombre la golpea con su varita y esta se agranda dos veces hasta quedar de la mitad del tamaño de Kya.

–Vamos los llevare donde pueda cambiarse, sire Phantomhive.

Sin decir nada más, atraviesan la muralla. Ambos niños abren los ojos sorprendidos ante lo que ven.

Un pueblo bien organizado se levantaba frente a ellos. Calles de piedras blancas y lisas atraviesan cada avenida que zigzaguean entre las casas, edificios elegantes de una arquitectura renacentista con grandes arcos en las puertas con columnas decoradas por pequeños gravados de enredaderas u otras plantas. Hay diferentes negocios con diversos motivos, desde caballerizas a tiendas de herrería, un poco extraño siendo una época más moderna.

–Aquí en la academia, enseñamos de todo desde los principios mágicos a lo que se enseña en las escuelas de muggles, –empieza a hablar de nuevo Hragon, por donde pasan tanto alumnos como los dueños de las tiendas le saludan. –Empezamos con clases de etiqueta, montar a caballo, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, entre muchas otras cosas. Entre las materias mágicas están transformaciones, pociones, runas antiguas, aritmancia, herbología, magizoológia, entre otras. Nuestra meta es preparar a jóvenes magos y brujas para la dureza del mundo, estemos en paz o en guerra.

Hadrian perdió el interés en la platica y continua mirando la ciudad.

La mayoría de las casas están habitadas por gente del pueblo y los profesores, las calles tienen grandes farolas de aceite sostenidas por dragones bien detallados. Miro a lo alto de las murallas, donde varias torres de vigilancia se reparten en cinco puntos estratégicos alrededor de la ciudadela.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en su rostro cuando las ve, solo tiene que encontrar la forma de subir y haría lo que le diera la gana. Seguramente ahí debe verse todo increíble.

Pero esos pensamientos se van volando cuando alguien le golpea la parte posterior de su cabeza.

–¡Ay, ¿a qué vino eso?! –Hadrian se queja mirando desafiante a Hragon.

–Preste atención, sire Potter, –Hragon ni siquiera se inmuta ante la mirada del niño, que más que verse intimidado lo ve como un chiste. –Esta aquí para aprender, no andar de travieso.

Hadrian le saca la lengua cuando Hragon le da la espalda, provocando una risa mal disimulada en Kya.

–¿De qué se ríe, sire Phantomhive? –Hragon mira a la niña quien de inmediato se calla y mira el suelo. El hombre suspira y hace que levante la casa. –No se avergüence, Sire Phantomhive, ya no estamos en su natal Rusia, no tiene que temer más porque sus padres le busquen.

Kya se le queda mirando y después asiente.

Continuaron por la avenida principal a medida que avanzan pueden ver los altos muros de una edificación imponente. Llegan hasta una plaza hermosa y bien cuidada con una fuente de mármol en el centro, una figura de un dragón de cuatro alas dejaba salir el agua por su boca en una especie de rugido. Justo detrás hay dos escaleras semi circulares dividida por una alta pared de seis metros donde estaba tallado en relieve el escudo de la academia.

Un escudo de gran tamaño y de color fuego metalizado, en el centro hay un dragón feroz de cuerpo color negro cromado posado sobe un cráneo casi tan grande como él. Hadrian esta fascinado, no por la belleza del emblema, sino por el cuerpo del animal. Este no esta de ninguna manera hecho de piel escamosa, más parece que su cuerpo son eslabones de una enorme armadura cromada; lo único que destella luz son sus ojos, escasos de pupilas y forma física solo escapan unas farolas color fuego por dos rendijas triangulares.

– _Draconis illi victa caellum et terra, comuni hominum timor ut eius rugiet,_ –recita Hragon al ver que los dos niños están fascinados por el emblema de la escuela. Leyendo el borde del escudo donde estaba escrito el lema de la academia. – _Los dragones conquistaron la tierra y el cielo, hombres comunes temed a su rugido._ Es lo que dice ahí, esta en latín.

–¿Y por qué en latín? –pregunta Kya.

–El latín tiene fuerza, tiene poder… y es el idioma más cercano al lenguaje arcano, –contesta Hragon casi en un murmullo con la mirada perdida.

Antes de que alguno de los niños pueda preguntar de nuevo, él los hace caminar hacia una de las escaleras.

Llegan a la zona más elevada del pueblo, donde el palacio más imponente que jamás han visto esos niños se levanta con orgullo. Atraviesan el jardín frontal por un camino piedras cristalizadas que dibujan formas abstractas, setos bien cuidados rodean los lados del camino con diversas flores y pájaros nunca vistos. Toda esa alta zona esta bordeada por una baranda de mármol, unos pocos niños de ocho años se sienta en el césped alrededor de una extraña ave similar a un pavo real, solo que las plumas de la cola brillan con todos los colores del arco iris.

–¡Buenos días, Lord Taylor! –recita el pequeño grupo de niños que se levantaron del suelo para hacer una reverencia. Aunque uno grita cuando el ave le suelta un picotazo en la mano.

–Buenos días, –contesta Hragon inclinando un poco la cabeza.

–Si le tienen respeto, Lord Taylor, –habla Kya apenas audible.

–La familia Taylor ha dirigido la Academia Monteriggioni por más de medio milenio. Cuando empezó la época del renacimiento en Italia, este pequeño pueblo conocido como Monteriggioni no era más que una ciudad olvidada después de que acabarán los tiempos en que las antiguas familias estaban en guerra. –Hragon se detiene a medio camino y mira a los dos niños antes de continuar. –Mi familia tomo la oportunidad de ocupar este pueblo y en un centro de educación para proteger a los niños.

–¿Por eso están esas torres? –pregunta Hadrian señalando las murallas.

–Si, esto tambien fue una base militar menor en su tiempo. Por eso el palacio es la edificación más importante aquí, el edificio donde recibirán la mayoría de sus clases y donde vivirán los siguientes años.

Los dos niños miran de nuevo el maravilloso palacio.

El enorme edificio esta hecho de mármol blanco con columnas romanas sosteniendo el balcón superior, la estructura formaba una c muy marcada, lo que divide el palacio en diferentes secciones. Sus techos son afilados de un color azul eléctrico, incluidos el de las cuatro torres. Mirara donde mirara, Hadrian encontraba extrañas criaturas de piedras en las esquinas de los tejados, hechos de piedra, como si custodiaran la ciudad y sus habitantes. No esta seguro si son gárgolas o dragones.

Cada parte del edificio parece una obra de arte con sus bordes afilados bordeando las ventanas y los pequeños balcones.

Hragon espera el tiempo suficiente a que ambos niños dejen de admirar el exterior del palacio, antes de incitarlos a continuar al interior.

–Continuemos.

Los tres atraviesan la entrada doble de la edificación.

Por dentro tenía el mismo aspecto antiguo del Renacimiento, con muebles de piel y largas mesas alrededor de chimeneas calientes. Como en todo lugar mágico, este requería de velas y altos candelabros para iluminar las salas y pasillos, donde impresionantes cuadros y murales cubren cada pared o techo.

–Esa es la sala de estudio, donde pueden venir a hacer sus tareas y requerir la asistencia de su instructor. De no requerirla deberán hacerlas en sus habitaciones. –Hragon se detiene frente a una sala de apariencia acogedora antes de continuar.

Los niños asienten antes de que Hragon se detienen en uno de los baños públicos.

–Ahí puede cambiarse, sire Phantomhive, la esperaremos aquí.

Kya duda un poco pero se mete.

–¿Dónde voy a dormir? –pregunta Hadrian, todavía no han visto dormitorios por ninguna parte.

–Hay tres dormitorios repartidos por la ciudadela, los reconocerás fácil cuando empiecen las clases. El de usted y el de sire Phantomhive es una torre, solo para los dos.

–¡¿Una torre?!

–Sire Potter, cuide esos modales, no grite.

–Lo siento, Lord Taylor.

Escuchan la puerta abrirse y ven a Kya salir con un nuevo y reluciente uniforme. Se asemeja bastante al masculino con unas pocas diferencias. La chaqueta es más corta, apenas un poco más abajo de la cintura y con el cinturón algo más arriba; no hay corbata sino un listón grueso como si formara unas alas de mariposas caídas, aunque se le ve hermoso. Una falda a mitad del muslo color sangre y unas botas hasta media pierna, pero por debajo de la rodilla, de color negra, a la altura del tobillo en ambos calzados esta el escudo de la escuela.

Hades se quedó sin palabras, parece otra a lo que era antes y el negro le quedaba bien a su piel pálida.

–¡Dragones gemelos! –grita emocionado al ver el mismo sello de los dragones gemelos.

Kya sonríe tambien emocionada.

–Sire Potter, ¿qué le dije de gritar? –Hragon lo mira y arquea una ceja.

–Que no lo haga, –Hadrian sonríe inocente.

–Muy bien. Sire Phantomhive si me permite su otra ropa, yo me encargare de despacharla, el resto de sus posesiones están en su cuarto. Si son amables de seguirme.

Hragon reanudo el tour por el palacio y los dos niños le siguen de cerca..

Hadrian comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza cuando ya llevaban veinte minutos ahí. Tan solo en la planta baja habían unas treinta aulas donde se impartían clases muggles y otras veinte donde se les educaba en la magia. El sótano lo ocupaba una gigantesca biblioteca de varios metros de alto, y que para acceder a ciertos libros necesitabas un permiso especial.

En la primera planta se impartían las clases más avanzadas, las cuales solo accedían los niños mayores de once años, que vienen durante las vacaciones de verano e invierno a continuar sus estudios. No importa si ya estaban estudiando en Beauxbaton o Durmstrang o Hogwarts, -aunque los de esta última eran escasos al no tener el mismo sistema que la mayoría de Europa, sobre la instrucción temprana de la magia-, esa academia continua su instrucción a pesar de haber entrado a escuelas de renombre.

El edificio se alargaba por detrás y daba a un patio interno, donde estaba una piscina de 50 mts. Según Hragon, la academia fomentaba todo tipo de deportes, aunque tuvieran un campo de Quidditch, instruyen a sus alumnos en diferentes ramas físicas.

La segunda y ultima planta estaba el comedor abierto a la intemperie por una enorme terraza, donde se sirve la típica cocina italiana durante toda la semana y solo los domingos escogían un menú sorpresa de cualquier otro país. Tambien estaban varias salas de ocio para los alumnos de diferentes edades y una sala donde se reunían los profesores.

–Tengo hambre…– Hadrian se queja cuando ya terminaron con la última planta. Mira por una de las ventanas, el cielo sigue claro y despejado pero esta seguro que paso la hora de comer hace un rato.

–Tranquilo, Sire Potter, ahora nos dirigimos a su torre donde podrá dejar sus posesiones, el comedor estará por servir el festín de bienvenida. Así tendrá tiempo de interactuar con los otros alumnos.

Guío a los niños a una zona de ese piso que aun no visitaban, donde la estatua de un dragón metalizado custodiaba una de las esquinas. Por alguna razón, a Hadrian le parece que el dragón del escudo y esta estatua tienen relación, quizas porque los dos tienen el mismo aspecto superior y extraño.

–Cada una de las torres del palacio están ocupadas: la torre del norte es un observatorio, donde tomaran clases de astronomía y cartografía; la del sureste está la torre de lechuzas, al menos que deseen tener a su ave en el cuarto; la del que esta por encima del vestíbulo principal son mis aposentos, para acceder a ella necesitaran pedir permiso a un profesor.

–¿Y al del oeste? –pregunta Hadrian.

–Es la suya, –Hragon mira a la escultura, _–Inferno._

Los ojos de la escultura brillan por un momento antes de apartarse del camino, trepando una de las columnas. Detrás de ella comienza a formarse una escalera rápidamente. Los tres se suben al segundo escalón y permiten que las escalera los eleven hasta lo alto de la torre, subiendo en espiral como una larga serpiente.

Hadrian mira por las vidrieras coloridas, esa torre esta tan alto que puede ver todo el pueblo sin ningún problema, incluso alcanza a ver más allá de la muralla hacia la campiña italiana. Él nunca le ha tenido miedo a las alturas, todo lo contrario entre más alto se encuentra mejor, el viento fresco y el paisaje hacen que valga la pena.

Su padrino siempre le cuenta de cómo asustaba a su madre cuando empezó con la magia accidental, sobre todo una vez que termino en lo alto del hospital San Mungo cuando tenía tres años. Sonríe con tristeza, ¿qué estarían haciendo sus padres y su hermano en ese momento? Aprieta los puños con determinación, se aseguraría de ser el mejor en la escuela y demostrarle a sus padres que es un buen hijo.

–Aquí estamos.

La voz de Hragon lo regresa a la realidad y mira con curiosidad el que sería su hogar los próximos años.

Están en una enorme sala circular con un techo de cristal donde se puede ver el cielo. Tenía pocas cosas ya que tiene años sin ser usada, varias butacas de piel negra alrededor de una calida chimenea, unas mesas de trabajo con diferentes utensilios de escritura y papeles. Aunque lo más impresionante es el cuadro entre las dos puertas: un paisaje sacado de un libro de cuento estaba dibujado, dragones volando por los cielos estrellados y semi cubierto por las nubes, solo en lo más oculto de la esquina superior se puede ver la silueta de un castillo.

–Lindo cuadro –dice Kya mirando la pintura.

–Muy bien, Sire Phantomhive, su habitación es la puerta izquierda y Sire Potter la suya es la de la derecha. Deben usar su uniforme todos los días, tienen al menos otros seis uniformes aparte del de diario que ya fueron encargados previamente, incluido el de deportes y el de invierno. Solo tienen permitido usar ropa normal los fines de semana, en el pueblo encontrarán varias tiendas que pueden suplirles de lo necesario para las clases, incluidos los libros.

Hadrian y Kya asienten.

–No tienen permitido salir de las murallas hasta después de haber cumplido un año en la academia, así que les sugiero que no tienten su suerte. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–¿La contraseña de la estatua es siempre la misma? –pregunta Hadrian.

–No, la pueden cambiar a sus deseos después del primer mes, les sugiero que se pongan de acuerdo para no tener complicaciones.

–Si, Lord Taylor, –hablan los niños al mismo tiempo.

–Cada casa o habitaciones tiene un Consejero, este se encargara de cualquier duda o problema que tengan, sean de clase o personal y podrá contactar conmigo si requieren una audiencia conmigo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –ninguno de los niños contesta. –Encontrarán sus horarios en los escritorios junto con la lista de libros que van a necesitar. Los dejaré instalarse, Sire Phantomhive, Sire Potter, –inclina ligeramente la cabeza antes de volver a descender por las escaleras.

Hadrian suelta un resoplido y se relaja, nunca se había sentido tan tenso en toda su corta vida. Ese hombre si es intimidante. Mira a Kya y esta a su vez le mira justo cuando a los dos les gruñe el estomago.

Sonrojados los dos se ríen.

–Creo que lo mejor será dejar nuestras cosas y revisar el cuarto antes de bajar, –Hadrian sonríe nervioso.

–Si, ¿nos vemos en cinco minutos aquí? –pregunta Kya.

–Claro.

Hadrian mira una última ves el hermoso cuadro, donde los dragones se movían de un lado a otro, antes de empujar la puerta de acero que da a su cuarto.

Es una habitación espaciosa de piedras oscuras con un balcón. Una cama grande con telas de color negro y rojo ocupa la mayor parte del cuarto, quedando frente a la pequeña chimenea. Un escritorio de cromo y vidrio esta junto al balcón pero no demasiado lejos de la chimenea, desde la puerta Hadrian puede ver los diferentes utensilios de escritura, la mayoría lápices y cuadernos, supone que las plumas y tintas debe comprarlas él acorde a sus gustos.

Camina un poco mirando con más detalle las cosas, había una butaca frente a la chimenea que puede usar para leer durante las noches, tambien un librero mediano que en ese momento esta vacío. A un lado de la cama tiene una mesa de noche donde había un candelabro pequeño con tres velas y un lugar donde puede poner su varita.

–No esta mal, –Hadrian sonríe mientras saca de su saco el baúl miniatura, –primero a dejar esto. –Pone el baúl frente a su cama y toca las iniciales de su nombre grabadas, – _fuego_ , –dice con voz fuerte y segura.

El baúl tiembla por un segundo antes de que recupere su tamaño normal.

–Desempacare después de comer.

Hadrian deja el baúl para centrarse en las otras dos puertas de madera.

La primera es un armario circular con un juego de abrigos para la época de frío y botas peludas, reconoce algunos trajes de gala, ha visto varios cuando su madre lo llevaba de compras. Ya lo llenaría con la ropa del baúl.

Sale del armario y entra por la otra puerta, aunque de inmediato hace una mueca. Es el cuarto de baño. Una habitación de mármol blanco con un lavabo de tuberías cromadas y un gran espejo, puede ver algunas toallas de mano y otros utensilios de limpieza; un inodoro impecable de color gris metálico; por último hay una bañera y una ducha de buen tamaño.

No puede esperar para estrenarla toda su habitación.

–Me gusta, –sonríe al ver su habitación. Por fin tiene su propio cuarto, ya no lo volverá a compartir ni con su hermano ni con nadie. –Mi propia habitación.

Decide echarle un vistazo al balcón antes de ir a comer. Al salir se encuentra con el esplendoroso paisaje de la Toscana, no le importa ni siquiera los ventarrones alborotaban su cabello, la vista de la ciudad y la campiña de Italia hacen que todo valga la pena. Al mirar a su izquierda, ve que el balcón se alarga aún más hasta llegar a la puerta de cristal que daba a la habitación de Kya, entre las dos habitaciones hay una mesa de cristal pintoresca y una linterna de aceite sujeta por una cabeza de dragón en la pared entre las puertas.

–Es hermoso, ¿no? –pregunta Kya sin dejar de mirar más allá de la ciudad, –parece como un sueño…

Hadrian mira a la niña, se pregunta cuánto daño le habrá echo ser vendida a un circo, el no puede entenderlo porque sus padres jamás le harían eso. Se acerca a ella y le acaricia el cabello níveo de Kya, siente como ella se tensa por un momento antes de mirarle.

–Será un sueño hecho realidad, –Hadrian le sonríe, –será una gran aventura, no te pongas así y disfruta.

Kya le dedica una sonrisa pequeña.

–Vamos, ya deben estar sirviendo la comida y me muero de hambre.

Kya solo ríe antes de seguir a Hadrian al exterior de la torre.

Los dos niños alcanzan el tercer piso y caminan hacia la terraza, de donde pueden escuchar las voces de muchas personas, incluso el dulce aroma de la comida italiana llega a su olfato desde una buena distancia. Entran al comedor, encontrando que estaba repleta de alumnos de entre cuatro y diez años, incluso unos cuantos once años.

Es una hermosa terraza abierta sin techo del cual se puede ver el hermoso cielo despejado de la Toscana. Hay al menos unas cuarenta mesas ya ocupadas por diferentes alumnos y padres de familia, comiendo diferentes platillos italianos. Todos conversando animadamente. Entre las grandes y antiguas familias italianas se da mucha importancia a la unión familiar, por eso durante las vacaciones o días festivos, los padres tienen permitido visitarlos.

–Si que hay gente…– murmura Hadrian un poco incomodo, ellos dos son los únicos que no están con nadie.

Tambien hay una mesa enorme en forma de medialuna casi al final donde los profesores comen junto con Hragon. De vez e en cuando es ocupada por los doce cabecillas de las antiguas casas italianas junto con los profesores, los doce clanes que gobiernan la Italia mágica y a quién el ministro de magia italiano debe responder. Monteriggioni debe obedecerlos tambien, pero se rumorea que ni el mismo Rodrigo Borgia, el cabeza de la antigua y noble casa Borgia y que tiene una antigüedad de más de 500 años, puede hacer que se doblegue Hragon.

–Hadrian, mira ahí hay una mesa libre.

Kya jala del brazo al niño al mesón más pequeño y cerca del barandal.

En cuanto se sientan en las sillas, diferentes platos de comida aparecen frente a ellos. Pescado con limón, pasta al horno, verduras estofadas, croquetas de arroz, torta pascualina, sopa minestrone, arroz negro, ensalada capresa, pollo a la cacciatora (un plato típico de la Toscana); entre otras cosas. Acompañado con copas cromadas con una aleación de cristal lleno de vino

Hadrian se relame antes de servirse unas verduras, un poco de pasta al horno y el pollo en los platos de plata. Aunque todo se le antojaba probar, deseaba guardar espacio por si después hay postre. Un poco dubitativo prueba el vino, el frío y sabor fuerte del vino le recorre la espalda, es algo incomodo pero le gusta. Por lo que había leído en el panfleto, Monteriggioni es famoso por su comida, no se centraba tanto en la comida frita o asada sino que a veces sirven comida de otros países. El vino solo se sirve en los banquetes de bienvenida y despedida, fiestas de gala como en el Yule o en las visitas de las doce familias.

–Esto esta delicioso, –gime Hadrian, aquello es lo más delicioso que ha probado. Puede sentir como se la pasta caliente casi se derrite en su boca. Aunque nunca la compararía con la de su madre, pero esta se acerca bastante.

Kya duda un poco antes de coger un poco de sopa minestrone por el frío, algo de pollo y arroz negro. Empezando a disfrutar de una comida caliente por primera vez, no recuerda mucho de sus padres, solo tiene cuatro años y conoce lo que es sentir hambre, luchar por la comida como debía hacerlo a diario en el circo.

–Kya, sino comes se te enfriara, –Hadrian le da un leve empujón para devolverla a la realidad.

–Lo siento, me perdí en el pasado, –ella se ríe y reanuda su tarea.

Desde todos los puntos pueden oír a las familias y alumnos hablando a todo volumen. Los profesores y Hragon mantienen un aire más tranquilo, sus conversaciones son más calmadas.

En cuanto todos terminan, los platos son levitados por una fuerza invisible y en fila empiezan a volar como si fueran soldados obedientes. Estos terminan sobre una mesa rectangular, donde varios elfos domésticos se aseguran de que queden en orden.

Hragon se aclara la garganta, aunque Hadrian puede jurar que parece más un gruñido pesado y fuerte, haciendo callar a todas los presentes. Se levanta de su silla y se acomoda el traje.

–Unas palabras antes de comenzar la segunda parte del banquete de ingreso, –comienza hablar Hragon antes de mirar a todos con una expresión neutral. –Soy vuestro director y dueño de esta academia, Lord Hragon Taylor, y les doy la bienvenida a Monteriggioni. Seguramente sus profesores, que los recibieron para la selección de casa, les explicaron las reglas de la escuela. Así que seré breve.

'Italia mágica se rige por doce familias antiguas, entre la cuales están los Borgia y los Cacciatore, vendrán de vez en cuando para ver como se desarrollan las cosas en la academia. Deben darle el respeto correcto y demostrar que esta escuela sigue las tradiciones impuestas por las doce familias.'

Los espectadores continúan en silencio. Los Cacciatore y los Borgia son las dos familias más antiguas, apenas con unos pocos años de diferencia, estaban enemistados. Es muy raro ver a las doce familias o a las doce cabezas juntas sin que no intenten arrancarse la cabeza.

–Por último, quiero anunciar que la cuarta casa de Monteriggioni vuelve a estar activa. Los Dragones Gemelos vuelven a estar en operación.

Pronto tanto las familias como los niños de años mayores comienzan a soltar maldiciones y quejas. Los más pequeños que apenas saben algo, solo murmuran entre ellos, preguntándose quien es el que reactivo la antigua casa.

Hadrian y Kya miran un poco nerviosos las diferentes reacciones de los demás. ¿Por qué estaban reaccionando de ese modo?

Hragon pide varias veces silencio mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz. Los profesores no intervienen por estar tan desconcertados como los demás.

El director respira hondo, fijando su vista en las personas presentes. Por un instante Hadrian ve como su garganta brilla de rojo. Lo siguiente que ocurre sobresalta a todos y pone pálidos como el papel, cuando un gruñido muy fuerte retumba en toda la terraza; sometiendo a las personas que habían ahí.

–El resurgir de una nueva casa es un gran evento, no para andar quejándose. –Hragon mira con una frialdad intensa a todos antes de volver a hablar. –Desde hoy, los Dragones gemelos vuelve a estar abierta, demos una cordial bienvenida a sus únicos habitantes, –Hragon señala a Hadrian y Kya. –Sire Hadrian Potter y sire Kya Phantomhive.

Hadrian en ese momento desea no estar ahí, todos los ojos de cada persona se fijan en ellos. Comenzando a señalarlos y murmurar con sus vecinos. Algunos les sonríen de manera cruel.

Algo les dice que su casa no es bienvenida. Debe de haber alguna razón de que desapareciera. Serían unos años muy difíciles.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Es el atardecer sobre las murallas de la Monteriggioni, ese año hace un invierno especialmente frío aún para la soleada Toscana, aunque la nieve es muy rara en esa zona; no evita que las lluvias sean heladas y torrenciales. La comida durante el Yule es especial, no solo se usaba comida típica de Italia sino de todo el mundo incluidos los dulces.

Pero en ese momento Hadrian no esta disfrutando nada de eso.

–A ver si te entra en esa cabeza tuya, Potter, tu no perteneces aquí.

Hadrian levanta la vista para ver a un niño dos años mayor que él, Louise Leblanc, quien pertenece a los Colacuerno y esta bloqueando su escape junto a sus matones: Dante Sayre y Carionte Steward.

Hadrian en ese momento esta en la terraza, la cual esta vacía a excepción de ellos. Él solo vino para pedir unos bocadillos, Kya y él estaban estudiando en su torre, no podrían bajar a cenar porque tienen un trabajo sobre los _Hinkypunks_ de cinco pergaminos que terminar. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con esos tres.

–El comedor es libre para todos, Leblanc, –contesta Hadrian manteniendo una expresión neutral. Tiene la cara marcada por el golpe de Dante, este lo había tirado al suelo ya que lo tomo por sorpresa.

–No para los huérfanos como tú, –Louise le agarra del chaleco y lo levanta aunque sea un poco difícil, al ser Hadrian de su tamaño.

Hadrian aprieta los dientes y frunce el seño en una expresión de enojo.

–No soy huérfano, soy Hadrian Potter, –gruñe el moreno suavemente, aunque parece más un ruido extraño.

–Oh, perdona, –habla Carionte con tono sarcástico, –debimos decirte abandonado.

Hadrian aprieta los puños mientras los tres se burlan de él.

–El niño que vivió debe ser mucho mejor hijo que tú, si te tiraron aquí.

–O un squib sin cerebro, yo tambien lo tiraría pero a la basura, –ríe Louise.

–O a los perros.

Hadrian gruñe con más fuerza pero esta vez le da un rodillazo entre las piernas a Louise. Quien lo soltó de inmediato, el moreno ni se lo pensó mucho mientras los otros dos tardan en procesar lo que acaba de hacer; golpea en el estomago a Dante. Este abre un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que escape.

Tal vez no sepa mucho de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero siempre tiene la ventaja de la velocidad.

–¡Qué esperan, atrapen a esa lagartija! –grita Louise al ver a Hadrian escabullirse.

Hadrian puede escuchar a Steward y Sayre detrás de él. Solo tiene que alcanzar el pasillo que da a su torre, tal vez esconderse en alguna de las aulas abandonadas hasta que se fueran. Ya ha escapado de esas situaciones más de una vez. Los que se meten con el siempre han sido poco inteligentes, Kya y él siempre los comparaban con un gorila.

–¡Vuelve acá Potter! –grita Sayre.

–¡No libraras de está! –brama Steward.

–Primero atrápenme, –Hadrian voltea a verlos y les saca la lengua.

Cuando vuelve a mirar por donde va, apenas logra evitar a otro de los "amigos" de Leblanc. No puede confiar en su sentido del peligro, como él le gusta llamarle, este siempre le ha mantenido a salvo, –al menos la mayoría de veces. –Pero ese momento parece estar en alerta continuamente, y no le sirve de mucho.

Logra entrar en el pasillo parcialmente oscuro del oeste, sus ojos verdes pueden ver apenas pero el niño sabe muy bien por donde ir. No tarda en ver la silueta del dragón que protege su torre.

– _¡Thanatos! –_ grita en griego la contraseña.

El dragón inmediatamente abre paso y cuando el niño entra vuelve a su sitio.

Hadrian sonríe mientras sube las escaleras. Ha sido buena idea usar la clave de la torre en otro idioma, por suerte lo primero que les enseñaron a hacer fue el hechizo _Discite Lingua_ , que les permite aprender un idioma mientras lo escuchan, y el hechizo _Intellectus,_ que les permite entender, ya sea en conversaciones o lectura, y hablar la misma lengua. Como aún no tienen varitas, dependen de los profesores para que se los apliquen.

Hadrian y Kya hasta ahora saben italiano con fluidez y el latín, estaban aprendiendo japonés; pero al ser un hechizo limitado a solo tres idiomas, tendrían que aplicarlo de nuevo si quieren aprender más; apenas saben unas palabras en griego, porque los dos empezaron a tener un curioso interés por los dioses griegos.

 _Discite Lingua_ es un hechizo muy útil.

–¡Hadrian, al fin llegas! –grita Kya de seis años cuando llega a la sala. Su expresión alegre se disuelve cuando ve el golpe en la cara de su amigo y la ropa desordenada. –¿Leblanc otra vez?

–Si, no pude traer algo de comer.

Kya deja los pergaminos en los que trabaja y se acerca Hadrian para mirar mejor el golpe.

Han pasado dos años desde que llegaron a la academia, aunque su relación empezó extraña y lenta, Kya nunca había tenido amigos y Hadrian le costaba hacer amigos. Pero tuvieron que adaptarse con rapidez, porque la vida en Monteriggioni se volvió difícil desde el principio.

Monteriggioni es una escuela de elite, todas las clases son exigentes desde en etiqueta hasta notas perfectas. Hadrian había visto como alumnos mayores se iban de la escuela a mitad de semestre, porque no seguían los estándares académicos. Las preferencias por las casas son obvias, la mayoría de los profesores tienen un especial cariño por los Colacuernos.

Pero los Dragones Gemelos, ni siquiera se les consideraban para deportes o los juegos anuales. No tardaron mucho en descubrir que su torre se le llamaba la casa de los marginados. Su casa llevaba siglos de no ser habitada y al no tener un nombre de una especie de dragón lo hacía peor. Es una fracción sin atributos que pudieran definirlos, tampoco tienen su propio edificio como las otras tres, sino una torre.

Aunque ellos la prefieren así, disfrutan de la altura y la vista privilegiada de todo Monteriggioni.

Los alumnos constantemente se los recuerdan. Insultándolos como diciéndoles anormal en el caso de Kya y abandonado a Hadrian. Les hacen bromas de mal gusto o subidas de tono, en las que incluyen tirar a la niña desde un balcón a un montículo de estiércol. En los años superiores es peor, los niños siempre recurren a los golpes, estaban más avanzados en las clases de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y toman esa ventaja.

–No es nada, ya se borrara –dice Hadrian tratando de calmarla, –se curara como siempre. –Apenas lo dice la zona del golpe comienza a desaparecer. –¿ves?

Kya bufa.

–Suertudo, a mi me tardan más, –ella le saca la lengua. –Entonces sino vamos a cenar, siempre podemos ir a una de las tiendas de la aldea. Te toca pagar por cierto.

–¿Qué? Pero si pague la semana pasada, –exclama Hadrian mientras su amiga se mete a su habitación para coger algo más abrigado.

El moreno suspira con una sonrisa a medias. Kya a veces puede ser exasperante, él descubrió con el tiempo como es la verdadera naturaleza de su amiga. Al principio fue difícil, le tenía miedo a todo lo que le rodeaba y prácticamente a hablar con adultos, supuso que se debía a la crianza que le dieron en el circo. Había convertido su existencia en una cáscara dura, que ocultaba quien era de verdad.

Le tomo casi un año a Hadrian romper esa capsula. Pero fue recompensado rápidamente.

Kya es de carácter fuerte y decisivo, aunque a veces caprichosa cuando tiene una idea en la cabeza o tiene la razón. Es de mente analítica y con un sentido lógico muy bien desarrollado, prefiere analizar una situación antes de pasar a los golpes. Algo que iba bien con él, los dos disfrutaban mucho de jugar ajedrez mágico, -el mismo que le había regalado su tío dos años atrás-. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo se mantenía pasiva y callada, los continuos acosos de los demás alumnos no los ayudaban a ser ellos mismos.

Hadrian entro en su habitación después de recoger los pergaminos de su tarea, inmediatamente los deja sobre su escritorio y mira hacia el balcón. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y pintado de estrellas, como si hubiera salido de una pintura. Suspira con una sonrisa, le encanta Italia aunque solo conoce Monteriggioni y Florencia, -durante una de sus clases de etique, los habían llevado a la ciudad para ir a una de las fiestas de la alta sociedad florentina; por suerte los dueños habían sido advertidos y pudieron practicar-. No cambiaria a Italia por nada, al menos es lo que llego a la conclusión después de un tiempo.

Aprieta los puños al recordar las cosas que han pasado con sus padres y hermano menor.

El mundo que conoció alguna vez, la familia que tanto quería se había desmoronado. En un principio las cosas fueron normales, recibía cartas ocasionales de sus padres, no tanto como las que tenía con su primo y tíos. Siempre con preguntas simples de cómo le iba en la escuela, quienes eran sus amigos, entre otras cosas. Su primo siempre es más entusiasta, le escribe una carta diario e incluso le había empezado a escribir a Kya tambien.

Su amiga consideraba a su primo demasiado animado y quizás algo hiperactivo, aunque no lo conociera en persona. Pero eso le empezó a ayudar a Kya a sentirse más cómoda con la gente

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo las cosas empezaron a ir cuesta abajo. Las primeras vacaciones a las que fue con Kya, se volvieron un desastre. Solo pasaron unas semanas de verano en el Valle de Godric, pero es como si no existieran. La casa estaba llena la mayoría del tiempo por reporteros, niños o familias que admiraban a su hermano. Lo peor fue cuando llego el cumpleaños de Connor, prácticamente los echaron de la casa para que no molestarán, se quedaron en casa de Sirius ese día.

Las cosas siguieron empeorando, dejaron de escribirle después del primer año. Incluso ese diciembre olvidaron enviarle un traslador para ir a casa; su padrino les hizo el favor de enviarles uno, aún así pasaron la mayor parte de las vacaciones con sus tíos. Hadrian empezó a notar tambien que Sirius, Remus y James comenzaban a quebrarse, discutían cada vez más; a veces por él o por Connor.

Ese año, Hadrian no fue en verano, no tenía dinero para pagar un traslador, -ya que su padre enviaba dinero cada vez con menos frecuencia y sus tíos estaban en Estados Unidos en ese tiempo. Hadrian solo puede sentir rabia e impotencia, viendo como su hermano es idolatrado y tratado como un dio, mientras que él ya no existe para el mundo mágico.

–No se porque aún me llamo Potter, –murmura cuando ve una lechuza familiar entrar por la ventana. Barry, una lechuza común de la familia Black, deja caer la carta sobre la cama antes de posarse sobre la baranda de la cama. –Hola Barry.

La lechuza solo chilla erizando sus plumas pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

Hadrian le clava la mirada. Nunca ha tenido una lechuza desde que esta aquí. Por alguna razón las aves siempre le miran o actúan de manera extraña, casi como si lo juzgara. Pero no dejaban que se les acercara.

El niño suspira y coge la carta de su primo.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _No sabes cuanto me alegra saber de ti. ¿Qué te pasa, amigo? Últimamente tus cartas han sido un poco apagadas y llenas de rabia, espero que el enojo no sea conmigo ¿eh?. Papá y mamá están preocupados, ya no contestas con la misma frecuencia. Mis padres no se están llevando muy bien con tío James y tía Lily, parece algo serio._

 _Es verdad que ya no tolero demasiado a tu hermano, pero somos familia y la familia debe estar unida ¿no? Incluso Lyra que tiene tres años sabe que algo no anda bien. Papá y Mamá dicen que nos mudaremos a Florencia, ¿por qué no vienes a pasar el Yule con nosotros? No has venido a casa las últimas vacaciones, le he escrito a Kya para ver que ocurre, pero ninguno me contesta._

 _Vamos, amigo, dime ¿qué ocurre?, ¿sabes algo de lo que ocurre entre mis padres y los tuyos?_

 _Espero tu respuesta, no me dejes colgado,_

 _Altaír._

Hadrian vuelve a cerrar la carta y la deja sobre la mesita. Es la quinta que le manda este mes. Ya estaban a comienzos de Diciembre y la verdad no estaba de humor para visitar a sus tíos.

–Si quieres ve a la lechucería, –habla con Barry mientras se acomoda el uniforme, –voy a salir a comer y no podré escribir por ahora.

Barry no espera más explicación, se va sin más. Aunque por un momento juraría que la lechuza había inclinado la cabeza como si le tuviera respeto.

Hadrian sacude la cabeza mientras se pone una bufanda negro y rojo. Esta imaginando cosas. Agarra la bolsa de dinero y sale de la habitación.

Por suerte cuando Hadrian y Kya abandonan su torre, ya no hay nadie, probablemente estaban cenando. Los dos salen del palacio a los pocos minutos y caminan hacia la ciudad.

–¿Qué cenamos? –pregunto Hadrian mientras caminan por la avenida principal.

Varios de los edificios estaban a oscuras, ya que como la mayoría de la escuela esta en las competencias internacionales que se celebran ese año en Bélgica, hay muy pocos alumnos. Solo los que no participaban en equipos o eran aún muy jóvenes para participar.

–¿Qué tal pizza? –pregunta Kya.

–¿Cuál es tu obsesión con la pizza?

–No es ninguna obsesión, además es practico podremos ir a nuestro lugar favorito y disfrutarla.

El moreno asiente en acuerdo. En sus primeros días en la academia se dedicaron a descubrir Monteriggioni, cada callejón y edificio de aquella fortaleza, incluso han subido a las murallas que estaban abandonadas la mayoría de su tiempo. Al menos que estés en clase de cartografía y vayas a dibujar un mapa detallado de la zona.

Encontraron que una de las torres de vigilancia tiene una escalera, la que les permite subir a la parte superior de la estructura. La vista es espectacular y daba directamente a los viñedos que son de Hragon.

Los dos amigos van hacia la Pizzería de Prieto para pedir algo.

–Una pizza _quattro formaggi_ mediana para llevar, por favor, –pide Hadrian cuando entran en el pequeño local

Es un restaurante pintoresco y aspecto familiar, hay unas pocas mesas de madera con servilleteros a la espera de clientes, todas pegadas a la pared. El local esta iluminado por antorchas que flotan por encima de sus cabezas.

– _¡Bambino, bambina!_ –habla Prieto, un hombre regordete vestido de cocinero frente al horno de leña, voltea a verlos cuando entran a la pizzería. _–Benvenuto_ a la pizzería de Pietro. Les tendré su pizza lista en veinte minutos, por favor esperen en una de las mesas.

Los dos niños sonríen y se sientan en la mesa más cercana a la puerta. Les agradaba el señor Prieto, un squib de una de las doce familias, el hombre había sido expulsado de su clan al no poseer magia y decidió abrir una pizzería en Monteriggioni. Todo lo preparaba a mano, ya que no puede disponer de un elfo domestico, aunque no parece importarle mucho cocinar a mano. El hombre tiene un lado amable con los niños, siempre preparando pizzas o pan con ajo sin importar la hora que sea.

–Aquí tienen, _bambini, –_ Pietro les da a cada uno un vaso de cristal con jugo.

–Gracias, señor Pietro, –agradecen los dos mientras beben un poco del líquido.

–¿Qué los trae por aquí, _bambini?_ –dice Pietro mientras vuelve a preparar la masa de la pizza.

–Queremos pasar la cena bajo las estrellas, –contesta Hadrian mirando como el hombre golpea y estira la masa.

–Si, bonita noche, pero no buen momento, –Pietro niega con la cabeza con una expresión de preocupación, –tiempos difíciles para que unos niños estén en el exterior.

–Pero si no…

Pero la voz de Hadrian se corta cuando un estruendo hace temblar la tierra y los cristales del restaurante. Kya puede ver como el cielo cerca de las murallas brilla en un extraño color violáceo.

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta ella.

– _Oh, santo merlino,_ –habla Pietro con la voz temblorosa. –Ya están aquí, esto me lo temía que fuera a suceder, –deja de mover la masa y la deja caer sobre la mesa, apaga el horno. –Lo siento, _bambini,_ pero deben correr de vuelta al palacio ahora mismo.

–¿Por qué? Aún falta la pizza, –gruñe Kya.

–Voy a cerrar por hoy, _andiamo bambini_ no tienen mucho tiempo.

Una explosión nueva se escucha más cerca. Hadrian incluso puede oír como grandes trozos de piedra empiezan a desprenderse de la muralla.

–¿Qué ocurre, señor Pietro? –exige Hadrian.

–Monteriggioni es una ciudad en medio de un territorio neutral, por eso se enseñan tanto clases muggles como mágicas –empieza a hablar el hombre un poco exasperado, mientras guiaba a los niños por la parte de atrás.

–Pero Lord Taylor dijo que es propiedad de su familia desde hace años.

–Es como sino fuera de nadie, _bambino,_ toda Italia pertenece a las doce familias; no importa si son del mundo mágico o muggle, los territorios ya han sido reclamados. La familia Taylor no tiene posición en nuestro país, sus palabras son tan vacías para las familias como un barril oscuro.

Los tres atraviesan el almacén ahí Pietro guarda los ingredientes y salen al patio trasero. Donde estaba un caballo color chocolate atado y ensillado.

–Lord Taylor no es bien aceptado por muchas de las familias, los sangre pura no aceptan fácilmente las enseñanzas muggle y eso a tirado más leña al fuego. –Desata al caballo y lo acerca hasta ellos. –Ahora los puristas han venido a destruir Monteriggioni.

Una explosión ensordecedora termino por fracturar lo que quedaba de la puerta de la muralla.

–Me temo que serán muchos para que los profesores puedan detenerlos, tendrán que esperar a que Lord Taylor llegue de Bélgica.

–¡Pero esta en otro país! –grita Kya intentando que la escuche entre las explosiones continuas.

Pero Pietro la ignora y simplemente la levanta, sujetándola por las axilas y la pone sobre el caballo. Antes de que Hadrian pueda quejarse tambien, el hombre lo levanta y lo sienta detrás de Kya.

–Solo tengo un caballo, así que tendrán que compartir, –Pietro le da las riendas a Hadrian.

–Pero…

Pietro le da un golpe en los cuartos traseros del animal.

– _¡Andiamo!_

El caballo se levanto en dos patas, relinchando asustado antes salir corriendo por el laberinto de calles que forman Monteriggioni.

Los dos niños tardan en tomar el control del asustado animal, aún así no logren retener la carrera del equino, solo dirigirlo.

Entre más atraviesan la ciudad buscando la ruta más fácil para llegar al palacio. Más destrucción encuentran, gente gritando, edificios empezando a ser consumidos por las llamas del fuego demonio. Hadrian no puede más que sentir pánico, había leído sobre el _Fiendfire,_ un hechizo incontrolable que puede consumir todo a su paso, sin importarle quien se interponga en su camino. Puede ver como las llamas sobre los escombros toman forma de diferentes animales: dragones, serpientes e incluso un gato gigantesco.

–Hay que salir de la academia, Hadrian, –dice Kya tratando de mostrarse calmada, pero al moreno no se le escapa nada. Es muy sutil pero puede ver el temblor de las manos. Lograron tomar algo más de control sobre el animal y bajar la velocidad.

–Lo sé, –murmura Hadrian y abraza con un brazo por la cintura a su amiga. Tambien estaba nervioso y empieza a sentir su cuerpo arder nuevamente.

–¡Hadrian, estas ardiendo!

La subida de su temperatura empieza a ser cada vez más común para Hadrian. Ninguno de los dos entiende porque sucede, solo que se gatilla cuando esta en peligro o bajo estrés. Aunque no son tan frecuentes como el mismo sueño extraño de aquel mundo en ruinas, Hadrian sigue sin entender porque sueña con eso o la insistente voz que lo llama.

Hadrian clava los talones en los costados del caballo para que empiece a marchar más rápido. Pero el animal se ha detenido, resoplando y sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente, se movía en el mismo sitio como si estuviera asustado de continuar.

–Vamos, avanza, –ordena Kya.

Puede ver el resplandor de las llamas acercándose por las calles cercanas a ellos. Las casas cercanas no tardarán en ser consumidas tambien.

Hadrian aprieta los dientes, no puede morir aquí por el fuego, no de esa manera. Sus ojos se vuelven negros por completo y empieza a formarse una chispa de fuego en el centro, empezando a iluminarse poco a poco. Puede ver las llamas danzando muy cerca, casi en cámara lenta.

El moreno levanta la mano que sujeta a Kya, sin darse cuenta que esta empieza a volverse gris al negro desde la punta de los dedos. Su palma se vuelve roja como el fuego. Hadrian golpea con toda la mano abierta los cuartos traseros del animal.

El caballo al sentir la piel quemarse, chilla levantándose en dos patas y correr por el pasillo en llamas. Ninguno de los niños nota como el fuego se aparta con violencia, para darle paso. O como uno de los animales de fuego cambiaba de dirección al verlos.

Hadrian continua dirigiendo al caballo por entre las calles, le pone nervioso no encontrarse a ninguno de los invasores todavía, y eso que puede escuchar la lucha cada vez más cerca.

De pronto empieza a sentir un cosquilleo en la parte posterior del cuello, sintiendo como sus cabellos se le erizan al sentirse observado. Mira sobre su hombro solo para ver una criatura persiguiéndolos.

Un _Cacciatole,_ una especie endémica de Italia, es controlado por un mago. Una especie de reptil emplumado muy similar a los wyvern, excepto que sus plumas son duras como piedras y su cabeza es más de un ave con un gran pico amenazador; su cola es de lagarto pero la punta esta decorada por un aguijón en forma de pluma, esta es capaz de inyectar un paralizante muscular, que mantiene a su victima consciente mientras come.

La enorme criatura clava su cola en el caballo antes de volver a elevarse.

–¡Kya! –es lo único que logra gritar Hadrian.

Apenas logra apartarla del equino antes de que el animal caiga al suelo. Atrapando el pie derecho de Hadrian.

–¡Hadrian! –grita Kya y entre los intentan liberar el pie del moreno.

Pero no avanzan mucho cuando un rayo de luz amarillo golpea a Kya. Ella sale disparada hacia atrás haciendo que se golpee contra los escombros.

–¡Kya!

–No, no, no, –ríe Federigo Molinaro, un mago de sangre pura, desciende su cacciatole junto al caballo. –¿Qué hay de divertido en una captura sin sufrimiento?

Hadrian lo mira extraño, aquel hombre disparaba todos sus sentidos, su voz tiene un tono escalofriante.

–Vete al infierno, –gruñe Hadrian.

Federigo sonríe maniáticamente antes de apuntar con su varita al niño.

– _Pelle che brucia_ , –pronuncia el hechizo en italiano y un rayo azul eléctrico golpea al niño.

Hadrian siente su piel empezar a arder es doloroso y apenas puede resistirlo, pero pronto la temperatura de su cuerpo contrarresto el hechizo.

–Eso no me hace ni cosquillas, –jadea Hadrian mirando desafiante al hombre.

–Que pequeño tan valiente, –sonríe con ironía y mira a Kya que logra levantarse del suelo a pesar del dolor en su cabeza. –Veamos que tan resistente es tu amiguita.

Kya mira con miedo a Federigo, este tiene un brillo maniaco en sus ojos.

El adulto empieza a caminar hacia ella relamiéndose mientras admiraba el cuerpo de la niña.

–Podría enseñarte una que otra cosa… mostrarte el mundo de los adultos.

Kya retrocede varios pasos y Federigo avanza dos.

Hadrian desesperadamente logra sacar su pie del caballo, que empieza a ser devorado por Cacciatole. Coge las riendas del equino y aprovecho para cortarlas con el lagarto alado. Sin pensarlo mucho corre hacia el hombre, quien por suerte es bajito, y salta detrás de él.

Federigo solo de da cuenta de lo que pasa cuando las riendas comienzan a apretar su garganta. Hadrian queda colgado en el aire, no tiene fuerza pero si inteligencia.

–¡Corre, Kya! –grita Hadrian mientras lucha por mantener esa posición y Federigo lucha por quitarse las cuerdas, olvidando que tiene una varita.

–¡No puedo dejarte solo con él! –contesta ella inquieta.

–¡No seas idiota, ve a buscar a alguien!

Kya sin pensarlo más, corre, algún adulto debe seguir aquí o al menos con vida.

Hadrian y Federigo siguen forcejeando. El adulto solo se movía de un lado a otro luchando por aire. El niño no esta seguro si las riendas soportarían lo suficiente antes de ahogar al hombre.

Los ojos de Hadrian son llamas furiosas. El color fuego parece más brillante aunque todavía se le ve las pupilas.

Pero no le dura mucho su maniobra.

Federigo libera una de sus manos y chasquea los dedos.

El Cacciatole deja su comida, aunque parece más forzado a hacerlo, y ataca a Hadrian, agarrándolo por un brazo y empezando a sacudirlo como si fuera de trapo. Lo tira al suelo, atrapando al niño con una de sus garras.

Hadrian forcejea por quitarse la enorme pata, un poco imposible al ser una criatura de dos metros y medio de altura.

–¿Cómo ves? Este muchachote que ves aquí, –habla Federigo, sobando el cuello con una mano y con la otra da palmaditas al reptil.

Hadrian frunce el seño con enojo al ver como la criatura se encoge al tacto de su dueño.

–Es mi esclavo, lo robe del nido de su madre y mira que fiel es a mi, solo hay que criarlos con mano dura, y claro un buen látigo. – Federigo ríe.

–Me das asco, –gruñe soltando un escupitajo al voltear la cara y lograr mancharle sus botas.

Federigo levanta un lado del labio con asco antes de poner su pie izquierdo sobre la cara del niño.

–Gente como tu me dan asco, sangre sucias que se creen dueños del mundo mágico, –presiona su bota contra el rostro del niño, –vienen aquí a ensuciar nuestra sociedad con sus tradiciones y su asquerosa presencia.

Federigo inclina la cabeza de lado, mirando mejor al niño y una sonrisa diabólica se dibuja en su rostro.

Hadrian puede sentir todas las alarmas de su cuerpo encenderse, es una sensación que siempre le advierte cuando esta en peligro. El lo llama sentido del peligro, ya que le suele pasar a menudo desde que entro en la academia. Y esa sonrisa no le gusta para nada.

–Debería conservarte, pagarán muy bien por ti, –levanta el pie y con la punta de la bota mueve la cara del niño. –Seguramente bajo esa cara de niño duro hay un lindo mocoso, seguramente gritas delicioso cuando te la metan.

Hadrian se pone pálido. Un gruñido empieza producirse en su garganta, no es el de un niño es de otra cosa. Incluso el cacciatole se pone nervioso e inquieto, moviendo en sus enormes ojos amarillos hay miedo y algo más, reconocimiento; pero ni su amo ni el niño se dan cuenta.

–Pero primero me divertiré con tu amiguita, es bonita tambien, –sonríe al ver los ojos del niños chispear furiosos. –No te preocupes, la haré toda una mujer.

–¡No te atrevas!

–Mírame, –empieza a irse por el mismo camino por el que desapareció Kya.

Hadrian siente su cuerpo subir aún más su temperatura hasta el punto de ser la misma tierra del infierno. Su corazón palpita con rapidez y su mente va llenándose de ira. No dejaría que tocarán a Kya. Nadie le pondría la mano encima.

El gruñido empieza a crecer nuevamente, logrando que la criatura se aparte de inmediato intimidada. Hadrian arquea la espalda hacia arriba, causando que los eslabones de la columna crujan, puede sentir incluso como se fracturan. Como si siempre estuvieran ahí, una hilera de espinas negras con un brillo rojo al borde sale a lo largo de su columna, desgarrando la chaqueta. Sus ojos vuelven a ser dos brillantes faros de fuego.

Hadrian se sienta en el suelo, consiente de todo lo que le pasa. Pero la ira es más fuerte en él como para importarle. Truena su dedo índice con el pulgar de su mano derecha, se escucha como si se hubiera partido el hueso.

Pero el efecto es suficiente. Federigo se detiene de golpe y voltea solo para palidecer de inmediato y retroceder hasta golpear la espalda contra un edificio.

Aquel niño no parece humano, la piel del cuello y parte de la cara es negra, incluso más de cerca se puede ver el delineo rojo de unas escamas. El uniforme esta irreconocible en la espalda por las largas espinas.

–Eh… oye solo bromeaba, –Federigo intenta aplacar al niño o la cosa que tiene frente a él. –Solo, jugaba…

El hombre se da la vuelta y corre en un intento de huir.

Hadrian mira al Cacciatole que no se ha movido. Sus ojos de fuego se clavan en los amarillos. El animal se encoge pero no por miedo, sino respeto la criatura sabe con quien esta lidiando.

– _Tráelo, –_ la voz de Hadrian no parece humana, sino más bien un siseo penetrante y fuerte.

El lagarto ave chillo antes de abrir sus alas en toda su envergadura, fácilmente miden tres metros, y lanzarse a la cacería de su antiguo dueño.

Hadrian solo espera unos segundos antes que el Cacciatole regresara con su presa.

–¿A dónde vas? –sonríe el moreno mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados y tan largos que ya escapan de sus labios. –Aún no hemos jugado, –se truena otro dedo del mismo modo.

Las llamas del _Fiendfire_ ya han alcanzado esa parte de la ciudad y parecen más furiosas que antes. La serpiente de fuego y el enorme leopardo miran desde los escombros sin atacar.

Federigo mira con terror todo. Es como si hubiera entrado en otra realidad, porque no comprende cuando todo se invirtió o desde cuando los animales del fuego demoníaco se detienen.

Pero Hadrian no deja que siga pensando.

De su espalda baja sale de golpe algo que atraviesa la entrepierna del hombre como una brocheta. Un tentáculo o cola negra sale de su espalda, un brillo rojo como la sangre cubre todo su borde y parece pulsar, puede verse el detalle de escamas aun pálidamente.

El niño no se detiene a pensar ni siquiera, sin saber bien en lo que se esta convirtiendo, usa aquella cosa como arma rompiéndole cada extremidad y atravesando cada parte, demasiado rápido para que Federigo pueda verlo.

– _Todo tuyo,_ –sisea cuando lo único que puede hacer el hombre es gritar, sabiendo lo agradecido que estará la criatura de matar a su dueño.

El cacciatole chilla antes de saltar sobre el que fue su captor, por muchos años y despedazarlo a con el pico.

Hadrian ignora los gritos de piedad del hombre y salta con una fuerza que desconocía sobre el techo de lo que era el dormitorio de los dragones bola de fuego. Mira la ciudad en ruinas y las llamas aún consumiendo la belleza de su hogar.

Abre la boca y ruge, haciendo temblar todo Monteriggioni con su fuerza. Congelando a los invasores que estaban repartidos por toda la ciudad, viendo con horror como sus Cacciatole los abandonan para responder al llamado.

– _¡Quémenlos, háganlos cenizas! –_ ruge la orden mientras las llamas desde todas las partes de la ciudad y los animales del fuego demoníaco avivan sus llamas, avanzando rápido hacia los humanos que perturbaron al niño.

Mientras los reptiles cazaban a los quienes los capturaron.

Solo quedo Hadrian encima del techo, mirando con satisfacción el caos. No le importaba en ese momento su aspecto o lo que es capaz de hacer, solo destruir a los invasores.

 **0o0o0**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, siempre respondo cada uno. Los agradezco mucho y los espero con ansias.**

 **12 familias:**

 **Cacciatore**

 **Borgia**

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _ **Kalen: el que posee las claves.**_

 _ **Kya: Diamante del cielo**_

 _ **Enya: pequeño fuego.**_

 _ **Altaír: Águila.**_

 _ **Lyra: basada en la constelación de la Lyra, un instrumento pequeño parecido al arpa, pero fácil de llevar.**_

 _ **Diamante del Oeste Azteca (basado en la cascabel diamante del oeste): Dragón originario de México, tiene largas espinas alrededor de su cuerpo que le sirven para planear. Es uno de los dragones más pequeños que existen, no llegan a superar los 7 mts de largo. Tienen más parentesco con las serpientes.**_

 _ **Monteriggioni: pequeño pueblo de la Toscana en Italia.**_

 _ **Andiamo: vamos**_

 _ **Bambino: niño**_

 _ **Bambina: niña**_

 _ **Bambini: niños/niñas**_

 _ **Oh, santo merlino: oh, santo merlín.**_

 _ **Benvenuto: bienvenidos**_

 _ **Cacciatole (Cacciatore: cazador/ lucertole: lagarto): Una especie de reptil emplumado muy similar a los wyvern, excepto que sus plumas son duras como piedras y su cabeza es más de un ave con un gran pico amenazador; su cola es de lagarto pero la punta esta decorada por un aguijón en forma de pluma, esta es capaz de inyectar un paralizante muscular, que mantiene a su victima consciente mientras come. (basada en un ave del terror, un ave prehistórica durante el cenozoico extendida por varias regiones)**_

 _ **Borgia: familia muy influyente durante el renacimiento italiano. Rodrigo Borgia fue un Papa de la iglesia.**_

 _ **Cacciatore: cazador.**_

 _ **Hechizos:**_

 _ **Pelle che brucia: piel ardiente.**_


	2. La historia oculta

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes y la historia me pertenecen. El resto pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **Edward50090: Gracias me alegro que te gustara, lo quite porque creí que podía mejorarlo, espero que este te guste.**

 **miadharu28: Muchas gracias, si tienes dudas puedes preguntar.**

 **DnK: perdona que lo haya quitado de golpe, pero quería mejorarlo, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **valcalle: Me alegro que te gustara, espero más de tus comentarios.**

 **shaoran ootsusuki: espero que te interese este tambien.**

 **Elpadre2112: Hadrian y kya iran a Hogwarts y continuaran sus estudios en la academia, cuando cumplen los once años ellos tienen la elección de dejar la academia o estudiar clases que ya no se dan en las grandes escuelas, como alquimia y magia ritual.**

 **11: gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando y que sigas comentando.**

 **Ryogana: gracias por tu comentario y espero que estes bien.**

 **lucifago-morte: disfruta el nuevo capítulo, lo mejor esta por venir.**

 **o0o0o0o**

II

La historia oculta

Kya mira con morbosa fascinación las bestias de fuego consumiendo los edificios, olvidando su plan de encontrar a un adulto que salve a Hadrian. Llega a ver como uno de los Cacciatole empala a uno de los puristas con sus garras; a otro gritando y corriendo en llamas.

No tiene ni idea de cómo se invirtió la situación de golpe. El miedo que sentía antes se había escurrido, ahora solo la curiosidad y un placer extraño. No son los gritos o la sangre, sino la poderosa energía que esta en el aire, haciendo casi imposible respirar.

–¿Qué estará ocurriendo? –murmura mientras llega a la calle principal.

Encontrado un grupo de niños ocultos entre los escombros. Se mezclaban entre niños de cuatro a seis años.

–¿Qué hacen ahí metidos? Muévanse, vayan al palacio, –habla asomándose por el agujero que les sirvió de entrada a los demás.

–Largo, Phantomhive, encuentra tu propio escondite, –brama Chase Bovary, un niño pelirrojo de seis años.

–Mejor que se deje comer por una de esas cosas voladoras, –habla Brandon, el hermano menor de Chase.

Kya masculla entre dientes algo como _'idiotas incompetentes'_ y rueda los ojos.

–Son Cacciatoles, presten atención en clase –dice Kya, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ellos. –En vez de quedarse aquí como ratas, muevan el culo. –No se da cuenta que su voz se escucha mandona y sus ojos parecen chispear de ira.

–¿Y tu quién te crees para andar mandándonos? –grita otro.

Pronto los niños se van levantando y Kya se ve superada en número, había sido una idiota en ponerse a enfrentarlos; solo había tenido la necesidad. Retrocede intentando escapar de la furiosa masa de niños. Solo tiene que correr, solo eso le bastaría.

Algo pesado y fuerte cae detrás de ella. Pronto el grupo que la amenaza grita de horror ante lo que ven. Kya puede sentir el mismo poder en el aire, pero ahora más salvaje y descontrolado. Ella se da la vuelta para encarar lo que esta detrás de ella.

Kya se sobresalta cuando encuentra a Hadrian en una forma extraña, acompañado por dos Cacciatoles que lo escoltaban; aunque la pose de ambos animales parecen más preparados a atacar.

El uniforme esta irreconocible, echo tiras en la mayoría de este, destrozado por las púas casi tan largas como él en la espalda. Puede ver partes de la piel pintadas de negro, con algo de esfuerzo puede ver el pálido rojo que delinea las escamas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención es la cola, esta se arrastra por el suelo y es igual de larga que él, el negro parece más sólido y el brillo de las escamas más intenso, como un aura espectral.

– _Tóquenla y les hare lo mismo que a los invasores_ , –gruñe Hadrian enseñando los diente, estos son afilados y sobresalían de su boca. Sus ojos quedan oscurecidos por la sombra de su cabello, dejando que parezca una fiera al acecho mientras los orbes de color fuego brillan detrás las sombras.

El grupo de niños grita y empiezan a correr aterrorizados, tropezando para salir de su escondite. Podían sentir la energía asesina que emanaba Hadrian. Tropezando con Kya y tirándola al suelo.

– _Basuras,_ –gruñe Hadrian antes de darse la vuelta para irse, es conciente de que su apariencia no es agradable, lo que menos quiere es asustar más a su amiga.

Pero Kya no lo deja avanzar mucho, corre hacia él y le agarra la mano.

–¡Por aquí!

Le cuesta un poco al principio pero logra jalar de Hadrian y arrastrarlo entre los callejones todavía en llamas. Aunque ninguna lengua de fuego toca a los niños mientras corren. Se las conocen de memoria después de dos largos años en la academia. Ella ignora las quejas del moreno mientras piensa frenéticamente donde esconder a su amigo, no puede dejar que lo vean los adultos en ese estado, cualquier cosa puede pasar y su vida le ha enseñado siempre pensar en el peor de los casos.

Rápidamente encuentran una de las escaleras secretas que daban a las torres, esta oculta detrás de una pared falsa, una ilusión óptica muy buena. Después de asegurarse que no hay nadie, Kya acciona el antiguo mecanismo mágico y la escalera de caracol empieza a aparecer. Antes de que llegue a tocar el suelo, suben y trepan los escalones hacia la torre del oeste.

–¿No te doy miedo? –dice Hadrian un poco tenso cuando están dentro de la torre.

–Te he visto en peores situaciones, este es solo un mal día, seguramente te levantaste con el pie izquierdo o tuviste un mal día de cabello; –Kya trata de calmar los humos mientras miraba por cada rincón de la torre e incluso en el techo, ahogando un grito cuando ve a los _Cacciatole_ ahora ahí; como si esperaran ordenes.

Hadrian se presiona el puente de la nariz con los dedos y cierra los ojos, sonriendo de lado, solo a Kya se le puede ocurrir la escusa más horrenda que puede decir. Inconcientemente la golpea con la cola detrás de la cabeza.

–¡Ay, ¿a que vino eso?! –Kya se pasa la mano por su nuca y fulmina con la mirada.

–Decir excusas de mierda como esa no te quedan, Kya.

Ella le saca la lengua antes de mirar con más detenimiento el tentáculo, agarrándolo con una mano. Siente de inmediato como Hadrian se tensa cuando tiene el contacto.

–¿Duele? –le pregunta sin soltar la cola.

–No, es solo extraño… como una sensación fantasmal.

Hadrian mira como su amiga aprieta el tentáculo con curiosidad.

–Parece que las viejas historias de los ancianos son ciertas o en parte, –habla Kya mientras arquea una ceja. Es extraña la cola, parece dura al tacto como si esta es una armadura pero suave en el interior; incluso puede levantar un poco las escamas, tal vez sirvan de alguna forma de protección o ataque. –¿Me pregunto si sirve como arma?

Hadrian ya reconoce ese brillo violeta intensa en los ojos de su amiga, sucede solo cuando algo realmente le interesa.

–¿A qué te refieres con historias? –pregunta tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos a Kya.

–¿Eh? –ella lo mira un poco confusa antes de responder. –A eso. Es una vieja leyenda que los del circo nos contaban para asustarnos, aunque nunca llegue a pensar que sería real.

–¿Y tiene que ver con esto? –señala la cola y las espinas de su espalda.

–En cierto modo. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y te lo cuento?

Hadrian asiente antes de mirar el suelo. No tenía idea como podría sentarse con esa cosa saliendo de su parte posterior. Después de varios intentos incómodos, logra ponerse sobre la cola y mira a su amiga a la espera de que empiece el relato.

–En el circo donde estaba es completamente muggle, no tiene ninguna persona con magia, aunque uno de ellos era un squib que había cortado lazos con el mundo mágico. Él nos contaba historias aterradoras de guerras antiguas y sangrientas, por lo que se su familia perteneció a una secta secreta o algo por el estilo. Siempre nos contaba sobre seres capaces de tomar forma humana, criaturas que dominaron el mundo hace muchos años y que desgarraban a los humanos como si fueran papel.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver con esto?– Hadrian rueda los ojos.

–' _Cuando la isla del cielo se vislumbre entre las estrellas, los señores del caos volverán a la tierra'_

–¿Qué?

–Es una leyenda o una historia inventada pero dice así: _'Cuando la isla del cielo se vislumbre entre las estrellas, los señores del caos volverán a la tierra, entre la carne humana y la sangre mágica romperán barreras. El dragón tomará los cielos y la tierra, será el momento de que su reinado de terror vuelva.'_

–Eso parece un cuento de hadas.

–No me mires a mi. Tu eres el que parece un medio lagarto.

–¡No parezco un lagarto, ni siquiera hecho fuego! –dice Hadrian con exasperación. Aquello se escucha lo más ilógico del mundo. No existe una isla en el cielo, no va a convertirse en una bestia. Gruñe mirando su estado, ¿cómo va a salir de esa situación?

–No lo sé, Hadrian… Mira como te obedecen los _Cacciatole_ , incluso hablaste en otra lengua cuando amenazaste a los niños…

–Preferiría que todo esto sea un sueño y que pronto debería despertar.

Hadrian esconde el rostro entre sus manos con frustración. ¿Siempre le tienen que ocurrir cosas como esa?

–Sire Hadrian, créame esto no es ningún sueño.

Ambos niños se sobresaltan cuando escuchan la voz del director y levantan la vista. Hragon esta sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas. _¿Cuándo había llegado ahí y por qué no lo escucharon?_ es el pensamiento que comparten los dos jóvenes.

Kya sin pensarlo mucho se levanto del suelo y se pone entre el moreno y el adulto.

–Tranquila, sire Kya, no vengo a hacerles daño, –Hragon no puede reprimir una sonrisa que revela todos sus filosos dientes.

Hadrian no esta seguro como pero puede percibir que el hombre irradia una extraña felicidad casi euforia.

–No puedo estar segura, –gruñe Kya. Temía que se llevaran a su amigo y lo vendieran o peor exhibieran como fenómeno.

–Se por lo que estas pasando, Hadrian, y vine a explicarles. – Hragon no se mueve de su lugar, solo mantiene una postura relajada aunque por dentro esta eufórico. –El cambio que estas sufriendo, se llama despertar genético, es un síndrome muy raro porque necesitas suficientes genes de un mismo tipo para que tenga la fuerza suficiente para activarse. –Se levanta del marco y poco a poco se acerca a ellos.

–¿Cómo se desata?– pregunta Hadrian con cautela.

–Usualmente por el mismo núcleo mahnico o mágico como los humanos le dicen. Esta energía es natural solo en las criaturas, tu poder existe porque tienes genes de algún animal ancestral. Tu, Hadrian, tienes los genes más antiguos y poderosos que existen, los que alguna vez gobernaron el mundo: los _Hydraigous._ –Cada vez se escucha más excitado y eufórico.

–¿Los quien? –preguntan los dos un poco incómodos por el cambio de actitud del hombre.

– _Hydraigous_ , la raza más antigua de las criaturas ancestrales. Siglos atrás ellos gobernaron el mundo y a las razas ancestrales, la humanidad nunca fue la especie dominante del mundo.

–Si claro, –bufa Hadrian. No le cree nada.

–No existe nada de eso en los libros, –gruñe Kya.

–Solo porque no buscan en los libros correctos o mejor dicho en la sección correcta, –contesta Hragon. Esto se lo esperaba, él ha estado vigilando a esos dos desde que llegaron, no le es extraño que desconfíen de los adultos. –Hadrian, tu llevas los genes de los _Hydraigous_ y te darás cuenta, sino me crees entonces intenta esto para esconder tu transformación. No pienses que desaparecen, sino que se fusionen a tu estructura corporal, que se modifiquen.

–Eso es transformación muy avanzada, –el niño le mira incrédulo. En su clase de Transformaciones solo estudiaban la teoría, solo hasta el próximo semestre comenzaban a usar magia.

Lo que le estaba pidiendo es el proceso de un humano convirtiéndose en un animal, el proceso más difícil de la Animagia.

–¿Quieres ser 'normal' o no? Te sugiero que lo hagas en la posición a gatas. Es mas fácil.

Hadrian hace una mueca y chasquea la lengua. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Se pone a gatas y respira hondo, sería la primera vez que accedería a su núcleo mágico por voluntad y por completo. Cierra los ojos, empezando a regularizar su respiración recordando como le habían explicado el proceso. Empezando a entrar en un estado semi conciente, donde es conciente de todo lo que hay a su alrededor y de su propio cuerpo, incluyendo las partes extras.

Hadrian toma valor, ahora venía lo difícil. Dejo su mente hundirse en las profundidades de su conciente, habían estado practicando esos ejercicios. Pasando los limites que su propio cuerpo le advertía, hasta encontrar lo más oscuro de su ser. Una gigantesca puerta de cromo con 20 cerraduras se levanta frente a él.

Una energía poderosa y salvaje escapa por las grietas de cuatro de los candados, estos estaban derretidos y cuelgan débilmente. Dejando escapar su poder como una tormenta sin control. Hadrian pasa saliva por su garganta, puede sentir la fuerza dominante de su propio magia, se preguntaba porque cuatro candados estaban destruidos.

Los candados señalaban los 20 niveles del poder mágico. Había leído que entre más cerraduras más poder tenía, más trabajo necesitaría tomar el control de este o sería consumido por este.

Hadrian necesitaba quitar esas cuatro cerraduras dañadas, lo sabía en alguna parte de su mente. Intuición o instinto, no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo. Poco a poco se acerca a la puerta con dificultad, teniendo que luchar contra su propio poder para no ser sometido por él.

Gruñe. No iba a dejarse dominar por su propia energía. Con decisión rompe los candados quemados, como si estos fueran de papel.

Kya mira con nerviosismo a Hadrian, habían pasado al menos unos veinte minutos antes de que el cuerpo del niño sea cubierto por una furiosa aura negra y escarlata. Iluminando la torre con un brillo intenso, Kya puede ver apenas como el aura delinea el cuerpo en otra forma, como si esta fuera una esencia escondida, el animal oculto. Pero no fue capaz de reconocerla, es muy difusa.

Para su alivio, ve como lentamente la cola empieza a desaparecer, retrayéndose hacia el cuerpo hasta desvanecerse, como si nunca hubiera existido. Lo mismo sucede con las espinas, las escamas del cuello y el brillo anaranjado debajo de sus parpados.

Hadrian se deja caer en el suelo inconciente, todo su cuerpo seguía brillando con la misma aura que iba opacándose. Ha sido demasiado agotador para él.

–¡Hadrian! –Kya se acerca a él intentando despertarlo.

Hragon se acerca al niño y lo cubre con su saco.

–No te preocupes, Kya, esta bien. Solo que la adrenalina que produjo el despertar se ha agotado, –levanta al niño en brazos. –Su cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a esto, por lo que es normal que pierda la conciencia. Vamos, los llevaré a la torre.

–¿Qué le va a pasar?

–Solo necesita tiempo para recuperarse, ahora depende de ustedes descubrir todo lo de los _Hydraigous._ No puede decirles mucho porque no me creerán, pero si lo investigan por si solos tal ves me crean.

Kya no dice nada. A sido una noche demasiado movida y extraña, solo quería dormir tambien. Hablaría con Hadrian cuando se levantara.

Sigue a Hragon de vuelta al palacio y a su torre en silencio.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Hadrian despierta sintiéndose como si lo hubiera atropellado un caballo, no es que le hubiera pisado uno alguna vez, pero el cuerpo le duele como el mismo infierno. Abre los ojos con pesadez, solo para cerrarlos de inmediato por los intensos rayos de sol.

–Espera, Hadrian, cerrare las cortinas, –escucha la voz de Kya y su cama cruje cuando ella se levanta de su cama. –Listo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Como si me hubiera pisoteado un caballo, –gruñe volviendo a abrir los ojos y sentándose sobre su colchón. –Ni siquiera en los entrenamientos de defensa personal me he sentido tan mal.

Hadrian mira a su alrededor tratando de recuperarse poco a poco, esta en su cuarto aunque no recuerda como llego ahí. Una rápida inspección a su cuerpo y respira aliviado, vuelve a ser el mismo.

–Es normal, llevas tres días inconsciente, Dino casi llama al director dos veces para que te despertara, –dice Kya quien estaba en pijama y se sienta junto a él.

Dino es su jefe de torre, quien desde que llegaron a la escuela se encargo de que estuvieran a tiempo a sus clases, despertándolos a las cinco de la mañana diario para que se acostumbraran a la rutina. Se aseguraba de que hicieran sus trabajos, de que supieran como llegar a los salones, entre otras cosas. Es un buen jefe de torre.

Hadrian bufa. No le caía mal el hombre, pero nunca había sido una persona mañanera hasta que llego ahí.

–Solo necesito despejar mi cabeza y un buen desayuno, –se frota la frente con los dedos. Recuerda perfectamente el sueño, el mismo que lleva teniendo desde hace dos años, la ciudad en ruinas y la carrera que hace con su propia sombra.

–¿Tuviste el mismo sueño otra vez?

–Si… pero esta vez fue diferente. Es como si me viera en el espejo, es más claro la sombra, ahora tenía la maldita cola.

–¿Qué crees que sea algo de lo que nos dijo Hragon?

–No se, no puedo pensar con claridad ahora, –su estomago empieza a protestar y Kya se ríe.

–Desayunemos, Dino nos dejo una cesta con comida por si despertabas, podemos comer en la terraza si quieres.

El estomago de Hadrian responde por él y los dos se ríen.

Sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa o bañarse, salen al balcón con la canasta de mimbre donde esta su desayuno.

Entre los dos empiezan a comer tranquilamente, manteniendo un silencio incomodo mientras comen sus emparedados de huevo revuelto con aguacate, un poco de jugo de naranja y ensalada de fruta.

–¿Qué paso cuando perdí la conciencia?

–Antes de eso tu cuerpo estaba cubierta por tu aura, por lo que medio investigue mientras dormías, es la presencia de tu magia en tu cuerpo. Aunque debo decir que fue bastante abrumadora, cubrió toda la parte superior de la torre con un resplandor escarlata y negro.

–Ni me lo digas, tuve que romper cuatro sellos de mi núcleo y tomar el control sin ser sometido por él me costo mucho. –Hadrian le da un mordisco a su emparedado y se le queda mirando por unos momentos.

–¿Crees en lo que dijo el director?

–No demasiado, no hemos leído nada sobre esa condición o de magos y brujas que desciendan de bestias.

–¿Crees que sea una transformación de animago sin control?

Hadrian niega con la cabeza, no estaba seguro en que creer. La sensación indomable de su poder le abrumaba, ¿sería el único con un poder de tal magnitud? Con veinte sellos sobre su núcleo.

Mira hacia Monteriggioni. Las reparaciones han comenzado, las murallas son las más dañadas aún pero puede ver a algunos profesores y personal de la escuela empezando las reparaciones. Por suerte ya estaban de vacaciones de invierno y solo quedaban los exámenes de los años superiores, de los que regresan de las grandes escuelas mágicas para tomar las clases que no reciben en estas.

–¿Pudiste entregar los trabajos finales?– él mira a su amiga tratando de cambiar de tema.

–Si, todos. Eliminaron los exámenes por las circunstancias, así que dependemos de los trabajos finales para saber si pasamos al próximo año.

–Mejor, porque no tengo deseos de estudiar los próximos días, –medio ríe Hadrian.

El resto de su desayuno se la pasan conversando sobre la creación de varitas y las clases que les espera el próximo año. Planeando visitar al creador de armas los próximos días para empezar el proceso de hacer sus varitas. Molestándose entre ellos sobre los posibles núcleos de cada uno.

Hadrian sonríe más tranquilo cuando Kya decide ir a bañarse antes de ir a explorar entre las ruinas. Su amiga siempre puede quitarle el cansancio y la preocupación, aunque a veces puedan pasarse entre sus conversaciones. Solían atosigarse entre ellos y a veces a pelearse un poco; pero nunca van a mayores.

Decidido a tomar un baño tambien y olvidar el suceso de hace tres días, entra a su habitación. Una buena ducha le vendrá bien a su cuerpo tenso. Pero a mitad de camino, ve un sobre encima de su escritorio que hace tres días no estaba.

Coge el paquete entre sus manos, reconociendo la letra de Hragon Taylor e iba dirigido a él. Un poco dubitativo, rasga el sobre con un abre cartas de latón que tiene en su escritorio.

De inmediato lo primero que sale de este es una llave de cromo y hueso y cae sobre su mano. El mango de la llave tiene forma de una cabeza de dragón con las alas extendidas por encima. Lo deja sobre la mesa antes de echar un vistazo el pergamino interior y empezar a leer:

 _Hadrian,_

 _Probablemente no quieras saber nada de lo que te ha ocurrido. Pero necesitas entender que lo que te pasa ya lo he visto, y puede llegar a ser peligroso si continúas en ese proceso sin entenderlo. Lo que desato el despertar fue tu ira, tu necesidad de proteger a tu amiga sobre tu propia vida._

 _Las cosas van a empeorar rápidamente, se que te viste forzado a destruir cuatro sellos para recuperar tu forma y tu mahna actuara extraño y sin control alguno. El mahna es tu espíritu, tu alma, la fuerza que mueve tu ser y el instinto que te dice que hacer en las situaciones tensas. El mahna y la magia no son la misma cosa, el mahna es la fuerza natural que tienen las criaturas ancestrales y pasan a su descendencia._

 _La llave que esta dentro del sobre te dará acceso a la zona secreta de la biblioteca, solo debes mostrársela a la bibliotecaria. Puedes llevar a Kya contigo, mi intuición me dice que ella tambien necesita saberlo._

 _No lleves a más nadie, al menos que tu propio instinto o intuición (como quieras decirle) te lo diga. Estoy confiando en darte el acceso a una zona privada, que ningún alumno o profesor a puesto un pie._

 _Se que no confías en los adultos y mucho menos en mi, porque apenas nos hemos visto. Pero esto es importante, no quiero que alguien más sucumba a su propio poder. Mis puertas están abiertas para cuando lo necesites, necesitaras un guía para tomar el control. Pero primero debes descubrir por tu mismo la verdad, encontrar la razón de porque tus genes se han despertado._

 _Toma esta oportunidad._

 _Hragon._

Hadrian se queda mirando la carta y después la llave, debatiendo si ir a esa zona secreta, como le dice Hragon. Además, ¿desde cuando lo llamaba por su nombre? Siempre se dirigía a ellos como sire, que es el título que se le da a los herederos de las casas de las familias antiguas mágicas. Aunque ya no sabe si considerarse un heredero de los Potter, sus padres no le hacen caso, no le sorprendería que en algún momento lo eliminaran de la rama familiar.

¿Le importaba? No, ya no.

Aprieta la carta con decisión, si tenía la oportunidad de conocer algo que nadie más sabe la tomaría. Mentiría si dijera que no tiene interés por sus cambios corporales y esta supuesta raza: los _Hydraigous._

Deja la llave y se mete a bañar en la ducha. Necesitaba quitarse el olor de cenizas que lleva tres días encima. Apenas su cuerpo desnudo toca el agua, este empieza a echar vapor, como si él estuviera más caliente que el agua. Hadrian arquea una ceja pero no le dio importancia y se lava bien.

Unos diez minutos después ya salía de su habitación, vestido con unos pantalones de traje negro con un chaleco encima del mismo color, camisa blanca manga larga, zapatos de vestir y un abrigo de invierno. Esos dos años en la escuela le habían enseñado la importancia de dar una buena impresión, siempre se asegura de ir bien vestido sin importar la ocasión. Mira por un momento la pintura, más específicamente la ciudad del cielo.

–¿Tendrá algo que ver con la leyenda que me contó Kya? –piensa.

–¿Listo? –dice Kya vestida con una falda escarlata y una camisa negra con un abrigo carmesí encima, y sus botas.

–Si, pero… –contesta sacando la llave de su abrigo.

–Quieres ir a la biblioteca, ¿cierto?

–Si, tengo curiosidad por saber más de lo que habla Hragon, tal ves sea una tontería… –el niño se queda mirando la llave.

Kya le coge de la mano.

–Vamos, será más interesante que explorar una ciudad en ruinas, –ella medio ríe.

Hadrian sonríe de lado y asiente con decisión.

Abandonan la torre, aunque Hadrian se detiene y mira la sala. No sabia como llamarlo pero tenía la sensación de que las cosas cambiarían drásticamente, lo que no esta seguro si para bien o para mal.

Los dos niños llegan a la tercera planta con rapidez, los pasillos están en silencio total. Estaban ya a 12 de diciembre y las vacaciones han empezado, seguramente la mayoría de los niños había vuelto a casa para celebrar el Yule con su familia.

–Después del susto que les diste, no creo que nadie quiera pasar el baile del Yule aquí, –Kya sonríe con cierta malicia al pensar como habían reaccionado los niños.

–Quién sabe, este año iban a venir las doce cabezas de familia, –Hadrian se encoje de hombros mientras descendían las escaleras hacia los pisos inferiores.

–No creo que con el estado de Monteriggioni vayan a venir, pasarán varios días antes de que puedan restaurar las protecciones de la academia. Probablemente los Cacciatore envíen a su gente para adelantarlas.

Solo unas pocas veces habían logrado ver a una de las cabezas, raras veces venían pero su presencia es imponente y siniestra. Al menos la mayoría, Gino Cacciatore tiene una esencia más dominante, incluso más que el mismo Rodrigo Borgia.

–Podemos al menos ver como trabajan, –dice Kya cuando llegan a una puerta de cedro con una hendidura en forma del escudo de la escuela.

Hadrian la mira mientras se saca uno de los gemelos de la camisa, cuya forma es el dragón de la escuela.

–No es mala idea, la verdad, –sonríe de lado.

Kya saca el broche de su abrigo, usualmente lo lleva en la chaqueta del uniforme, tiene la misma forma.

Los dos niños meten los dragones en los pequeños agujeros, empezando a moverlos lentamente en una secuencia especifica y lo meten más adentro.

Ambos escudos desaparecen en el interior accionando un mecanismo interno, abriendo las puertas hacia el interior de un elevador de color bronce y zafiro. Los dos niños se meten y la entrada se cierra tras ellos.

–A la zona de archivos –dice Hadrian.

El elevador brilla con un intenso color carmesí y los dos chicos desaparecen del ascensor.

Vuelven a aparecer en medio de una gigantesca sala con un techo equivalente a un edificio de siete pisos. Con sus paredes cubiertas por miles de estantes y formando varios pasillos que parecen perderse en los rincones más oscuros, ocupados por libros y pergaminos, algunos con apariencia muy antigua pero bien cuidada. En medio de la estancia hay una mesa redonda cerrada de color madera y cromo, donde estaba una mujer de mediana edad con un vestido color ocre que esta restaurando el contenido de un pergamino, -la mesa forma un anillo enorme cuyo interior se vuelve un escritorio amplio con diferentes divisiones para poner los trabajos en proceso.

Hadrian sonríe al ver la imponente biblioteca de la academia, nunca deja de maravillarse el ver la infinita cantidad de conocimiento acumulado en los estantes. Una de las reglas principales de la biblioteca es siempre cuidar y mantener perfectos los libros; Casey di Rossi, la encargada del lugar, es una restauradora e historiadora mágica lo que le permite reestructurar los libros más antiguos.

–Buenos días, señora di Rossi, –hablan Hadrian y Kya mientras se acercan a la mesa.

La mujer levanta la vista acomodando sus lentes de media luna. Es una mujer menuda con el cabello castaño adornado por algunas canas y tiene los ojos azules pequeños. Hadrian siempre le recuerda a un pequeño ratón, incluso esta seguro que si tuviera una forma animaga, sería un ratón de campo; le viene muy bien para su trabajo, porque siempre camina con un impresionante sigilo y sorprende a los niños que maltratan sus libros, puede ser pequeña pero tiene un temperamento agresivo y mordaz cuando se trata de sus libros.

–Sire Potter, sire Phantomhive, –dice la mujer con una mirada acusatoria como si ellos estuvieran a punto de hacer algo. –¿En que puedo ayudarles?

Hadrian simplemente saca la pequeña llave y se la enseña. Una de las lecciones más importantes de etiqueta, es siempre tener cuidado a quien confías tus posesiones y tu nombre, -en el mundo mágico las palabras tienen poder, dar tu nombre completo puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo. –Hadrian no tiene ningún problema, no confía demasiado en los adultos.

La mujer se inclina un poco hacia delante y acomoda sus lentes para mirar con más detenimiento la llave. Después de unos minutos, la señora Di Rossi se levanta del escritorio y sale por un lado.

–Conocen las reglas, nada de destruir los libros, esta zona a la que piden acceso es muy antigua. Si la tienen es que Lord Hragon confía en ustedes lo suficiente. Le sugiero que guarde bien esa llave, sire Potter. Síganme.

Los tres empiezan a caminar entre los estantes de libros, pueden ver a algunos alumnos de entre de quince y diecisiete estudiando, probablemente buscando prepararse para los Timos y los Éxtasis; aparte de los exámenes de las materias que tomaban en la academia en las vacaciones. Atraviesan diferentes estanterías repletos de libros complicados y pergaminos, algunas maderas incluso tienen complicados diagramas mágicos; yendo cada vez más profundo al interior de la biblioteca.

Llegan a una parte prácticamente bañada en la oscuridad, la señora saca su varita e ilumina un grabado metálico en la piedra negra.

Hadrian queda perplejo al notar mejor lo que forma aquel manojo de metal. esta tenia la forma de un imponente fortaleza, parece una pintura tridimensional de un castillo cuya arquitectura desconoce.

–Por ahí pueden entrar, los dejare entrar, yo no puedo pasar de aquí, –habla la anciana antes de irse. Ella no tenía poder sobre ese cuarto, si Hragon les había permitido entrar a esa sala, les tenía la confianza suficiente para proteger lo que ahí contiene.

Hadrian se asegura de que la anciana desaparezca antes de acercarse a la pintura. Entre Kya y él buscan algún hueco o hendidura por donde puedan meter la llave. Les cuesta un poco, pero encuentran una marca en una de las ventanas del castillo. El moreno pone la llave en el agujero con la misma forma del objeto.

En cuanto la llave encaja, Hadrian siente un pinchazo entre los dedos. La sangre escapa de la pequeña herida, empezando a ser absorbida las partes metálicas del paisaje, concentrándose en el centro de la estructura y lo convirtió en una marca de color carmesí.

El paisaje se abre hacia adentro revelando un interior sombrío de un pasillo o de la misma habitación. Los dos niños entran en esta y la puerta se cierra de inmediato. Para sorpresa de Hadrian la llave aparece en su mano con una argolla del tamaño suficiente para la muñeca de un niño.

Antes de que pueda hablar, la estancia se ilumina poco a poco por unas velas sobre una araña de cromo. Revelando una impresionante estancia antigua, muy antigua, tanto que le da un aspecto medieval incluso hay varios maniquís con armaduras destrozadas o dañadas parcialmente. Armas y cuadros cuelgan de las paredes por encima de los pocos libreros, los tomos parecen antiguos con portadas de piel o metal; los pergaminos están detrás de urnas de vidrio.

–Impresionante, –murmura Hadrian mirando todo con emoción y codicia por el conocimiento. –Toma, no me quedan los brazaletes, –pone la llave en la muñeca de su amiga. Confiaba mucho en ella, sabe que no la va a perder con facilidad.

–¿Por dónde quieres empezar? –ella mira todo con el mismo interés.

Hadrian encoje de hombros.

–Tenemos todo una biblioteca secreta para los dos, lee lo que sea que te llame la atención, cualquier cosa que nos de pistas de los Hydraigous o lo que me pase.

Ambos niños se separan para recorrer la estancia.

Hadrian se dedica a observar las armas y los trajes de metal con interés. Estas no se parecen en nada a los tiempos de la edad media. Las armaduras parecen hechas de un material más maleable, adaptable a la forma del cuerpo aunque siguen teniendo la forma de placas separadas. Incluso la encuentra curiosamente ligera cuando agarra uno de los cascos entre sus manos.

–Hadrian, mira este se parece a ti, –dice la niña señalando el cuadro más grande sobre la chimenea.

El niño se acerca a ella después de regresar el casco al maniquí.

El cuadro es un retrato de un hombre intimidante, vistiendo una armadura carmesí y negra cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, estaba sentado sobre una silla ornamentada con los mismos colores que la armadura. Tiene el cabello color ceniza formando picos sobre su cabeza y unos afilados ojos de color fuego; aunque el color que más domina es el rojo.

Hadrian inclina la cabeza de lado, ciertamente el hombre tiene un cierto parecido con él; aunque una versión más adulta, incluso en rasgos aristocráticos. Aunque él no tenía la presencia imponente y dominante que exhibía aun en pintura. ¿Sería mágica? piensa, quizás podrían averiguar más por un testigo, si es que lo es.

–Quizás somos parientes, -encoje los hombros el niño mientras leía la placa del cuadro. – _Lord Hyron Darkus,_ _último emperador de Mu._ ¿Qué será eso de Mu?

–Ni idea, tal vez lo diga uno de estos libros.

Los dos niños vuelven a separarse y dirigirse a los libreros.

Hadrian escanea los libros con interés, algunos están escritos en una lengua que no puede reconocer, parece una combinación de símbolos y dibujos parecidos a las runas; aunque tiene los fundamentos de las runas antiguas y la aritmancia, no logra comprender ninguno de los dibujos.

Gira la cabeza cuando escucha el movimiento de los muebles. Ve a Kya con un libro en sus manos sentarse en uno de los sillones ornamentados y antiguos, posando de inmediato el libro en su regazo y lo abre.

El moreno siente curiosidad por saber que capto el interés de su amiga, pero no la interrumpe; sabe muy bien que es como entrar al nido de un dragón, Kya cuando se concentra en algo que le interesa puede ser una fiera. Sigue su búsqueda entre los tomos hasta detenerse en dos en especial: _Hydraigous, el origen del Caos_ y _El arte de la fusión._ El segundo título parece confuso pero algo en su interior le dice que puede ser de ayuda.

Agarra ambos libros antes de sentarse en otra butaca ornamentada, la piel es negra con tintes dorados mientras el borde de madera que forma dragones alrededor es color carmesí. Por suerte hay una mesa donde puede poner _El arte de la fusión_ mientras lee el primero.

Mira la portada del libro: es de tapa de piel dura con colmillos más grande que la mano de un hombre adulto, en el centro hay un dragón hecho en metal con el mismo aspecto acorazado del escudo de la academia. Abre el tomo y empieza a leer de inmediato:

 _Millones de años antes de la aparición de los primeros humanos en la tierra, cuando los dinosaurios y otros animales primitivos dominaban la tierra; empezaron su existencia una de las razas más poderosas de los dragones: Los Hydraigous. Dragones que tuvieron sus comienzos entre los grandes monstruos de la prehistoria y debieron avanzar para conquistar lo que les rodeaba._

 _Los Hydraigous o los Dragones del Caos como se les conoce en la lengua mundana de los humanos, fue una de las 2000 razas ancestrales que alguna vez domino la tierra. Conocidos por su piel acorazada de huesos casi parecidos con el metal y su control sobre la materia y la energía. Estos imponentes emperadores de los cielos nunca han tenido enemigos naturales, cuando ya alcanzan su tamaño adulto, gobernaban desde el continente en las nubes: la tierra de Mu. Un lugar donde solo las razas ancestrales pueden poner un pie._

Justo debajo del texto le sigue una foto de una tierra flotando por encima de las nubes, el universo se ve demasiado cerca que Hadrian duda que esa tierra siquiera este dentro de los limites del planeta debajo. El imponente paisaje parece armonizar con la ciudad que tiene encima, edificaciones de piedra negra con trazos y runas pintadas de azul o carmesí. La arquitectura parece demasiado avanzada para la época que dice el libro. Hadrian tampoco cree que haya edificaciones tan estilizadas millones de años atrás.

El niño toca el dibujo con sus dedos, sin percatarse que inyecta su propio poder en ella. Para su sorpresa los trazos brillan de color rojo y se forma una imagen tridimensional frente a él, como si el dibujo cobrara vida.

–¿Estas bien? –pregunta Kya cuando escucha el pequeño grito de sorpresa. Cierra el libro que estaba leyendo para levantarse y casi correr hacia donde esta Hadrian. –¿Qué es eso?

–El reino de Mu –dice Hadrian cuando vuelve a ver el libro, –al menos es lo que dice aquí.

–Porque no lees más a ver que dice, –Kya se sienta sobre uno de los brazos del sillón.

Hadrian asiente y empieza a leer en voz alta, sin percatarse que la imagen cambia según lo que va narrando.

 _El origen de los Hydraigous_

 _Una época donde la tierra tiene sobrecargas de radiación y oxigeno, todo el mundo se concentraba en un solo continente que los ancestrales llamarían Dramantia. Los animales que existían ahí eran todavía muy pequeños para resistir la cantidad desmesurada de radiación que expulsaba el propio mahna del planeta, (El mahna es la fuente interminable de poder que contiene el núcleo del planeta y se concentra en grandes cantidades en gigantescos cristales rojos)._

 _Un periodo en que la tierra solo era actividad volcánica, cuando se formaban las montañas, bosques y mares altamente tóxicos, donde solo pocos reptiles, peces e insectos vivieron algunas décadas en ese medio inhóspito. Lo que produce la radiación fue el mahna liberado del propio planeta, el que ayudaba a formar la corteza y los ecosistemas inestables de la tierra. Donde más se concentraban las fuentes del mahna, se levantaban gigantescas cuevas o parajes recubiertos por cristales carmesí recubriendo kilómetros de terreno con su violento poder._

 _Solo unas pocas especies de animales pequeños empezaron a convivir en esta zona, siendo expuestos constantemente a la imponente fuerza del mahna, no perdieron la vida sino que su cuerpo se adapto a las altas emisiones de poder. Acelerando su proceso evolutivo, el mahna del planeta permitió a estas criaturas evolucionar y desarrollar su propio energía pura en su interior, el poder que los conecta al centro mismo del planeta._

 _Para cuando llegaron la época de los dinosaurios, diferentes animales inteligentes y más adaptados ya controlaban la tierra entre las sombras. Mamíferos avanzados, reptiles emplumados capaces de volar, entre otras cosas. Durante el fin de este periodo y antes del primero, cuando las erupciones volcánicas eran constantes, las primeras criaturas de llamas surgieron: el primer dragón del caos y la destrucción de un planeta nació, de entre las llamas y la lava levanto las alas nació el primer Hydraigous._

 _La criatura que reuniría a todos los 2000 clanes ancestrales en una sola sociedad y proteger el mahna que aún fluye en la tierra, lo que les ayudo a ser lo que eran._

Hadrian levanta la mirada al terminar de leer esa parte. Ve frente a él ya no esta la imagen ilusoria de Mu; sino la imagen de una cría de dragón posado en una piedra entre un río de lava. El cuerpo del cachorro parece estar hecha de una armadura de huesos, cada parte de su forma a excepción de por donde se asoman los ojos. El dragón levanto vuelo y empieza a surcar los aires a una buena velocidad.

–Una gran historia, su fosilencia, – habla Kya con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hadrian se levanta de la butaca y con el libro golpea a su amiga detrás de la cabeza.

–¡Ay, ¿a qué vino eso?!

–Ni se te ocurra volverme a decir así.

–No es mi problema que seas un dragón de más de 500 millones de años, –la niña se inclina hacia delante para evitar el segundo golpe de su amigo.

–No soy un dragón, es solo una historia, no puedes fiarte de todo lo que esta escrito. No todo lo que se escribe en los libros, tiene que tener sentido.

–Admite que tiene características de la ciencia muggle, no hemos visto libros con una descripción tan vieja. Incluso las historias sobre la vida de Merlín y Morgana son patrañas, no creo que ese viejo barbudo supiera hablar con un mes de nacido.

Hadrian resopla con una sonrisa de medio lado al recordar lo que habían leído en uno de los libros de historia, uno que habían encontrado en una librería de Florencia, solo les basto una revisión rápida para descartarlo.

Mira a Kya.

–¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

–No se si creer o no, –ella encoje los hombros pensativa, –pero no la descartaría tan pronto. Mira como controlabas a los _Cacciatole_ , además que estabas hablando en una lengua indescifrable.

–¿Cómo voy a hablar una lengua indescifrable? Lo único que soy capaz de hablar es Ingles, Italiano, Latín y parcialmente Japonés como tu.

Kya se levanta del sofá a buscar el libro que le había interesado.

–Varios libros que hay en esta sala están en una lengua extraña, encontré este libro que quizas nos enseñe a leerlos o al menos como usar los hechizos _Discite Lingua_ e _Intellectus_ en esos libros.

Hadrian coge el libro en sus manos, es de piel roja con un dragón tallado en latón visto desde arriba con las alas extendidas.

– _Aracmea, la lengua ancestral_ , –Hadrian lee en voz alta las letras plateadas del título. Abre el libro, encontrando que a través de este puede aprender a leer al menos el lenguaje. Frunce el seño cuando por apenas unos instantes le pareció comprender el lenguaje de símbolos y runas. –Ya veo porque te pico tanto la curiosidad.

Kya agarra de nuevo el libro y vuelve a su silla para leer.

Hadrian miro el libro que aun tiene en su regazo. Su mundo se pone cada ves mas loco, tantas cosas que tenía que entender y no esta seguro de querer hacerlo. ¿Desciende realmente de un dragón más antiguo que la humanidad misma?, ¿habrían más?, ¿por qué hasta este momento empieza a manifestarse? Piensa con frustración.

–¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser un lío? –gruñe sin percatarse que un hilo de humo gris pálido escapa de sus labios. Mira el libro y toca de nuevo el dibujo del continente de Mu. –A seguir con esto.

 _Durante las siguientes Eras, las dos mil especies cambian de diferentes maneras; adaptándose al entorno en el que viven, sin conocer la existencia total de los demás como ellos._

 _Los Hydraigous al vivir en la zona con una alta actividad volcánica y ríos de lava, desarrollan un cuerpo más duro, cubierto de una armadura densa creada por el ambiente cargado de mahna que reactiva las células y evolucionan hasta endurecerse. A diferencia de las subespecies (los dragones actuales), los Hydraigous fueron capaces de crear su propio mahna en el cuerpo, lo que les permitió desarrollar inteligencia y capacidad de razonamiento; algo que la humanidad tardaría millones de años en conseguir._

 _Estos dragones al igual que sus subespecies nacen de huevos, que a diferencia de los demás, estos tienen un particular detalle con escamas que simulan gemas que al ser tocadas por el sol brillan como el fuego; mientras que a la luz de la luna brillan como las llamas azules. Las crías salen de los huevos con su propio fuego, una vez terminado su desarrollo el mahna en su interior le da acceso al elemento que controlan: El fuego._

Hadrian detiene su lectura abruptamente. En las clases de historia mágica les han empezado ha hablar sobre los magos y brujas elementales, algo muy común en la época antigua, mucho antes de la existencia de las escuelas mágicas; ahora es muy escaso que existan hechiceros elementales, aunque en algunas personas tienen inclinaciones más a tipos de hechizos específicos, como los que concentran agua o manipulan la tierra. Algunos ministerios o gobiernos mágicos consideraban a la magia elemental, una rama mágica oscura.

Si es sincero consigo mismo, esa clasificación es una completa estupidez.

Hadrian mira de nuevo el libro. La página en la que esta muestra la forma juvenil de un dragón.

–¿Enserio me puedo convertir en esta cosa? –piensa el niño frunciendo el seño.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Hadrian mira el paisaje sentado en el balcón mientras bebe un poco de jugo de uva. Han pasado tres días desde que entraron en ese cuarto secreto y ese día es el primero que toman para descansar. No han podido detener la lectura en mucho tiempo. Literalmente estaban revelando una historia oculta, un mundo que el mundo mágico omite en sus libros.

Los Hydraigous habían sido los primeros en desarrollar una sociedad conjunta, manteniendo el territorio de volcanes que alguna vez fue parte de Italia y conocida como Mu, cuando los continentes aún conformaban la Pangea. Por lo que tiene entendido hasta ahora, lo que caracteriza a las razas ancestrales a las mágicas de hoy, es su capacidad de camuflajearse, adaptarse para verse menos intimidantes ante la presencia de otros iguales. La habilidad de fusión o modificación corporal, un nivel más avanzado de la transformación personal; lo que había hecho él para volver a su cuerpo original.

–¿Pero realmente este es mi cuerpo original? –piensa el niño mirándose las manos. Mientras más lee sobre esas criaturas, más confundido queda, es como si todo empezará a reescribirse.

Si hubo sociedades inteligentes y organizadas en Eras tan antiguas, ¿qué les paso? ¿por qué no había ruinas que indicaran su existencia? No se atreve a preguntar a Hragon, no aún. Admitiría empezar a creer en lo que le dice, poner en duda todo lo que le han enseñado la comunidad mágica.

–Quizás los duendes sepan algo, descienden de una especie ancestral después de todo, –murmura.

Entre el listado de las dos mil razas, de las cuales solo logro identificar veinte, entraba algo parecido a los duendes.

Los _Donakyu_ , una especie guerrillera de las tierras subterráneas, que a diferencia de los duendes de ahora, carecen de un aspecto humanoide, sino una especie de zorros u otro tipo de canido, con una pelaje muy corto, enormes orejas y cola larga bastante flexible. Sus garras enormes le permitían moverse sobre cualquier superficies. Curiosamente era de las pocas razas ancestrales que pueden levantarse sobre sus patas traseras y andar sin perder el equilibrio.

En lo que si se parecen a los duendes de ahora, es su fascinación por el oro y las gemas. Aunque Hadrian duda seriamente que le vayan a contar de sus antepasados, los duendes no son muy adeptos a los magos y brujas. Por más respetuoso que sea con ellos.

–Lista.

Escucha la voz de Kya.

Hadrian voltea a ver a la entrada del cuarto de Kya. Su amiga esta en la puerta de su habitación, lleva puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas y adornado con un listón violeta en la parte superior; se abriga con un suéter con caperuza de un tono índigo al igual que las botas; su cabello como siempre esta suelto sin ningún adorno.

Hadrian sonríe ligeramente de lado, esos dos años le han hecho mucho bien a Kya, esta en un buen peso, incluso su palidez casi albina ha tomado un poco de color y ha crecido hasta ser media cabeza más baja que él.

–Vamos o nuestro consejero nos sacará por las orejas, –habla el moreno medio riendo y levantándose de la silla.

Hadrian lleva unos pantalones negros una camisa azúl semi formal estilo polo, un suéter deportivo negro con caperuza y zapatos cómodos.

Los dos salen de la torre camino al exterior del palacio. Ese día irán a una feria gitana instalada a unos cuantos kilómetros de la academia, -Hragon los había contratado para que sus estudiantes y familias puedan disfrutar de un poco de espíritu del Yule, calmando los ánimos sobre lo ocurrido en Monteriggioni-. No les hace mal un poco de descanso después de estar horas entre esos libros.

Hadrian necesitaba alejarse de todo eso de momento, le empieza a dar dolor de cabeza, porque ahora esta en la formación de la sociedad de los _Hydraigous_ , aunque lo dejo de momento para centrarse en algo diferente. Si se puede transformar en esa cosa o al menos es como dice su director, necesita entender cada parte del cuerpo del animal y su funcionamiento interno.

Ahora tiene algo importante que hacer, divertirse con su amiga como dos niños de su edad; pero más que nada encontrar un regalo para el sexto cumpleaños a Kya que será en seis días. Nunca lo admitiría pero al enterarse que la niña cumple el mismo día del solsticio de invierno, le produjo una risa que le duro al menos media hora; solo se detuvo cuando Kya le pateo en sus partes privadas, ha sido el peor dolor que ha sentido en su vida. Nada más porque le recordó el titulo que le pusieron los del circo.

Los dos caminan hasta una de las caballerizas donde alquilan uno de los caballos, un pinto de manchas color chocolate y blanco, ellos no tenían dinero suficiente para tener uno propio y pagar un puesto en las caballerizas.

–Necesitamos ganar dinero de algún modo –dice Kya, mientras se sube al caballo sentándose delante de Hadrian, quien sostiene las riendas.

–Encontraremos la manera, por ahora preocupémonos de llegar a tiempo antes de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales, –comenta Hadrian antes de apretar los talones contra el caballo. El animal empieza a trotar inmediatamente por entre las calles.

–Empieza a las ocho, aún faltan dos horas, - bufa mientras se recuesta un poco sobre Hadrian y él la rodea con los brazos para que puedan sostenerse.

No tardan en abandonar el interior de Monteriggioni y Hadrian incita al caballo a cambiar a galope.

El sol ya empieza a esconderse entre las colinas de la Toscana, el cielo empieza a teñirse de rojos, violetas y naranjas, pintando los cielos de la campiña italiana. Los dos abandonan el camino principal poco después para adentrarse un poco al campo abierto, no están demasiado cerca aún; pero ya escuchan las canciones desde ahí.

Hadrian detiene el paso del caballo en la cima de una pequeña colina.

Abajo podían ver la feria gitana. Esta cercada por carretas y tiendas de campaña coloridas, enormes postes de madera se ubican en diferentes partes sosteniendo las cuerdas con lámparas de papel.

Kya mira el festival con tensión agarrando la silla con fuerza, todo esa música y risas le recuerdan sus años en el circo.

–¿Segura que quieres ir? –dice Hadrian agarrando una de las manos de su amiga. Sabe muy bien lo nerviosa que a veces le pone las grandes fiestas, nunca la habían quebrado, pero eso no evita que le plaguen pesadillas.

–Estaré bien, soy más fuerte que eso, –sonríe Kya.

Hadrian no le cree mucho, los ojos de sus amiga la delatan. Rodea con un brazo la cintura a la niña antes de indicar al caballo que vuelva a caminar. El gesto es suficiente para que se tranquilice. Ambos llegan hasta el campamento de caravanas donde dejan el caballo al cuidado de un gitano, lo recuperarían cuando volvieran a la academia. Hadrian le agarra la mano a Kya y los dos se adentran en la feria.

La música se escuchaba por todos lados del festival, algunos gitanos tocaban instrumentos muy animados y vistiendo ropas de colores extravagantes o disfrazados usando enormes zancos; algunos hacen malabares, otros divierten a los niños con títeres. Los puestos de comida son muy variados aunque por lo que notan Hadrian y Kya, los que parecen más populares son los algodones de azúcar y las manzanas de caramelo.

De juegos y espectáculos hay de todo un poco: Un carrusel rudimentario de madera usando ponis, paseos a caballo, doma de caballos salvajes (aunque solo es para adultos), tiro al blanco con escopetas de aire comprimido y balas de pintura, tirar botellas con una pelota, pescar globos o patos de hule, entre otras cosas.

Hadrian y Kya se la pasan viendo los espectáculos, empezando con los tragadores de espadas a los hombres intentando domar el potro salvaje. El moreno empieza a sentir alivio al ver a su amiga distraerse, disfrutando de un día normal como un par de niños. Aunque ver el constante flujo de familias le empieza a fastidiar, una mueca de desden se dibuja en su rostro, toda la gente hipócrita que menospreciaba a gente como ellos los abandonados. Si tenía a sus tíos, pero no los ve demasiado y tampoco esta seguro que los vaya a ver pronto.

–¿Hadrian, por qué no vamos a los juegos ahora? –dice Kya con una sonrisa mientras come un pincho de carne de cordero.

El moreno mira hacia los puestos de juegos con premios, sabe muy bien que muchos de esos pueden ser trampas para idiotas, sería fácil si pudieran hacer magia y darle una lección; pero son muggles. Aunque se ven divertidos, además aún le queda dinero, no pierde nada con intentarlo.

–Claro, no perdemos nada.

Los dos terminan su cena de pinchos y dedos de queso antes de ir a la zona de juegos. Es la zona con más niños, algunos padres siendo indulgentes con los más pequeños intentando ganar las baratijas que ofrecen: peluches hechos a mano, figuras de madera, lámparas, pelotas, collares baratos o de oro, gemas, relojes, entre otras cosas. Muy pocos les llamaron la atención pero jugaban por diversión, no les importa mucho si ganan o pierden.

Hadrian maldice hasta ahora no ha encontrado nada que pueda ser un buen regalo para Kya.

–Ha oscurecido rápido, –habla Kya mientras juega con un yo-yo que se gano en uno de los puestos, no esta segura de que hora es pero ya se pueden ver las estrellas claramente.

Hadrian saca su reloj de bolsillo, no importa a donde vaya o como vista siempre lo lleva, aunque quizas deba mandarlo a revisar, últimamente falla con frecuencia; es extraño ya que el mismo aparato se alimenta de una pizca de su núcleo mágico, no debería dañarse. Faltaban al menos diez minutos para que comiencen los fuegos artificiales.

–¿Un último juego antes de que empiecen la pirotecnia? –pregunta Hadrian.

–¿Cuál?

Hadrian mira su alrededor, ya quedaban pocas familias por los puestos, solo quedan unos pocos niños de la academia tratando de tirar la pirámide de botellas. Sus ojos se detienen en el único lugar que aún no han visitado: el tiro al blanco. Mira el interior de su bolsa de piel, aún le quedan unos pocos euros para gastar.

–Probemos suerte ahí.

Los dos caminan hasta el puesto.

Es una casa de telas bastante grande siendo dirigida por un hombre tatuado de pies a cabeza. Tiene seis escopetas de aire comprimido expuestas sobre una pieza larga de madera y sujetas por cadenas para evitar que se las roben.

–¿Cuánto cuesta cada juego? –pregunta Kya al hombre.

–Tres euros por cinco minutos, –responde el dueño antes de cerrar la revista que lee y se acerca a ellos. Señala detrás de él donde se ven un campo unidimensional hecha de latón, donde diferentes animales con círculos rojos y blancos se reparten por todos los lugares. Cada uno tiene diferentes tamaños y colores. –Deben dispararles a los animales de metal. Los más grandes valen 2, los que le siguen 4, los medianos 8 y los más pequeños doce. Al final se cuenta su puntaje y depende de la puntuación, pueden escoger premio.

Hadrian mira los diferentes premios estos son claramente más valiosos, los juguetes de mejor calidad e incluso objetos de apariencia cara. Nada parece llamarle la atención hasta que posa sus ojos en dos objetos curiosos.

Dos óvalos hechos de cristal están posados en una pequeña cesta, estos son lisos pero lo que le llama la atención es el patrón de colores. Uno es negro metálico con una espiral anaranjada que desciende desde la parte superior; el otro es cristalino- o al menos es lo que le parece-, con algo que parece una estrella de múltiples puntas color violeta. Ambas brillan pálidamente y casi es imposible distinguirlos.

Hadrian sonríe. Eso puede ser muy interesante de investigar, incluso puede darle uno de ellos a Kya por su cumpleaños.

–Quiero una oportunidad, –habla Hadrian y pone tres monedas en la madera.

–Yo tambien –dice Kya y pone tres monedas más de su propia bolsa. Hragon le da una paga mensual para sus gastos, aunque esta agradecida por el hombre que le salvo, no desea siempre depender de él.

Quiere ser independiente tambien. El único problema es que ya fue cortada de la noble y ancestral casa de los Phantomhive y Boreal, no puede reclamar el dinero de sus padres si estos mueren. Es simplemente una niña sin nombre, solo puede presentarse como Kya. Desea algún día reclamar un apellido, una casa olvidada, aunque esto puede ser imposible.

Por un tiempo había envidiado a Hadrian, pero con el paso de esos dos años este ha estado desapareciendo. Bien sabe que su amigo quiere deshacerse de su apellido Potter, aunque solo puede suceder si es desheredado por su padre o reclama un apellido aún más antiguo y superior que el de los Potter y Evans. El Evans es fácil, pero los Potter es otro nivel, son una de las familias mágicas más antiguas de Inglaterra

–Muy bien, –el hombre patea un pequeño motor que tenía cerca, de inmediato los animales de latón empiezan a moverse mientras una música empieza a sonar. El hombre carga las escopetas con una caja de balines de pintura en la parte superior, en cierto modo es una pistola de gotcha modificada. –Aquí tienen, suficientes para que puedan disparar.

Hadrian y Kya sujetan bien las escopetas. Aunque no es el tipo de arma que los magos y brujas están acostumbrados a usar, es muy similar a usar el arco con flechas, aprendieron a usarlas o al menos este tipo de balas defensivas, para los juegos internacionales entre los que están las guerras de pintura; solo un problema, aunque es obligatorio aprender como un tipo de defensa en el mundo muggle, no existe un equipo oficial en la academia.

–A la cuenta de 3… 2… 1 –dice el hombre antes de encender las luces del escenario.

De inmediato comienzan los estallidos de los balines al ser disparados, bañando la pared contraria de manchas de pintura carmesí y violeta. Golpeando los animales o el escenario de latón convirtiéndolo en una obra extraña.

Un ruido ensordecedor se activo y las escopetas quedaron bloqueadas. Hadrian gruñe al notar que aún le faltan más de la mitad de balas de pintura.

–¿Ganamos algo? –pregunta Kya cuando deja la pistola sobre la mesa.

El hombre ni siquiera mira los animales de latón y saca de una de las cajas un peluche de la muerte, un muñeco negro cubierto por una tunica violeta con una caperuza cubre su rostro y una guadaña de madera en la mano izquierda.

Hadrian noto la pequeña sonrisa de su amiga, ella siempre ha tenido un morboso gusto por la muerte, se crío en un circo donde cosas de ese estilo son muy comunes; los animales que se usan son bastante peligrosos y prácticamente indomables. Kya le dijo una vez que había visto un león devorar a un hombre. No tardo en ver como a su amiga se le borra la sonrisa y un brillo de odio aparece en sus ojos, notando como aprieta los brazos del muñeco; el pasado siempre perdura en su mente.

–Y para ti... –La voz del dueño lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera lo deja que le muestre el premio y pone con fuerza sobre la madera nueve euros, sabe que será una estupidez, ese hombre no daría las piedras tan fácilmente.

–Déme dos más y lo que queda de esta, –gruñe Hadrian mientras lo mira, las monedas entre su mano y la madera empiezan a enrojecer, echando humo bajo sus dedos.

El dueño retrocede un poco intimidado por el feroz brillo y el color fuego de los ojos del niño, esta seguro que antes eran verdes. Con rapidez toma dos embaces más sobre el mesón antes de recoger las monedas calientes.

Hadrian mantiene cerca los embases y se acomoda la pistola, estaba seguro que puede hacerlo, no esta seguro de cómo pero sabe que será capas de lograrlo, quizas estaba desarrollando una extraña intuición.

Apenas logra escuchar la música nuevamente del juego, sus manos y su cuerpo empieza subir su temperatura rápidamente, expandiendo su poder al exterior con una fuerza opresora y energía salvaje. Un aura negro y rojo en el borde lo rodean, formando la silueta de un animal con alas levantándose de su espalda.

El tiempo a su alrededor casi se detiene por completo mientras el niño dispara una y otra vez, convirtiendo los balines de pintura en pequeñas esferas de fuego, destrozando cada pieza de latón sin excluir ninguna y usando todos los embases sin excepción.

Cuando acaba el tiempo no queda nada del escenario ni de la parte trasera de la tienda. El dueño lo mira con terror, llegando a incluir temblores en su cuerpo. Hadrian sonríe, puede sentir su poder recorrer sus venas como si fuera una fuerza nueva, adictiva, como si lo estuviera descubriendo nuevamente.

Hadrian mira la madera donde estaba su primer premio: una fedora color medianoche con una cinta carmesí. La sujeta por la parte superior e inclina la cabeza para ponérselo, en ese momento los fuegos artificiales estallan en el cielo, ensombreciendo el rostro del niño.

Cuando Hadrian levanta la mirada, el hombre retrocede y palidece tanto que parece un fantasma. Los ojos fugases, ahora más rojos que los otros dos colores, lo hacen parecer un depredador acechando en las sombras. Hadrian levanta la mano frente a él, todavía cubierta por el aura.

De inmediato los dos objetos ovalados salen volando de su sitio y caen suavemente sobre su mano. Su apariencia semi cristalina brilla baja las luces de la pirotecnia. Hadrian los guarda en el bolsillo interno de su suéter.

–Fue todo un placer, –Hadrian le dedica una media sonrisa siniestra, haciendo su apariencia más intimidante a pesar de su corta edad; pero su aura salvaje e imponente es lo que más ayuda a pesar de que empieza a reducirse.

Resopla cuando el hombre sale de ahí prácticamente corriendo, como un conejo que huye de un zorro.

–Ey, Kya…

Detiene su frase al notar que estaba solo, la pirotecnia sigue estallado en el cielo y puede escuchar a la gente gritar emocionada, aún hay personas caminando entre los puestos andando lo más rápido posible para ver los fuegos artificiales.

–¿Kya? ¡Kya!

Empieza a gritar mientras camina buscando a su amiga, maldiciendo entre dientes de no haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia. Kya no ha superado su infancia en el circo, cualquier cosa que se lo recordaba la pone violenta o peor la paraliza.

Tarda veinte minutos en encontrarla, Kya esta debajo de uno de las carretas con la caperuza encima y murmurando incoherencias, apretando los puños sobre su cabeza.

–¡Kya, tranquila! –dice Hadrian y la saca a la fuerza de abajo del vehículo, aunque le cuesta bastante. –Vamos te sacaré de aquí. Le retira la capucha y le pone la fedora a ella, evitará que siga viendo las luces.

El moreno la lleva corriendo hasta donde está el caballo y paga rápido. Le cuesta bastante pero logra subirla y después él.

El tiempo que pasan de la feria a la torre se le hace infernal a Hadrian, por más que intenta que Kya hable, no logra que lo haga.

Apenas llegan a su torre, Hadrian la lleva a su baño y prende el agua fría de la ducha; sin siquiera cambiarla, le obliga a entrar bajo el chorro. Kya siempre reaccionaba al agua, estuviera fría o caliente.

Hadrian respira aliviado cuando la escucha llorar, abrazándose a si misma. Entra en la ducha y la abraza con fuerza para que supiera que no estaba sola.

–¡Los odio, Hadrian, los odio! –gruñe Kya sujetándose a él.

–Lo se, no están aquí, Kya. Todo estará bien, no dejare que te lleven, –le susurra acariciando el cabello de su amiga. Sus ojos se vuelven carmesí con un ligero toque naranja y centellan de ira, cada vez que conoce más a la gente más la detesta.

Aquellas personas no les importaba nada, ni a quien pisotean mientras caminan. Destruyendo a otros más pequeños.

–Quiero olvidar todo eso, Hadrian…

–Lo sé, –la aprieta con más fuerza. No puede prometerle nada, incluso si tuviera una varita y supiera hacer el hechizo _Obliviate_ no es capaz de usarlo en ella. Incluso los hechizos de memoria pueden hacer mucho daño, aunque los médicos del mundo mágico no sepan cuanto; borrar años y años de una infancia, podría destruirla. –Lo sé.

Se quedaron ahí un largo rato, bajo el agua helada. Sin percatarse ninguno de los dos, que el agua se evapora apenas toca la piel de ambos.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Hadrian despierta a la mañana siguiente en su cama, no recuerda mucho de cómo termino ahí, solo vagos recuerdos. Estira ligeramente los brazos intentando no despertar a Kya, quien dormía parcialmente sobre él, antes de tantear la mesa de noche en busca de su reloj de bolsillo sin éxito.

–Rachet, –gruñe ligeramente quitándose la pereza.

Casi de inmediato aparece una criatura apenas de un metro de altura, un elfo domestico vistiendo un trapo viejo con el símbolo de los dragones gemelos en la espalda. Pertenece a Dino, pero tambien sirve a la torre; el jefe de torre sabe muy bien como las otras casas los trataban y la probabilidad de usar elfos domésticos para robar cosas es alta.

–¿Sire Hadrian llamo a Rachet?– dice la pequeña criatura. El elfo sabe bien cuanto odia su apellido y accedió a usar su nombre, aunque es una falta de respeto, hasta que consiga uno que le guste.

–Traerme un espresso, algo para desayunar y por favor dime que hora es, –no tiene animo de bajar a comer y al ser vacaciones no están obligados a bajar

–Que sean dos, –murmura Kya sin moverse de donde esta y apenas abriendo un ojo.

–Son las nueve, sire Hadrian, sire Kya, –habla Rachet mientras chasquea los dedos. En un instante aparece la ropa de los dos niños seca y colgada en ganchos cada uno, incluido la fedora de hadrian. –Rachet ya tiene su vestimenta lista. ¿Hay algo más en que pueda servir Rachet?

–No, gracias Rachet, –contesta Hadrian y elfo desaparece. No puede levantarse sin una buena taza de café, aunque el sabor es bastante amargo se limita a una taza pequeña al día. La cafeína no es buena en grandes cantidades para los niños. –¿Estas mejor? –acariciando la espalda desnuda de su amiga.

–Si, –ella sonríe pegando más a Hadrian.

La desnudez no es un problema para ellos, empezaban a tener clases sobre la educación sexual y la salud, la academia le da importancia a ese tipo de enseñanza, sobre todo a los más jóvenes.

Hadrian le rodea con un brazo los hombros mientras que la otra la estira, cada vez se le hace usar su poder, no en total pero por algo empieza. No espero demasiado antes que los dos óvalos salgan volando de su escritorio a su mano.

–Toma, Kya, feliz cumpleaños –dice él dejando caer el más cristalino en su mano.

–Hadrian, gracias, –contesta ella mirando el curioso objeto brillando bajo el suave sol de la mañana. Kya no puede evitar sonreír y sentarse sobre la cama para verla mejor, el ovalo parece una hermosa pieza de cristal con un patrón de una estrella de fuego violeta en el interior. –Es hermoso, aunque todavía no es mi cumpleaños.

Hadrian se sienta tambien y juega con su propio ovalo, sintiendo un extraño pulso que viene del interior. Duda que sea una joya, los gitanos no cederían algo tan valioso como premio, probablemente es una simple baratija de apenas más grande que su palma.

Sus pensamientos se cortan cuando un suave crac rompe el silencio. Ambos niños miran de un lado a otro, esperando encontrar al elfo con los cafés; pero están solos. Vuelven a escuchar el sonido, aunque esta vez más cerca. Miran con sorpresa que los objetos ovalados empiezan a quebrarse en la punta. Al mismo tiempo, asoman una cabeza triangular negra en cada huevo, asomando varias veces una lengua vifida percibiendo los olores en el aire.

Hadrian ve con asombro el milagro del nacimiento. Lentamente empieza a salir del huevo una serpiente negra metalizada, logra calcularle unos cincuenta centímetros de largo y delgada como su meñique cuando después de unos veinte minutos la cola aparece. La criatura parece una pieza de acero flexible por su intenso color de escamas y sus ojos carmesí, solo cuando la serpiente levanta parte de su cuerpo para sisear amenazan-, el interior de la boca es de un azul oscuro-, puede ver que la parte inferior es de naranja intenso.

– _Tranquila, amiga, tranquila, –_ Hadrian empieza a hablarle, sin percatarse que su voz parece más un siseo.

La serpiente de inmediato desciende y deja que el niño le acaricie suavemente con un dedo.

– _Parece que hablarle sirve de algo,_ –habla Kya con el mismo tipo de siseo que Hadrian, sin percatarse que están hablando en otra lengua. Levanta un poco la mano para que viera la suya, la cual empezaba a reptar por su brazo sacando la lengua varias veces.

Es de un color azul medianoche metalizado, casi llegando al negro, descendiendo en degradación de tonos hasta llegar al azul eléctrico y tiene ojos amarillos. Mide los mismos cincuenta centímetros y el ancho de un meñique que la suya.

– _¿Qué especie serán?_

– _Tal vez podemos encontrar algo en la biblioteca,_ –contesta él viendo como la suya se le enreda entre los dedos. _–No creo que sean especies muggles, no eran huevos normales._

Dejaron de pensar en esas cosas cuando Rachet regreso, diciendo que les ha dejado los platos y el café en la terraza.

Poco después los dos se sientan a comer en el balcón ya vestidos con el uniforme de ejercitarse, ya se habían levantado tarde y faltado a su rutina de la mañana.

Hadrian viste unos pantalones medio ajustados de color negro con botas especiales, -estas les sirven para cualquier terreno incluso para escalar paredes o rocas-, una camisa un poco más arriba del codo carmesí y un chaleco con caperuza negro azulado con el símbolo de los dragones gemelos bordado en la espalda.

El de Kya es igual solo que el chaleco es un poco más largo y los colores invertidos.

–¿Por cierto, de dónde sacaste esa fedora? –pregunta Kya mientras bebe un poco de café.

El desayuno consiste en unos molletes italianos: un pan alargado abierto por la mitad relleno con queso mozarella, carnes frías, aceitunas, salsa de tomate, espinacas y cebolla picada; un plato con melón picado y un pan dulce.

–Me la gane en el juego ese de disparos, –contesta él antes de darle un mordisco a su mollete. Su serpiente esta alrededor de su muñeca izquierda durmiendo o al menos lo supone; mientras la de Kya esta en alguna parte debajo del chaleco. –Un poco tonto el premio, la verdad. –Encoge los hombros.

–Yo creo que te queda bien.

Hadrian bufa y bebe un poco de su café.

–Ni me has visto con ella.

–Pero tu siempre tienes un aire de malvado, –ella se ríe.

Hadrian le da un leve empujón con el brazo libre.

–Vamos a terminar, debemos averiguar que son nuestros nuevos compañeros antes de salir a entrenar.

Kya asiente y continúan comiendo en paz, hablando de cualquier cosa. Desde las clases a los juegos internacionales, aunque no participen aún no pueden evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por estos; más que todo los de juegos estratégicos o de combate.

Tiempo después abandonan la torre, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la biblioteca. Por suerte es fin de semana y a esa hora la gente aún esta en el comedor, todos probablemente se lo tomarán con calma.

Cuando entran a la biblioteca van directo a la sección de animales mágicos, empezando una búsqueda exhaustita de cualquier indicio de serpientes. Tardan un poco pero al final encuentran un libro pequeño sobre serpientes llamado _Serpientes olvidadas_ por Newt Scamander _._

Hadrian es el primero en encontrar la suya:

 _Mamba Negra Mágica (Dendroaspis polylepis Medeis):_

 _Conocida por los muggles como una de las serpientes más peligrosas del mundo, la Mamba Negra es una serpiente altamente territorial, agresiva y bien conocida por ser de la más rápida (llegando a alcanzar velocidades de 16 a 20 Km./h)._

 _Su variante mágica es conocida por su inteligencia y capacidad de adaptación a climas extremos, aunque son originarias de África se sabe de ejemplares que han vivido en los países escandinavos en cautiverio. Son igual de temperamentales y territoriales que las mundanas, reaccionando con agresividad de inmediato. Superan por mucho en velocidad a sus congéneres mundanos, ya que poseen un centro mágico propio con los que pueden defenderse, su cuerpo es flexible y la piel dura (muchos expertos la comparan con la piel de dragón por su resistencia a los hechizos) lo que le permite usar la constricción para atacar._

 _Su veneno es mortal, al igual que sus primas mundanas su veneno tiene la capacidad de destruir los tejidos a su paso, actualmente no se tiene un antídoto en la sociedad médica mágica porque esta serpiente rara vez se deja manipular por humanos; aún desde que nacen son peligrosas, capaces de inyectar hasta 100 mg por mordida, cuando para un mago adulto 10 a 15 mg ya es mortal._

 _Son usualmente de color verde amarillento y el interior de la boca negra; aunque se sabe de ejemplares de color negro metalizado con el vientre naranja. Llegan a medir hasta 5 mts de largo y pesar 1,5 kilogramos los machos y 4.5 mts las hembras, la única manera de diferenciarles es que las hembras tienen una mancha blanca entre los orificios nasales. Los huevos son negros o verdes con un aspecto similar al vidrio y del tamaño de una mano de bebé, nacen a los dos meses de haber sido puestos; mas se sabe que sin la presencia constante de una temperatura adecuada, los huevos entran en una etapa de suspensión que puede durar muchos años. Las primeras semanas de su nacimiento no se alimentan hasta alcanzar su primera muda de piel, aún conserva el sustento alimenticio del huevo._

 _Se alimentan principalmente de mamíferos pequeños y aves, siendo capaces de comer presas más grandes que ellas._

 _Actualmente se considera esta variedad de serpiente extinta, después de que se les cazará indiscriminadamente por ser un peligro para la sociedad mágica. Se mantienen en conservación varios huevos de esta especie en el Museo de Conservación Scamander de Zambia_ _y el Centro de Restauración de Especies del Magizoologo Newt Scamander, manteniendo la esperanza de que pueda ser recuperada esta especie._

– _Así que eres una Mamba Negra Mágica,_ –sisea Hadrian mientras la pequeña serpiente lo mira, _–además de una de las más peligrosas. –_ Sonríe acariciando con cuidado la piel de la criatura, quien cierra los ojos como si lo disfrutara.

– _¿Qué nombre le pondrás?_ –pregunta Kya al mismo tiempo que agarra el libro para buscar su serpiente, su interés había incrementado por la posibilidad de que la suya sea igual.

– _Bueno claramente es macho,_ –Hadrian se queda pensativo un momento, recordando todas las características que leyó. Pronto una sonrisa de medio lado se asoma en su cara. _–¿Qué tal Thanatos? Es el dios de la muerte de la cultura griega._

Kya medio ríe cuando la pequeña serpiente asiente como si los comprendiera.

– _Le queda perfecto, al menos es cierto que son inteligentes, nos entendió perfecto._

Thanatos silbo simplemente enseñando la lengua.

– _¿Encontraste la tuya?_

– _Si, es una Taipan Pesadilla de la Costa, una especie puramente mágica._

 _Taipan Pesadilla de la Costa (Oxyuranus scutellatus Medeis):_

 _Conocida como la serpiente más peligrosa del mundo (título que disputa con la Mamba Negra Mágica), la Taipan Pesadilla es originaria de Australia donde se le conoce por ser una asesina silenciosa, atacando desde las sombras y con una mordida mortal llena de veneno que ataca directamente los sistemas nerviosos del cuerpo, causando un dolor inimaginable para la victima._

 _Desde que nacen estas serpientes son muy agresivas e impredecibles, sus huevos son casi cristalinos con un patrón de estrella de fuego en su interior, y del tamaño de una mano de bebé, nacen a los dos meses de haber sido puestos. Las primeras semanas de su nacimiento no se alimentan hasta alcanzar su primera muda de piel, aún conserva el sustento alimenticio del huevo._

 _Las crías son incapaces de controlar la cantidad de veneno que inyectan, lo que puede causar una muerte en cuestión de minutos. Esta especie a diferencia de otras contiene un segundo tipo de veneno, que induce alucinaciones a su victima de tal manera que esta no puede diferenciar de la realidad o la ficción. Llevando a la locura y a una muerte lenta a su presa. Su toxicidad es tan alta que solo una mordedura puede matar a 125 magos y brujas adultos._

 _Su color es azul medianoche con una intensa degradación hacia el estomago, permitiendo que pase desapercibida antes de atacar, sus escamas son tan duras como la piel de dragón y tiene las propiedades de crear ilusiones para despistar a animales más grandes que ella, se vale de su núcleo mágico cerca de la superficie de su cuerpo para disparar las escamas como flechas (cargadas con pequeños sacos del veneno alucinógeno). Llegan a alcanzar los 5 mts de largo y pesar 1,5 kilogramos tanto las hembras como los machos, aunque las hembras pueden diferenciarse por una mancha carmesí en la punta de la cola._

 _No se ha podido crear un antídoto efectivo contra su mordedura, porque su forma defensiva es diferente a cualquier otra especie conocida, incluso el veneno alucinógeno se activa cuando se encuentra expuesto al aire._

 _Aunque es una especie muy resistente, la cacería indiscriminada por la propiedad de sus escamas para ser usadas como droga e ingredientes de pociones, incluida la necesidad de controlar su especie por no tener enemigos naturales; la sociedad mágica de Australia llevo esta especie a la extinción._

 _Se mantienen en conservación varios huevos de esta especie en el Museo de Conservación Scamander de Sydney y el Centro de Restauración de Especies del Magizoologo Newt Scamander, manteniendo la esperanza de que pueda ser recuperada esta especie. Ya que sus huevos tienen la misma propiedad que los huevos de la Mamba Negra Mágica, a la falta de calor o el núcleo mágico más cercano, estos huevos entran en un estado de suspensión._

– _Parece que tuviste suerte amigo,_ –sisea Kya acariciando a la pequeña serpiente en su cuello. _–Lo llamaré Hypnos, como el dios de los sueños de los griegos._

Hadrian bufa pasándose a Thanatos entre los dedos, puede sentir los fuertes músculos de la serpiente. No hay mejores nombres para sus nuevos compañeros, no solo por las características que describen el libro, sino tambien porque habían nacido al mismo tiempo.

– _No creo que sea correcto avisar a ese tal Newt Scamander de ellas, –_ gruñe Hadrian. ¿Cómo los humanos habían sido capaces de llevar a la extinción a dos especies tan fascinantes?

– _No lo creo tampoco, seguramente nos las quitarían o peor._

Kya devuelve el libro a la estantería y salen de la biblioteca hacia el pueblo, tienen que hacer su rutina de entrenamiento del día. Thanatos e Hypnos se sujetan a las muñecas de los niños antes de que empiecen a correr.

Las practicas deportivas no empezarían de nuevo hasta después del baile del Yule, así que deben mantenerse en forma. Empezando a correr en carrera libre por toda la academia, son los únicos niños que se han interesado por ese tipo de deporte, que consiste correr de un punto a otro sin importar los obstáculos y sin desviarse. Eso incluye trepar edificios, aunque solo pueden limitarse a saltar de cierta altura por ser aún principiantes; pero lo consideran un buen ejercicio.

Para cuando habían terminado, ya son casi las doce y están bañados de sudor cuando caminan de vuelta a su torre. Pueden escuchar a varios niños gritando y divirtiéndose en las salas de ocio, ellos siempre las evitan porque pueden ser blancos más fáciles.

Hadrian se le dibuja una sonrisa siniestra y sus ojos brillan por un instante de color fuego, deseaba ver que cara pondrían los matones cuando conocieran a Thanatos cuando sea más grande. Con esos pensamientos se mete a la ducha de su cuarto con su compañero, la serpiente no parece aborrecer el agua.

– _Tú y yo nos parecemos, Thanatos,_ –sisea mirando a la serpiente que repta sobre el bajo nivel del agua en el piso. Él esta sentado en el suelo bajo el chorro y asegurando evitar que Thanatos se lo lleve la corriente. Lo levanta del agua para mirarlo directamente a la altura de sus ojos. _–El mundo mágico nos ha olvidado, prefiere borrar nuestra existencia como si fuéramos desechables._

Thanatos se enreda en su muñeca, quedando sobre el dorso de su mano y le mira directamente.

– _¿Será que existimos para desaparecer?, ¿no valemos para nadie? –_ gruñe, cerrando el puño con odio. Su sangre hierve ante la simple idea, es como si el mundo creyera que los Potter solo son tres y nada más. _–¿Desapareceremos como los ancestrales?_

Necesitaba saber más de los ancestrales. De esos Hydraigous, lo que les había pasado. Pero ¿cómo puede estar seguro de que existieron? Los libros pueden ser ficción y lo que le paso simple magia accidental.

–Solo puedo seguir leyendo. Hasta que no encuentre un modo de preguntar a alguien de sus antepasados, no puedo hacer nada, –piensa el moreno mientras levanta la cara al chorro. Dejando que el agua borre todos sus pensamientos y su ira.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Hadrian se sienta en el balcón de su torre, ya casi amanece sobre las colinas más allá de las murallas. Esta solo con Thanatos, pensando en lo que ha estado leyendo en los últimos días en la zona secreta. No puede dormir por toda la información que estaba aprendiendo, es demasiada y demasiado increíble para ser cierta.

Los Hydraigous fueron la raza dominante durante muchos millones de años, comenzando la primera civilización en la zona volcánica más activa de Pangea, la que después sería llamada como la ciudad imperial de Mu. Esta había comenzado durante el temprano Jurasico, convirtiéndolo en una de las Eras más violentas y sanguinarias que el mundo conocería; porque las razas ancestrales lucharían por el control de los territorios y su propia supervivencia. Una guerra que los Hydraigous ganaron demostrando ser superior a los demás, sometiendo a las razas ancestrales bajo su poder.

La guerra le duró todos esos días de lectura, había sido sangrienta y salvaje, algo que nunca había leído en ninguno de sus libros de historia ni de los muggles ni de la magia. Para Hadrian aquello suena demasiado fantasioso, no ve la lógica en que esa época existieran criaturas con esa inteligencia y tan avanzados.

–Me duele la cabeza, –gruñe mientras se masajea la frente.

Thanatos duerme en el interior de su ropa de dormir. Agradece la compañía de su serpiente, aunque él no sea capas de contestarle siempre esta atento cuando le habla, no esta seguro de que le entienda. Aún no lo han visto otros niños por suerte, casi ha tenido encuentros con un grupo de jóvenes de quince años; pero de alguna manera, Thanatos y su intuición se sincronizan para advertirle. No esta seguro de cómo, sólo puede comprender las acciones de la serpiente o cuando quiere indicarle algo.

–Realmente eres inteligente, amigo mío, –Hadrian pasa un dedo sobre las escamas de Thanatos, que rodeaba su cuello, se volvió el sitio favorito de la víbora desde el principio y prácticamente con su tamaño puede pasar desapercibido debajo del uniforme.

De inmediato es recompensado por un silbido placentero pero la serpiente sigue durmiendo.

–¿No puedes dormir? –pregunta Kya saliendo de su cuarto con Hypnos alrededor del cuello con la diferencia de que él esta despierto.

–No, –suspira mientras entierra los dedos en su cabello y vuelve a ver hacia el horizonte, donde los primeros rayos del sol asoman sobre las colinas.

Kya vuelve a entrar en su cuarto y regresa poco después con un tablero de ajedrez mágico.

–¿Quieres que echemos una partida? –ella sabe muy bien que cuando Hadrian esta así, es necesario que distraiga su mente para poder pensar más claramente. El ajedrez siempre lo ayuda porque necesita estrategia y analizar las posibilidades de jugada.

Hadrian sonríe de lado, Kya siempre sabe que hacer cuando lo necesita. Aunque jugar ajedrez siempre se vuelve un lío entre ellos, pueden tardar horas en definir un ganador y las estrategias cambian con cada juego. Hadrian siempre admitirá que Kya es una adversaria dura de vencer, tanto como gana o como pierde, aprende más.

Una vez que el tablero esta listo. Hadrian levanta la pieza del rey negro, esta es un hombre vestido con ropas reales sentado en un trono.

–Nunca me explicaste porque siempre levantas el rey, no puedes moverlo, –dice Kya después ordenar al caballero de la derecha moverse.

–¿Por qué en el ajedrez el rey se esconde? –dice Hadrian tocando con el pulgar la cabeza de la figura. –Aquellos reyes que se esconden detrás de sus súbditos son cobardes, que no deben dirigir un reino.

Recuerda lo que leyó sobre el primer rey de los Hydraigous, Daerno I Darkus quien lucho con furia y determinación junto con su propia raza. Asegurando que su especie continuara. ¿Y la humanidad qué? Los políticos y los líderes se esconden detrás de sus propios guardias, su fuerza militar que va a dar la vida por su país mientras ellos se sientan cómodos detrás de una silla, frente a sus cómodos escritorios.

–Si el rey no se mueve, sus súbditos no lo seguirán, –el niño vuelve a poner la pieza del rey negro, –B1 a C3.

El caballo negro salta de su lugar sobre el peón antes de caer sobre la casilla indicada.

Kya noto por unos segundo como los ojos se le ponen color fuego, aunque el rojo predomina; pero de inmediato regresan al verde amarillento natural. Solo que esta vez el verde parece disminuir, un color rojo y anaranjado empieza a crecer por alrededor de la pupila, incrementando el color amarillo.

El juego duro hasta las siete tiempo en que Rachet les trajo dos tazas de espresso. Tiempo suficiente para que Hadrian se tranquilice, tratando de organizar mejor la información; todavía no es capaz de acceder a su mundo interno solo a ciertas partes como su núcleo mágico, su nivel de Oclumancia es de principiante después de todo. Todo sigue siendo demasiado confuso y nada creíble, si tan solo pudiera acceder a alguien que lo haya vivido.

–Jaque –dice Kya cuando usa su reina para amenazar al rey de forma diagonal.

Hadrian suelta un gruñido.

–E6 a F4, –ordeno a su alfil.

Continúa pensando, podía preguntar a los profesores o al mismo Hragon, pero ha estado perdiendo poco a poco el respeto y la confianza hacia los adultos, y tenía escasa interacción con el director. Él le había dado acceso a esa zona, le empezó a guiar por este camino bizarro de una historia oculta. Duda que pueda encontrar las respuestas en el resto de la biblioteca, si estos libros están tan protegidos por una razón.

No tiene de otra que arriesgarse a preguntar a los duendes de Gringotts.

–Jaque Mate, –Hadrian declaro su victoria cuando su reina y sus torres encierran al rey en un camino sin salida. Como si sus pensamientos ordenados le llevaron a una victoria clara y perfecta.

Kya gruñe y golpea su pieza del rey con el índice, fulmina a Thanatos que silba constantemente, lo que pudo interpretar como una burla.

– _No me causa gracia, Thanatos, la próxima ganaré yo, –_ sisea sin dejar de clavar los ojos a la serpiente de Hadrian. –¿Pudiste ordenar tus ideas? –pregunta antes de tomar los últimos sorbos de su café.

–Si, decidí hablar con los duendes, necesito aclarar con alguien si algo de todo lo que hemos leído es cierto, –habla Hadrian mientras distraído acaricia a Thanatos y mira el horizonte.

–Aprovechemos que pasaremos todo el día en el distrito mágico de Roma, además tienes que ver lo de la herencia que te dejaron tus abuelos y esa supuesta bóveda personal.

Ese día visitarían el _Colosseo dei Lupi Gemelli_ , el distrito comercial de la Italia mágica y el más grande de toda Europa.

Mañana es 31 de diciembre, la academia celebrará el baile del Yule, cuando el equinoccio mágico esta en un estado superior durante la luna azul; usualmente se celebra el 21 pero las doce familias decidieron cambiarlo, las lunas azules son raras y daban un poderoso impulso a las personas mágicas; si se hace el ritual correcto.

Van al _Colosseo_ para conseguir lo que necesitan para la fiesta, además de otras cosas, y en su caso visitar Gringotts. Dos días atrás recibió una carta de los duendes, sus abuelos le dejaron una herencia que debía ir a reclamar, no había recibido notificación hasta ese momento porque los duendes tienen como regla guardar dos años de luto; tambien incluye una llave de su bóveda personal, según le explicaron por el pergamino: su tatara abuelo, Alfred Potter, hizo de tradición crear una bóveda personal el mismo día de su nacimiento y que se le depositarían cincuenta mil galeones el día de su cumpleaños. Un modo en que los herederos de la casa Potter, si estos quedan huérfanos, pudieran sobrevivir con esa cantidad de dinero; en caso de no ser así, reciben la llave de su bóveda el mismo día de su sexto cumpleaños.

Hadrian no lo pudo recibir en su día de nacimiento por estar en el extranjero, las leyes que protegen a los menores en la Italia mágica y muggle son muy estrictas, por eso se aseguran de rastrear cualquier carta que no este registrada como familiares.

–Deberíamos cambiarnos, tenemos una cita con el maestro de armas, –habla Kya rompiendo el silencio que cayó sobre ellos mientras veían el amanecer.

–Cierto, a ese viejo siempre le gusta empezar temprano y los trasladores para roma parten a las ocho. Será mejor apresurarnos para partir a tiempo.

–Desayunaremos allá, dicen que la comida de Roma es muy buena, –ella se levanta de la silla y se adentra en su habitación.

–¡Mientras no tenga que pagar!

–¡Pero si tienes más dinero que yo y tendrás más si esa bóveda es real!

Hadrian sonríe de lado antes de levantarse y entrar a su propio cuarto para cambiarse, será un largo día en una de las ciudades más turísticas del mundo. Agradece al menos que el _Colosseo dei Lupi Gemelli_ esta muy lejos del Vaticano, todavía detesta los centros religiosos y esa plaza se llena a primera hora de la mañana.

Veinte minutos después los dos salen de su torre con el uniforme. En Italia las leyes contra la magia hecha por menores es flexible, solo permitiendo que los niños de las academias mágicas puedan usar sus varitas o la magia sin varita; siempre y cuando lleven el uniforme que los distingue de otros niños, sobre todo los turistas mágicos, ya que los infantes en esa caso los padres necesitan pedir un permiso en la aduana y esperar que el ministerio mágico responda.

En ese momento las calles apenas tiene gente, algunas dueños comienzan a abrir tiendas. Los alumnos seguramente todavía duermen, aprovechando los últimos momentos de sueño antes de pasar el día lejos de los estudios.

No tardan mucho en llegar al local, esta en uno de los callejones adjuntos al camino principal. Es una tienda bastante grande con un patio abierto, donde se trabajaban los metales en una forja especial, este tiene un techo de cristal de donde cuelgan diferentes tipos de materiales, incluyendo ingredientes de animales que deben mantenerse bajo ciertas condiciones.

Los dos niños entran a la parte interna del local. Esta tiene cubiertas todas las paredes de estantes, llenas de metales y muestras de madera; ambos pueden percibir el olor del metal quemado. Delante de ellos hay dos personas desconocidas, un hombre adulto y un niño de su edad. El adulto esta discutiendo con el Maestro de Armas, Cassius Garibaldi.

–Lord Nott, aquí en la Academia Monteriggioni respetamos la puntualidad –dice Cassius con tono cortante, mientras afila la hoja de un florete. Es un hombre de piel gruesa, pardusca y de apariencia corpulenta, no llega a superar 1 metro 40 de altura; su cabello rojizo esta trenzado y su rostro tiene una barba corta. –No se como sean ustedes en su país, con sus horas de té y sus tonterías.

–Ya le dije, señor Garibaldi, tengo que partir cuanto antes.

–¿Y a mi que me importa? Tengo mucho trabajo todos los días para estar atendiendo a magos mimados con aires de grandeza. La cual no tienen si lo único que hacen es sentarse en un escritorio y rascarse el estomago.

–Mira bastardo impuro, porquería que ni siquiera…

Hadrian ya no soporta más los insultos que grita el extranjero al maestro. Desenrosca a Thanatos de su cuello, acercándose por detrás del hombre con él.

– _Se que va en contra de tu especie, Thanatos, pero dale una mordida de advertencia. Si reacciona mal, no dudes en morder._

Cuando Hadrian esta lo suficiente cerca del brazo, la serpiente obedece atacando rápido y silencioso. Sus pequeños dientes arañan la piel del codo, produciendo un grito de sorpresa en el extranjero.

Thanatos retrocede cuando el hombre mueve el brazo bruscamente asustado, abre la boca silbando amenazadoramente.

–Le agradecería, Lord Nott, que respetara al señor Garibaldi, bastante tiene con atender a un hombre mal educado como usted, –habla Hadrian clavando su helada mirada, esta parecen dos lámparas brillantes de color carmesí y naranja. –Además, este local solo crea armas y varitas solo para los que pertenecen o estudian a la academia o les da permiso el director Taylor.

–Estamos seguros que usted no entra en ninguno de los dos casos, –habla Kya del otro lado del hombre con Hypnos amenazando en su cuello.

Theodred Nott puede sentir como un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, esos feroces ojos color fuego le producen una sensación de peligro a pesar de que es un niño. El hombre es alto con un cabello negro opaco con algunos rastros grises, ojos color almendra y viste una túnica color aguamarina un poco vieja.

La primera impresión que tiene Hadrian del hombre: es que este parece haber pasado sus mejores años. Puede ver incluso a esa distancia algunas cicatrices que adornan su cuello y manos, probablemente es más joven de lo que su aspecto aparenta.

–¿Eso es una Mamba Negra mágica? –dice el tercer niño, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. –¡Y esa una Taipan Pesadilla de la Costa! –mira la de Kya, acercándose peligrosamente a los dos.

Thanatos de inmediato reacciona y el niño a duras penas puede evitar ser mordido por la peligrosa víbora.

– _Thanatos, quieto,_ –sisea Hadrian acariciando el cuerpo de su amigo que de inmediato se retrajo, volviendo a su sitio alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando levanta la cabeza nota que es observado con sorpresa e intriga por los dos adultos y el niño. Mira a Kya como si esperara que tuviera la respuesta, ella simplemente se encoje de hombros.

–Sire Potter, –gime Cassius con un brillo de intenso placer, maravillado al ver una de las lenguas olvidadas por la humanidad y las criaturas antiguas. –Nunca ha dicho ha nadie que habla Parsel.

–¿Qué habla qué? –pregunta Kya con una ceja arqueada.

–Parsel, la lengua de las serpientes, una lengua que solo puede entenderse por las serpientes, –habla Theodred tan atónito como Cassius. –Aunque su tono es diferente, no parece tanto aún siseo.

–Parece más una especie de silbido más grueso, –habla el niño, que a diferencia de los adultos, parece entusiasmado ante la presencia de algo raro; lo oculta muy bien bajo una máscara de indiferencia, aunque esta parece menguar bajo el intenso brillo de sus ojos almendrados.

Hadrian frunce el seño y mira a Thanatos antes de a Kya, sin darse cuenta de que inmediatamente cambia de lengua.

– _¿De qué carajos hablan? Ni Thanatos ni Hypnos nos responden._

– _Tal vez porque son muy jóvenes aún, tienen apenas dos semanas de haber nacido. Es probable que no hablen hasta después de su primer cambio de piel,_ –contesta Kya de la misma manera, paralizando a los espectadores.

Lo más que les impacta es el hecho de que no hablan con las serpientes sino entre ellos. Los hablantes de Parsel son en extremo raros, encontrar dos es casi imposible, y más a tan temprana edad.

Solo Cassius ve con ojos brillantes de reconocimiento, puede aparentar juventud pero tenía más edad que todos los que están ahí. Tal vez no habla el lenguaje de las serpientes o de los grandes reptiles, puede identificar la diferencia entre uno y otro. Lo que hablaban no es Parsel, es una variante muy ligera que pertenece a una variante de mayor tamaño. ¿Pero cual? piensa.

–Que curioso, otra hablante, –interrumpe Cassius siendo incapaz de controlar su emoción, –pero tengo entendido que tendrán una excursión a Roma y supongo que querrán su varita antes.

Hadrian y Kya miran al extraño maestro de armas.

–Cierto, gracias Sr. Garibaldi, –contesta Hadrian.

–Muy bien, sire Phantomhive sígame, primero las damas.

Hadrian frunce el seño, sin percatarse que suelta un gruñido cuando el hombre se acerca, los sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparecen hacia la parte de la forja y el taller. Da la vuelta para buscar un sitio donde sentarse cuando nota que lo siguen mirando los otros dos.

–¿Saben que es de mala educación quedarse mirando? –el moreno clava la mirada a los dos extranjeros. –Perdonen mis modales, –hace una ligera inclinación de su dorso, –soy sire Hadrian Kalen Potter, heredero de noble y ancestral casa de los Potter; y este es Thanatos, una Mamba Negra Mágica de dos semanas. –Presenta con tono seco y un poco cortante.

Lo cual es suficiente para sacar al adulto de su trance.

–Yo soy Lord Theodred Benjamin Nott Faure, cabeza de familia de la noble y ancestral casa de los Nott; y la noble ancestral casa de los Faure. Poseedor de tres asientos en el Winzengamott. –Contesta el adulto mientras hace una reverencia más exagerada que la de Hadrian.

El otro niño mira a su padre con el seño fruncido. Para la gente normal una simple reverencia puede significar un saludo, pero para las familias antiguas una señal más baja como la que hizo su padre, es respeto. Respeto por alguien superior a él, no entiende muy bien porque. Es un lenguaje arcaico que prácticamente ha sido olvidado, pero ¿por qué la gente le teme o respeta? Hay mucha gente que habla sirenio y nadie hace un escándalo por eso.

Aun recuerda la historias bizarras y sangrientas que le contaba el antiguo cabeza de familia, Taddeus Nott, su abuelo. Después de la muerte de su madre cuando tenía tres años, su abuelo prácticamente tomaba cualquier momento para criarlo, mientras su padre lamentaba la muerte de Diana Alactea. Siempre le cuenta de un Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores, de sus planes; que viera a otros como si fueran la suciedad en su zapato.

Su abuelo no tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle porque seguía esas cosas. Taddeus abandono Inglaterra hace dos años, dejando a la suerte a su hijo y nieto a manos del Ministerio de Magia. Sufriendo las consecuencias de las elecciones del anciano, rara vez ve a su padre, -quien a pesar de tener dos sillas en el Winzengamott, esta bajo el constante ojo de las autoridades y en juicios-. Esos años se la paso encerrado en casa leyendo y aprendiendo. No tenía de otra.

–Soy sire Theodore Degel Nott Alactea, –dice el niño con una pequeña reverencia y manteniendo su máscara cotidiana de indiferencia. –Heredero de la antigua y noble casa de los Nott, y siguiente cabeza de la antigua y noble casa de Alactea.

Como su madre murió en circunstancias extrañas, la herencia de esa familia la puede reclamar cuando cumpla los quince.

Theodred miro con impaciencia su reloj de muñeca.

–Lo siento, Theo, tengo que dejarte. Tengo una audiencia en quince minutos y ya voy tarde para verme con el abogado, –gruñe y mira a Hadrian. –¿Serías tan amable de llevarlo a sus dormitorios?

–Yo no tengo que… –empieza a decir Hadrian con indignación, no es guía de nadie.

–Le debo una, –Theodred le interrumpe sin percatarse que el niño que le fulmina, ni que Thanatos sigue a la vista cuando vuelve a hacer una reverencia. –Te veré en la fiesta de mañana, si todo sale bien, –palmea sobre el cabello de su hijo con dolor, siempre que tiene una audiencia o más problemas teme nunca volver.

Los dos niños lo ven salir del local y alejarse hacia la entrada de las murallas.

–Tú padre le falta un tornillo, –menciona Hadrian y Theodore no puede evitar soltar un bufido.

No existe mejor descripción que esa para su padre, la muerte de Diana y los problemas familiares lo han trastornado. Theodore esta seguro que cuando todo acabe, su padre volverá a ser el mismo.

El constante ruido del metal ser golpeado y el crepitar del fuego en la parte de atrás, saca a los niños del silencio que habían caído. A pesar de tener la misma edad, Hadrian rara vez se hablaba con otros, Kya y su primo Altaír son excepciones.

Hadrian se apoya contra la pared y Theodore en la otra, donde esta su baúl. El moreno empieza a examinarlo por el rabilo del ojo.

Es un niño igual de alto que él, delgado con la piel muy pálida, llegando a ser considerada incluso enfermiza; ojos color almendra y un cabello lizo que le llega hasta los hombros de color azul oscuro. El uniforme de la escuela es de alta calidad y sobre el abrigo tiene bordado el escudo de los dragones gemelos.

–Eso explica la puerta, –masculla entre dientes y enterrando los dedos en su cabello. Cuando salieron de la torre, había una tercera puerta en la sala común, auque no lo habían tomado como si fuera otro cuarto.

Theodore levanta la vista de su libro, saco uno para leer de su abrigo mientras Hadrian lo examinaba.

–¿Qué puerta? –pregunta frunciendo el seño.

Hadrian solo deja que vea el escudo sobre su abrigo.

–Para tu desgracia, te toco ser seleccionado para la casa marginada de la academia. Así que bienvenido, –habla en tono sarcástico.

–Es todo un honor, –responde en el mismo tono, –dudo que se compare con mi vida de ahora.

–No es peor que la mía de seguro, –bufa sonriendo de lado.

–¿Cierto, cómo es que hay un segundo hijo de los Potter?

–Siempre lo ha habido, solo que decidieron que mi existencia no valía la pena y me tiraron aquí, –gruñe.

Theodore cruza la habitación hasta donde esta él y se apoya junto a Hadrian.

–¿Quieres leerlo? Tal vez te distraiga de tu horrible vida, –ninguno de los dos ha dejado de ser sarcásticos.

Hadrian mira el libro solo un segundo.

–Runas antiguas, pan comido.

Los ojos de Theodore brillan desafiantes. Él mismo se considera un niño muy inteligente y perspicaz, los pocos tutores que ha tenido lo confirmaron. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Pronto los dos niños se ven enfrascados en una fuerte discusión sobre Runas Antiguas y otros temas. Así los encontró Kya minutos después cuando regresa con su nueva varita.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí? –gruñe Kya fulminando a los dos con sospecha. Aunque se escucha interesante lo que discuten, Hadrian rara vez interactúa con niños de su edad, menos tan interesado como lo parece.

Los dos se detienen de inmediato.

–Kya, –Hadrian dibuja una media sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose a ella, –¿conseguiste tu varita?

Kya sonríe de lado y sus ojos brillando. Hadrian puede jurar que por un instante, los ojos violeta parecen amarillos.

La niña saca de su nuevo portador debajo de su muñeca izquierda su nueva vara. El arma brilla con el color del azul helado, no esta hecha de madera sino que parece hecha del mismo hielo, tiene una apariencia casi metálica detallada con runas a todo lo largo; en la parte inferior carece de mango, a excepción de una figura, apenas más grande que un dedo, de un dragón hecho de cromo con las alas extendidas y la cola enrollada.

En cuanto Kya toco la varita, el dragón salta a su mano enrollando la cola en su muñeca y la cabeza reposa en el dedo del medio, formando una argolla para sujetarlo; las alas se extienden a lo largo de la mano.

–¿De qué es? –pregunta Theodore acercándose con cautela, puede percibir que la niña lo mira con mucho detenimiento. –Eso no es madera.

–Porque no es madera, –responde Cassius saliendo de su taller, –yo creo varitas combinadas con madera y un elemento extra, descubrí que las varas con una mezcla de metales o incluso diamantes, crean armas más fáciles de controlar para los menores de edad y tambien más fieles a sus dueños. –El hombre sonríe mientras se limpia las manos con un trapo. –Debo decir que esta es la primera que hago sin ninguna parte de madera, no se como vaya a reaccionar.

–¿De que material esta hecha? –pregunta Hadrian mirando con interés la varita de su amiga.

–Cuarzo de diamante helado con un centro de dragón hecho de cromo, 40 cm usando una serie de runas que la hace flexible; pero altamente agresiva. Su núcleo es uno de los más raros y de los pocos que aún tengo: Fuego metalizado de los dragones de lo hielos y escamas de Taipan Pesadilla.

–¿Cómo tiene escamas de ese tipo de serpiente? Esta extinta.

–Cierto, pero mi abuelo era coleccionista de ingredientes raros, tuvo la oportunidad de recolectar las escamas de una Taipan Pesadilla de una victima. Son serpientes de respeto y cuidado, mi familia ha tenido eso muy claro. –Sonríe mostrando una dentadura amarillenta. –Ahora sire Potter, si me quiere acompañar crearemos la suya.

Hadrian mira un momento a Kya y después a Theodore fulminándolo, dejando claro que si le pone un dedo encima a su amiga se las vería con él; aunque no sirve mucho siendo un niño de solo seis años. Sigue al hombre hasta llegar al taller.

Apenas entra ya puede sentir el intenso calor del horno, escuchando las llamas crepitando en el interior. Hadrian se queda mirando las llamas como hipnotizado, no le tiene miedo al fuego.

–Muy bien, sire Potter, –habla Cassius mientras empieza a ordenar varias cajas en una mesa.

En su interior tienen varios objetos: algunas de formas alargadas que son claramente muestras de madera, y en otras pequeñas esferas brillantes. Hadrian reconoce una de las esferas como el cuarzo de diamante helado, porque tiene el mismo color que la varita de su amiga.

–Empezaremos con el armazón, quiero que extiendas la manos y dejes escapar tu magia al ambiente, esto servirá para que el material perfecto para tu magia responda y vaya hacia ti.

Hadrian mira las cajas y extiende ambas manos frente a él, es ambidiestro debe suponer que tiene que usar las dos para llamar los materiales. Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en liberar su poder, sin percatarse su cuerpo empieza a rodearse de un aura negra y carmesí, provocando que retroceda Cassius ante el aspecto intimidante que le hace parecer.

El niño escucho algo silbar rápido por el aire antes de sentir que algo pesado caiga en sus manos. Hadrian abre los ojos, encontrando dos esferas en su mano. Una es roja como la sangre con tonos combinados de naranja y amarillo, de cierta manera le recuerdan a las canicas; y otra negra como la noche pero en el centro es abstracto, sin forma alguna, de color plata.

Cassius emocionado, anota algo en un pergamino antes de comenzar a recoger las cajas y acomodarlas en una estantería.

–¿Qué eran esas? –pregunta Hadrian con una ceja arqueada mientras ve al hombre. Cassius lo empuja hacia otra zona del taller, donde hay una especie de pensadero suspendido en el aire por cadenas atadas al techo.

–Ahora sujete con ambas manos ese plato ovalado, hundiendo tu cabeza en ella, como si fuera un pensadero. Eso leerá los animales o los núcleos que representan tu espíritu, tu magia.

Hadrian le mira extrañado, quizás fue una mala idea ir a crear su varita con ese hombre; pero recordó el aspecto interesante de la varita de Kya. Inmediatamente y con cautela se acerca al objeto, sujetándolo por los lados, mira su reflejo en el líquido plateado antes de sumergir la cabeza hasta el cuello. Evitando que Thanatos sea hundido con el.

La sensación es asquerosa, como si se hubiera metido en una especie de pasta casi líquida, de esas que se pegan en todo y es difícil de quitar. Pero sus quejidos mentales son cortados cuando empieza a sentir ligera la cabeza y la oscuridad a su alrededor se aclara, convirtiéndose en un cielo nocturno. Parece volar sobre las nubes, sintiéndose indomable y poderoso, siendo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si lo deseaba; a lo lejos vio lo que parece ser una enorme masa entre las nubes, pero antes de que pueda definirlo mejor, su alrededor se distorsiona.

Convirtiendo todo en una oscuridad perpetua, pensando que ya acabo y antes de que pueda sacar la cabeza de aquella cosa. Empieza a sentir dolor de todas partes, siendo incapaz de saber de donde vienen, como si le golpearan con grandes objetos por diversión. Por más que se sacudiera o intentara sacar la cabeza no puede, odia sentirse indefenso y débil, alguien que es usado como saco de box de los demás.

Un gruñido empieza a crecer en su garganta, incrementándose muy rápido, el líquido a su alrededor empieza a hervir a la misma velocidad. El dolor desapareció en un instante

Hadrian saca la cabeza de inmediato, tomando bocanadas de aire. Apenas se da cuenta de su alrededor o que su cabeza y manos expulsan humo por el alta temperatura tiene. Se deja caer sobre el suelo, tratando de tomar el control sobre si mismo. ¿Es esto lo que decía Hragon?, ¿qué iría perdiendo el control?, piensa el niño con la respiración agitada. Había sido como si un animal tomará el control de su cuerpo, dispuesto a matar y destruir lo que le hace daño. Pudo reprimirlo, pero es como si peleara con una criatura indomable.

–¿Esta bien? –pregunta Cassius un poco alarmado a la reacción de Hadrian, nunca había pasado algo así.

–Si, no se preocupe. ¿Qué más falta?

–Construir la varita, espere un momento.

Cassius usando su magia alargo las esferas hasta quedar como unas varas de metal, junto con otras cosas. Hadrian se acerca para verlas, uno de estos objetos es un tubo alargado transparente, aunque el interior parece haber una serpiente u otro animal de fuego danzando en el interior; y el otro es un frasco de cristal que contiene colmillos muy pequeños.

–Sire Potter, por favor déjeme trabajar, –habla Cassius mientras preparaba sus herramientas de herrería.

Hadrian masculla entre dientes y se sienta lejos del hombre. No tarda en escuchar el incesante golpeteo del martillo contra el metal, puede que el proceso para escoger los ingredientes sean difíciles; pero la creación de varitas es toda una obra de arte y a un nivel mayor que el de los fabricantes de varitas. Es una practica más personalizada y la unificación de los materiales más perfecta.

Se cruza de brazos y mira hacia la calle, pensando en el niño que acaba de conocer. Lo primero que pudo notar es que el niño es un intelectual, aún para su corta edad, no tiene miedo a defender sus puntos de vista con uñas y dientes. Probablemente así sea con su familia, se pregunta si así es con sus amigos, si es que tenía algunos. La discusión que tuvieron antes de la interrupción de Kya, apenas había empezado, es como si el niño sea una enciclopedia.

Hadrian acaricia a Thanatos mientras su mente divaga. Se pregunta que opinaría si le mostrará todo el disparate que estaban leyendo, pero descarta la idea. No le confiaría el lugar secreto a nadie, menos un niño que apenas conoce.

–Sire Potter, aquí tiene y dos portadores para mantenerla siempre con usted, una para el tobillo y otro para su brazo.

Hadrian mira a Cassius y después la varita que el hombre le ofrece.

Esta es completamente negra lisa con una runas grabadas en plata, -algunas no puede reconocer, -la empuñadura es ligeramente más ancho con unas serpiente cornuda formando el símbolo infinito desde el punto en que la ve. Tiene un pequeño dragón de color carmesí y ónix como el de Kya, aunque claramente es más de apariencia masculina.

Apenas toca la varita, el dragón hace lo mismo que el de su amiga sujetándose a su mano.

–Usted hará grandes cambios a este mundo, sire Potter, nunca he hecho una varita tan temperamental y salvaje.

–¿Cómo que salvaje?

–Sus ingredientes son de las cosas más indomables de este mundo, lo que significa que su propio poder es igual o peor, deberá trabajar mucho para que usted y su poder lleguen a sincronizarse, –los ojos de Cassius muestran temor y aprensión. –Ese poder podrá matarlo, sire Potter, su cuerpo no esta apto para recibir el poder entero. Debe prepararse si quiere conseguirlo.

Hadrian frunce el seño. ¿A qué se refería con preparar su cuerpo? Pero prefiere mantener su pregunta en silencio.

–¿De qué es?

–Plata de la oscuridad con un dragón hecho de fuego negro, 45 cm con runas y un centro de serpiente cornuda para estabilizar, salvaje y firme; núcleo de flamas de los dragones del infierno y colmillos de una Mamba Negra Mágica que todavía contiene veneno.

Hadrian mira con intensidad su varita, puede sentir la conexión perfecta entre su nueva arma y su núcleo mágico, como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo.

Regresan a donde se encuentran los otros dos, enseñando con orgullo su nueva varita. Kya no parecía tan a la defensiva como antes, el moreno supuso que los dos hablaron.

Theodore sigue a Cassius para crear su varita. Los dos se quedaron a esperarlo, más porque saben que llegará a ser un blanco en cuanto vean su escudo. Si la torre esta dividida, caerá.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Hadrian, Kya y Theodore van caminando persiguiendo a Dino, por ser menores de edad deben ser acompañados por un adulto hasta la entrada del _Colosseo dei Lupi Gemelli_. Entre los niños se mantiene cierta distancia, Theodore ya tiene su traje de gala pero viene porque tiene curiosidad por uno de las edificaciones más antiguas del mundo muggle; tal vez su abuelo no le gustará esa sociedad, pero su madre siempre le inculco la búsqueda del conocimiento y su padre es bastante abierto a algunas cosas.

Los cuatro se alejan de la multitud de turistas, adentrándose en uno de los pasillos más ruinosos y con el acceso bloqueado para las personas. Se detienen frente a una pared, donde una loba de aspecto intimidante esta grabada en la piedra, junto a ella hay dos niños pequeños amantando de los pechos del animal.

El can abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza para verlos, los dos bebés los miran sin separarse de la madre.

–Muy bien, aquí es la entrada, –habla Dino sacando varias pequeñas pulseras, dos masculinas hechas de cuero con un lobo de ónix cada uno; mientras que la femenina es una cinta celeste con un lobo de cuarzo. –Esto servirá para que entren, les sugiero que no los pierdan, ya que servirá de traslador para volver a la academia, se activará a las 7, así que espero que estén en un lugar apartado para ese momento.

–Si.

Hadrian se acerca primero a la pared encarando a la loba, saca la varita del portador de su muñeca izquierda y apunta al animal en la pared.

– _Veni, vidi, vici_ , –recita Hadrian en latín una de las frases más famosas del emperador Julio Cesar.

La loba y los niños inmediatamente desaparecen, mostrando un pasaje completamente oscuro.

Hadrian, Kya y Theodore se adentran en las sombras y la pared vuelve a aparecer detrás de ellos. Sumiéndolos en la negrura perpetua. Aunque apenas dura unos segundos antes de que todo se ilumine por una intensa luz.

Theodore se queda sin palabras cuando se acostumbra a la luz.

Aparecen en medio de una plaza al mejor estilo Renacentista: calles perfectamente empedradas, edificaciones construidas como hermosas obras de arte; parece que hubieran viajado en el tiempo. Incluso combinan un poco del estilo del imperio romano. Carruajes tirados por caballos alados que surcaban los cielos dando paseos a los visitantes, se escuchaba el griterío lejano en un coliseo más alargado, -donde se apostaban en carreras de carromatos tirados por pegasos o caballos criados para ese deporte, -usualmente asistían las doce cabezas de las antiguas familias a esos eventos.

–Increíble, –murmura Theodore mientras empiezan a caminar, –el Callejón Diagon parece una baratija comparado con este sitio.

–Por supuesto, el imperio mágico de Italia es mucho más antiguo que el de los ingleses, –contesta Hadrian con cierto mal humor. Dino les había dicho que se mantuvieran juntos y tenían que cargar con él. No tiene otra opción. –Después ves el distrito, tenemos que ir a Gringotts.

La calle principal esta repleta de alumnos de la academia y adultos con diferentes túnicas de estilos muy variados, solo unos pocos tienen un estilo muy parecido al de los muggles. El sol de la mañana da un aire muy pintoresco a la calle, haciendo que brillen los detalles de oro y plata que decoran los comercios.

Theodore no puede evitar mirar a todas partes. A donde dirigiera su vista, se llevaba más sorpresas. Calderos, animales, muebles, todo tipo de cosas venden en cada esquina. Incluso llega a ver una tienda de Quidditch, aunque esta parece dedicarse a diferentes deportes mágicos, donde se exhibe una escoba de carreras de una marca italiana.

Los tres se detienen frente a un enorme edificio de mármol con cuatro enormes columnas frontales. Es la replica exacta del Panteón, un edificio del imperio romano, restaurada de tal manera que parece nunca haber sido tocada por el tiempo y hasta la parte superior esta grabado en oro: _Gringotts_. Hadrian es el primero en atravesar las puertas de bronce, donde un par de duendes bien armados custodian. Sobre la puerta descansa una inscripción:

" _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

 _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

 _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

 _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

 _Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

 _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

 _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

 _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro."_

El edificio por dentro es elegante, cubierto a cada lado por mesas alargadas donde duendes atendían a los clientes. Grandes candelabros iluminan la estancia y las hermosas pinturas que decoran las paredes. Aunque el mural más imponente es el de la cúpula, esta representa una escena de batalla.

Hadrian toma la oportunidad para ver aquella obra de arte.

El mural es sangriento pero de una belleza indescriptible, los duendes lucen armaduras increíbles que destellan a la luz que entra por los ventanales. Enseñando el orgullo y honor que es característico de su raza. Luchando no con bestias, sino con humanos, magos y brujas que han oprimido a su raza por años.

–No se como algo tan bizarro puedes ser tan impresionante, –habla Theodore sin poder dejar de admirar.

–Los duendes son una raza guerrera, no temen enseñar sus hazañas por más sangrientas que sean, –contesta Hadrian antes de caminar a uno de los duendes libres. –De la sangre a la sangre, del poder al poder, que nuestros clanes se reconozcan en batalla y en la paz.

El duende frente a él deja caer varias monedas y objetos de cristal de su mesa. Sus afilados y penetrantes ojos se abren de par en par antes de mirar al niño. Incluso los duendes de las mesas cercanas los ven, descuidando a los clientes sin darse cuenta. Las familias a su alrededor lo miran burlones, como si esos niños estuvieran locos.

–¿Cómo?… –balbucea el duende.

Pero antes de que Hadrian responda uno de los duendes guardias, tambien hay dentro del edificio, se acerca a ellos y habla algo en un lenguaje incompresible para ellos.

–Ustedes tres, síganme, –ordena el duende armado antes de empezar a caminar por la parte de atrás de los escritorios.

Los cuatro caminan más allá de la sala principal, incluso de los despachos donde trabajan los duendes encargados de las bóvedas de las doce familias. Antes de llegar a los carros donde descienden a las cámaras, se desvían a la izquierda a una pared desnuda o al menos es lo que parece a oscuras.

El duende mete la mano detrás dentro de la pared, donde acciona varios mecanismos en una secuencia especifica. La pared desaparece y en su lugar hay un elevador dorado de muros cristalizados, dentro de un pequeño cuarto del mismo tamaño que la maquina, apenas teniendo unos centímetros entre el vidrio y las paredes.

–Suban, –ordena el duende usando su lanza para indicar el elevador. Los niños miran el aparato con sospecha, Hadrian y Kya han caído en trampas antes. –¡Suban que nos esperan!

Hadrian posa una mano en el hombro de Kya a manera de confort antes de entrar primero al elevador, seguido de ella y de Theodore. Por ultimo entra el duende y las puertas se cierran dejándolos en la oscuridad por unos segundos, pero casi de inmediato el elevador vibra antes de descender tan rápido que parece caída libre.

Los tres niños deben sujetarse a unos manillares dorados que cuelgan en las esquinas. Hadrian fulmina al duende que ríe por lo bajo, la criatura no parece afectarle.

Pronto el túnel donde esta el ascensor se ensancha gradualmente, hasta formar una caverna inmensa. Las paredes de piedra tienen las últimas y más protegidas bóvedas del banco, custodiadas por dragones o quimeras encadenadas; pero su curso sigue hacia abajo, desapareciendo de todo lo que ha sido visitado por los magos y brujas. Las paredes negras y húmedas se vuelven brillantes, adornadas con piedras blancas que simulan las estrellas y gemas en bruto.

Los niños apenas pueden esconder el asombro que les genera ver todo aquello. Mientras continúan descendiendo, poco a poco hacia una plataforma de acero donde el elevador se detiene suavemente en medio.

Hadrian sale primero, notando que están rodeados por varios duendes armados, pero estos nunca lo has visto. Estos son del tamaño de un humano en su adolescencia, siguen teniendo los mismos rasgos de los duendes normales; pero estos tienen la piel verdusca y una musculatura más marcada, él supone que no solo se usan para custodiar, probablemente son los que excavan la tierra en búsqueda de oro y gemas, incluso tambien para ampliar el oculto reino de los duendes.

–Continuemos, –gruñe el duende que los trajo ahí y atraviesa las puertas.

–¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurre? –murmura Kya mientras siguen al hombre y dos de los otros duendes les cierran el paso por detrás.

–Ni idea, –gruñe Hadrian, mira a su serpiente con disimulo. _–Thanatos prepárate, algo me dice que las varitas no nos servirán de mucho; pero es mejor prevenir y escapar en cualquier momento._

– _Tu tambien, Hypnos, ocúltense_ –sisea Kya tambien en un tono apenas audible.

Ambas serpientes salen de la chaqueta para ocultarse en el cuello de la camisa y las corbatas, se ve un poco más abultado por la longitud de las víboras; pero quedan escondidas, dejando la cabeza lo más cerca de ellos para defenderlos de inmediato.

Theodore se acerca más.

–No se que le dijeron a sus mascotas, pero cuenten conmigo, no me gusta nada en lo que nos metiste, Potter.

Hadrian lo fulmina y gruñe desde lo profundo de su garganta, no puede corregirle a que le diga por su apellido.

–Yo no los metí en nada.

–¿A no? Te recuerdo por tu extraño saludo nos trajeron aquí, sea lo que sea esto.

–Es _Enthranduor_.

–¿El reino subterráneo de los duendes? Eso es un mito.

–¿Te parece esto un mito? –habla Kya.

Pero Theodore no tiene tiempo a contestar cuando llegan a unas nuevas puertas dobles. Los dos guardias más grandes que los perseguían las abren.

Ante ellos se abre una sala recubierta de oro y joyas, el techo es una cúpula de cristal por donde caen una cascada desde alguna parte en lo alto. Delante de ella hay un trono hecho de huesos de diversos animales, donde se sienta el duende más extraño que Hadrian ha visto. Frente a este hay una mesa alargada, donde al menos unos veinte duendes parecen discutir y disfrutar de una buena comida.

Las criaturas miran hacia la puerta cuando entran, extrañados por la intrusión. Pero en cuanto notan que son humanos, empiezan a maldecir y gruñir en su lengua materna, el sonido de sus voces penetran los oídos de los niños como si tuvieran una sierra eléctrica a pocos centímetros.

Hadrian siente hervir su cuerpo nuevamente, no entiende ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen; pero su cuerpo parece saber de alguna manera, como si lo insultarán. Sentía como si las llamas de una ira oculta creciera en su interior.

– _¡Cállense! –_ la voz de Hadrian cambia convirtiéndose en un rugido, que no parece nada acorde a su tamaño. Tanto los dos niños como los duendes se le quedan mirando sorprendidos. _–Ustedes siempre hablan de ser una raza orgullosa y guerrera, pero se rebajan a insultar y faltar el respeto a sus invitados. Nos trajeron aquí sin explicarnos nada y esperan a que nos cerremos la boca, escuchando a unos viejos quejarse._

Solo Kya pudo entender un poco lo que ocurre. El cuerpo de Hadrian vuelve a tener el aura negra y carmesí, haciendo que parezca más imponente a pesar de su tamaño. Pero lo que más le preocupa es que esta a punto de repetir lo que paso en el ataque a la academia, la espalda a lo largo de la columna empieza a brillar a pesar de que tiene tres capas de ropa. Ella le agarra la mano disimuladamente, logrando disolver un poco la ira.

El rey se levanta del trono.

Es una criatura de un metro sesenta de altura, algo muy raro para su raza, tiene la piel de un rojo pálido con una capa de pelo casi minima de color naranja en algunas partes; las orejas siguen siendo largas pero en vez de caer por los lados se elevan sobre su cabeza, rodeando la corona dorada de su cabeza; el resto de su cara es igual a excepción de su nariz que es más recta y lo adornan dos bigotes en ambos lados, compuestos por un pelo duro casi transparentes por encima de los agujeros.

– _Un niño que habla Aracmea,_ –responde el rey acercándose al niño en la misma lengua, pero mantiene una distancia prudente. Aunque no la vea, puede percibir el poder mágico de las serpientes muy cerca de los niños. _–Perdone a mis consejeros con su mal vocabulario, pero nos es imposible creer que un…_

– _De la sangre a la sangre, del poder al poder, que nuestros clanes se reconozcan en batalla y en la paz, –_ interrumpe Hadrian al rey, dejando perplejos a los demás duendes. _–Gran emperador de los duendes, soy idamakus Hadrian Kalen Potter._

– _De la sangre a la sangre, del poder al poder, que el mahna reine y fluya por la madre tierra a nuestros cuerpos de la que fuimos bendecidos,_ –responde el rey al reconocer el título del niño, no es uno que usen los humanos y menos alguien tan joven, al menos la misma edad que él o Hragon Taylor, el ultimo sobreviviente que sirvió al rey Hydraigous. _–Idamakus Hadrian, soy el emperador Torneratus Sharpfang Giralben._

Hadrian mira al rey, intentando mantener un rostro impasible pero le es casi imposible. Podía entender al rey y por la cara que pone su amiga, incluidos los demás duendes, no saben nada.

– _¿Cómo habló una lengua que nunca aprendí? –_ gruñe Hadrian masajeando su frente, ya le es raro hablar parsel, ahora le debe sumar la lengua ancestral.

– _Esta en tu memoria genética, idamakus, los recuerdos que pasan los ancestrales a sus generaciones. Migraciones, recuerdos de las antigüedades, como volar, como hablar, incluso como caminar no son aprendidas; sino que se recuerdan,_ –contesta Torneratus concentrado en el niño.

Reconocería el poder de los Hydraigous en cualquier parte, el poder del emperador de los dragones, la raza que origino a los dragones de la época actual. Él mismo había conocido a Hyron Darkus, cuando solo era un niño de poco menos de tres años. Su padre, al ser el rey de los _Donakyu_ y unas de las 1999 coronas de las 2000 razas ancestrales que respondían al control de los _Hydraigous,_ lo había llevado ante él para que lo conociera; su raza había sido una de as pocas que le sigue siendo fiel de verdad.

Aquel poder abrumador y caótico, lo siente en aquel niño. No estaba en completo desarrollo todavía, pero la siente crecer a un ritmo acelerado. Ese niño es hijo del antiguo rey de los Hydraigous, su único descendiente con vida probablemente. Dirige su mirada a los otros niños, Kya tiene un poder más creciente pero aún dormido y el de Theodore apenas puede presentirlo; pero los dos se conectaban a él ligeramente, siendo la niña más próxima a Hadrian.

Torneratus se gira para ver a los demás duendes en la sala.

–Salgan de la sala, –ordena.

–Pero mi rey, –habla uno de los guardias que parece tan alarmado como los demás.

–Es una orden.

Los duendes salen a regañadientes de la sala del trono. Torneratus cierra la puerta desde adentro.

–Es un _Donakyu,_ ¿cierto? –pregunta Hadrian rompiendo el silencio en que se sumo la sala.

Los ojos de Torneratus se posan en el próximo rey dragón, sonríe mostrando una dentadura afilada. Lentamente su apariencia a cambiar, se vuelve más escuálido y alto, -Hadrian supone que evolucionaron así para hacer más flexible su columna, después de todo depende de este para moverse entre las cavernas más pequeñas; -las manos y pies apenas tienen diferencias, solo unas uñas más largas y gruesas. Por último una cola anaranjada parecida a la de un mono, que le sirve para agarrarse a cualquier cosa como si este es una extremidad extra.

–¿Cómo lo sabes, idamakus? –pregunta Torneratus.

–Hemos estado estudiando los textos que nos dejo Lord Taylor, –habla Kya mirando con curiosidad al rey.

–Entonces ya empezaste a descubrir la verdad, –gruñe el rey, perdido en los recuerdos del pasado.

Theodore parece debatir entre preguntar de que están hablando esos tres. Nunca en su vida había oído el título idamakus y menos _Donakyu_.Pero claramente sus compañeros de torre si.

–No quiero ser entrometido, pero ¿qué significa idamakus? –pregunta Theodore.

–Cría de dragón, –contesta el rey, el niño esta a punto de hablar cuando el vuelve a interrumpirle. –Es así como se dicen oficialmente y la traducción más cercana que puedes tener al título en _Aracmea._

–Su majestad, al menos ya respondió a una de mis dudas. El hecho de que aún existe un _Donakyu_ , aclara un poco las cosas de las locuras que he leído, –resopla Hadrian pasando los dedos por su cabello. Esto no esta haciendo su vida más simple–; pero le agradecería que no me diga así, soy un niño no un dragón.

Torneratus le mira antes de reírse.

–Ese será tu disfraz, idamakus, pero tu eres un _Hydraigous_ en todos los sentidos, todavía necesitas desarrollar tu poder completo porque naciste del modo equivocado.

Hadrian gruñe, sintiendo como su sangre hierve ligeramente.

–Deje de compararme con una especie ficticia, no puede haber una civilización a ese nivel en la prehistoria y…

Pero Hadrian es callado, cuando la criatura de ahora un metro ochenta suelta un golpe a la mesa, quebrando una parte de la piedra de la que esta hecha.

–Podrás ser un idamakus, pero no aceptare que le faltes el respeto a los _Hydraigous_. En tus venas corre la sangre más antigua que existe, –gruñe Torneratus mientras se acerca demasiado al moreno, apenas logrando evitar que Thanatos le mordiera al darse cuenta de lo que hace; –los reyes del caos y la destrucción unificaron a doscientas razas que no tenían que ver, controlaron bajo su fuerza un mundo en destrucción.

Hadrian solo miraba en silencio el exaltado rey mientras retrocede, sintiéndose como el hombre lo iba acorralando contra la puerta.

–¡Deberías sentir orgullo porque en tus venas corre la fuerza pura de la naturaleza, el mahna que nuestra diosa y madre, Magna Mater, nos heredó!, ¡La fuerza que los humanos arrancaron de nuestros hijos, de nuestras madres, de nuestras esposas, hermanos, amigos!

Hadrian miraba incrédulo a lo que dice aquel anciano, ¿cómo podía la gente robar el poder de las criaturas? Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el anciano responde.

–Hace dos mil o quizás más años, los ancestrales debieron luchar por su vida cuando un humano descubrió como extraer el mahna de los ancestrales. ¡Merlín y Arturo Pendragon arrasaron nuestras tierras y ciudades, torturando hasta la locura a nuestros congéneres, sacando hasta lo ultimo que teníamos de mahna! ¿Por qué? Porque deseaban lo que no podían obtener por si solos, porque Magna Mater los consideró una abominación desde que los monos evolucionaron a esas monstruosidades.

El anciano se separa del niño, ignorando sus gruñidos por verse acorralado, aunque este no parece notarlo. Torneratus camina hasta una esquina bastante alejada.

–Quieres pruebas de que eres un Hydraigous, la tendrás.

El _Donakyu_ apoya la mano contra la esquina, empezando a inyectar mahna directamente en ella mientras su cuerpo es rodeada por un aura verde como el bosque. Una trampilla frente al trono se abre antes de que una plataforma se eleve frente a la silla, donde un armazón de madera, que funciona como expositor, sostiene dos sables enfundados con las empuñaduras en lados contrarios.

Hadrian vencido por la curiosidad se acerca a ver seguido de Kya y Theodore, aunque este último mantiene más su distancia, claramente prefiere conservar su vida, este había llegado a la conclusión de que el duende es peligroso. Para sorpresa del moreno, la segunda arma desaparece y solo deja la más alta.

–Estas son los sables de Mu, pertenecientes a los últimos reyes. La que desapareció fue de la reina, solo aparecen permanentemente a su futuro poseedor.

–¿Quiere que toque una reliquia invaluable? –Hadrian frunce el seño sin despegar la vista del arma frente a él.

Es excepcionalmente hermosa y elegante, enfundada en una pieza de cuero duro negro que se curvea ligeramente; tres partes de la funda están recubiertas por una pieza color plata: en la punta en forma de garra, en la mitad que parecen dos alas de dragón entrelazadas y una cinta trenzada que adorna la empuñadura. Tanto el mango como el guarda mano son color carmesí con aleación de cromo, el guarda mano tiene la forma de la cabeza de un dragón que mira al oponente con un par de gemas como el fuego del infierno.

–Estas armas solo pueden ser levantadas por el heredero del rey, el hijo que viene de su sangre.

Hadrian no esta seguro si aquello es una farsa o una historia real. No pierde nada con intentarlo, sino la levanta significa que todo ese disparate de ser descendiente del rey, es eso una tontería. Con determinación se acerca más al sable, no esta seguro como explicarlo pero puede sentir como el metal dentro del cuero palpita, desprendiendo su propia fuerza y poder por si sola. Entre más cerca esta, siente que aquella fuerza lo llama. Se intensifica a cada paso que da y cuando sus dedos de niño se posan sobre el arma, la levanta como si fuera de juguete.

La funda cae al piso como si de pronto esta fuera un fantasma, dejando a la vista la oscuridad hecha metal con el filo intacto y perfecta. El poder que emana se intensifica y ataca a su nuevo dueño, unificándose a su mahna en perfecta armonía.

Hadrian siente su cabeza aligerarse, antes de desvanecerse y caer al suelo.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen comentarios, siempre los respondo, pueden preguntarme o crear sus propias teorías. Con gusto las responderé y podemos conversar sobre estas teorías.**

 **12 grandes familias de Italia**

 **Cacciatore (Cabeza de familia: Gino Cacciatore)**

 **Borgia (Cabeza de familia: Rodrigo Borgia)**

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _ **Idamakus: Cría de dragón.**_

 _ **Mu: uno de los continentes de leyenda que desaparecio por un desastre natural. Antiguo reino de los Hydraigous.**_

 _ **Hydraigous: Los primeros dragones que pisaron la tierra, piel acorazada y fuerte, muy inteligentes, avanzados para su tiempo. Las criaturas más poderosas que gobernaron la tierra y tenían bajo su control a las 1999 razas ancestrales.**_

 _ **Donakyu: antepasados de los duendes.**_

 _ **Veni, Vidi, Vici: vine, vi, venci (frase famosa de el emperador Julio Cesar)**_

 _ **Colosseo dei Lupi Gemelli: Coliseo de los Lobos Gemelos.**_

 _ **Enthranduor: reino subterráneo de los duendes.**_


	3. Sangre por Sangre

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes y la historia me pertenecen. El resto pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **uzumakidragneel559: Perdona la tardanza, pero he empezado a trabajar y apenas he podido ordenar mi tiempo, pero ahora si voy a publicar más seguido.**

 **Elpadre2112: perdona la tardanza, cosas del trabajo. Con referente a tus preguntas, la ida a Hogwarts se hará más rápido, va lento por ciertas razones para darle fruto y sentido a la historia; probablemente en unos dos o tres capítulos.**

 **Kya si es una ancestral. Hadrian tendrá varias parejas, serán varias.**

 **ferny: no prometo que vaya a gryffindor, :P a ver si adivinas a cuál ira, basado en su personalidad.**

 **E.N.D. : agradece al anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn, de ahí salio.**

 **Noem Cullen: gracias por el comentario, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Ryogana: Me alegro que regresara tu Internet y estes bien.**

 **Nancy: gracias, espero que te siga gustando.**

 **loki: siempre me ha gustado romper las historias y crear nuevas.**

 **daniel2610994: Kya bueno tiene una mezcla de dos personajes, Kalen de Code geass y Viper de Katekyo Hitman Reborn (aunque esta no se le vea la cara xD). Respecto a Hadrian el más parecido que tiene es a Xanxus Vongola o Varia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, es el mas sexy *-* desde que es niño hasta el adulto, velo para que sepas como se verá. xD Mejor dicho el fic imaginalo en anime.**

 **: perdona la tardanza y disfrutalo.**

 **Perdonen la tardanza, comence a trabajar en una tienda así que estoy aún organizando mi tiempo para escribir, pero les juró que no abandonare el fic.**

 **o0o0o0o**

III

Sangre por Sangre

Hadrian empieza a escuchar gritos y rugidos aún cuando no ha abierto los ojos, haciendo vibrar su cuerpo a la furia que estos cargan. Abre los ojos confundido, no recuerda haber estado en un lugar tan pesado, ni siquiera recuerda cuando perdió la conciencia. Aunque no le da tiempo para reflexionar ya que se debe aferrar a una especie de cuernos, no estaba sobre el suelo sino un dragón.

Un enorme dragón armado con una especie de armadura de huesos metálico.

Hadrian sin soltarse mira hacia el frente tratando de averiguar que estaba pasando.

El enorme reptil mide al menos unos cien metros o quizas más, se siente diminuto ante esa enorme bestia, sus gigantescas alas se baten con fuerza provocando vientos huracanados. Destrozando la ciudad debajo de él y derribando la gente con solo un movimiento. El primer indicio para Hadrian de que aquello no es la actualidad, es el aspecto de la ciudadela y las personas: murallas altas de piedra, casas con techos de heno y madera, gente con largos vestidos y ropa de piel.

Esta en la época medieval o una aún más antigua y en medio de una batalla.

El dragón no esta solo, hay otros cinco apenas unos pocos metros más pequeños y con una armadura distinta. Reduciendo la ciudad a sus poderosos alientos de fuego. Lluvias de flecha y piedras se lanzaban, quedándose cortos porque no les llegaban ni siquiera a rosar. Hadrian no duda que aquella pelea esta ganada o eso cree.

Desde el castillo a lo lejos, adornado con enormes diamantes de cristal posicionadas en sus torres, las gemas brillan en diferentes colores cada uno salen disparados rayos en varias direcciones, dividiéndose en múltiples formando una especie de red. El dragón en donde esta Hadrian apenas logra evitar los primeros pero no es suficiente, la red de empieza a adherirse al reptil como una telaraña cuando sujeta un insecto. El niño puede ver de cerca las extrañas cuerdas luminosas mientras el dragón lucha por soltarse, percibe una pesada y sangrienta magia desde aquella red, cuyo origen no estaba seguro de poder identificar.

El dragón ruge cuando la telaraña electrocuta la piel acorazada. Hadrian se sujeta a uno de los cuernos, viendo como el suelo se va acercando muy rápido. Pero no caían, el reptil empezó a cambiar en plena caída, dándole apenas tiempo al niño de sujetarse a la armadura antes de caer como un meteoro en la plaza principal dejando un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

Hadrian no entiende aún como el hombre-dragón no se da cuenta de su presencia, ni siquiera cuando se deja caer al suelo. En cuanto lo ve de frente logra reconocerlo, como olvidar a Hyron Darkus si ve el retrato del hombre cada vez que entraba a la habitación secreta. Aunque la armadura no es la misma que esta expuesta en el maniquí, esta es negra metálico con marcas carmesí y doradas que lo hacen parecer que la coraza simplemente se transfirió al nuevo cuerpo; la piel la tiene escamada de un tono noche con el delineo de las escamas color sangre.

–Oye –dice Hadrian pero se detiene cuando un estallido de luz ilumina la plaza.

Ni siquiera se había extinguido cuando un hombre ataviado con una armadura y una corona sobre su rizado cabello rojo ataca a Hyron. El niño solo llega a ver como chocan las dos espadas, el sable que antes ha visto en el reino de los duendes y una espada de plata con rubíes adornándola. Chispas saltan cuando los dos metales cargados de poder, empujando todo a su paso con su fuerza de expansión.

–Arturo Pendragon, –gruñe Hyron mientras ambos adversarios cruzan sus armas.

–Ya tardabas en llegar, Hyron, ¿tan poco te importa tu reina?

Hyron ruge empujando más al hombre.

Hadrian solo ve con horror como más y más hombres en armadura entran por el destello, intenta gritar para advertirle antes de percatarse que las flechas hechizadas lo atraviesan como si se hubiera vuelto un fantasma. Percatándose que solo es un recuerdo del pasado, no un viaje en el tiempo, no puede intervenir a la masacre que esta a punto de presenciar.

Aunque se veía superado en número Hyron peleaba con fuerza y determinación, no importa si le cortan, su armadura recibe la mayoría de los ataques; pero este ya esta afectado desde hace tiempo, Hadrian duda que pueda resistir mucho más. No tardaron en llegar los otros dragones, transformándose de inmediato en su forma semi humanoide con diferentes armas a la de Hyron.

Hadrian se mantuvo junto al rey dragón, como si algo tirara de él y le impedía alejarse, supone que tiene que ver con el sable. La sangre y hechizos disparados por los humanos iluminan el campo de batalla, destruyendo todo a su paso. Hyron y los otros cinco parecen danzar entre los otros como si pertenecieran una sola entidad, trabajando en sincronía. Pero esto no parece ser suficiente, los dragones ya vienen heridos desde un principio. Hadrian se pregunta cuantas batallas han librado antes que asaltaran aquel lugar.

– _Esto no va bien, mi Király,_ –gruñe un hombre con la armadura de un azul y plata, usando dos cuchillas cortas gemelas.

– _No es momento para conversar, Yago,_ –contesta Hyron mientras un ala de metal cubre su brazo izquierdo. _–Tenemos que sacar o destruir los cristales._

Casi como si fuera un mensaje mental los cinco cerraron un círculo alrededor de Hyron y Hadrian, usando sus alas para formar un escudo en su exterior. El niño puede notar el estado de los demás, algunos sangraban sin parar y otros le faltaba alguna parte. Incluso Hyron tiene una de las piernas en una posición extraña.

– _Mi Király,_ –jadea la única mujer casi sin aliento y probablemente una de las más graves, _–vaya por ella, vaya por Thania._

– _¡No los pienso dejar aquí! –_ ruge Hyron con indignación y mirándola con angustia.

La mujer le acaricia con la única mano que le queda, aunque del brazo apenas quedan tirones de la armadura. Hadrian esta seguro de que sería hermosa sino tuviera sangre o la destrucción total de su armadura.

– _No dejes que lleguen a Mu, si llegan a nuestro reino la lucha será en vano y habrán terminado de robar todo el mahna de nuestra especie._

– _Nosotros nos encargaremos de darle tiempo,_ – habla otro.

– _¡No puedo dejarlos, ya perdimos a los otros seis!_

Hadrian se siente extraño en aquel lugar, una camaradería de la cual no es participe, y que él nunca ha sentido. Una confianza ciega a los demás, a tus compañeros de batalla que saben confiar el uno del otro.

Los cinco que lo rodeaban posaron las manos en el sable ensangrentado y quebradizo.

– _Déjanos combatir hasta el final, Hyron, si vamos a morir que lo sea con honor y protegiendo nuestro legado,_ –habla la mujer de nuevo mientras sus manos brillan, restaurando el sable a su estado original, el metal negro brilla bajo el sol del atardecer sangriento.

Pronto Hadrian ve como de las manos de cada uno se envuelven en llamas, pero no parece hacerles daño, empezando un infierno creciente en ese espacio reducido. Quizás es el tironeo que le produce la espada o su propio instinto, pero no duda en sujetarse a la armadura de Hyron.

El campo de batalla se ve envuelto en furioso espiral de llamas, convirtiendo en un caos infernal. Hadrian se vio jalado de golpe hacia arriba muy rápido mientras Hyron recupera su forma dragón, saliendo del centro del tornado. El niño apenas logra sostenerse de una de las patas, donde el sable se fusionó con la piel acorazada. Hadrian no deseaba saber que pasaría sino se hubiera sujeto, salir volando por los aires sin control por la fuerza atrayente del sable no se escucha nada divertido.

Hadrian se sujeta mejor mientras el dragón empieza a volar hacia el castillo, sin importar si chocaba contra un edificio, este parece desesperado por llegar. Más hechizos llenan los cielos pero no se comparan con la red eléctrica del principio, siendo un juego para Hyron al evitarlos. Logran posarse en una de las torres más altas, donde uno de los enormes cristales reluce, mientras el dragón empieza a separar con una garra el diamante Hadrian puede ver con horror lo que había dentro.

Una mujer estaba abierta desde entre las piernas hasta el pecho, el cristal estaba lleno de sangre y viseras del cuerpo y la expresión de horror aún esta dibujada en su rostro. El niño no quiere imaginarse ni siquiera todo el terror y dolor que pudiera haber pasado. Un vistazo rápido al resto del castillo, puede ver que en los otros cristales los cadáveres ya están casi en los huesos.

Un rugido de dolor y furia hace que Hadrian mire a Hyron, viendo como la sangre cae a ríos por la espalda y la coraza empezando a rodar fuera del cuerpo, dejando la segunda capa de piel expuesta. Tanto el dragón como él miran al piso, donde un hombre joven con túnicas dirige la defensa junto a otros cuatro, manipulando el aire y círculos mágicos con grandes báculos de madera.

El dragón saca por completo el cristal con la mujer y se eleva a duras penas por el aire, manteniéndose a cierta distancia del castillo. Hadrian comienza a sentir como el tiempo se ralentiza, mira al suelo observando como las sombras y la oscuridad que cubre los rincones del edificio cobrando vida. Elevándose como tentáculos múltiples hacia él, empezando a endurecer su masa y convirtiendo en aguijones enormes que cubren cada sitio.

Una presión de poder llena el aire antes de que las espinas estallaran con una fuerza expansiva, que derriba todo a su paso. Permitiendo que Hyron escape a pesar de sus heridas, manteniendo una distancia considerable del suelo. Hadrian ve como concentra las fuerzas que aún tiene para abrir un portal y desaparecer por él.

Hadrian queda cegado por las luces multicolores del pasaje antes de volver a salir, solo para volver a quedar a menor distancia del suelo, donde se libra otra batalla mayor; mejor dicho la limpieza de lo que queda de una masacre entre humanos y criaturas. Hyron ni siquiera mira hacia abajo solo vuela más rápido, atravesando las estatuas de dragón que cerraban en circulo una ciudadela enorme.

Hadrian apenas tiene tiempo de percatarse de lo que sucede antes de que el dragón cayera de bruces al suelo y destruyendo el cristal que encerraba a la mujer, transformándose en su forma humanoide. El niño mira a su alrededor después de levantarse de las piedras azuladas. Reconociendo la impresionante y hermosa arquitectura del imperio de Mu, o al menos lo que aún queda de ella.

– _Thania…_ –jadea Hyron apenas logrando levantarse, empieza a gatear hasta donde cayó. Le toca la mejilla, cerrándole los ojos para arreglar su expresión, se le queda mirando con una expresión de amor puro y dolor. _–Estamos en casa, mi amor, tranquila._

Hadrian sintiéndose impotente ve como el rey levanta el cuerpo de la mujer, a pesar de su estado grave y que apenas tiene fuerzas suficientes. Lo sigue por el camino principal, atravesando casas, edificaciones enormes hechas arte; aunque por alguna razón siente que ya ha pasado por aquí antes.

– _¡Lord Hyron!_

Hadrian se sorprende al ver a Hragon correr hacia ellos, este apenas parece más joven que el hombre que conoce en la academia. ¿Cuántos años tiene ese hombre y cómo diablos se mantiene tan joven? piensa. Aunque empieza a tener cierta sospecha porque Hragon tiene su propia armadura de plata y aguamarina.

– _Hragon…–_ responde el rey cayendo de rodillas porque las fuerzas se le escapan, pero en ningún momento suelta a su mujer.

– _Mi Király, debemos sanar sus heridas, –_ Hragon retira su casco aún conservando los cuernos entre su cabello gris oscuro. Sus ojos se posan de inmediato en la mujer, palideciendo, _–milord… su Kralista…_

– _No hay tiempo, Hragon, ayúdame a llegar a la sala del trono._

Cuando Hragon intenta ayudarle el niega con la cabeza.

– _No, a mi no, carga a Thania, no la puedo dejar aquí._

Hadrian solo es espectador mientras el director le quita a la reina de los brazos de Hyron. Comienza a seguirlos cuando siguen el camino hacia el castillo, las calles huelen a sangre y muerte, aquello parece un reino fantasma. Se pregunta cómo sería la gente de esa ciudad y sus vidas, las calles llenas de familias trabajando; que tan avanzados estaban comparados con los humanos de esa época.

– _No dejare… que los humanos conquisten este lugar…–_ la tos violenta de Hyron devuelve a la realidad a Hadrian.

– _Aún podemos ganar, milord._

Hadrian bufa, si que es optimista, por lo que ha visto no duda que los humanos llegarán pronto a esas tierras.

– _Nuestros aliados nos han abandonado, Hragon, la humanidad ha ganado demasiado poder mahnico para que los dos podamos contra ellos. Mira lo que le han hecho a mi amada Thania después de pasar cinco días capturada por ellos._

Hadrian no evita que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda. ¿Eso le habían hecho los humanos? _,_ ¿por qué?, ¿qué necesidad tenían?

– _Es horrendo, ¿cómo a esas viles criaturas les pudo venir la idea de que torturando a las criaturas ancestrales pueden robar el Mahna y utilizarlo ellos?_

Hadrian palidece. A eso se refería el rey de los duendes, el poder que los humanos codiciaban y que nacieron sin él, el mahna. Los humanos no habían nacido con magia, la habían robado de las criaturas ancestrales. Eso suena raro, quizás esto solo es una alucinación, no tiene algún sentido. Pero lo esta viendo frente a frente, los cadáveres en los cristales, usados para defender una ciudad entera, usados para atacar a su propia especie.

– _No tengo la menor…–_ Hyron se detiene frente a la enorme puerta de metal negro y dorado.

– _Mi Király, debería descansar…_

– _Olvídalo, Hragon, no me queda mucho… tiempo y prefiero defender la tierra sagrada de los Hydraigous._

– _Pero si no quedan más de ustedes…_

– _Muévete, viejo amigo…_

Los cinco entran en el castillo, la entrada esta tan mal como la ciudad.

– _Mi Király… esta no es la sala del trono…–_ dice Hragon con inseguridad al notar las puertas negras con runas rojas y azules.

– _No, esta… mi viejo amigo_ , –Hyron hace un esfuerzo por respirar, – _es la sala de la guerra… dejamos de usarla después del tercer conflicto… con los tritones y sirenas._

– _Majestad, deje de hablar, –_ Hragon le mira con angustia pero el hombre hace un simple ademán con la mano y empuja la puerta.

Hadrian es el primero en ver una estancia llena de polvo y maleza. Una enorme mesa de media luna encara a la plataforma alta donde se ubican los tronos, esta ocupa la mitad de la sala con ocho sillas ornamentadas con metal y piel; le sigue una segunda mesa más pequeña con tres asientos de piedra más hermosas que las anteriores. Pero nada se compara con los dos tronos, hermosos y bien detallados, aunque no puede verlos demasiado bien por la maleza y el polvo, solo que tiene un hermoso color ónix mezclado con otro metal.

Hyron se arrastra hasta uno de los tronos, el sable desnudo golpea el suelo.

– _Hragon… se que será mucho pedir esto… pero_ ; –casi se cae de rodillas al suelo sino se hubiera sostenido de una de las sillas.

Hragon deja a la reina en el suelo, cubriéndola con su capa antes de ir al auxilio de Hyron, logrando que llegue a una de los tronos. Hyron logra sentarse sobre el más grande, donde de un lado estaba una espada tan larga como él y eso que casi supera los dos metros. El arma es puramente negra con tintes rojizos y anaranjados a lo largo de la hoja, la empuñadura en forma de alas en ambos lados.

El rey se quita el sable y levanta la espada, sosteniéndolas a la misma altura. Las armas brillan como si se reconocieran, disparando relámpagos negros desde la hoja hacia la otra. Solo es un instante, como si de imanes se tratara: el sable y la espada se fusionan frente a él. Quedando la forma original del sable pero con el color carmesí y naranja, pero la empuñadura y el guardamano se vuelven más detallados con las alas de dragón ahora.

– _Pon a Thania en el otro trono… merecemos irnos juntos._

Hragon de mala gana obedece, volviendo a levantar en brazos a la reina y llevándola en el otro trono, asegurando de cubrirla mejor con la capa.

– _Mi señor, ¿me quería pedir algo?_ –pregunta mientras Hyron levanta vuelve a agarrar el sable.

De inmediato las alas se levantan hacia la hoja formando un arco triple con otros dos pares de alas.

– _No me queda… mucho tiempo más… Los Hydraigous han acabado su existencia y nuestra era se extingue…_ –tose dejando caer la sangre sobre el trono, inmediatamente esta es absorbida por el metal.

– _¡Mi Király no diga eso!_

– _Cállate y escucha, no me queda nadie, mis concubinas están muertas y mi reina asesinada cruelmente… no se donde quedo el único de mis nietos que se que aún… esta vivo. No puedo dejar… que este reino caiga en manos humanas._

Hadrian mira como el hombre levanta el sable apuntando la hoja al suelo.

– _Ve en su búsqueda, Hragon… Necesitaran a lo Hydraigous cuando llegue el momento… y necesitarán de tu guía… busca a mis descendientes, a los únicos que serán puros de sangre…_

El niño frunce el seño y presta más atención, esto probablemente tiene que ver con él.

Hyron clava con fuerza la espada en el suelo por un hueco en forma de estrella. Inyectando lo poco que le quedaba de mahna en el arma. El suelo brilla de un intenso azul eléctrico formando un patrón de runas y líneas por toda la habitación y el exterior, llagando más allá del castillo y hacia la tierra que lo rodeaba.

Hadrian siente la poderosa energía antigua correr debajo de sus pies, provocando que el suelo vibre con una fuerza atronadora.

– _¡Solo los puros de sangre podrán volver al reino… y darle vida!_ –Hyron ruge.

La tierra tiembla y truena como si acompañara la furia del rey.

Hadrian cae al suelo mientras los temblores se convierten en un terremoto, aumentando mientras más poder se inyecta a ella. Ve como la tierra brilla mientras líneas como cables o carreteras delgadas de color azul, alejándose del castillo. Él apenas puede seguirlas y llegar a ver como iluminan los golem dragones que custodian los limites de la ciudad.

Ve como las nubes se van acercando rápido, entendiendo que así es como Mu se había convertido en la tierra entre las nubes. Propulsada por las últimas fuerzas de su rey.

Hyron medio consciente saca el sable cuando las nubes quedaron debajo de ellos y las estrellas se ven cerca, tanto que pareces ser capaz de tocarlas.

– _Llévate el sable, Hragon, el próximo rey lo necesitará si quiere… que el reino de Mu reviva._

Hragon se acerca al rey y coge el sable después de que lo saca Hyron.

– _Király… Hyron, yo…_

– _Vete… mi fiel amigo, será un trabajo duro, no se cuanto tardarás en volver…_

Hragon sujeta con fuerza el sable mientras su funda aparece para protegerla, volviendo a la forma que Hadrian vio la primera vez.

– _Volveré, Hyron, volveré con el nuevo rey._

Hadrian empieza a ver borroso cuando Hragon sale de la estancia, siendo arrastrado por la fuerza atrayente del arma. Solo puede ver una última vez al rey dragón desvanecerse antes de que la oscuridad atrapara su conciencia de nuevo.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

–¡Hadrian, Hadrian, despierta! –la voz de Kya se escucha cada vez más cerca, trayendo poco a poco a la realidad a Hadrian.

El moreno aprieta los ojos antes de abrirlo. Tarda un poco por la luz brillante de la sala, pero de inmediato reconoce la sala del rey duende. Aún aprieta entre sus manos el sable, el metal todavía palpita bajo su piel, percibe el poder antiguo acariciar su propia energía.

–¿Qué me paso? –dice el moreno sentándose en el suelo, todavía se siente algo desorientado.

–Perdiste la conciencia en cuanto tocaste el sable, –contesta Torneratus con un brillo intenso de euforia reflejado en sus ojos, estos no dejan de ver el sable que aún tiene el niño. –¿Se siente bien? Estuvo varios minutos inconsciente.

Hadrian se pasa la mano izquierda entre el cabello, tratando de concentrarse y recordar lo que le ha pasado.

–No se que era exactamente, si un recuerdo o una alucinación.

Poco a poco empieza a relatar lo que vio en aquella escena de batalla, todo lo que le ocurrió en esa historia de muerte. No esta seguro si aquello era real, pero lo había sentido como si lo hubiera vivido en carne propia.

–¿Tiene alguna idea de que es lo que me paso?

Pero Torneratus ya se había alejado de ellos, hacia uno de los armarios especiales donde se guardaban diferentes cosas de gran importancia, y que solo tienen acceso algunos duendes y él.

–¡Ey, le estoy hablando! –gruñe Hadrian y levantándose del suelo, pero el _Donakyu_ lo continuaba ignorando. –¡Conteste, usted me dio esta cosa, debe saber que me ocurrió! –exige; olvidándose por un momento que le esta gritando al mismo rey de los duendes.

Pero antes de que pueda acercarse a Torneratus, una mano grande y pesada se posa en el hombro del niño. Hadrian al girar la cabeza para ver quien es, se encuentra con uno de los imponentes guardias del reino.

Hadrian de inmediato deja de gruñir, apretando con fuerza el sable. Manteniendo su sorpresa oculta detrás de su máscara, no los había oído o sentido llegar.

–Lo siento, _idamakus_ , –habla Torneratus mientras se acerca a el con un sobre, –pero esas cosas no se las puedo explicar, me temo. No esta en mi jurisdicción. –Sin esperar a que el niño conteste, se dirige al guardia. –Escolté a _idamakus_ y los dos sires a Goldentooth para que el _idamakus_ pueda resolver cualquier problema que tenga con sus cuentas.

–¡No puede esperar que acepte eso!

Pero los tres niños ni siquiera tienen opción, varios guardias los obligan a salir del reino subterráneo. Por no decirlo de otra manera, los estaban expulsando y no tardan en ver como desaparece el reino dentro del ascensor.

–No tenían que botarnos de esa manera tan grosera, –gruñe Kya con los puños apoyados en la cadera.

–Más que respuestas, me sacaron más preguntas, –Hadrian masculla entre dientes mientras mira impasible el sable enfundado.

Ni siquiera le habían dejado devolver aquella cosa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, no siente la necesidad devolverlo; es como si desde un principio lo estuviera esperando, algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Qué haras con eso? –pregunta Kya.

El moreno ni siquiera contesta, se pone en diagonal el sable a la espalda dejando el mango detrás de su hombro derecho, usa un cinturón especial que tiene el envase de la espada para mantenerla sujeta a su cuerpo.

–De momento me la quedare, no tengo otra opción si Torneratus quiere evitarnos, –suspira enterrando sus dedos en el cabello con frustración, solo han venido para que tenga otro dolor de cabeza.

Aunque los dos niños se sobresaltan cuando Theodore habla después de estar un buen rato en silencio.

–Muy interesante y todo esta aventura, –habla Theodore cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. –Tienen mucho que explicar sobre esta extraña situación, no van a esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados y la boca cerrada sin comprender ni una pizca de lo que estaban hablando.

–Probablemente sea lo mejor para ti, Nott, –gruñe Kya mirando desafiante al niño.

–Pues no soy un perro que obedece todo sin dudar, –Theodore mira a la niña de la misma manera.

Hadrian chasquea la lengua y aprieta el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Theodore es un niño sumamente inteligente y de buena agudeza mental, puede notarlo fácilmente, no iba a dejar el tema ni con sobornos o amenazas. Al menos no demuestra ser incompetente, no podrían esconder por mucho tiempo sus incursiones a la biblioteca y las cosas que intentaban averiguar. Después de todo estaban en la misma torre.

Seguramente en cuanto sepa lo que están investigando, lo tachara de idiotez o irreal en el mejor de los casos.

–Muy bien, te explicaremos todo o al menos lo que sabemos, pero no aquí. Cuando volvamos a la academia, hay demasiados oídos indiscretos aquí.

Theodore parece pensarlo por un momento antes de asentir.

–Trato hecho, –contesta Theodore extendiendo la mano hacia Hadrian.

Hadrian le estrecha la mano por un instante siente un chispazo entre la piel. Un simple vistazo al otro niño se percata que a Theodore le paso lo mismo, pero ninguno dice nada. Ya que acaban de llegar al banco, Kya se limita a mantener silencio ante el intercambio.

Media hora después los tres niños salen del banco. Hadrian lleva un bolso atado a su cintura donde guardaba su nueva adquisición: la llave de sus bóveda, la que le creo sus padres por reglas de la familia Potter impuestas por su tatara- abuelo Marcus Potter; un bolsillo interno donde guardaba todo el dinero en metálico que saco para Kya y él –se había asegurado de que su amiga tuviera una llave de la bóveda, dentro de su cuenta había más que suficiente para los dos-; unas esferas de cristal, encantadas para ser usadas cuando se hacen compras mayores; y varios documentos sobre las bóvedas que debería revisar.

Pero en ese momento su única preocupación debía ser encontrar algo adecuado para la cena de gala, si vienen las doce cabezas de familia, tienen que dejar una buena impresión al menos.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Hadrian estaba arreglándose en su cuarto acompañado de Theodore, la fiesta esta por empezar y deben bajar al comedor en veinte minutos por lo menos.

–A ver si entendí, –habla Theo mientras revisaba las anotaciones que habían hecho Hadrian y Kya de lo que habían leído, –encontraron unos libros, ocultos en una parte secreta de la biblioteca más grande de Europa; donde describen a la tierra antes de que hubiera vida, llena de una energía tan potente que mataba a todo ser viviente. A excepción de unos pocos.

Hadrian solo asiente mientras termina de hacer el nudo de su corbata, después de dos años logro perfeccionar la técnica sin ningún error; aunque muchos magos y brujas siempre eligen túnicas de gala para esas ocasiones, él lo encuentra anticuado y lejos del contexto. El niño prefiere los trajes más actuales, por mas que lo dictaran de muggle, el mundo mágico esta muy atrás en algunas cosas.

–Esta energía permitió a unas dos mil especies evolucionar y desarrollar su propio poder según esto, –continúa Theodore. –Aunque por muy fascinante que se vea, suena sacado de una novela literaria.

–Al menos llegamos a la misma conclusión al principio.

Theodore mantiene el silencio mientras vuelve a revisar detalladamente las notas. Todo eso parece una historia sin sentido, pero en ningún momento de su lectura tiene una desconexión entre una y la otra. No sabe demasiado sobre la época del Mesosoico o el Jurasico, los magos no son muy adeptos a la historia tan antigua.

–No voy a negar que es interesante, la historia mágica no va tan atrás, ni siquiera mi abuelo fue capaz de explicarme de donde viene la magia, –el niño encoge los hombros empezando a ordenar las hojas por orden. –En ningún libro que tiene mi familia, hay una clara explicación de cómo los seres humanos desarrollamos la magia.

Bufa un poco frustrado y deja los papeles sobre el escritorio.

–Puede que entre esos libros encontremos las respuestas que el mundo mágico no sabe responder.

Hadrian voltea a verlo con una ceja arqueada cuando el niño le rodea los hombros con un brazo.

–Así que cuenta conmigo en esta misteriosa investigación suya.

Hadrian lo mira con sospecha.

–¿Por qué debería aceptar?– pregunta.

–Una tercera cabeza puede ser mejor que dos, los tres somos inteligentes, lo puedo notar muy bien entre ustedes. Pero seguimos siendo niños, no lo sabemos todo aún, pero podremos buscar diferentes temas y después conversarlos.

Theodore lo sabía desde hace rato la desconfianza que tiene Hadrian y Kya, él tambien es un poco reservado con sus cosas y los entiende muy bien. Se separa del niño y saca su varita, que esta hecha puramente de plata.

–Yo, sire Theodore Degel Nott Alactea, heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Nott y próximo cabeza de familia de la noble y ancestral casa de Alactea, juro bajo mi nombre y magia que todo lo que tenga que ver con la investigación de los _Hydraigous_ quedará solo con los involucrados y solo aquellos que Hadrian Potter y Kya Phantomhive consideren confiables para saber de ellas. –Recita mientras un brillo de color azul eléctrico lo rodea.

Hadrian se queda perplejo, jurar sobre su magia es muy común, es una manera de hacer contratos y juramentos sin poner en peligro su propia existencia. Pero usar el mismo nombre entero es otro nivel.

–Que así sea, –Hadrian levanta la mano girando la muñeca ligeramente. El juramento al menos le puede dar un poco de paz. –Es un comienzo. Mejor ve a terminar de arreglarte, debemos bajar pronto.

Hadrian ni siquiera se molesto en verlo salir y se mira en el espejo asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

Su traje consiste en: una camisa de vestir color marfil con los puños cerrados por unos gemelos en forma de dragón; una corbata carmesí, aunque vista más de cerca puede notarse el borde más de un tono vinotinto; un chaleco negro con botones plateados de donde cuelga la cadena de su reloj de bolsillo, mientras este se encuentra en el interior de su bolsillo del chaleco; y unos pantalones del mismo color con unas botas altas que apenas rozan la rodilla.

–Menos mal que existe esa tienda de ropa en el Coliseo, –sonríe satisfecho antes de acercarse a su cama, donde Thanatos reposaba en la almohada. _–Listo para irnos._

Coge a su amigo y deja que la serpiente se enrolle en el cuello de su camisa, ocultándose entre las telas de la corbata. Se dispone a salir cuando mira hacia el perchero donde esta la fedora que había ganado. Después de debatir un poco lo agarra y se lo pone, apenas desordenando su cabello y abandona su cuarto.

Apenas entra sus ojos se posan en Kya.

–Como me digas que parezco una muñeca, te golpeo, –gruñe Kya con las mejillas de un suave color rojo.

Viste un hermoso vestido color invierno: la parte de su pecho es blanco con un bordado que lo delinea color azul marino y una cinta del mismo tono más arriba del ombligo; la parte interior tiene dos partes, la falda inferior tiene un fondo blanco al azul que va en degrade y salpicado de puntos brillantes; y la segunda falda es de un azul más oscuro tambien salpicado, -ambas terminan por encima de las rodillas al frente, con unos pocos centímetros de diferencia para separarse, pero por atrás es más larga que le llega a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Unas zapatillas color hielo, una rosa azul sujeta por una cinta a su cuello.

Hadrian, sin percatarse, se sonroja ligeramente. Su amiga se veía hermosa, el cabello suelto adornado con un listón azul hielo y las mangas blancas que cubren desde su codo a la muñeca le favorecen. No se veía como una muñeca sino como una princesa de hielo, aunque primero muerto a decirle eso. Su amiga no es muy femenina, no le importaba ensuciarse y menos esconderse por ser del sexo débil; como creen la mayoría de las niñas de su edad.

–Te ves hermosa, –le sonríe de lado.

Haciendo que se ponga más roja.

–Gracias, –contesta algo incomoda, –la encargada supo escoger algo que me viniera bien para la cena del Yule. –se acaricia el cuello donde Hypnos pasa desapercibido cerca del listón que sujeta el adorno del cuello. –Parece que tendremos más compañía, –señala detrás de ella y al cuarto de Theo.

Hadrian gruñe y resopla al ver dos nuevas puertas: una del lado de Kya y la otra junto al Theodore. Lo que le faltaba, más niños. Mientras esperan al otro muchacho, Hadrian le cuenta sobre el juramento de su compañero, y ambos decidieron darle la oportunidad de que los ayudara, al menos de prueba. Ahora con otros dos tendrían que andar con más cuidado.

–Listo –dice Theodore al salir de su habitación. A diferencia de ellos el va con una túnica de gala verde oscuro, pero las piezas de abajo son de color madera. –¿Enserio irán así? –arquea una ceja, nunca ha visto jóvenes magos usar ese tipo de ropa.

–Te darás cuenta que aquí en Italia no esta tan atrasada como otras comunidades mágicas de otros países, –contesta Hadrian mientras salen de la torre. –Las doce grandes familias, los que controlan el Italia mágica.

–Aunque se rumorea que tambien tienen cierto control en el lado muggle, –comenta Kya.

–Han implementado algunas cosas de los muggles, como la vestimenta y algunas cosas, como la sección mágica del aeropuerto de Roma. Aunque aún no se ha logrado crear aviones que funcionen con magia.

–¿Qué es un avión? –cuestiona Theodore con una ceja arqueada, sabia algunas cosas del mundo muggle por su madre; pero como su abuelo se aseguro de que perdiera contacto con su familia materna, él hizo todo lo posible para que no tuviera contacto con nada referente a los muggles.

Cuando Hadrian le explico lo que es un avión y los automóviles, decir que estaba sorprendido es quedarse corto. Theodore tendría que leerse gran parte de su libro de historia muggle y de la sección de la biblioteca.

Ya se escucha la música del comedor antes incluso de que llegarán.

La sala esta decorada con colores de rojo y oro, grandes esferas de vidrio pintado contienen velas en su interior, van girando sobre la sala suspendidas en el aire, dando un aire festivo junto a la luz de la luna. Varias mesas cubiertas con manteles azules y blancos se reparten a lo largo de la estancia, algunas ya están ocupadas por familias y sus hijos, otra más grande que ocupa donde antes estaba la de profesores con unas 25 sillas, donde la ocuparían las doce familias y los profesores. Entre los mesones hay faroles altos con un una lámpara hechizada que expulsa constantemente ondas de calor ligero, lo suficiente para que se mantenga fresco; pero no demasiado como para derretir las estatuas de dragones hechas de hielo.

Ya hay varios invitados conversando de pie o sentados en las mesas, elfos domésticos caminaban con bandejas llenas de copas de vino.

–Vamos a buscar una mesa antes de que esto se llene más –dice Hadrian algo incomodo, le molestaban los grandes grupos de gente aunque no los pudiera evitar como en esos casos.

Poco a poco se abren paso.

En la mitad se levanta una pila de troncos adornados por hermosos cristales de hielo en diferentes tonos y del lado derecho de la estancia estaba un grupo de música, utilizando diferentes instrumentos tocaban una dulce tonada clásica de aire festivo. Hadrian vagamente pudo reconocer algunas notas, tenían cierto parecido con las canciones navideñas, pero con la diferencia que estas parecen más sofisticadas.

Los tres niños escogen una mesa cerca del borde donde tienen una buena vista del jardín inferior. Esta tiene alrededor de doce sillas, el mesón ya esta perfectamente ordenada con sus platos de cromo brillando bajo la luz de la lámparas. Hadrian decidió tomar el puesto más cercano a la baranda con Kya a su izquierda y Theodore al frente.

–Si hay poca gente, –menciona Theo mientras coge una de las copas de vino que le ofrece un elfo. Estaba acostumbrado a las grandes fiestas, ya que su familia siempre invitaba a muchos de sus contactos en el ministerio, familiares y otras personas importantes. Al menos así había sido antes de la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su abuelo.

–Estas son las familias de los que se quedaron aquí en la academia, –contesta Kya dando un ligero trago a la copa, –incluso algunos faltan todavía; pero no deben de tardar en llegar los demás.

–Me pregunto si vendrán las doce cabezas de familia –dice Hadrian.

–¿Por qué no vendrían? Son los líderes de Italia mágica, ¿no? –pregunta el otro muchacho, reprimiendo el escalofrío que le produce el vino, no estaba acostumbrado a este aún.

–Puede que sean los líderes pero no son muy diplomáticos entre ellos, –Hadrian deja la copa para mirar a Theo. –Las doce cabezas representan las doce familias más antiguas de Italia, cada familia se dividió Italia entre ellos para tratar de mantener cierta paz o al menos es lo que tratan de aparentar. Muchas de ellas no pueden ni siquiera verse, sin empezar a discutir.

–Un ejemplo son los Borgia y los Cacciatore, las dos familias más antiguas de toda Italia, –continúa Kya, –aunque se rumorea que Lady Zabini ha empezado a tomar territorios después de la muerte de su esposo.

–¿Lady Zabini?, ¿se están refiriendo a Lady Vittoria Sella Zabini Medicci?

–Si, ¿la conoces? –Kya arquea una ceja.

–Es conocida en la comunidad mágica de Reino Unido, tengo entendido que tiene un puesto en el Winzengamott que obtuvo de uno de sus bisabuelos, tambien es muy conocida porque se ha casado ya dos veces desde la muerte de su primer esposo; el segundo murió en circunstancias extrañas hace dos años, tengo entendido que sigue casada con el tercero. –Theodore queda pensativo antes de hablar nuevamente. –No tenía ni idea que tuviera un puesto tan importante en Italia.

–Es comprensible, el sistema político de Italia es diferente al de otros países, aquí el ministerio o incluso el mismo ministro no puede tomar ninguna decisión importante o referente a sus departamentos, sin antes consultarlo con las doce familias.

Theodore asiente aún pensativo, ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Lady Zabini pero solo de vista, había sido muy pequeño y su madre aún estaba con vida. Recordaba a la mujer por su belleza y su imponente presencia. Lo que recuerda vagamente es un niño en los brazos de la mujer, cuyo nombre no le venía a la mente, pero si que tenían la misma edad cuando se conocieron. Se preguntaba si estaría ahí estudiando tambien o en casa como la mayoría de los niños de sangre pura, ya que la educación en academias mágicas son muy raras, sobre todo en el Reino Unido.

Él había sido un caso aparte, su padre no puede cuidar de su hijo tanto como antes, desde la muerte de su madre todo ha ido cuesta abajo en su núcleo familiar. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que pudiera formarla con sus compañeros de torre, pero ya verá lo que pasará en el futuro.

–Hablando de las doce familias –la voz de Hadrian saca a Theodore de sus pensamientos.

Los tres niños miran hacia la entrada del comedor donde un grupo muy grande empezaba a llegar. Entre ellos se distinguían a doce personas en particular, seis hombres y seis mujeres, vistiendo vestimentas de gala muy costosas. Todos llevaban una capa de diferentes colores portando el emblema distintivo de la familia, lo que los separaba de los demás por su estatus.

–Ese es Rodrigo Borgia –dice Hadrian señalando a un hombre de apariencia robusta.

Es de estatura mediana y viste una túnica roja y dorada, aunque lo hace parecer un líder religioso, la capa se sostenía en su pecho por una cadena de oro, -en ella ondeaba la figura de un ciervo dorado sobre tela roja-. En ese momento el hombre esta hablando cordialmente con Hragon, junto a otras cabezas de familia.

Hadrian parece un poco sorprendido de que las grandes familias parecen tener un acuerdo de paz por el momento, probablemente por respeto a la festividad del Yule.

–A ver cuanto dura, –murmura mientras coge el menú de esa noche, ahora que ha llegado el resto de los invitados empezarían a servir la cena.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al sentirse observado, por unos minutos tuvo el presentimiento de que algo humillante le esta por ocurrir.

–¡Harry!

Es la única advertencia que tiene antes de que un misil humano de cinco años chocara contra él, haciendo que casi caiga por el barandal de no haberse sujetado a tiempo de esta. Soltando un pesado gruñido ante el nombre mira hacia abajo, dispuesto a decirle varias cosas a su atacante, pero de inmediato el gruñido y sus quejas se quedan trabadas en su garganta.

–¿Lyra?

La niña se separa de él con una gran sonrisa. Para sus cuatro años ha crecido para ser una toda una señorita, llevaba un vestido de tirantes vinotinto con una camisa blanca larga, en la parte frontal esta bordada con un hermoso patrón y tiene un moño de mariposa que se cierra sobre su cuello. Acompaña su vestido unas botas de invierno y una boina de color vino adornada con mariposas de un lado.

–¡Harry, ¿por qué no has contestado las cartas?! –Lyra se queja inflando sus mofletes en un puchero.

Las pequeñas mariposas de su sombrero se vuelven negras, ya que antes eran blancas, extrañamente esa es una particularidad suya; siempre lo que llevaba en el cabello eran blancas cuando estaba tranquilas, pero se oscurecían cuando se enojaba.

Hadrian sin mostrar ninguna emoción le sigue mirando con cierta confusión. ¿Qué hacía su prima aquí?

–Es Hadrian, Lyra, no Harry, –gruñe por lo bajo sin darse cuenta. –No me vuelvas a llamar Harry.

–Pero es tu nombre.

–No, mi nombre es Hadrian, Harry es un ridículo apodo que me pusieron mis padres, –el moreno hace todo lo posible por no perder la calma. –No es por ser grosero, pero ¿qué haces aquí? –esta seguro de que sus tíos no sabían el nombre de la academia donde estudiaba. –¿No iras a estudiar aquí? –un poco alarmado de que su prima es una de sus nuevos compañeras de torre, ya tiene suficientes cosas en que ocuparse.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien más grito su nombre.

–¡Harry!

Hadrian no tiene ni siquiera que voltear antes de que los brazos de su tía lo levantaran en el aire, dándole un gran abrazo, pareciendo que no lo quisiera soltar. No tardo en ver llegar a su tío y primo, captando la atención de todos los invitados.

–Tía, tambien me da gusto verte, pero me estas avergonzando y desordenando la ropa, –murmura tratando de no verse demasiado molesto.

Elisa lo pone en el piso después de unos minutos. Se le queda mirando mientras el niño volvía a acomodarse el traje y la fedora.

–¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste donde estudiabas? –exigió la mujer ignorando por un momento a los otros dos niños. –¡Sabes el tiempo que te llevamos buscando desde que dejaste de ir a casa!

–Tranquila, tía, ustedes tampoco me preguntaron y no lo vi como un hecho importante. Puedes al menos dejar de gritar, es una cena muy importante y no podemos dejar una mala impresión a las doce cabezas de familia. Y por última vez, díganme Hadrian.

Hadrian suelta un leve gruñido con los ojos cerrados, su familia no cambiaría nunca. Vuelve a abrir los ojos cuando ya no siente el suave peso de su fedora, siendo sustituido por la mano de su tío quien le revuelve el cabello.

–No seas así, cachorro, nos tenías preocupados de que no contestarás las cartas, ¿las has estado recibiendo? –sonríe Sirius mientras el niño aparta la mano mascullando entre dientes.

–Si las he recibido, pero no he tenido tiempo, –Hadrian acomoda su cabello antes de ponerse la fedora de nuevo. –No es por ser grosero pero ¿qué hacen en Monteriggioni? Esta fiesta es solo para las doce cabezas, sus familias, los alumnos y las familias de estos. –Aunque en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

Altaír le pone el brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros sin notar la ligera incomodidad de su primo.

–¿Qué otra cosa? Lyra y yo entraremos a la academia este enero, –habla Altaír con una sonrisa a medias. El muchacho ya es de la misma estatura que Hadrian, lleva puesto un traje de tres piezas; el pantalón y el saco son negro azulado con una corbata de un tono más claro, un chaleco gris oscuro sobre una camisa blanca.

Hadrian gime frustrado y se frota la frente con los dedos con los ojos cerrados, lo que le faltaba ahora.

–No es por interrumpir el reencuentro, –interrumpe Theodore sonriendo de lado al ver la frustración de su compañero, –pero es mejor que nos sentamos, están por servir la cena.

Las palabras del niño sacan del trance a los demás y pronto toman asiento. Hadrian vuelve a tomar asiento junto a la baranda, Altaír se sienta al lado de Theo y Lyra junto a Kya. Los dos adultos ocupan las sillas que quedaban.

Hadrian decidiendo ignorar a sus familiares de momento, se retira la fedora y la apoya en un pequeño perchero detrás de él.

–Una _Bruschetta_ –ordena al pequeño elfo domestico que les tomaba la orden, una de las tradiciones del Yule es comer un total de siete platos el día de la festividad, aunque no muchas personas lo hacen por ser muy pesada.

Aunque los Italianos no tienen mucho problema, porque los platos más ligeros se servían antes de los fuertes.

Hadrian bufa ligeramente ante el ligero problema de su tío por intentar pronunciar los nombres de las entradas, claramente no esta usando los hechizos de idiomas que a ellos le aplicaron. Levanta la copa de vino y la acerca a sus labios, pero antes de que el líquido llene su boca, la voz de su tío se hizo escuchar.

–Hadrian Kalen Potter, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? –exclama Sirius alarmado.

–Darle un sorbo a mi copa, –responde con el seño fruncido, –y es maleducado usar el nombre completo de una persona, Canuto, –dando un suave trago al vino.

–Déjalo, querido, –ríe Elise al ver la cara de indignación que le dedico su esposo. –Los italianos acostumbran a sus hijos a beber vino de niños, pero en pequeñas cantidades y ha ciertas horas o fiestas. Así que acostúmbrate a ver a tu hija con una copa.

Sirius alarmado le retira la copa a Lyra del plato antes de si quiera pueda tocarla.

–Eres muy pequeña todavía.

–¡Pero Altaír esta tomando! –Lyra gruñe señalando a su hermano, quien estaba resistiendo el escalofrío que le produce el sabor fuerte del vino.

–Esa escusa no le durara mucho a tu tío, –murmura Theo a Hadrian, ignorando la expresión molesta que le dedicaba Altaír.

Altaír siempre se considera como el mejor amigo de su primo, aunque no lo viera la mayoría del año y últimamente la distancia entre ellos, culpaba de todo a James y Lily. Pero estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo.

–¿Y tú quien diablos eres? –brama Altaír fulminando a Theodore.

Theo levanta la mirada con el seño fruncido ante el tono descortés del otro.

–Sire Theodore Degel Nott Alactea, heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Nott, y próxima cabeza de la noble y ancestral casa de Alactea. A tu servicio, –inclina ligeramente la cabeza como respeto, aunque por como le hablo no debería dárselas; pero si algo le habían enseñado bien es tener modales.

Hadrian nota de inmediato como sus tíos se ponen tensos ante el apellido, pero desaparece rápidamente. Inclina la cabeza ligeramente de lado, confundido ante la reacción de su primo y tíos; Lyra parece la excepción cuando tambien ella se presento correctamente a Theodore.

–Ignora el comportamiento de mi hermano, tiene el tacto y los modales en la planta del pie.

–¡Oye! –grita Altaír con indignación.

–Soy sire Lyra Andrómeda Black Mazzei, heredera en segunda línea de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, y heredera en segunda línea de la noble y ancestral casa de los Mazzei. –La niña le dedica una sonrisa antes de levantarse de la silla y hacer una pequeña reverencia sujetando su vestido por el borde. –¿Tu tambien estudias aquí?, ¿en cuál casa? –sentándose de nuevo y empezando una conversación, ignorando lo que ocurría entre sus padres.

Theodore intenta mantener el ritmo de la niña, que parece no tener la necesidad de respirar con cada pregunta que le hace.

–Espera, espera, Lyra, no le agobies, –interrumpe Kya a la pequeña hiperactiva.

–¿Cómo hablas tanto sin tomar aire? –pregunta Theo con sorpresa genuina.

Para cuando había llegado las entradas, Altaír y sus padres se habían presentado, aunque Hadrian seguía notando la actitud cautelosa de sus padrinos. Pero lo dejo pasar de momento, ya que sus primos querían saber de las clases que daban en la academia. Resoplo simplemente cuando se entero que su primo sería su nuevo compañero de casa, tendría que andarse con cuidado, su primo puede ser muy activo y a veces escandaloso; pero puede notar las cosas o situaciones.

Hadrian tomo la oportunidad para caminar un poco entre las comidas, siempre daban algo de tiempo de descanso donde los aperitivos empezarían a circular, permitiendo a las familias influyentes hablar con posibles aliados. Tal vez solo tenía siete años, pero él estaba aprendiendo a jugar ese tipo de juegos entre familias importantes; pero no tenía un nombre a ese nivel aún. Se rehusaba a usar el apellido Potter, directamente lo asociarían con su hermano, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos.

– _Apenas a empezado la noche y ya las cosas se complican, ¿no crees, Thanatos?_ –sisea apoyado en la baranda más cerca de la mesa principal, donde se sentaban las doce familias; aunque sabe que su acompañante no le pueda responder.

La serpiente había abandonado su escondite y ahora esta visiblemente alrededor de su cuello, aunque puede pasar desapercibida por su color mientras esta sobre el chaleco. Él levanto la cabeza hacia el niño nada más, empezando a sisear placenteramente cuando Hadrian le acaricia con un dedo la piel del cuello.

Kya y Hadrian habían tomado la decisión de mantenerlas ocultas, al menos hasta que tuvieran más importancia en la comunidad mágica o pudieran registrarlas como familiares, si es que se volverían sus familiares en algún momento. No están seguros de cuantos son capaces de identificarlas y no van a arriesgarse tampoco.

–¡Hadrian, ahí estas! –grita Altaír antes de acercarse, va a ponerle la mano en el hombro pero la retira inmediatamente cuando toca la piel de la serpiente. –¡Wow, amigo ¿qué es eso?! –retrocede cuando Thanatos se levanta, siseando con la boca abierta en forma amenazante.

– _Quieto, Thanatos_ , –sisea y maldice entre dientes en un tono casi imperceptible, agradece que la música es algo alta y nadie puede escucharlos.

–Hadrian, desde cuando…

Pero el moreno rápidamente le cubre la boca con la mano y con la otra pone un dedo sobre sus labios.

–No grites de nuevo, nadie sabe de Thanatos y no quiere que se enteren porque no sabes usar un tono respetuoso, –gruñe Hadrian antes de quitar la mano cuando su primo asiente. Vuelve a acariciar a la serpiente para calmarlo. –El es Thanatos, una _Mamba Negra Mágica_ , una especie extinta de serpiente.

–Hadrian, no solo es mágica es también la víbora más venenosa y rápida del mundo, su veneno lo comparan incluso con el mismo _Basilisco_ o la _Taipan Pesadilla de la Costa_. No se sabe de la existencia de una desde hace cincuenta años y tu tienes una viva. –Altaír no puede si quiera ocultar su sorpresa. –Tienes que darla a una reserva mágica.

–No lo voy a hacer.

–Pero te puede morder.

–No me va a morder.

–¡No puedes estar seguro, esas cosas son muy temperamentales!

–Altaír baja la voz, – Hadrian se masajea la frente un poco molesto, no había querido tener que explicarle a su primo.

–¡Vamos le diremos a papá! –empezando a jalarlo de la manga.

Como si fuera un relámpago, Thanatos repta rápido hacia el brazo de su dueño y aprovecha sus treinta centímetros de largo acompañada con su fuerza, forma un agarre entre el brazo de Hadrian y Altaír antes de darle una mordida de advertencia, apenas arañándole la piel con los colmillos.

Eso basta para que Altaír se detenga y suelte el brazo de su primo, mirando su mano con miedo; pero respiro aliviado al ver que ni siquiera le había roto la piel.

–No te mordió, solo te dio una advertencia y quieres calmarte, por Morgana.

–Pero…

– _No soy un peligro para él, ¿ves?_ –sisea para ver si así tranquilizaba a su primo de una vez.

Altaír abre los ojos de par en par y queda con la boca abierta por unos instantes, aunque rápidamente recupera la compostura.

–¿Ha… hablas Parsel? –habla sorprendido pero en un tono más tranquilo y más bajo. Aunque tuviera corta edad, él sabe que hablar con las serpientes es un don muy raro y para muchas comunidades mágicas es considerada parte de la magia oscura.

–Si, no tengo idea de cómo.

–Hay que decirle a papá y mamá…

–No creo que sea lo más prudente y menos aquí, Altaír, –gruñe Hadrian cuando ve a un niño de piel olivácea observándolos desde hace un rato. Simplemente lo mira con una ceja arqueada antes de arrastrar a su primo, llevándolo a una parte más apartada de la fiesta. –No es un don muy común, y no quiero que me estén acosando con preguntas, menos que se corra la voz de que soy un Potter.

–¿Qué tiene el nombre? Es tu familia y…–pero se calla cuando los ojos del moreno se vuelven como el fuego, empezando a gruñir.

–Yo no soy familia de ellos, me llevan ignorando desde que entre en esta academia, ¿sabes que tenía una bóveda en la que me depositan 50,000 galeones cada cumpleaños? Al parecer los Potter tienen la tradición de que cuando un niño o niña nace en la familia, se crea una bóveda para que tengan sus propias responsabilidades y una manera de sustentarse hasta que cumplen quince años cuando tienen acceso a la bóveda de la familia, en caso de que los padres o el tutor mueran. –Hadrian empezaba a expulsar una potente aura color sangre, mientras la piel del cuello se iba oscureciendo. –¡Tenía una herencia de mis abuelos y ni me dijeron! Todo por esa maldita fama de Connor, lo único que lo ven es a él.

Kya aparece casi de la nada junto a Theodore, que había seguido a Kya por curiosidad, el niño rápidamente se quita la túnica y cubre a Hadrian con ella. Entre los dos sacaron discretamente a Hadrian de la sala, por suerte no había signos demasiado evidentes aún para que llame la atención.

–Hadrian, respira, tienes que calmarte –dice Kya cuando se sentaron en la escalinata a una buena distancia del comedor.

Theodore mira con curiosidad como las partes negras empiezan a difuminarse, cambiando del negro al gris hasta llegar al pálido color de la piel del niño; pero lo que más le llamo la atención es el las líneas rojas que forman las escamas, estas son las últimas en desaparecer.

–Gracias… –dice Hadrian levantando la mirada del suelo hacia Theo.

–No es nada, supuse que no quieres que nadie te vea así, –contesta Theodore con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Tengo que tener más cuidado, –gruñe pasando una mano por el rostro con frustración, sus ojos siguen del color del fuego.

–No estoy seguro de que te este pasando, pero puedo adivinar que es una transformación parcial sin control, ¿magia accidental? –pregunta Theo dubitativo.

Hadrian niega con la cabeza.

–Es algo más complicado que eso, aún no lo entendemos del todo, –explica Kya, –estamos intentando comprender todo lo que le esta pasando.

–He de suponer que tiene que ver con esto de los _Hydraigous_ , ¿no? –pregunta Theo.

Pero los otros dos simplemente asienten, ya que empiezan a escuchar pasos acercarse.

–¿Hadrian? –escuchan la voz de Sirius.

El moreno gruñe antes de levantarse de la escalinata y le devuelve la túnica a Theo. Lo menos que quiere es hablar con su padrino, no estaba para dar explicaciones o que alguien sintiera pena por él, lleva tiempo cuidando de si mismo para a alguien que tiene siete años.

–¡Cachorro, ahí estas! –llama Sirius a los tres antes de que si quiera puedan entrar al comedor.

Hadrian maldice entre dientes.

–Ven, Hadrian, ¿podemos hablar?

–Están por servir el plato fuerte… –intenta excusarse sin éxito.

–Solo será un momento, cachorro.

Hadrian resopla y le hace señas a sus compañeros para que se adelanten. En cuanto se encuentran los dos solos, el niño empieza a caminar hacia un pasillo más solitario, uno en que los alumnos mayores no estuvieran usando en sus actividades "privadas".

–Altaír me contó lo que paso, –habla el adulto cuando se detienen. Sirius se arrodilla para estar un poco más a la altura de su ahijado, aunque el niño inmediatamente inclino más su fedora para que no le viera el color de los ojos. –¿Es cierto lo que dices de tus padres? –retirándole el sombrero a Hadrian, palideciendo ante el brillo feroz que tienen los ojos color fuego.

–Si, –gruñe casi enseñando los dientes sin darse cuenta, pero pasa desapercibido. –Lo único que les interesa es Connor, Connor hizo esto, Connor hizo aquello. No avergüences a Connor, deberías parecerte más a Connor. ¡Llevo casi medio año sin recibir dinero para mis gastos personales! Sino fuera porque recibí la carta de Gringotts, no me entero de que tengo una bóveda personal. –Cierra los ojos, intentando tomando el control de su ira, lo que menos deseaba es tener explicarle a su tío que le pasaba.

Sirius hierve de rabia, sabe desde hace rato que su mejor amigo estaba descuidando a su primogénito. Pero en cierto modo no le sorprende.

James siempre ha buscado la atención, desde que estaba en Hogwarts, al ser hijo único se le daba todo, los mejores tutores, los mejores juguetes; pero no siempre era suficiente. Por eso se habían hecho bromistas, convirtiendo a Hogwarts en su propio patio de juegos, llegando a ser una leyenda cuando salieron de la escuela; pero si ha de ser sincero, solo le ha causado problemas. Cuando se enlistaron en las fuerzas de los Aurores, no los tomaban enserio durante su tiempo de novatos y James tampoco ayudaba con sus constantes bromas a la base de entrenamiento. Fue hasta que empezaron a participar en la guerra, cuando las bromas cambiaron por el éxito que produce las batallas.

En ese tiempo Altaír y Hadrian habían nacido. Fue un momento en que James realmente empezó a cambiar, concentrándose en su pequeña familia, a pesar de que seguían estando en guerra y ellos seguían siendo llamados a luchar por el mundo mágico. Sirius fue inteligente y pidió un trabajo dentro del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, donde podía seguir ayudando; pero a la vez mantenerse a salvo por el bien de su familia y que pudiera ver a su hijo crecer.

Hadrian no veía mucho a su padre, la mayor parte del tiempo James estaba luchando, pero cuando estaba en casa se convertía en el padre que su hijo necesitaba. Para cuando Lily descubrió que esperaba a Connor, Hadrian con tres años había asistido a más reuniones de la orden que la mayoría de los miembros.

La presión de un segundo hijo y la guerra quebró a James, volviéndolo errático y enloquecido en batalla, buscando ser el centro de atención nuevamente. Así fue siempre hasta que llego el momento en que debían ocultarse.

Sirius no sabe nada de lo que paso en ese año en que tuvieron que los Potter y Longbottom se ocultaron, James no hablaba nunca de su vida personal en las pocas reuniones que asistieron; pero él notaba a su amigo tenso, como un adicto esperando su siguiente dosis, aunque no lo dijera: no estaba feliz.

El adulto suspira antes de posar una mano en el cabello del niño. ¿Cómo no lo había visto del todo?, ¿por qué no vio lo evidente? Esas preguntas le carcomen la mente. No le sorprendía que James se aprovechara de la fama de su hijo menor para ser el centro de atención, pero no esperaba eso tambien de Lily, quien siempre vio a Hadrian como su tesoro más preciado.

–No me sorprende… James siempre ha tenido un complejo de superioridad y una insana necesidad de que lo reconozcan, –habla Sirius con una sonrisa.

Hadrian solo lo mira sin expresión alguna, pero sus ojos empezaban a cambiar nuevamente a verde.

–No te preocupes, cachorro, aún tienes a tu tío Remus y a nosotros a tu lado. Te vamos a cuidar.

–Gracias, pero puedo cuidarme solo, –contesta Hadrian.

Sirius simplemente se ríe.

–Puedes depender de los demás, cachorro, –Sirius le desordena el cabello para disgusto del niño. –Hablare con Elise, tal vez podamos pedir tu custodia, claramente no le tienes mucho apreció a tu nombre.

–No, –gruñe haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan más fieros y el brillo del fuego cegó el color verde, –voy a ganar mi propio puesto en la sociedad, tendré mi propio nombre, uno que la gente tiemble al oírlo.

Sirius hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta una carcajada, ignorando la fiera determinación de su ahijado.

–Tienes una buena ambición, cachorro, seguro terminarás con las víboras rastreras y escurridizas, –Sirius sigue riéndose.

Hadrian lo fulmina con la mirada.

–¿Tienes algún problema con las serpientes? –gruñe profundamente.

–¿Eh? –detiene la risa ante el gruñido. –No, no, no para nada. Es que así nos referíamos a los Slytherin en Hogwarts, –se encoje de hombros. –Personalmente nunca he visto una serpiente de cerca, pero Altaír me dijo que tienes una. Una _Mamba Negra Mágica_ , ¿no?

Hadrian inmediatamente saca su varita del portador de su muñeca y le apunta con ella.

–¿Me la vas a quitar? –gruñe, tal vez no supiera muchos hechizos y aún no la probaba; pero tiene unos trucos bajo la manga para escapar.

Sirius levanta las manos en forma inocente.

–No, para nada, cachorro, solo quiero verla y asegurarme de que no te haga daño.

Hadrian sisea algo mientras recupera la fedora de la mano de su padrino. Thanatos se desliza hacia fuera del collar de la camisa, posicionándose de manera más abierta; pero alerta, preparado para atacar si es necesario.

–Increíble, solo las había visto en libros de la biblioteca Black, no espere nunca ver una con vida, –intento acercar su mano a la serpiente pero Hadrian le retuvo.

–Yo no haría eso, puede que hable Parsel; pero no se cuanto me obedece o como me considera él.

–¿No hablas con él?

–No habla todavía, lo tengo hace un par de semanas nada más. Supongo que hablará cuando tenga el tamaño suficiente. De momento obedece todo lo que le digo y es inteligente para saber cuando esconderse.

–No creo que debas esconderlo, cachorro, una serpiente de ese tipo puede dar respeto o producir miedo, sobre todo porque es una especie considerada extinta. – Sirius se pone pensativo antes de hablar. –Creo que puedo buscar el papeleo necesario para que lo registres como familiar.

Hadrian sonríe mientras sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad.

–Eso nos vendría bien a Kya y a mi.

–¿Kya?

–Thanatos no fue el único que conseguimos, –Hadrian acaricia a su amigo que parece bastante atento a lo que sucede. –Hypnos es una _Taipan Pesadilla de la Costa,_ una igual de peligrosa que la _Mamba Negra Mágica._

Hadrian se aleja dejando estupefacto a su padrino atrás, aunque antes de entrar siseo a Thanatos que podía quedarse a la vista. La serpiente simplemente se enrolla más cerca de su cuello, disimulándose entre el chaleco y la camisa.

Hadrian pudo disfrutar un poco más la cena, limitándose a hablar con Kya y Theodore sobre las clases que les tocan en unos días. Altaír y Lyra escuchaban o comentaban de vez en cuando, aunque no pueden aportar demasiado; pero en algún punto se desvía hacia los deportes o clases extracurriculares. Tambien Elise y Sirius intentaron contribuir un poco.

La música se detiene, dejando la sala en un silencio total, empezando la fase que haría que el ritual del Yule iniciara. Cuando los participantes dejaban fluir su magia libremente, sintiendo que se recarga con la luz del astro, compartiéndola entre los demás aunque solo fuera por una noche, mientras bailaban y que la energía llenará los cristales de la fogata, los conocidos cuarzos mágicos.

Estos absorben la magia que se les ofrecía cambiando de color y cristalizando los troncos, dependiendo de cual es el elemento más fuerte en el poder que llena el aire. El cuarzo contenía el poder el tiempo suficiente hasta que la última campanada del año, cuando estallaba iluminando la academia y liberando los deseos, los sueños y ambiciones que la gente tiene para el próximo año.

Hadrian ya no esta tan seguro de que sea por el bienestar de los magos y brujas. Empieza a preguntarse si esos cuarzos no son para el mismo planeta, recordando lo que había leído y el extraño sueño o recuerdo que tuvo.

El moreno se levanta de la silla y mira a su amiga.

–¿Me permite esta pieza? –dice Hadrian a Kya con una pequeña reverencia y la mano extendida.

–Será un placer, –contesta ella con un ligero sonrojo, pone su mano en la de él y se deja llevar hacia la zona alrededor de la pila de cuarzos y troncos.

–¿Tengo que bailar? –Altaír se queja.

–Si, así que buscas una niña, tu hermana aún no sabe esparcir su magia. No pienses que te puedes escapar de esta, Sirius Black –dice Elise mientras coge por la muñeca a su esposo. –Ya festejamos la navidad como querías, ahora vas a celebrar el Yule como es debido.

Sirius y Altaír mascullan entre dientes pero obedecen.

Las parejas de adultos y algunos jóvenes empezaron a reunirse con su propia pareja. Los más pequeños parecen algo más recluyentes a pedírselo a las niñas, entre ellos Altaír quien fue obligado por su madre al final.

Hadrian posa la mano izquierda a la altura de la cadera de Kya y con la otra le agarra la mano derecha, manteniéndose cerca casi pegados el uno al otro. Agradece al menos que tomo las clases de etiqueta en serio, no todos los de su año habían completado el curso de baile, -aunque después tuvieron que repetirlo-, es así que puede demostrar lo que ha aprendido.

–¿Lista? –habla mirando a su amiga al ver al que dirige la música levantar la batuta.

–Si, –Kya asiente y apoya su mano izquierda en el hombro de Hadrian.

Ambos cierran los ojos, concentrándose en su propio núcleo y dejando libre poco a poco su poder. Hadrian es cubierto por un aura rojiza y negra, mientras que la de Kya es de un pálido color azul combinada con otro color pero es muy tenue para notar cual es su tono.

Pronto la música empieza a tocar de nuevo, la tonada es completamente diferente, los instrumentos hacen visibles las notas musicales y llenan el ambiente en colores dorados y azules. Las parejas empiezan a danzar alrededor del centro, llenando el aire con su propia magia.

Los cristales absorben la magia que se les ofrece con rapidez, brillando en diferentes colores, convirtiendo los troncos empezar a convertirse en hielos.

Hadrian y Kya parecen absortos de todo a su alrededor, danzando en perfecta sincronía casi como si fueran una extensión del otro; ni siquiera cuando los niños cambiaron de parejas, que buscaban una mejor unificación entre sus poderes, lo hicieron ellos. Su aura empieza a aumentar, unificarse en llamas intensas sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, ni los de su alrededor, opacando con fuerza las demás auras.

Hragon es el único que ve como se los troncos y cristales se vuelven rojos con negro, brillando con mucha rapidez antes de explotar, cubriendo el adorno en una columna de fuego. Deteniendo todo, hipnotizando a los invitados con sus llamas.

En la lejanía se escuchan fuegos artificiales y las campanas de las pequeñas catedrales, anunciando el cambio del año. Hadrian mira las flamas pensando en ese año nuevo, las clases que le esperan, las aventuras o los problemas que le esperan.

–Tal vez este año llegue a comprender todo lo que me pasa, –respira hondo sin despegar la vista de las llamas.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Hadrian es el primero en levantarse a la mañana siguiente, no demasiado alegre de tener que despertar tan temprano después de estar hasta las dos de la mañana en la fiesta; pero si no lo hace, Dino se encargaría de levantarlo. Algo que no desea experimentar en tiempos de escuela, menos durante las vacaciones. Cinco días más y empiezan las clases, por suerte ya tiene toda las tareas que le enviaron el año pasado, puede centrarse en los libros de los Hydraigous.

Se cambia rápidamente por el uniforme de deporte antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a Thanatos durmiendo dentro de las sabanas de la cama. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, Kya ya esta en la sala disfrutando de un plato con fruta. Con la llegada de los nuevos compañeros, Dino se encargo de llenar la sala con más muebles y unas mesas de trabajo, pero el hombre no es muy bueno para decorar; probablemente deban buscar hechizos en algunos libros para mejorar el aspecto.

–Buenos días –dice Hadrian mientras toma uno de los sillones con respaldar alto, coge un poco de fruta picada que les ha dejado Rachet.

–Buenos días, –responde ella comiendo un poco de uva, –¿intentaremos una nueva ruta hoy?

–El profesor Delussi dijo que nos pondrá a hacer el salto de fe cuando empiecen las clases. Tenemos que practicar para hacer el salto mayor. –Responde Hadrian agarrando un vaso con jugo de naranja, desayunarían cuando volvieran.

Empiezan a escuchar pasos por la escalera, no tardan en ver llegar a Dino a la sala.

–Buenos días, sire Kya, sire Hadrian, –saluda el hombre con una sonrisa risueña. Disfruta mucho sacar a los niños de los brazos de Morfeo, aunque con ellos dos siempre ha tenido problemas, aprendieron rápido a evitar que los despertara. Él muy bien los entiende, Hragon le advirtió de Kya; de Hadrian tuvo que hacerlo con tiempo, el niño no confía del todo en él, pero si lo suficiente por ser su consejero de torre.

–Buenos días, –responden los dos.

–¿Te has vuelto a sentir mal, Hadrian? –pregunta con un tono menos cordial, sabiendo que el niño odia su apellido.

–No, estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparse, –contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Bueno si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer, –Dino sonríe antes de entrar al cuarto de Altaír, que esta en el lado derecho del de Theodore que estaba a la izquierda del de Hadrian, de cierta manera el de Hadrian y Kya habían quedado casi en el medio; el único vació, ya que el último de sus compañeros aún no llega, esta del lado derecho de la niña.

Kya y Hadrian bufan, sabiendo lo que les espera a sus compañeros de torre. Por una vez sería divertido ver como Dino "convence" a alguien de salir de la cama. No tardan en escuchar los gritos y maldiciones de Altaír.

–¡Son las cinco de la mañana, por la barba de Merlín! –brama Altaír desde el interior de su cuarto.

–Empezará a acostumbrarse, sire Black, tiene que hacer sus rutinas de ejercicio todos los días.

–¡Pero estoy de vacaciones, no empezamos clases hasta dentro de cuatro días!

–Esa no es una escusa, sire Black, sus compañeros Hadrian y Kya ya están afuera desayunando, listos para empezar. –Dino abre la puerta de la habitación, lo que permite a los dos en la sala ver el aspecto de Altaír antes de reir disimuladamente, o al menos hacen el intento.

–¡No le veo lo gracioso! –brama el joven, esta bañado de pies a cabeza de una sustancia púrpura de apariencia enfermiza, bastante espesa que escurre masas lodosas por los brazos y el cabello. –Nadie entiende que dormir es importante. –Masculla antes de volver a meterse en su cuarto para cambiarse.

Theodore recibe el mismo trato de Dino, solo que en su caso la sustancia es de un rosa chillón, haciendo que parezca una de esos juguetes muggles que se parecen al moco.

Para cuando los dos volvieron a salir, después de veinte minutos intentando quitarse la sustancia, Hadrian y Kya ya han terminado con su fruta, empezando a hacer los estiramientos. Dino se había ido en cuanto se aseguro de que los otros dos estuvieran preparándose.

–¿Cómo pueden estar tan despiertos a esta hora? –Altaír se queja mientras se come una manzana y termina de acomodarse el uniforme.

–Dos años de practica y un buen espresso, –contesta Kya estirando los brazos.

–¿Un qué?

–Un café tonto, –masculla Theodore mientras coge una taza aún humeante de espresso, por suerte Rachet se los había traído cuando se sentaron en la sala. –¿Esto es todo los días? –da un sorbo a su taza, reprimiendo un escalofrío por el amargo del café. –La próxima lo pido con extra azúcar o con mocha.

–No te lo sugiero, los italianos son muy quisquillosos con su café, pide otra bebida si quieres; pero aquí se acostumbra a los niños al café en pequeñas cantidades. A diferencia de los ingleses que prefieren el té. –Contesta Hadrian terminando lo que queda de su bebida. –Vámonos, Kya.

–¡Ey esperen! ¿a dónde van? –pregunta Altaír.

–A entrenar, tenemos que mantener la rutina antes de que empiecen las clases, –Hadrian agarra una botella de agua que compro en su primer año, la sujeta a su cintura. Se había asegurado la varita al portador de la pierna, aunque confiaba más en liberar su poder y dejar que reaccionara sola.

–Por lo que me dijiste, supongo –dice Theo levantándose de la silla. Termina su café y las frutas con rapidez, si las cosas con los _Dragones Gemelos_ es tan mala como dicen, lo mejor es empezar; no quiere ser el saco de box de nadie. –Mejor ahora que nunca.

–Los tres están locos, –gruñe Altaír terminando su fruta.

Hadrian rueda los ojos antes de acercarse a su primo y darle un golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza.

–¿A qué vino eso? –Altaír se queja sobándose la cabeza y mira a su primo.

Los cambios en Hadrian habían sido graduales esos dos años que estuvo aquí, pero no es un idiota para no darse cuenta que el moreno no es el mismo, más que antes, y tiene un presentimiento de que algo más se esconde detrás de esa mascara. Se preguntaba por qué no hablaba de eso con él.

–Deja de actuar como idiota, sino quieres venir es tu problema, igual Dino volverá a subir en media hora.

Hadrian sale de la torre seguido de Theo y Kya, para cuando llegan al patio principal Altaír los alcanzo, el moreno masculla entre dientes; por lo que Hadrian puede captar dirige los insultos y gruñidos hacia Dino.

–¿Y ahora qué? –pregunta Theo después de que él y Altaír terminen de estirarse.

–Correr –dicen Hadrian y Kya antes de salir corriendo si mirar atrás.

Los dos corren hacia el primer edificio, ignorando si los otros dos les siguen o no, corriendo a la par hasta alcanzar la pared de piedra. Saltan ligeramente hacia el muro, empezando a trepar, usando las pequeñas muescas de las piedras que salen de esta.

–¡No esperaran que subamos ahí! –grita Altaír desde abajo.

Pero ninguno lo escucha y continúan el ascenso. Ya tienen suficiente practica para poder subir sin dudar.

Hadrian es el primero en subirse a la baranda del balcón, sujetándose de la madera se da suficiente impulso para apoyar las botas. Mira hacia abajo con una media sonrisa.

–Pueden seguir por el piso si no son capaces de seguir nuestro paso, –comenta Hadrian antes de empezar a trepar de nuevo hacia el techo.

No tiene que esperar respuesta, seguramente su primo intentaría seguirlos, una mirada hacia abajo lo confirma. Altaír intenta trepar por la pared sin siquiera mirar por donde empezar, mientras Theodore lo mira con cierta impaciencia pero este empieza a subir; curiosamente usando la misma ruta que él o Kya.

Theo sube con una facilidad que casi parece natural en él, ni el mismo sabe como explicarlo, solo puede percibir a través del tacto la mejor forma de seguir trepando, casi sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando alcanzo el techo, solo siente su corazón palpitar desbocado y una euforia recorriendo sus venas.

–¿Ya lo habías hecho? –pregunta Kya con el ceño fruncido y ligera sorpresa.

–No edificios, trepaba árboles cuando tenía cuatro años; pero no muy altos, –contesta Theodore tan sorprendido como ellos.

–Pues parecías un mono, –menciona Hadrian manteniendo su sorpresa oculta bajo su máscara, pero no su expresión pensativa.

Ha leído que las personas animagas, antes y después de completar su transformación, mostraban ciertas actitudes o cambios de rutina que van más acorde al animal en que se transforman. Pero duda ciertamente que Theodore sea ese caso, convertirse en animago depende mucho del control sobre el núcleo mágico, y sobre todo poder hacer magia sin varita y no verbal.

Es una rama mágica que ha Hadrian le interesa, sobre todo porque ha visto a sus tíos y padre transformarse: Sirius en un perro grande y negro que lo hace parecer un grim; Elise en un Pastor de Marenma, un perro de origen italiano de pelaje blanco y de un tamaño considerable; y su padre en un ciervo de cola blanca. Siempre le había parecido fascinante, no estaba seguro de si ahora lo quisiera hacer por lo que esta pasando con él.

–¡Ey, ¿me dan una mano o no?! –brama Altaír sujeto al barandal como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los tres ruedan los ojos antes de ayudarlo, siendo Theo quien baja al balcón para subirlo.

–Hubieras ido por la calle –dice el muchacho.

–¡No soy cobarde!

–No, solo un idiota.

Hadrian resopla enterrando los dedos en su cabello mientras mira a los dos niños trepar, mejor dicho Theo guiaba a Altaír por donde ir o ayudándolo, para molestia del segundo; estos serían un problema diario en la torre. Decide ignorarlos de nuevo y continuar su recorrido, seguido de inmediato por Kya.

Hadrian recorre los techos con facilidad, saltando desde uno a otro desde corta distancia, cuando la distancia es mayor saltaban al suelo hacia un montículo de hojas secas o directo al piso, podían intentar hacer el cruce por las cuerdas; pero aún no aprenden a mantener el equilibrio y correr al mismo tiempo, solo necesitan más entrenamiento.

Aunque eso no le impide disfrutar las caras de sorpresa de Altaír y Theo cuando saltaban al suelo. Sin contar la vez que los vieron subir hasta una de las torres, sin el menor temor a la altura, usando la misma pared de la muralla; los otros dos decidieron simplemente seguir en los terrenos exteriores de la academia, aunque sea la torre más pequeña, sigue teniendo demasiada altura para su gusto.

Para cuando marcaba las siete de la mañana, los cuatro habían vuelto a su torre para darse un baño y desayunar. Al menos por parte de Hadrian, Kya y Theodore, Altaír ni siquiera se ha bañado, simplemente colapso de agotamiento en la cama.

–¿Esto lo hacen diario? –pregunta Theodore mientras salen para dirigirse al comedor.

–Si, aquí se toma de mucha importancia el estado físico de sus alumnos, –explica Hadrian mientras camina al frente. Thanatos observa todo apoyado cómodamente alrededor de su cuello, por lo que supone su dueño ese es su lugar favorito. –Tomando en cuenta como es la sociedad mágica italiana, no me sorprende.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Theo frunce el seño mirando al moreno.

Ha diferencia de la alta sociedad mágica de Inglaterra, su conocimiento sobre las doce cabezas de familia de Italia es prácticamente nulo, sabe algo sobre Lady Zabini porque conserva algunas sillas del Winzengamott gracias a su primer marido. Del resto de las once cabezas, solo lo sabe por sus nombres.

–La sociedad mágica de Italia es bastante violenta, aunque no es de conocimiento del todo público, se sabe que el bajo mundo mágico tiene mucho poder sobre el mismo gobierno. Las mismas doce cabezas son bastante territoriales, –contesta Kya con Hypnos enrollado con más soltura sobre sus hombros, –por algo permiten a los niños en edad académica usar magia afuera, siempre y cuando lleven el uniforme de la academia a la que pertenecen.

Theodore se rasca la cabeza con cierta frustración. Le encantaba la idea de poder usar magia lejos de la escuela con cierta restricción, pero no es capaz de imaginar que horrores se manejan en el inframundo mágico, que el Ministerio tuvo que permitir el uso de la magia en menores.

Los tres niños ocupan su mesa, la misma que Hadrian y Kya se sentaron la primera noche. Empezando a disfrutar de un buen desayuno caliente después de ejercitarse.

–¿El ministerio no tiene control sobre ellos? –pregunta Theo dándole un trago a su jugo de calabaza.

–Las doce familias controlan toda Italia, algunos son más tolerantes que otros y tienen un pensamiento algo más civilizado, por decirlo de alguna manera, –habla Kya antes de darle un bocado a su omelet de hiervas finas. –Aunque según los que nos han hablado en Historia Mágica, tiempo atrás se aplico una ley, ¿no es así? –mirando a Hadrian.

–Si, pero no hablo mucho de ella, –contesta él, –tal vez allá algo en la biblioteca.

–Ah no, no se van a poner a buscar otra cosa, –habla Theodore un poco molesto, –me van a enseñar donde tienen todo esos libros.

Hadrian lo mira con el seño fruncido, aún no estaba muy cómodo con el niño, mucho menos que le diera ordenes.

–No des ordenes, no somos tus criados, –Hadrian produce un fuerte gruñido que sobresalta al otro, –te vamos a llevar si o si, así que cálmate.

Terminan de comer desviando el tema a las clases. Después de unos veinte minutos, dejan el comedor en dirección a la biblioteca. Ni siquiera se detienen donde la encargada, continuaron hasta la entrada secreta.

Theo apenas puede ocular su sorpresa cuando entran en aquel estudio, sin siquiera pensarlo camino alrededor de la estancia, dejando que su vista se deleite con los innumerables libros, recorriendo los títulos que puede entender al menos.

–Hay algunos en otra lengua, ¿intentaron el hechizo de idioma? –pregunta mientras saca uno de los tomos, encontrando que este es más pesado de lo que parece y casi lo deja caer.

–Esta en _Aracmea_ , –habla Kya mientras ocupa la silla junto a la mesa de trabajo, donde hay varios cuadernos y plumas, no sin antes de coger uno de los libros. –Pero olvídalo, es bastante difícil, todavía estoy trabajando con el libro del lenguaje. Es un idioma olvidado, no sirve el hechizo.

–Déjame ver, –Theodore saca el libro sobre Aracmea y se sienta. No tardo demasiado en ver lo que la niña le dice. Las runas y letras parecen moverse o incluso demasiado borrosas para su gusto. Le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza de tan solo verlas.

–Te lo dije –dice ella alargando la e de forma dramática.

Theodore bufa y fulmina a Kya quien simplemente le ignora. Cierra de golpe el libro, no iba a dejar que un simple libro lo frustrara. Encontrará la manera de descifrarlo.

Sus ojos viajan por los papeles que están en la mesa y entre la página de libros. Para cualquier persona de su edad encontraría puros garabatos, incapaces de entenderlos, pero no es su caso. Cogiendo varias hojas entre sus manos después de abandonar el libro sobre la madera, la mayoría lleva información de batallas o sucesos historiaos que Theo desconoce por completo; encontró que algunos llevaban dibujos de diversas criaturas, debe admitir que están bien hechas y bastante logradas, claramente quien las hace tiene talento.

–¿Y estos dibujos? –pregunta impresionado.

–Los hice yo, –responde Kya levantando la mirada del cuaderno en el que trabaja. Theodore puede ver que trabajaba en otro dibujo, esta parece un enorme castillo o al menos una parte. –¿Te molesta lo que hago? –fulmina al niño soltando un leve gruñido.

Aunque el único que lo escucha es Hadrian, que de inmediato levanta la mirada del libro para mirar a su amiga con cierta sorpresa y después mira a Theo fulminante.

–No, no, me parecen excelentes, –Theo sacude la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de defenderse. –Todo lo contrario, me parecen muy buenos, pero es un poco confuso todo esto. ¿Qué tratan de hacer?, ¿un libro?

–No, –contesta ella volviendo a coger la pluma de grifo que usa para hacer los dibujos, esta no tiene una punta de metal. Aunque planea comprar lápices de dibujo cuando volvieran al Coliseo o hace un pedido por lechuza. –No muchos libros tienen diseños de las criaturas o ciudades, trato de guiarme por lo que describen.

–¿No han pensado hacer un mapa con todo esto? –pregunta Theo enseñando a los otros dos las hojas con imágenes de ciudades.

–¿Un mapa? –los dos niños fruncen el seño mirando al otro.

–Puede ser una manera de ver todos los sucesos que pasaron en el "pasado", estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algún hechizo que nos permita mover las cosas, como en los retratos.

Kya mira a Hadrian.

–Me habías dicho que tu tío y sus amigos habían hecho un mapa de Hogwarts o algo así, ¿no? Podría ser buena idea y una manera de organizar todo este disparate histórico.

Hadrian se queda en silencio, pensativo.

Han empezado a leer sobre las demás criaturas cuando empezaron a salir en el libro _Hydraigous, los dragones del Caos_ , aunque más lo hace Kya, buscando tener una idea más clara de todos los ancestrales; pero con lo ocurrido en ese sueño o recuerdo, se encontraba distrayéndose de la información de los Hydraigous. Si había encontrado cosas muy interesantes.

Una de las habilidades únicas de estos, es el camuflaje. El nivel más avanzado es pasar de dragón a humano, algo que los _Hydraigous_ llamaban Fusión de Partículas, que consiste en reescribir al nivel casi molecular tu cuerpo; lo que permite cambiar su forma y apariencia. Incluso pueden pasar de su apariencia de armadura, que es su estado natural, a una más parecida a los dragones actuales.

Incluso empezó a inclinarse más hacia allá, buscando el modo de intentarlo. Pero con lo que le ocurrió en el reino de los duendes, le lleva a buscar más sobre la historia oculta antes de continuar su estudio sobre la especie.

–No suena mala la idea. Puedo preguntar a mi tío Sirius o a Remus sobre el mapa, ¿o tienes alguna idea por dónde empezar?

Theodore se sienta y empieza a hablar, planeando lo que deben hacer y como empezar con el mapa.

Curiosamente Hadrian y Kya empiezan a emocionarse, aunque apenas es perceptible. Sería un proyecto nuevo bastante interesante.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

La mañana del cinco de Enero empezó normal para Kya, aunque esta vez solo Hadrian y ella, bajaron a hacer ejercicio, dejando a su primo y a Theodore a merced de Dino. Ellos no pensaban llegar tarde, menos saltarse la rutina.

Kya es la primera en salir de su cuarto ya vestida con el uniforme y a Hypnos sobre los hombros, tambien su mochila con los libros de las clases de ese día. Dino les ha dejado copias de sus clases en el escritorio de sus cuartos, así ya irían preparados sin tener que subir por sus cosas. Para sorpresa suya, alguien ya estaba en la sala; aunque estaba por entrar en su cuarto.

Es de piel olivácea con el cabello corto, casi de corte militar, pero lo que más llama la atención son sus ojos de un verde muy oscuro, de una tonalidad boscosa; va con el uniforme de deporte. Kya al fin ve al quinto integrante de su casa.

El niño se le queda mirando antes de terminar de retirar la caperuza de su cabeza.

Ella no sabe como explicarse pero siente el aire cargado, lleno de flujo mágico y de una intención desconocida. No le es muy difícil adivinar que viene del niño por el aura verde oscuro que le rodea, no esta muy segura de que significa lo que esta haciendo, probablemente algún modo de mostrarse intimidante o dominante. Frunce el seño y sacude ligeramente la cabeza, esta leyendo demasiado sobre los animales.

Kya lo fulmina y deja escapar un poco de su propio poder. Ella a diferencia de Hadrian no ha si quiera rosado la capa principal de sus puertas, aún no se atreve, solo deja escapar su magia sin saber cual es su propio limite. Sin darse cuenta, alrededor de su cuerpo se forma una tenue aura de color violeta y azul, pero pronto se ve opacada por un color escarlata; parece que incluso pelearan con una violencia casi infernal.

Poco a poco el nuevo poder se extiende rápido, apenas visible por su leve color rojo y violeta. Pero para el otro niño es suficiente, aunque sea ligero, siente como aquel poder empieza a oprimir el suyo propio, puede sentirlo como una especie de animal al asecho al cual no puede adivinar sus intenciones; solo espera el momento más oportuno.

–Kya, ¿estás bien? –pregunta Hadrian mientras sale de su habitación con Thanatos alrededor de sus hombros, aunque apenas se nota por el color de la chaqueta del uniforme.

El ambiente cambia de golpe, como si una fuerza nueva presionara contra las otras, sometiéndolas.

El niño nuevo siente claramente la diferencia entre la niña y el recién llegado. Muy pocas personas son capaces de ver las auras mágicas, porque son apenas visibles; pero la de Hadrian es intensa como el color del fuego y el brillo de la oscuridad profunda, expandiéndose con una rapidez impresionante. Que lo único que puede pensar es en un animal reclamando lo que le pertenece ante un invasor.

Aunque sonará extraña la comparación, el muchacho retrae su propia aura mágica, pero en vez de sentirse intimidado frunce el seño y mira con curiosidad como los dos abandonan la torre.

–¿Y a ese qué le pasa? –pregunta Hadrian con un gruñido.

–No lo sé, es el niño nuevo. –Kya encoge los hombros mientras continúan su camino al comedor. –Ni siquiera se presento, solo se que es el nuevo compañero de torre.

–Espero que no se agreguen más a nuestra casa.

Hadrian y Kya ocupan su mesa en cuanto llegan al comedor. Comenzando a desayunar, ya había algo de gente a excepción de algunos de primer año.

El primer día del año escolar siempre es el más agitado, sobre todo para los más pequeños que todavía se acostumbran a levantarse temprano o al menos lo intentan. El comedor empieza a ponerse más bullicioso a medida que avanza la mañana.

–Tengo algo que hablarte –dice Hadrian. No tarda en contarle sobre la extraña visión cuando cogió el sable antiguo.

–¿Humanos robando el mahna de animales ancestrales? –pregunta Kya dándole un bocado a su pan tostado. –Suena un poco irrealista, aunque algo coherente. Si te has dado cuenta, desde que empezamos a leer estos libros, hablan de un planeta tóxico que permitió a ciertos animales evolucionar y sobrevivir.

–¿Pero hasta que nivel de coherencia? Se que la ciencia muggle esta en cierta manera más avanzada y ha encontrado fósiles de animales extintos, si pudiéramos encontrar algún fósil de los dragones…

–Dudo que pueda encontrarse así de fácil, si son tan importantes para el resto de los ancestrales…

–¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunta Theo cuando llega y se sienta del lado izquierdo de Hadrian, mientras Kya esta en su lado derecho. Empezando a servirse un poco de cereal con fruta y algo de jugo de manzana, no esta acostumbrado a tomar tanto café como los italianos.

Hadrian queda en silencio pensando si sería lo correcto contárselo o no. Apenas estaban empezando a organizar los hechos históricos, empezando con los cristales rojos que avanzaron la evolución de los ancestrales. Intentando formar el misterioso continente de Mu entre lo que alguna vez fue Pangea. Al final empieza a contarle la extraña visión.

–Eso suena interesante, tomando en cuenta que has sido el único capaz de levantar ese sable, tal vez tienes alguna conexión con los Hydraigous y no fue una visión, sino un recuerdo.

Hadrian encuentra todo eso algo extravagante y loco, ha leído sobre la memoria genética, lo que permite a los animales volver a las playas donde nacieron como las tortugas marinas o volar; aunque es una simple teoría que aún no se confirma.

–La memoria genética aún es un campo de la ciencia dudoso, –gruñe golpeando a Theodore con la mano en la cabeza.

–¿La que cosa? –pregunta Theodore confundido y sobando la parte afectada.

Tanto Kya como Hadrian se golpean la cara con la mano abierta.

Entre los dos empiezan a hablarle de lo que saben sobre la ciencia, que en si es una materia más avanzada de pociones, por suerte en la academia han estado tomando clases y aún continuarían los martes por la tarde.

Para cuando llegaron Altaír y el niño nuevo a la mesa, los tres se han enfrascado en una discusión de la memoria genética y que cosas en los animales pueden heredarse y otras aprenden. Aunque Theodore escucha más que aportar, por no tener una idea vaga de lo que se refiere a los genes.

–¿Cómo pueden tener tanta energía? –dice Altaír en medio de un bostezo, sentándose frente a su primo, mientras que el otro niño se sienta un poco más lejos pero lo suficiente para escuchar.

–Para algo esta el café y el ejercicio, Altaír, –contesta Hadrian sin mirar mucho a su primo, antes de regresar al debate entre Kya y Theo.

Altaír frustrado ante el aire ausente de su primo, que intenta por varios medios entablar conversación con él o tratar de unirse al debate de ellos; aunque lo encuentra difícil, porque aunque le gustaba investigar, no es tan fanático como Hadrian y Kya. Tampoco entiende que es la memoria genética.

Solo puede escuchar a regañadientes, ya que el otro niño tampoco parece interesado en hablar, enfrascado en su propio desayuno y un libro escrito en francés, y cada vez que intentaba entablar conversación este solo le responde con un gruñido.

–Vamos, van a empezar las clases, –habla Kya después de revisar su reloj de bolsillo y levantándose de la mesa con la cinta de la mochila cruzando su pecho.

–Será mejor que partamos entonces, el aula de Transformaciones Intermedias esta en la primera planta al fondo a la izquierda, –menciona Hadrian tirando la mochila al hombro y junto con su amiga abandonan el comedor.

Los dos ni siquiera se detienen a ver si le acompañan, solo comienzan su camino a la clases. Theodore no tarda en unírseles con Altaír pisándole los talones con una tostada en la boca, y por último el niño nuevo que simplemente se limita a caminar a su propio paso sin dejar de mirar el libro, o es lo que parece.

No tardan en llegar al aula, siendo los primeros en entrar.

Es una sala amplia, pareciendo más grande de lo que es por dentro con un total de veinte mesas de trabajo cuadradas, repartidas por toda la sala con varias sillas. Sobre estas hay varios cojines de coser con agujas en ellas, ramas de árbol debajo de urnas de cristal con diferentes tipos de escarabajos. En una plataforma en la parte frontal y más alejada de la sala, esta el escritorio del profesor donde hay varios libros con pergaminos y plumas bien organizados.

Hadrian ocupa una mesa de trabajo con Theodore y Kya cerca de la ventana, aunque al muchacho de cabello azul tiene un pequeño conflicto con Altaír por la silla. El otro niño simplemente ocupa la misma mesa, ya que al ser cuadrada hay suficiente espacio para seis alumnos, aunque Altaír no parece darse cuenta.

–Por la barba de Odin, Altaír siéntate de una vez, –gruñe Hadrian un poco harto del comportamiento de su primo, el ruido es tan fuerte que los detiene a ambos, congelando a los otros tres ante la imponente fuerza que se siente en el aire.

Pero el momento tenso se rompe por una fugas flecha de colores, esta pasa por encima de Theodore y Altaír, soltando un fuerte picotazo a ambos en su cabeza.

–¡Ay! –gritan los dos antes de desviar la mirada en la mesa donde un Occamy de metro y medio se posaba.

Una hermosa serpiente que en vez de escamas tiene plumas de diferentes colores, como verde azul y violeta, se mantiene fija a la madera por las garras casi invisibles que tiene en las alas. La criatura mira de mala manera a los dos niños, chasqueando su pico de águila en su dirección.

–Maldito bicho, –gruñen los dos niños mientras intentan aliviar la zona afectada, sin dejar de fulminar a la extraña criatura.

El Occamy chasquea su pico de nuevo.

– _Callense mocosos del demonio, bastante los tengo que aguantar todo el año como para estar escuchando sus gritos, –_ habla la criatura aunque parece más un grasnido mezclado con sizeos.

Hadrian frunce el seño, aunque no puede entender algunas palabras, si la mayoría y por el lenguaje corporal del Occamy puede comprender que maldice a sus dos compañeros.

– _Nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera hablar con un Occamy_ , –sisea el moreno.

La reacción es inmediata, tanto el Occamy salta ligeramente unos pocos centímetros lejos de la mesa. El niño de piel olivácea abre los ojos de par en par sin despegarlos de Hadrian, pero la sorpresa mayor fue cuando Kya respondió a Hadrian.

– _Tomando en cuenta que nunca hemos hablado con serpientes, excepto cuando nacieron Hypnos y Thanatos, no me sorprende que no lo hubiéramos descubierto antes, –_ habla Kya sorprendiendo a Altaír ahora tambien, quien no sabía que Kya pudiera hablar la lengua de las serpientes.

– _Bueno conociendo el feroz temperamento que tiene Dedalus, no me sorprende, rara vez se acerca a los alumnos si el profesor no la usa para una explicación_ , –Hadrian encoge los hombros, ninguno de los dos nota que son el centro de atención.

Dedalus, el Occamy, los mira con la cabeza inclinada de lado. Al igual que los niños, comprende en buena parte lo que los dos niños le dicen, apenas tarda unos segundos antes de hablar.

– _Hablantes de serpientes y dos además, eso si es extraño_ , –habla Dedalus _, –nunca había conocido otro que no fuera mi maestro._

El profesor de Transformaciones, Chiranjiv Radhav, es un mago de origen Hindú que había ido a trabajar a la academia hace bastante tiempo. Curiosamente en la India hablar Parsel o una variante, es bastante venerada por su comunidad mágica porque significa que tienen en su sangre una conexión más cercana a la tierra. Al menos es lo que piensa los Hindúes.

Dedalus no había podido hablar con otros hablantes que no fuera su dueño, algo que le pone bastante de mal humor, su especie es bastante sociable y a veces hablar Chiranjiv puede ponerse muy monótono.

– _Es que lo averiguamos cuando nacieron Hypnos y Thanatos,_ –sisea Hadrian mientras se quita la chaqueta de su uniforme, poniéndola en la silla.

De inmediato los tres niños dejan un espacio de casi metro y medio entre ellos y la mesa. Hypnos se encuentra a plena vista sobre el chaleco, aunque sus escamas hermosas comienzan a tener un ligero color sepia, como si empezara a desprenderse. Ambas serpientes han empezado a mudar la piel ese mismo día.

Hadrian hace lo mismo con la suya, dejando a la vista a Thanatos.

Theodore aunque ya conoce más personalmente a las dos víboras, sigue teniendo algo de cautela con ellos. No por nada son consideradas los animales más venenosos del mundo, comparándolos con el mismo Basilisco.

– _Hola, crías,_ –grazna Dedalus con cierta sorpresa, escuchaba cuando solo era una cría historias de esas dos serpientes, en los tiempos que eran tan comunes como los unicornios.

Thanatos fulmina al Occamy con ferocidad a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, enrolla su cuerpo alrededor del cuello de Hadrian, abriendo la boca de par en par. Hypnos hace lo mismo, pero sus escamas se levantan como si se prepararan para ser disparadas.

– _Maestros_ , –sisean los dos al mismo tiempo y viéndose más amenazantes.

Hadrian y Kya ni siquiera tienen tiempo de recobrarse de la sorpresa cuando de la primera palabra de sus compañeros.

Los demás compañeros de su año empiezan a entrar justo cuando el timbre de inicio de clases resuena en el pasillo. Altaír se conforma, de mala gana, sentarse con el niño aún desconocido, mientras que Theo se sentó a la izquierda de Hadrian.

Para sorpresa de Hadrian y Kya, la sexta silla es ocupada por una niña de la casa del Bola de Fuego. Esta solo les sonrío de manera risueña antes de concentrarse en buscar sus libros. Ellos se miran de reojo entre los dos, pero deciden ignorarla, aunque no tienen demasiada interacción con otras casas, siempre se han topado con niños extraños.

Dedalus levanta el vuelo hacia el escritorio donde tiene una rama para posarse. Justo cuando la puerta se cierra con fuerza y entra un hombre alto con piel oscura, ondeando una túnica de aspecto oriental con colores rojo y amarillo.

–Los quiero ver todos en sus asientos de inmediato, –ordena Chiranjiv mientras chasquea los dedos detrás de él, la puerta del aula se cierra bruscamente. –Bienvenidos a Transformaciones intermedias, muchos de ustedes ya me conocen por haberles introducido a las Transformaciones en los primeros dos años. –Se gira para ver a la clase cuando llega hasta su escritorio. –Pero como todos los años recibimos nuevos alumnos, me presentare, soy su maestro Chiranjiv Radhav, vengo de la India donde hablar con las serpientes y otras criaturas es considerada un regalo de los dioses. Así que espero que no anden dando gritos o esparciendo rumores, ¿he sido claro, señorita Lisbon?

Una niña de cara pecosa se sonroja por ser reprendida por el maestro, había empezado a cuchichear con sus compañeras de mesa en cuanto escucho sobre el Parsel.

–En mi familia se habla Parsel y tenemos acompañantes especiales que nos guían en nuestro camino. En mi caso es mi amigo aquí, Dedalus, –continúa mientras acaricia al Occamy. Mira alrededor de la clase que se mantiene en silencio mientras da su discurso, al menos es como es de esperarse con los que ya llevan dos años en su clase. –Este año han entrado once alumnos nuevos al curso, –saca un pergamino de los que hay en la mesa, –al ser la primera clase del año deben saber que la puntualidad en la academia es muy importante, cualquier falta se castiga severamente. Para asegurarme de que todos estén aquí pasare lista, no querrán empezar mal, ¿o si?

Hadrian apenas presta atención mientras pasan la lista, dedicándose a mirar por la ventana, solo presto atención cuando el niño de su torre contesto. Sorprendiéndose de verdad al oír el nombre del niño.

–Sire Blaise Zabini –dice Chiranjiv en voz alta al llegar al final de la lista.

–Aquí, –responde el niño de piel olivácea, provocando un silencio sepulcral entre todos los alumnos.

Pero apenas se mantiene por unos pocos minutos antes de que la clase rompa en murmullos y risas entre ellos, señalando la mesa de los dragones gemelos. Empezando a molestar a Hadrian al punto de sentir como la temperatura se eleva rápidamente.

–¡Silencio! –brama Chiranjiv dejando fluir un poco de su magia dominando el ambiente, que no ayuda demasiado a Hadrian.

Kya le agarra la mano disimuladamente para intentar calmarlo.

–Vamos a empezar la clase, así que presten atención, –Chiranjiv se aclara la garganta.– El arte de la transformación no solo es el cambio de una cosa a otra, es la reconstrucción total de una estructura, por eso se debe conocer cada parte del objeto de estudio. Sea animal o cosa, la sola apariencia no es suficiente, se debe pasar de la transformación a la transfiguración. –Se voltea para ver directamente a la mesa, sacando de su manga una varita de cedro golpea tres veces la mesa, de inmediato la madera se transforma en un pájaro grande como un niño con Dedalus sobre la cabeza. –Cuando se emplea la transformación, se mantiene su estado natural, en este caso su estado permanente y estático de la mesa, ya que no se logra de todo emplear la magia que le dará vida momentáneamente.

Chiranjiv esta vez toca al pájaro con la mano entera, un aura de un pálido color amarillo cubre su piel antes que el ave parpadea y levanta el vuelo, surcando el techo con gracia sobre los alumnos. Dedalus lo acompaña en el aire hasta alcanzar la misma velocidad, demostrando sus hermosas alas brillantes; mientras los alumnos gimen de admiración ante el espectáculo.

–La importancia de la transfiguración es alcanzar la armonía completa en toda la estructura que se quiere cambiar, lograr que todo funcione. –Chiranjiv silba, tanto el ave como Dedalus regresan junto a él, aunque el Occamy regresa a su tamaño original y se posa alrededor del brazo del maestro. –Por dos años hemos estudiado la teoría y el funcionamiento de nuestro propio núcleo mágico, hoy iremos directo a la practica. Si bien recuerdan hemos practicado acceder a nuestro núcleo mágico, esta vez intentaran hacerla fluir a sus manos para transformar un objeto.

Da la vuelta a la mesa y saca una caja de cerillas de uno de los cajones.

–Empezaran modificando una cerilla a una aguja, en este caso practicaran el cambio molecular a un estado más solidó, recuerden que las agujas no son inflamables. Una ves conseguido volverán a invertirlo a su estado original. –Chiranjiv fija sus ojos y ante la mirada de la clase, el fósforo se torna de color plateado antes de volverse completamente una aguja, roza la parte superior contra la caja pero esta no se enciende. –Los que no puedan cambiarla con su control del núcleo pueden pasar a usar la varita. Aquellos que necesiten el uso de la varita, pidan mi atención para enseñarles el encantamiento y el movimiento de la varita, ¿entendido?

–¡Si, señor!

–Muy bien, comiencen.

Pronto la clases se lleno de murmullos y frustraciones mientras los niños peleaban con las cerillas, la mayoría ha olvidado lo que aprendió durante las vacaciones, tendrían que recordar primero.

Hadrian coge entre sus dedos una de las cerillas, esta es un fósforo común que puedes comprar en cualquier tienda muggle. La examina por varias minutos, recordando sus lecciones, la necesidad de saber cada mínimo detalle: la textura de la madera, la sensación al tocarla, el color, la composición física del objeto. Todo lo que necesita para el cambio de la cerilla a la aguja.

Cuando ya tiene todo claro, abre el flujo de magia a través de sus venas hasta alcanzar sus dedos, obligando al material de la cerilla a cambiar. Aunque esta al principio se resiste obedece la orden silenciosa, tornándose completamente en una aguja.

–Wow, Hadrian bien hecho, –sonríe Kya que aún parece tener ciertos problemas porque su cabeza de la aguja sigue roja.

–No puede ser, ¿por qué tu lo lograste a la primera y yo no?–, Altaír se queja mirando con frustración su cerilla, que ni siquiera se ha vuelto plateada.

–Practica, –dice Hadrian con aire ausente pero frunce el seño al notar que la punta no es del todo afilada.

Volvió a concentrarse hasta asegurar de que todo estaba bien antes de hacer la prueba de encenderla, no sucedió nada a la primera.

–Muy bien, sire Potter, veo que ha seguido sus estudios durante las vacaciones al igual que su compañera sire Phantomhive. ¿Pueden ahora hacer el efecto inverso?

Esta vez fue Kya quien lo logra a la primera, apenas unos pocos segundos antes que Hadrian, encendiendo la cerilla como si nunca hubiera cambiado.

–Excelente, continúen cambiando la aguja a cerilla y viceversa, pueden hacerle cambios si lo desean. Por lo que he visto son natos en la magia sin varita, algo que puede ser muy ventajoso en situaciones de peligro. No pierdan esa habilidad usando siempre la varita, pero si desean pueden aprender tambien a hacer el cambio con ella, si desean mantener oculta su habilidad. Continúen trabajando.

Al terminar la clase solo la mesa de Hadrian ha completado la tarea en ambos sentidos, aunque unos la tienen más difícil y otros tienen una manera más extravagante de hacerlo, en este caso la niña de Bola de Fuego, quien termino con una aguja brillante como un neón.

–Tengan un día extraño –dice risueña la niña mientras deja el aula con aire alegre.

Hadrian mira con el seño fruncido a la chica, no paso por alto si quiera el cuchicheo de entre los de la casa Bola de Fuego, quienes la señalan y se ríen. Pero simplemente lo ignora, el problema de los demás no es el suyo.

–Hay locos en cada casa, –gruñe a Kya mientras recupera a Thanatos de la mesa, que había descendido al mesón durante la clase.

–¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?, –Ella se ríe mientras se pone su chaqueta y la mochila, –vamos tenemos que volver a la torre y cambiarnos para la clase de combate.

Hadrian pone los ojos en blanco antes de salir de la clase, sin mirar atrás para saber si lo siguen los demás, solo su amiga que camina a su lado.

Los dos abandonan el aula caminando en dirección a su torre, mientras los otros niños salen del edificio.

–¿Cómo pueden hacerlo tan fácil sin varita? –pregunta Theodore mientras se acerca a ellos casi corriendo.

–Estudiamos el funcionamiento y como acceder a nuestro propio núcleo desde que tenemos cinco años, –contesta Kya, –es un proceso complejo más si tienes más de una cerradura o bloqueo.

–¿Cerraduras? –pregunta Theo rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Maldiciendo el hecho de que su padre no lo metiera antes en la academia.

–Probablemente necesitaras un curso intensivo –dice Hadrian volteando a ver al muchacho a su izquierda. –Al menos que quieras ser como el resto de tarados de nuestro año, incapaces de saber lo importante de estudiar.

–¿Estudiar qué? –Pregunta casi gritando Altaír cuando llega junto a los otros tres, pero apenas le hacen caso.

–¿Creen poder ayudarme con eso o al menos los libros? –continúa Theo.

Hadrian encoge los hombros.

–No veo el problema de no hacerlo, solo devuélveme el libro.

Theodore sonríe de lado satisfecho.

Altaír quedo atrás, molesto al seguir viendo que su primo no hace más que ignorarlo, preguntándose que tenía el niño de pelo azul que no tiene él.

Para cuando dan las doce del medio día, Hadrian ya estaba afuera con Kya y Theodore, ya que el profesor de combate los ha dividido en grupos de tres, asegurando que los que ya han tomado clases estén en uno de esos grupos.

–Si hay poca gente en esta clase, –comenta Theodore al ver que solo hay apenas dos grupos de su edad más que el de ellos y de los más jóvenes están casi todos.

–Combate es opcional, el primer año pasas como prueba junto a otros, en ese tiempo tienes para decidir por otro o seguir en este curso. –Contesta Hadrian mientras se estira.

–¿Y ustedes por qué siguen aquí? Es suficiente con tener la varita para defenderse, ¿no?

–No del todo, en los duelos la gente se queda quieta y depende mucho de la magia, es mejor tener bajo la manga un truco o dos, –habla Kya pero no continúa porque el profesor acaba de entrar al área de entrenamiento.

–Atención, atención, bienvenidos a las clases de combate y defensa, soy Edward Zimbabwe, –habla el profesor un hombre de casi dos metros y de piel muy oscura. –Como este año tenemos no solo los de los primeros años, sino varios nuevos en los de tercero comenzaremos con una demostración. Muchos de ustedes ven el duelo como un simple acto con varitas y habilidad mágica, pero no siempre estarán frente a un mago o bruja; los muggles por ejemplo aunque no tienen magia tienen métodos que pueden acabar con su vida más rápido de lo que tardamos en hacer el conjuro.

–Eso es una estupidez –habla un niño de segundo año despectivamente, este sobresale mucho de su grupo por su cabello rubio oscuro.

–¿Tiene algo que decir, sire Brown? –habla el profesor mirando al niño.

–Los muggles son estúpidos, no podrían encontrar su cabeza sino la tuvieran pegada al cuerpo.

Los grupos de primer año sueltan fuertes carcajadas ante la burla.

–Esos no duraran ni una semana aquí, –murmura Hadrian a Kya, quien asiente de inmediato.

–Muy bien, Sire Brown, si usted dice que los métodos muggles son inútiles. Le demostrare lo contrario, –habla el maestro sin ni siquiera cambiar su expresión seria. Mira entre los grupos por un momento antes de detenerse en el grupo de Hadrian. –Sire Potter, sire Phantomhive ¿pueden acercarse?

Hadrian gruñe cuando la gente empieza a murmurar por su apellido, señalándolo y cuestionándose si es de verdad un Potter o no. Aprieta los puños, detesta su apellido cada día que pasa. Tanto Kya como él se levantan del suelo y se acercan al profesor.

–En posición los dos, –el profesor ordena a la vez que saca su varita del portador, –cuando dispare las chispas rojas comenzaran, ¿entendido?

Hadrian y Kya no responden sino que se dan un espacio de casi dos metros entre ellos, tomando su posición de ataque. Hadrian dobla las rodillas ligeramente y levanta los brazos en guardia, mientras que Kya se mantiene erguida como si nada. Por alguna razón su amiga nunca ha tomado una postura desde que empezaron las clases, aunque eso no le evita ser efectiva.

Los ojos de Hadrian se tornan como el fuego por apenas unos segundos, siendo más intensos que las chispas que se levantan por el cielo.

Un silencio se mantiene en el campo de entrenamiento, sin que ninguno se mueva ni por un centímetro. Casi se puede sentir la tensión en el aire. Pero al final fue Kya la primera en moverse, casi desapareciendo de la vista de Hadrian.

De los dos ella siempre va más rápido, a veces incluso el moreno tiene dificultades para ubicarla o percibirla cuando se le acerca.

Pero esta vez no es así, Hadrian rápidamente levanta el brazo izquierdo, deteniendo el golpe de Kya. Como si fuera automático para él, tira del brazo de ella como si tuviera una garra para darle con el codo. Kya inclina la cabeza de lado, evitando a penas el codazo que viene en su dirección y aprovecha para levantar su rodilla contra el costado de Hadrian.

Hadrian aguanta el dolor y usa la mano para sujetarle la rodilla, empujándola de lado para quitársela de encima. Puede sentir como su sangre hierve, aumentando más en sus manos y garganta. Como una chispa iniciando en lo profundo de su ser, sus ojos brillan de color fuego mientras una sonrisa se le dibuja en los labios, enseñando los dientes pareciendo más una amenaza.

Kya apenas tienen tiempo a entender lo que ocurre, cuando Hadrian empieza a cargarse contra ella, teniendo pocos segundos para poder defenderse. Levanta los brazos cruzados frente a la cara, llegando a sentir el calor intenso que irradia el niño al estar cerca. Sin sentir miedo por estar acorralada, se agacha rápidamente usando una de sus piernas para golpear sus piernas y tirarlo al suelo. Aunque Hadrian apoya las manos por su espalda, parándose de manos hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio y volver a pararse derecho.

El cielo se llena de chispas azules, signo de que se detengan.

–Sire Potter, sire Phantomhive muy bien , gracias por su demostración. Me doy cuenta que siguen su entrenamiento durante sus vacaciones. –Felicita el profesor mientras aplaude, mira al resto de la clase que simplemente ha quedado con la boca abierta ante la demostración, aunque algunos todavía parecen escépticos ya que en ningún momento usaron magia.

Hadrian respira agitadamente, puede sentir todavía la energía furiosa que le recorre cada fibra, no esta seguro de que había ocurrido; había percibido un sentimiento muy fuerte cuando empezó a luchar, como si un espíritu de lucha sin control se apoderara de él.

Kya deja caer una toalla de mano sobre la cabeza de Hadrian.

–¿Estas mejor? –pregunta ella mientras se quita su propio sudor y tomaba un poco de agua de su envase metálico. –Te exaltaste mucho hace rato.

–Lo sé, pero no se que fue eso, –suspira con frustración, –es como si hubiera perdido el control. Solo en mi mente estaba la idea de ser el dominante, el más fuerte. –Frota la toalla contra su cabello y cara.

–¿Tendrá que ver algo con lo que están estudiando? –pregunta una tercera persona.

Los dos levanta la mirada encontrándose a Theo, quien le ofrece el envase metálico de Hadrian.

–¿Te ocurre algo, cierto? La noche del año nuevo vi algo extraño en ti, no pregunte que era porque había mucha gente en ese momento, –continúa.

Hadrian respira hondo.

–Parece que no tenemos otra opción que decirle, Hadrian, –habla Kya pero se detiene de inmediato cuando ve que se acerca casi corriendo Altaír.

–¡Eso fue increíble, Hadrian! –grita Altaír casi aturdiendo a los tres.

–¿Tu acaso no tienes un nivel de volumen normal? –gruñe Theo tapando sus oídos con las manos.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa? –Altaír lo fulmina

–Me importa porque es de mala educación estar gritando, no estas en un estadio de Quidditch.

Hadrian resopla, ignorando la discusión entre su primo y Theodore. Todos esos cambios son cada vez más confusos.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Altaír siempre ha sido un muchacho alegre y muy bromista, algo que heredo muy bien de su padre, pero no es una persona que toma todo por fácil. Su madre se encargo de educarle al igual que a su hermana, como tomar enserio el conocimiento y la de dar una buena impresión teniendo buenos modales. Pero sobre todo lo que más importa es siempre confiar y cuidar de tu propia familia.

Aunque ahora todo eso lo estaba perdiendo, todo por culpa de una persona: Theodore Nott.

Cuando se enteró que Hadrian, Kya y él estudiarían en la misma academia, pensó que serían los mejores años de su vida. Disfrutando de las clases y de ganarse una reputación como los mejores bromistas de la academia; pero ya ha pasado cuatro meses y todos sus planes parecen irse al traste.

Hadrian desde que empezó el año no hace más que ignorarle, hablando en secreto con Kya y Theo de cosas que él no entiende, y cuando él se les acercaba a preguntar de inmediato se callan y guardan las cosas con las que trabajan. Pero lo que más le molesta es el hecho de que solo se reúnen con Theo, incluido durante las clases, y eso que él a intentado meterse en el grupo durante las clases de deportes; pero para Altaír las cosas solo se complicaban. Él quien ha llegado con la idea de divertirse con las otras casas, pero solo son molestados e incluso rechazados por la mayoría de los alumnos de su mismo año e incluso los mayores, no tardo demasiado en descubrir el por qué.

Altaír se deja caer al suelo completamente agotado, había estado practicando combate contra un muñeco mágico de su tamaño, al menos los golpes básicos que le enseño el profesor. Se quita el sudor de la frente antes de mirar hacia al grupo de su primo, Hadrian y Kya ya practicaban con espadas de madera siendo los únicos de su edad; aunque Theodore parece aprender rápido con la ayuda de los dos.

En ese momento están practicando contra sus propios muñecos encantados, mientras Theo observa. Altaír infla ligeramente los mofletes con cierto enojo, él conoce más a Hadrian que el otro niño, desde que eran bebes pasaban las tardes juntos. No le parece justo.

–La envidia envenena, –habla Blaise que estaba entrenando a pocos pasos de él, aunque ahorita descansa y se limpiaba el sudor.

Blaise es un muchacho alto para su edad, la misma que Hadrian, la piel olivácea heredada de su madre y profundos ojos verdes, como un oscuro y misterioso bosque. Siempre lleva el cabello corto casi al estilo militar. Su aspecto lo hace parecer una persona algo misteriosa, sumando que usualmente esta escondido o quien sabe donde.

–¿A ti qué te importa lo que hago, Zabini? Yo no soy ningún envidioso, –habla Altaír con tono mordaz.

–Solo digo lo que veo, –Blaise encoge los hombros sin cambiar su expresión, –además que eres completamente patético enojándote por una chiquillada.

–¡¿Cómo que chiquillada?!

Blaise voltea a ver a Altaír con el seño fruncido.

–Como siempre eres un escandaloso, no me sorprendería si te escuchan hasta Roma.

–¡A ti qué te importa!

Blaise gruñe frotando su frente con los dedos.

–Te molesta que Nott este con tu primo todo el tiempo, ¿no? –Blaise señala a Theodore que esta hablando con Hadrian mientras Kya practicaba nuevamente. –Siendo tan gritón y ruidoso no me sorprende que no escuches nada de lo que se secretean.

–¿Y tú que sabrás? –resopla.

–Más que tu seguramente, –pone las manos a la altura de los hombros y encoge estos, ignorando que solo le produce más enojo al otro muchacho o que este le gruñe.

–Solo hablas por hablar.

–Al menos yo se a donde se van cuando hay tiempo libre o cuando terminan las clases.

–¿Eh?– Altaír queda ligeramente confundido por un momento ante la respuesta de Blaise.

Blaise casi golpea toda la palma de su mano contra su frente, pero simplemente mira al moreno.

–A veces eres un exasperante, –murmura entre dientes.

Blaise nunca ha conocido un niño tan ruidoso como lo es Altaír, y eso que conoce al hijo de los Malfoy que es igual de insoportable. Draco Malfoy solo tiene cinco años y ya es peor que un dolor de muelas.

Cuando su madre lo había inscrito en una de las academias más prestigiosas de Italia, espero gente inteligente, poderosa e influyente. Después de todo su apellido es bien reconocido por pertenecer a una de las doce familias, su madre y difunto padre le inculcaron la importancia de la familia; pero sobre todo lo que ellos respetaban más que a nada en el mundo: el poder. Por algo ellos tienen conexión con los Cacciatore, una de las familias más antiguas.

Pero en su mayoría, las cosas no salían como esperaba. Los de su año apenas pasaban del promedio o se esforzaban, además que por el nombre de su casa no lo toman enserio o molestaban como los de años superiores. Pensó que todo eso al final sería una perdida de tiempo.

Al menos hasta la noche de año nuevo, donde conoció a Hadrian Potter.

Él esperaba muchas cosas de un Potter: caminar por la academia como si fuera el dueño, bromista, sin ningún respeto por las reglas, que lo expulsaran en menos de un mes por no estudiar e incluso alardear ser hermano del Niño – que – vivió. Pero Hadrian rompe todo el estereotipo.

Es callado y toma realmente enserio sus estudios, siendo considerado un niño genio; aunque no lo notará nadie por lo visto. Pocas veces usa la varita en clase, al menos no antes de hacer el ejercicio usando solo su pura magia. Incluso habla Parsel, el mismo lo ha visto conversar con Kya y las dos serpientes. Es una persona de carácter serio y seco, limitándose ha solo hablar entre sus conocidos, responde siempre con fiereza ante los comentarios despectivos de los otros compañeros.

Los Potter tenían el símbolo del grifo en su escudo. Pero eso no es suficiente para representar a Hadrian, lo que más puede acercarse sería un dragón.

Esa niña tambien es un enigma, ha escuchado de la dinastía Phantomhive, incluso conoce a los hijos mayores; pero desconocía por completo la existencia de una tercera. Es incluso más silenciosa y terca a veces, la ha visto replicar a Theodore más de una vez cuando hace algo mal. Los Phantomhive tienen una reputación muy reconocida en el bajo mundo mágico, el mismo que tiene los Zabini aunque su red se limitaba a Europa del norte y los Phantomhive a Rusia; Kya es la representación perfecta de su familia, una fiera escondida entre las sombras que espera entre las sombras el mejor momento, de naturaleza impredecible. No tiene ninguna duda que la Taipan Pesadilla que siempre lleva en el cuello es perfecta para ella

Blaise esta seguro que los Phantomhive no hablaban Parsel, ninguno de sus descendientes o ascendentes ha tenido ese don, lo mismo puede decir de los Potter. El secreto de porque hablaban la lengua de las serpientes le carcome el sueño. Lo que más le intriga de todo, es el poder mágico de ambos. Durante las clases, Blaise ha sentido el poder de Hadrian y Kya, antiguo y masivo aún resguardado en lo más profundo de los dos, aunque solo el niño parece tener un acceso parcial a él.

–Ey, Zabini, deja de pensar en musarañas y respóndeme, –la voz impaciente de Altaír saca a Blaise de sus pensamientos.

–¿A qué te voy a responder sino me has hecho una pregunta?

–Estarás sordo, –gruñe Altaír tratando de calmarse, – pregunte ¿a dónde va mi primo con esos dos?

–Hay un cuarto secreto en la zona de archivos de la biblioteca, esos tres pasan cada momento libre ahí por lo visto.

–¡¿Qué?, ¿y ya entraste?!

–No. En cuanto ellos pasan la entrada se cierra y la llave siempre la tiene Phantomhive.

–Pues siempre podemos forzar la puerta con magia.

–¿Crees que ya no lo he intentado? Además que no es una simple puerta, esta oculta detrás de un cuadro. –Blaise no lo admitiría nunca pero esta teniendo problemas para averiguar lo que esos tres hacen, siempre ha sido una persona muy curiosa, incluso su madre le hace burla de que si tuviera una forma animaga, sería un gato.

–Espera un momento, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto? Nunca has dicho una sola palabra que no sea para responder al profesor.

–Porque no estoy consiguiendo resolver el estupido misterio que esos tres tienen entre manos.

–Pues yo tampoco se nada.

–Eso ya lo vi, pero entre los dos podemos trabajar mejor. Aunque con lo escandaloso que eres tardaremos el año entero, –sacude su mano derecha con exasperación.

–Yo puedo andar en silencio si quiero, –gruñe Altaír cruzando sus brazos.

Blaise resopla masajeando su frente de nuevo, no esta demasiado seguro de que esta es una buena idea. Desde atrás de Altaír logra captar a Hadrian, Kya y Theodore recogiendo sus cosas.

–Muévete, –Blaise coge del brazo al otro niño, –van de vuelta a la torre.

Pronto la clase empieza a dispersarse, al ser la última del viernes los niños aprovecharían lo que queda de luz. Blaise y Altaír apenas llegan a alcanzar a esos tres a distancia prudente.

Pero ellos solo se mantienen en silencio caminando de regreso a la torre. No han tenido mucho avance en descifrar la historia, solo las continúas guerras entre los clanes antes de ser conquistados por los _Hydraigous._ Tampoco pueden entender demasiado lo que cuenta, algunas cosas están en un idioma olvidado.

El moreno se deja caer en su butaca del cuarto, mirando al balcón con aire distraído mientras Thanatos, quien ya mide alrededor de un metro y medio, desciende hasta el suelo y desaparece debajo de la cama, buscando algún ratón que será el afortunado de convertirse en su cena.

Hadrian mueve sus ojos hasta detenerlos sobre el sable, apoyado sobre un soporte de madera encima de su escritorio, no lo ha vuelto a tocar desde que volvieron del banco. Aquella visión extraña plaga sus noches todavía. La curiosidad a veces puede más que la voluntad, se levanta de la comodidad de su butaca y se acerca al arma, acaricia la funda con los dedos. Casi esperando que suceda algo.

Pero se detiene cuando presiente a Kya acercándose por el balcón, sus sentidos se han afilado con rapidez esos tres meses, llegando incluso a percibir no solo la magia del ambiente, sino tambien las vibraciones del suelo cuando alguien se acerca.

–Ahora si te atreviste a acercarte al sable, –habla Kya vestida con ropa más cómoda. Resaltando su cabello blanco entre el negro y violeta de su vestimenta.

Hadrian debe admitir que a pesar de que no le gusta andar con vestidos, Kya siempre ha tenido un aire de elegancia a su propio estilo, aún para su edad de siete años.

–No es que le tenga ningún miedo, –él saca el sable de la funda y deja que el brillo del sol ocultándose en por detrás de las murallas haga resplandecer el metal. Levanta la espada, sintiendo el poder intenso que emana con intensidad creciente.

–Pues parece que te aterra, –Kya se ríe ligeramente. Hadrian le golpea con el mango en la cabeza. –Ay, eso no era necesario.

Kya sujeta el sable sin percatarse que puede tocarlo perfectamente, sujetándolo con firmeza. Aunque Hadrian si lo nota, ya que al sujetar el otro extremo puede percibir el ligero cambio de poder, antes de que los dos armonicen perfectamente. Le parece muy extraño, ya que al principio no lo ha podido hacer. Por un momento Hadrian recordó el segundo sable, preguntándose si Kya podría agarrarla.

Tanto ella como él son naturales usando las armas de madera, aunque no tengan mucha experiencia, quizas Kya pueda agarrar el otro sable. Niega con la cabeza, recordando las palabras del rey duende, que solo los _Hydraigous_ y la familia real, quizas solo es casualidad.

–Si sigues pensando en telarañas, se te apagara el cerebro, –bromea.

Hadrian rueda los ojos y vuelve a poner la espada en su lugar, pero se queda mirando su mano. Siente la palma ardiente incluso la piel se ha vuelto negra con escamas, chasquea la lengua al verla.

Kya le coge la mano, pasando sus dedos sobre la zona de escamas, se sienten duras como el mismo acero pero de sensación suave.

–Kya, –habla Hadrian sin quitarle la mirada. Los dos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Pero no falta el inoportuno que entra en el peor momento.

–¡Ey chicos! –dice Theo casi corriendo por el balcón, solo para parar en seco al verlos a los dos tan cerca.

Los dos inmediatamente se separan, aunque el ambiente se siente tenso por varios minutos.

–¿Qué tanto corres, Theo? –dice Hadrian dejándose caer de nuevo en su butaca, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

Theodore parece desorientado por un momento, sentándose en el sofá de tres plazas, mientras Kya la segunda butaca del lado derecho de Hadrian. Quedando a ambos lados de la chimenea.

–Se me ocurrió una idea. Ya hemos descubierto que existe un ancestral: los _Donakyu_ , ¿cierto? –dice Theo. Los dos asienten en silencio esperando que su compañero continué. –Seguramente podremos encontrar más indicios de otras razas, incluso de los _Hydraigous_. Solamente tenemos que buscar ruinas muy antiguas, quizas alguna cercana a los dragones.

Hadrian arquea una ceja, apoyando el puño cerrado sobre una de sus mejillas con aire pensativo. No se escucha tan mala la idea, probablemente es la mejor opción a seguir.

–Seguro encontraremos algo que nos ayude en la biblioteca que en el estudio secreto, esta más actualizado y nada más tendremos que seguir el rastro de las razas actuales.

–Será un trabajo largo, –Hadrian se levanta de la butaca acomodando su ropa de nuevo, –vamos a la biblioteca.

Tanto Kya como Theo abandonan la habitación para dejar que se cambie por ropa cómoda.

Hadrian sale poco después con un traje semi formal, aunque fuera un niño siempre se asegura de mantener una buena imagen de si mismo. Llevando una camisa blanca de mangas cortas sin corbata, un chaleco negro con botones escarlata encima, pantalón corto negro y botas.

– _¿Vienes Thanatos?_ –sisea mientras se sujeta el broche con el escudo dentro del bolsillo, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta

– _Si, maestro_ , –contesta la serpiente deslizándose rápido para alcanzar a su amo, quien de inmediato lo levanta del suelo para que se suba alrededor de sus hombros.

Hadrian sale de la habitación, donde le esperan Theo y Kya conversando cerca de la escalera. Aunque sus ojos se quedan fijos en un evento bastante raro, Zabini y su primo hablando en una esquina, frunce el seño. ¿Desde cuando Altaír y Blaise son amigos? Niega con la cabeza, no le es importante en ese momento, su primo puede hacer lo que quiera.

Tardan unos minutos en llegar a la biblioteca, al ser un viernes esta casi en su totalidad vacía, probablemente disfrutando de lo que queda del día. Los tres compañeros se dividen por los pasillos, tratando de abarcar más campo.

Los libros ahí son de temas muy diversos, desde historia muggle a magia oscura, en cierto sentido no tendrían tantos problemas para investigar.

Al menos eso creía Hadrian, cuando ya pasada una hora y media cierra el tercer libro sobre las regiones de Italia. Hablaban de muchas especies diferentes, pero ninguna llegaba tan atrás como para unirlos a alguna raza ancestral. Quizas si comparaba alguno de los libros con los del estudio secreto, chasquea la lengua mientras tamborilea los dedos contra el tomo y recostándose mejor contra la silla.

–Es que andas buscando en el lado equivocado –dice alguien junto a él.

Hadrian sale de sus pensamientos y mira a su lado derecho, encontrando a una niña junto a él.

Es una niña apenas más pequeña que Kya, tiene el cabello rubio de una tonalidad platinada agarrado en una trenza, tez muy blanca con un pálido brillo violeta y rosado; ojos gris azulado. Usa un vestido de color blanco con grandes girasoles estampados y un sombrero de un tamaño considerable para su cabeza, aunque lo más extravagante son sus aretes en forma de rábano.

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunta educadamente, algo curioso de que ella no le temiera a Thanatos.

La niña le sonríe inclinando la cabeza de lado mientras juega con su trenza.

–Andas buscando en el lado equivocado, no encontrarás nada de las razas antiguas. Tranquilo, son los Torposoplos que te están volando alrededor tuyo. –Se ríe ligeramente, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Hadrian frunce el seño, sin quitarle la mirada encima.

– _¿Qué diablos es un Torposoplos?_ –pensó con perplejidad antes de contestarle. –Perdona, pero ¿qué es un Torposoplos?

–Son unas criaturas invisibles para la mayoría de la gente, vuelan alrededor de tu cabeza y te desorientan, llevándote en la dirección opuesta o mezclándote las ideas. Son muy parecidos a los mosquitos aunque son del tamaño de una naranja.

Hadrian no sabe como interpretar a la niña, si es chiflada o demasiado imaginativa. Aunque si lo piensa mejor, muchas criaturas son desconocidas por la humanidad o la sociedad mágica, él es uno de los si toma en cuenta lo que esta sufriendo cada vez que se enoja.

Respira hondo, pasando la mano por su cabello tratando de tomar la calma y no sentir la jaqueca que empieza a tener.

–¿Y entonces ,según tú, cómo me los puedo quitar?

Tal vez es su imaginación, pero puede apostar que la niña parece iluminarse el rostro, sonriendo como un sol de verano.

–Con un beso de amor real, –la niña vuelve a reírse mirando como Hadrian se pone rojo.

–¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas! –grita agarrándola del vestido y levantándola.

–Solo era una broma, príncipe dragón.

–¿Qué me has dicho? –Hadrian es incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

La niña logra soltarse de alguna manera.

–¿Por qué no buscas en las catacumbas de Roma? He escuchado que las cercanas al coliseo son las más antiguas, –habla ella moviéndose hacia delante y atrás sin moverse de su sitio. –Sería un buen lugar para empezar, sobre todo durante el atardecer. –Empieza a irse, saltando y tarareando una melodía. Aunque se detiene para mirarlo. –Me llamo Luna, por cierto, y creo que _Gula_ me quedaría muy bien. Suerte con la búsqueda.

Hadrian niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado.

–Si que es excéntrica, –encoge los hombros, –pero creo que es mejor ser alegre y de mente abierta. –Se queda pensativo, –Así que Luna, le queda bien, pero ¿por qué me dijo Gula? –rasca su cabeza mientras se levanta del suelo. –Mientras no le digan lunática, supongo.

Agita la varita, devolviendo los libros a su sitio antes de abandonar el pasillo entre estantes, sintiéndose extrañamente observado de pronto. Gira la cabeza hacia su espalda, pero sin ver a nadie, solo el sitio solitario. Frunce el seño, sus sentidos se han desarrollado muy bien en los últimos tres meses, haciéndolos más afilados e incluso desarrollando un sexto sentido. Pero aún en lugares muy concentrados con magia puede confundirlos.

–Será mi imaginación, –murmura antes de volver a caminar.

Cuando Hadrian deja el lugar, Blaise sale de su escondite tirando de la camisa de Altaír.

–Serás idiota, casi nos descubre, –gruñe Blaise dándole un empujón al moreno.

–¡No me tires! –brama Altaír levantándose.

–Entonces aprende a cerrar la boca o a este paso nos van a descubrir, cada vez que alguien se acerca a tu primo te entra rabia. ¿Qué eres, su novio?

–¡No me gustan los niños!

–Pues pareces el suyo. Vamos o lo perderemos de vista por tus quejidos, –Blaise lo agarra de la camisa por el hombro y lo arrastra hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Hadrian, Kya y Theodore abandonan el lugar por el ascensor mágico, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la torre.

–Esa chica suena extraña la verdad, –habla Kya recostándose contra la pared del pasillo en una semi oscuridad. –¿Estas seguro de seguir su consejo?

–¿No será de nuevo tu percepción rara? –bromea Theo.

–No es una percepción rara, –gruñe Hadrian enseñándole los dientes a su amigo.

–Adivinación entonces.

–Esas son patrañas, –gruñe más fuerte, –deja eso de momento. Sea o no verdad, ¿qué otra opción podemos tener? No tenemos ninguna pista de algunas razas ancestrales, ni siquiera de los que pertenecieron al circulo más cercano al rey dragón.

–¿No crees que vaya a afectarte estar en ese sitio? –pregunta Kya cruzándose de brazos mientras retoman el camino de vuelta a la torre.

Últimamente pierde el control con facilidad, llegando a tener ataques de ira con facilidad, aún no entienden que es lo que gatilla los arranques.

–Ni idea, pero ¿qué otra idea tienen? Díganle intuición si quieren, pero mañana iremos a Roma de excursión. –La voz de Hadrian se hizo más gruesa por un momento, haciendo que su aura brille de color sangre por un momento.

Theo y Kya asienten con determinación, sin saber que los otros de su torre escuchaban nuevamente.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Hadrian y sus compañeros recorren las calles de Roma, apenas son más de las ocho de la mañana y hay poca gente, lo suficiente como para que los tres pasen desapercibidos. Llevan encima un suéter con capucha cada uno, siendo más fácil para ellos recorrer las callejuelas.

–Según el mapa debe estar por aquí, –habla Theodore con un mapa muy antiguo del imperio romano. –Ha cambiado tanto las cosas los últimos siglos.

–Era de esperarse, con los años que ha avanzado la humanidad, –contesta Kya examinando la pared de las ruinas, estaban muy cerca del coliseo, siguiendo la pista que les había dado Luna. –Debería haber un sitio para acceder a los acueductos.

Hadrian se mantiene en silencio, concentrado en encontrar la entrada, es un poco molesto no tener un camino concreto. Chasquea la lengua y le da una patada a la pared, aunque el dolor es aguantable los tres escuchan como una trampilla de metal se suelta.

Los tres se agachan con el seño fruncido, encontrando una media tapa de mármol ornamentada debajo de un bebedero.

–¿Y esto de donde ha salido? –pregunta Theo.

Hadrian empuja levemente la trampilla, encontrando una especie de túnel lo suficiente grande para que un niño pueda pasar por ella. Sonríe de lado antes de poner las manos contra la pared, pateando de nuevo la trampilla con más fuerza, el dolor va en aumento por un momento antes de que disminuya, sintiendo como la piel se calienta y endurece, incluso por un momento parece cubrirse de negro; antes de que la puerta ceda de un último golpe.

–Listo.

–¿No era más fácil empujarla, Hadrian? –cuestiona Theodore mientras en el fondo se escucha el golpeteo de la puerta alejándose, mientras se desliza por el túnel.

–Demasiado problemático, vamos.

Hadrian se sujeta de los lados del hueco antes de impulsarse hacia adentro. En vez de encontrar el suelo firme, se desliza por un tobogán rudimentario, siendo incapaz de controlar su velocidad hace lo único que se le ocurre, prepararse para el impacto.

– _Thanatos, prepárate para el golpe_.

La serpiente rápidamente se enrolla alrededor de uno de los brazo, mientras el niño forma una bola con su cuerpo. Cubriendo su rostro por dentro.

Lo que parece una eternidad, termina pronto. Hadrian acaba en el suelo bruscamente, a pesar de ir preparado la caída no fue demasiado agradable.

–Maldito suelo de piedra, –gruñe mientras se revisa, tiene varios raspones y se le rompió un poco el pantalón corto.

– _Maestro, mejor muévase_ , –sisea Thanatos rápidamente.

Hadrian lo mira confundido antes de que perciba el peligro acercándose. Se aparta de golpe del lugar donde cayo. No tarda demasiado en escuchar el grito de Theo y Kya, antes de que se caigan donde antes estuvo. Sirviendo Kya de colchón para Theo.

–¡Quítate de encima! –gruñe ella, levantándose del suelo con los brazos para que el niño rueda por un lado.

–Ay, perdón no sabía que íbamos a deslizarnos por un tobogán, –Theodore se ríe con nerviosismo, mirando la expresión enojada de su amiga, sabiendo muy bien que le duraría muy poco. –Solo fui cortes dando paso primero a una niña.

–Para mi que querías que ella pasara el peligro primero, –Hadrian mete más cizaña al problema, sonriendo de lado.

–¡No ayudas, Hadrian! –grita Theodore al mismo tiempo que huye de Kya por uno de los pasillos.

Hadrian se ríe y sigue detrás de ellos a paso tranquilo, aquel lugar parece sacado de un libro de historia antigua, todo es viejo y húmedo, se puede escuchar el rumor lejano del agua entre las piedras.

– _Esto parece sacado de una de esas imágenes que siempre son la misma cosa,_ –sisea Thanatos mientras recupera su posición alrededor de los hombros de su dueño.

– _Se llaman fotografías, Thanatos, –_ contesta Hadrian mientras siguen por el laberinto de pasillos. _–¿A dónde se han metido esos dos?_

Empiezan a oírse cantos y música muy extraña, haciéndose más fuerte a medida que avanzan. Hadrian no tarda en ver a Kya y Theodore agachados frente a una enorme grieta, donde se escuchan voces con más fuerza.

–¿Qué hacen? –pregunta el moreno, pero pronto su amiga le tira del brazo para que se arrodille tambien, señalando al interior de la grieta.

Hadrian se acerca un poco más, quedando entre los otros dos para ver mejor.

Dentro hay una escena muy extraña. Personas usando túnicas color sangre cantaban arrodillados frente a un altar, donde se levanta un enorme ídolo en forma de felino, la criatura no se parece en nada de lo que hayan visto en libros; quizas lo más cercano sería a un Nundu: los colmillos superiores son más largos de lo normal, -teniendo un parecido con lo tigres colmillos de sable-, unas agujas adornaban la espalda como una especie de coraza.

–¿Qué crees que hacen? –pregunta Theodore.

–Probablemente son adoradores de dioses paganos, –contesta Hadrian sin despegar la mirada de la estatua y las ofrendas, animales abiertos por la mitad derramando su sangre sobre platos de frutas. –He oído que hay varias sectas alrededor del mundo, pero parece que se concentran mucho alrededor de Roma.

–No me sorprende, si aquí esta cerca el Vaticano, –habla Kya.

–¿Qué es el Vaticano? –pregunta un poco avergonzado.

–Es la sede donde vive la mayor autoridad de la religión católica, es una creencia de los muggles y que mis estúpidos padres querían inculcarme, –gruñe Hadrian con tal fuerza que las paredes a su alrededor al recordar a su familia. Aumentando varios grados la temperatura de su alrededor.

Llamando la atención de la gente del otro lado, mientras las paredes vibran ante el potente poder del niño. Los encapuchados ven con asombro como la estatua empieza a iluminarse, formando líneas de luz roja antes que los ojos brillen de color dorado.

–¡A correr! –dice Kya quien sacude a Hadrian sin éxito, chasquea la lengua antes de poner el brazo de su amigo sobre sus hombros. –Ayúdame, Theo.

El otro muchacho no tuvo que escuchar dos veces, le es suficiente con oír a los encapuchados señalándolos y hablando en un alemán bastante rudimentario.

Los tres corren lo más rápido posible, aunque arrastren a uno de ellos cargando con el peso que parece ir aumentando junto con su temperatura, atravesando los pasillos laberínticos que tienen un sistema muy extraño e incluso avanzado para la época. Terminando en un callejón sin salida frente a una reja de metal.

–Tenemos que regresar –habla Theo no muy convencido ya que se escuchan pasos cada vez más cerca.

–Hadrian, reacciona de una vez, –gruñe Kya sacudiendo a su amigo de nuevo.

El muchacho con cierta conciencia y medio rostro cubierto de un color negro, sacude con fuerza la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. No puede dejar que los atrapen, no cuando ya habían entrado.

–Ahí, arriba, –ordena mientras se suelta de los dos y señala hacia arriba. Donde la zona superior de la reja forma una alcoba de vigas, por suerte podrían subir con destreza por varios pedazos de piedra y las muescas de piedra. –Vamos.

Hadrian corre sin pensarlo mucho hacia la pared, impulsándose con los por el muro con los pies antes de sujetarse a duras penas a las muescas del muro. Casi en automático comienza a moverse y subir. Sin inmutarse al ruido de pasos rápidos que cada vez se oyen más cerca.

Salta a una columna en ruinas después a la siguiente y por ultimo a las cuerdas, columpiándose con cuidado, esta es la primera vez que hará ese movimiento y no puede titubear ni por un segundo, o tendría una caída bastante horrible. Sus ojos se vuelven del color del fuego, brillando con determinación antes de tomar un último impulso y soltarse, extendiendo los brazos hacia delante.

Casi pareciendo una proeza imposible, Hadrian lo logra sujetándose a la viga con uñas afiladas, aunque más parecen garras largas y afiladas de color negro, la mitad del brazo esta del mismo color y con una dureza más fuerte que el metal.

–¿Hadrian, estas bien? –escucha la voz de Kya que espera detrás de él.

Pero el chico le ignora, terminando de subir a la viga para ocultarse entre las sombras del arco de piedra y dar espacio a los otros dos. Mientras espera ve sus manos de manera extraña, nunca le había pasado eso, aún puede sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendiendo rápidamente.

–Hadrian, tienes que calmarte, –habla Kya acercándose a su amigo. Notando con nerviosismo el estado de Hadrian, la cara esta más marcada por las escamas negras y su ojo izquierdo brillan con intensidad de color naranja.

–Sigues perdiendo el control con demasiada frecuencia, –suspira Theodore, aun no tienen el modo de revertir su estado, solo tiempo y que se calme.

–Cállense de una vez, ahí viene alguien, –gruñe Hadrian con autoridad, señalando con la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

Tanto Hadrian, Theo y Kya se terminan de esconder mejor, apagando las luces de sus varitas, habían tenido que usarlas mientras huían. Hadrian cierra el ojo izquierdo, para evitar que el brillo de su ojo los delate.

Los tres no tardan en ver llegar corriendo a dos niños, como si les persiguiera la muerte misma. Hadrian no tarda en reconocerlos tanto que se golpea la cara con la palma abierta, apenas resistiendo la risa, aunque sus hombros se sacuden delatándolo.

–Creo que los hemos perdido –dice Altaír sudando y respirando agitadamente.

–Pero no solo a ellos, tarádo, –gruñe Blaise bastante molesto, –terminamos en un camino sin salida y por el derrumbe a Potter, Phantomhive y Nott. Seguro con tus gritos de niña provoco todo.

–¡Yo no grito como niña!

Pero pronto su discusión es callada por la carcajada de Hadrian, esta produce un eco alrededor de la estancia, pero más que escucharse como una normal; se oye potente y fría, con una fuerte dominancia.

Blaise y Altaír miran de un lado a otro buscando el origen de aquella risa.

Hadrian camina a lo largo de la viga, quitándose el cabello de la cara con un manotazo, sus ojos brillaban de color fuego con aire amenazante. Tanto sus manos como cara estaban de manera normal o al menos a cierta distancia. Su aura de color sangre lo hace parecer realmente peligroso, sobre todo mientras enseña los dientes; pero a ninguno de los dos niños le parece amigable.

–Huimos de un par de mocosos que no tienen ninguna otra cosa que hacer, mas que seguirnos de un lado a otro.

Kya y Theo se ponen ambos lados de él con la misma apariencia molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

–Ya me parecía que ustedes dos estaban demasiado juntos, –habla Kya con la vena saltándole en la frente. –Han unido fuerzas para hacer de espías.

–¡Tenemos todo el derecho, Hadrian, no hacen más que andar de un lado a otro los tres!

–Porque nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que andar jugando, –contesta Theo.

–¡Tu no te metas!

Hadrian masajea su frente, ya empieza a tener migraña con tantos gritos. De pronto un agudo aguijonazo empieza a sentir detrás de la cabeza, recorriéndole la espalda como una corriente eléctrica.

Solo significaba una cosa, un peligro se acercaba y rápido, pero no puede calcular bien por donde.

–¡Suban! –ruge con fuerza, haciendo más potente su aura.

–¿Cómo para qué? –pregunta Blaise sospechosamente, pero se queda estático ante la mirada sangrienta de Hadrian, volviéndose brillantes. Algo en ellos le dicen que mejor obedezca.

–¡Cállense y suban!

Kya mira extrañada a su amigo, presintiendo que él debe saber algo que ellos no, su intuición nunca les ha fallado; pero por qué les dice a ellos. Nunca logra formular la pregunta ya que una poderosa presión mágica empieza a llenar el ambiente, alguien se acercaba.

–¡Encuéntrenlos, esos niños hicieron reaccionar al ídolo! –la voz de un hombre se escucha no muy lejos. –Uno de ellos deben tener la clave para abrir el portal.

Altaír y Blaise no se lo piensan demasiado antes de comenzar a trepar, no desean para nada saber de que portal hablan esos extraños, o menos conocer aquel hechicero.

–Andando, –ordena Hadrian empezando a moverse hacia las otras vigas del pasillo, logrando descender al piso cuando logra saltar hacia otras columnas derrumbadas.

Sin siquiera mirar atrás para asegurar que lo siguen, corre por el pasillo sin rumbo, solo necesitaban alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel mago.

–Otro camino sin salida, Potter, –habla Blaise con tono mordaz cuando han acabado en una extraña estancia, parecida a un templo subterráneo.

Kya le golpea detrás de la cabeza.

–Nadie te dijo que nos siguieras y no le digas Potter, –gruñe mirando al niño con fiereza. –Además te acaba de salvar el pellejo.

–Callaos, no me dejan concentrarme, –ruge Hadrian esparciendo su poder rápidamente, liberando todo lo que es capas con las dos cerraduras de su núcleo. Aunque apenas lo logra, notando ahora que casi la mitad de las cerraduras comienzan a derretirse.

Sacude la cabeza de lado a lado, tomando el control del poder hasta crear un campo protector alrededor de la estancia, no sabe cuanto va a durar. De golpe se cubre la boca con la mano, empezando a toser violentamente, sintiendo como la garganta le arde y su mano se baña de sangre. El liquido se escurre por los dedos mientras con la otra mano se agarra el pecho.

–¡Hadrian! –grita Kya y Theo.

–¡Harry! –grita Altaír pero recibe un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza por Theodore, haciendo que se tambaleara y perdiera el equilibrio. –¡Ay, ¿a qué vino eso?

–No le digas Harry, Black.

Kya ignora la discusión entre los niños, intentando ayudar a Hadrian a recuperar el aliento, no es la primera vez que le sucede; pero si la más violenta.

–Respira hondo, Hadrian, ya se te pasara, –murmura con preocupación.

–Esto me esta matando, Kya.

–No digas…

–Hragon lo dijo, recuérdalo, sino logro entender este poder o lo que sea, –sacude la mano para quitarse los rastros de sangre y usando el dorso de la otra mano para limpiarse la boca. –Esto me matara porque mi cuerpo no lo resiste, no es capaz, no aun.

–¿No es capaz de qué? –pregunta Blaise quien si estuvo escuchando con atención.

Había percibido la imponente aura de fuego y furia que cubre cada centímetro de la estancia, salvaje con una enorme sed de sangre una que solo ha visto en una persona: Vittoria Zabini, su madre cuando esta haciendo su trabajo en el bajo mundo, no por nada se le llama la Viuda Negra.

Pero no solo es eso, algo ahí le pone nervioso, como si este sitio lo hubiera visto antes. Se había intensado cuando el poder de Hadrian ha cubierto todo el lugar.

–Nada, –contesta Hadrian recuperando su postura, terminando de hacer un ademán con la mano para limpiar por completo la sangre.

–¿Cómo que nada? Mírate, –brama Altaír.

Hadrian empuja lejos a su primo, estaba demasiado cerca par su gusto y el de Thanatos, lo que menos quiere es que su primo reciba una mordida fatal.

–Baja el volumen de tu voz, Altaír, porque así ni una cúpula de protección detendrá a ese hombre. Lo que me pase a mi no te incumbe.

–Claro que me incumbe, eres mi primo, –Altaír comienza a enrojecer su rostro, –desde que comenzó la escuela me ignoras por completo, andando con esos bichos raros.

–¡Mira quien habla! –gruñen Kya y Theo al mismo tiempo, acercándose peligrosamente al niño. –Ustedes son quienes nos andan siguiendo, no saben lo que es la privacidad.

–¡Yo lo conocí a él primero!

Blaise esta apunto de intervenir cuando siente algo extremadamente caliente, cuando mira a un lado encuentra a Hadrian ardiendo, literalmente, con un aura de color sangre.

Hadrian le suelta un golpe en la cabeza a Altaír, tanto que le hace caer al suelo de rodillas.

–¡Primero que nada, Altaír, yo no soy tu propiedad y puedo compartir mi tiempo con quien yo quiera!

La voz de Hadrian se escucha demasiado fuerte para ser un niño, el moreno no puede más que encogerse aterrorizado por la apariencia de su primo.

–¡Te estas comportando como un mocoso de tres años con un berrinche! –Hadrian se gira para encarar a Blaise, quien no hace más que sobresaltarse al verlo. –No pienses que te has salvado.

Blaise empieza a retroceder, de algo que puede estar orgulloso es su instinto de cautela, pero eso no se lo había esperado. Puede percibir el poder del niño atacar su cuerpo, sometiéndolo a obedecer por más que él no quiera. Termina golpeando su espalda contra la pared y busca con cierta impaciencia su varita para defenderse.

Hadrian se detiene de golpe al ver como la pared frente a él se ilumina en runas brillantes, al contacto del niño. No es el único, los otros cuatro notan como las runas recorren toda la estancia, desde el techo a un círculo extraño en el suelo.

–¿Qué diablos ocurre? –pregunta Blaise.

Hadrian lo ignora acercándose al círculo en el piso, parece ser un círculo de invocación o trasmutación solo hecho con runas, pero es en el medio donde todas las alarmas le suenan. Un dragón formaba una espiral en medio pero su diseño es en forma esquelética, una armadura fuerte y brillante, rodeando un cristal.

–Hadrian, eso es… –habla Theo tambien a un lado del círculo.

–Si, es el escudo de los _Hydraigous_ , –contesta Hadrian igual de sorprendido. Estira las manos hasta tocar el suelo.

La imagen cambia de golpe, convirtiéndose ahora en el felino monstruoso que habían visto en el altar, cubría el centro con su cuerpo encorvado hacia arriba donde se alza un cristal en forma de media luna. Pero no sucede más nada, como si las runas esperan a alguien diferente.

Hadrian gruñe, frunciendo el seño, pensando que vuelven a estar en un callejón sin salida. Al menos es lo que piensa antes de captar por el rabilo del ojo a alguien acercarse. Gira ligeramente la cabeza para notar a Blaise, caminando casi hipnotizado hasta el círculo.

–Zabini ¿qué haces?

–Esto… lo he visto antes, –contesta Blaise un poco confuso, arrodillándose en el suelo hasta tocar con las yemas de los dedos las runas.

De inmediato el animal el medio del círculo se ilumina y brinca hacia el exterior del suelo, como si se convirtiera en un espectro de por lo menos veinte metros de largo y poderosos músculos. El animal se le queda mirando a Hadrian, los ojos brillantes como gemas, mientras las agujas y espinas en su espalda, vibran antes desviar su vista hacia Blaise.

El felino ruge haciendo vibrar la estancia antes de salir corriendo hacia la pared, donde esta el altar.

–¿Qué diablos fue esa cosa? –pregunta Altaír pero es ignorado por los otros cuatro.

Blaise camina hasta la pared con las manos extendidas, como si algo lo estuviera guiando o su propio instinto, algo le esta llamando, como si supiera por donde iba. Apoya las manos sobre un plato en una parte curveada de la pared.

El plato se hunde con un sonido hueco hacia la pared, dejando escapar una nube de vapor, llenando el aire con una densa neblina. Produciendo una vibración potente en la estancia. Frente a ellos se abre un portal en medio del aire y al nivel del suelo.

Blaise es el primero en atravesarlo aunque no se viera nada del otro lado.

Hadrian no duda y lo sigue, la curiosidad puede más que su instinto de conservación. El túnel que atraviesa es brillante por un par de minutos antes de encontrarse en un pasadizo de piedra húmeda.

–¿Qué es este sitio? –pregunta Altaír.

–Seguramente son las ruinas de que nos comento Luna, ¿no, Hadrian? –dice Kya mientras empiezan a caminar de nuevo persiguiendo a Blaise. Los tres agitan su varita al mismo tiempo que murmuran _Lumus._

Hadrian asiente, mirando las paredes cubiertas de jeroglíficos y runas incomprensibles para ese tiempo, o al menos eso piensa. Fijándose mejor las runas se van haciendo más legibles a medida que avanza, contando una historia a medias sobre lo que aquí una vez existió.

–Este fue una ciudadela de una de las razas ancestrales, –habla el moreno sin detenerse.

–¿Entiendes las runas? –pregunta Altaír con sorpresa.

–Más o menos, algunas me son incomprensibles pero hablan de una raza sangrienta que habito la misma época que los _Hydraigous_ , sirviendo al rey dragón.

–¿Rey dragón, pero de que diablos hablas?

Pero es ignorado por los otros tres.

–¿Dice en alguna parte el nombre de ella? –pregunta Kya picada por la curiosidad.

Hadrian niega con la cabeza.

–No o al menos son incapaz de leerlo aún, pero al menos tenemos una pista: forma felina y probablemente origen demoníaco.

–¿Por qué de origen demoníaco?

–La secta, usualmente las sectas no convocan espíritus benevolentes, –contesta Hadrian con aire pensativo. –Tomando en cuenta que estamos en Roma, cerca del Vaticano, puede ser bastante lógico; aunque no saquemos conclusiones todavía.

–Ya investigaremos cuando volvamos.

Altaír infla los mofletes y se pone frente a los tres bastante cabreado.

–Suficiente, dejen de dejarme al margen, me están fastidiando, –gruñe y apretando los puños. –¿De qué hablan tanto?, ¿qué investigación?, ¿o quien es ese rey dragón?

–Si que eres un metiche –dice Theo un poco fastidiado.

Hadrian chasquea la lengua, no esta seguro de cuanto más ocultar todo esto a su primo, sabiendo lo preocupados que se ponen sus tíos con él.

– _¿No perseguían al otro niño? –_ sisea Hypnos asomando la cabeza por fuera del suéter de Kya, provocando que Altaír brinque.

Hadrian empuja hacia un lado a su primo y vuelve a retomar el camino, casi corriendo hasta alcanzar a Blaise en una especie de cámara enorme, pareciendo un anfiteatro con un altar en medio. El niño esta frente a este, donde dos guantes descansaban sobre una plataforma, estos parecen de cuero duro adornado con seis esferas en cada una.

Blaise parece hipnotizado, con manos firmes coge los guanteletes con facilidad. Estos se cubren de runas antes de ajustarse al tamaño exacto de sus manos, como si los estuvieran esperando toda su vida.

–Oye, Zabini, ¿qué andas haciendo con eso? –pregunta Altaír acercándose al niño.

–¿Qué hago con qué? –pregunta Blaise como si saliera de un trance, antes de darse cuenta de lo que tiene en sus manos. –¿yo qué hago con esto?

–A mi no me preguntes, tu caminaste hasta aquí solo.

Hadrian frunce el seño y mirando a Kya y Theodore, algo extraño estaba pasando aquí.

–Me parece que Zabini tiene varios secretos ocultos, –comenta el moreno con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Crees que tenga que ver algo con los ancestrales? –pregunta Kya.

–No podremos saberlo hasta investigar más a fondo, estas ruinas están conectadas con los _Hydraigous_ , –Hadrian se cruza de brazos. –Pero no es al único que debemos investigar, –señala a su primo y Blaise.

En la espalda de Blaise sobre la ropa brilla el mismo escudo que vieron en el círculo de runas. Pero Altaír tambien, en su caso solo sobresalen un par de alas borrosas, no parecen tener forma definida.

–Seguro es una tontería –dice Theodore.

–Dilo por ti mismo, –Kya señala la espalda de su amigo.

Hadrian chasquea la lengua al ver un brillo en la espalda de Theodore, al menos lo que parece una media luna. Solo encuentran más preguntas que respuestas, toda esta investigación solo le provocan problemas.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

La luna ilumina el despacho de Hragon, ya se acercaban las vacaciones de verano para muchos, pero en vez de ser un alivio para él; se ha vuelto más un estrés y todo porque las cosas no estaban yendo bien como esperaba.

Hragon se encuentra sentado en la silla de su balcón, en la misma torre tiene su propia habitación y una habitación un poco más debajo de su despacho, donde pueden residir visitantes importantes. Sus pensamientos divagaban en sus problemas diarios y en alguien en particular.

–Entonces, ¿cómo le va al _idamakus_ , Hragon? –pregunta Torneratus que se sienta al otro lado de la besa, le da un enorme sorbo a su bebida.: el _Trago de los Mineros_ , una bebida bastante fuerte que se bebe entre duendes y sus amigos muy cercanos.

Hragon respira hondo, dándole un largo sorbo a su tarro de metal, donde descansa el mismo trago que el duende.

–No sabría si decir bien, ya han pasado un poco más de seis meses y el príncipe no ha completado la transición, –el hombre se rasca la cabeza con frustración. A esta altura de la situación, habría esperado que el niño lo contactara para prepararlo; pero no parece que vaya a ocurrir del todo. –El _idamakus_ es demasiado testarudo, hasta el punto de ser un cabeza dura, ya le he dado toda las pistas para que vea el peligro que corre, pero Hadrian divaga demasiado, se ha centrado más en otras cosas.

–Bueno ha de esperarse, tuvo un despertar demasiado prematuro para un humano. Aunque viéndolo desde el punto de tus otros prospectos, al menos en los últimos siglos, este es el que más ha sobrevivido, ¿no es así?

–Vuelvo y repito, Torneratus, no se si es un buen presagio. Ya hasta _Colmillo del Infierno_ lo ha aceptado, tu mismo fuiste testigo de cómo _idamakus_ agarro entre sus manos el sable del antiguo rey.

–Si, pero nadie ha reclamado a _Relámpago de Hielo_. Puede que sea otro fracaso, sabes muy bien que la aparición de su otro portador, significa que el balance ha vuelto. Necesitas a una _idamakus_ hembra y por lo que me has contado sire Phantomhive no parece mostrar ningún cambio.

–Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. ¿Crees que no lo se? –gruñe Hragon, empezando a expulsar por los bordes de su boca columnas finas de humo.

Torneratus simplemente da un nuevo trago a su bebida, sin temer a la reacción de Hragon antes de contestar

–No lo decía por eso, sabes muy bien para que los _Hydraigous_ prosperen y su poder sea estable necesitan una contra parte, Hyron tuvo a Thania y a sus concubinas, pero fue la reina que hizo la mayor diferencia.

–Eso si, pero no sabría decir como esta desarrollando el su poder, sigue atrayendo a la gente sin darse cuenta.

–¿Ya empieza a atraer a los guardianes? Va un poco apresurado, ¿no crees?

–Si, pero cada niño que pudo ser el siguiente rey ha sido diferente.

–Y todos han fracasado hasta ahora. ¿Cuánto lleva hasta ahora?

–Cuatro si contamos a Kya, pero no puedo saber a que parte de los guardianes y jueces serían, –resopla, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

–¿Con quién se lleva mejor?

–Kya y Theodore, podría decir que son su mano derecha e izquierda. Llevan seis meses conociéndose, pero esos dos son los que más concuerdan con Hadrian. Su primo Altaír es muy escandaloso y vocal, pero desde que se ha unido a la investigación y sabe lo que le esta pasando a su primo, le ha ayudado, incluso se ha llevado mejor con Blaise.

–¿Blaise Zabini, el hijo de Vittoria Zabini? No sabía que aquí estudiaba el siguiente heredero de una de las doce familias. Eso puede ser un punto bueno para el _idamakus,_ tener contactos con otros posibles ancestrales.

–El chico es muy serio y silencioso, parece llevarse bien con Kya, tiene buenos recursos por lo que me han dicho los retratos. Pero solo puedo escuchar los que están en vías públicas.

–¿No tenías un cuadro con dragones en la torre?

–Si, pero se rehúsan a pasarme información. –Hragon suspira dándole un golpe a la mesa. Hasta los dragones pintados saben reconocer un ser superior, después de todo los pinto la misma Thania siglos antes.

Torneratus apenas puede ocultar su risa, usando la escusa de beber un poco.

–Hasta los cuadros reconocen quien es el _idamakus_ , no un dragón de segunda, –el _Donakyu_ habla con tono burlón.

–¡A mi no me compares con esas bestias de ahora! –gruñe enseñando los dientes. –¡Soy un wyvern, un WYVERN!

–Entendido, entendido señor de los reptiles, –sigue molestándolo.

Pero un golpe muy fuerte en la mesa lo hace callarse, viendo como Hragon ha puesto las manos en la mesa, empezando a derretir el material por el calor de sus manos.

–No puedes tomar nada a broma, cálmate. –Sacude las manos frente a él, tratando de apaciguar al otro. –¿Ya sabes que harás?

–¿Con qué? –empezando a calmarse lentamente.

–Con el _idamakus,_ ¿dejaras que el mismo se transforme? Sabes que si tarda demasiado el mahna romperá todos los sellos sin su consentimiento, y si se libera demasiado pronto será peor.

Hragon resopla, sentándose levantándose de la silla y acercarse al barandal. El mismo sabe que es peligroso el poder que el niño lleva adentro, su cuerpo no se adaptaría solo. Tenía que tener un cambio repentino, absorber todo el poder directamente en sus células. Pero eso suele ser un arma de doble filo, si no absorbe todo correctamente, el mismo mahna lo destruiría.

–Es un riesgo que debo tomar, –Hragon se sube a la baranda, estirando los brazos al cielo, –es nuestra oportunidad de restaurar el planeta como debe ser, cuando nuestro rey gobernaba.

Torneratus lo ve saltar al vacío, antes de escuchar un rugido penetrante, no tarda en ver como un wyvern de más de 15 mts elevarse nuevamente al cielo nocturno.

–Espero que hagas lo correcto, viejo amigo, porque el mundo y los ancestrales lo necesitan de nuevo.

No muy lejos de la torre, Hadrian miraba la luna con cara somnolienta, hubiera jurado haber oído un rugido ensordecedor y ahora veía una sombra pasando frente la luna.

–Aún debo estar dormido, –murmura mientras se restriega los ojos, volviendo al interior de su cuarto para seguir durmiendo.

 **x-x-0-x-x**

Es medio día de un sábado, pero eso no es motivo de felicidad para Hadrian, quien se encuentra en el campo de Quidditch de la academia, donde jugaban los Colacuerno contra los Bola de Fuego, disputándose la final antes de las vacaciones de verano; ya que los juegos internacionales aún no se deciden hasta principios de septiembre. Por él, no estaría ahí sentado malgastando el tiempo, pero Blaise y Altaír habían insistido al menos en ir a la final.

Hadrian resopla recostándose mejor contra la silla de su palco, ignorando los gritos de emoción de su primo y amigo, bajando la vista hacia el libro que tiene en sus manos: _Biología y estructura de los Hydraigous._ Hasta hace unos días habían acabado de leer la historia entera de los ancestrales, aunque aún estaban registrando todo en su mapa en el estudio; pero algo esta bien claro para los cinco, la humanidad se había corrompido en el pasado, ambicionando lo que no estaban preparados para obtener: el mahna o mejor decirlo de otra manera, la magia usurpada a los ancestrales.

Los humanos habían pasado sus primeros inicios como trabajadores, siendo útiles para las razas antiguas, ayudando en cierta manera en la evolución del mismo ser humano. Aunque muchas razas ancestrales trataron a los humanos como simples inferiores, el rey Hyron cambio todo de golpe cuando conquisto las especies y el mundo bajo su control, dándole una mejor vida a las especies inferiores.

¿Para qué?

Para que dos humanos ambiciosos lo destruyeran todo, arrancando la vida de miles de crías para apoderarse del Mahna que nunca estaría a su alcance. Arturo Pendragon y Mirydin Lerian, a quién el mundo conocerá después como Merlín, habían sido los lideres de toda esa revolución, una aniquilación total de la mayoría de las especies ancestrales.

Hadrian se siente avergonzado y furioso de considerarse humano, si es que de verdad lo es.

Por eso se trajo ese libro, en un intento de comprender mejor por lo que le ocurre. Hasta ahora iba en la parte principal, la biología básica de los machos desde su etapa de huevo, pero lo único que le causa es dolor de estomago. Los _idamakus_ debían nacer de un huevo y no de forma humana, porque el huevo conservaba el mahna perpetuo de sus padres estabilizando lentamente su nivel celular, para estar preparado a la cantidad de mahna desmesurada que lleva encima. Los dragones pasan sus primeros años de vida en su forma natural, cuando estabilice su mahna lo suficiente podrá intentar la transformación.

Él no corre con esa suerte, su nacimiento era completamente humano.

Levanta la cabeza cuando escucha un rugido, pero solo son los gritos de la gente cuando el buscador de los Bola de Fuego ha cogido la snitch.

–Al fin, –habla Hadrian al mismo tiempo que cierra el libro. No encuentra nada divertido el quidditch, solo un deporte estúpido donde se disputaban pelotas. Le recuerda en cierta manera el fútbol americano, con pocas diferencias pero igual de bruto.

Los cinco chicos abandonan el estadio con el resto de los alumnos.

–¿A qué estuvo divertido, Hadrian? –pregunta Altaír del lado izquierdo del Kya, ya que Hadrian esta en el medio del grupo.

–Para nada, no se qué chiste le ven eso del Quidditch. Prefiero un deporte en el que uses más la mente, en vez del ataque físico.

–Pero ¿qué dices? Si volar es divertido, –contesta su primo con cierto escándalo.

–Pero sigues dependiendo de la escoba.

–Al menos dale una oportunidad, Hadrian, –habla Blaise, –el quidditch tiene sus aspectos técnicos tambien, no solo fuerza bruta.

Hadrian no contesta solo rueda los ojos.

¿Cómo ha quedado con un grupo tan extraño? Recuerda poco a poco el tiempo que tenía con ese trío, todo ha cambiado para Kya y él.

Altaír había armado un escándalo cuando ellos le han dicho el porque de la investigación, casi al punto que mandaba una carta a sus padres. Les fue difícil entre los tres evitarlo, pero el niño accedió a regañadientes. Su primo seguía siendo impulsivo, y de los que actúan por instinto antes que con el cerebro. Poco a poco el niño empezó a cambiar con un poco de ayuda de Theo y Blaise, dejando de ser escandaloso y centrándose con el tiempo.

Aunque aún tiene sus arranques y peleas con Blaise.

Blaise en cambio es bastante tranquilo, casi silencioso, quedándose en las sombras en su mayoría. Hadrian ha tenido varias conversaciones con él, conociendo poco a poco la historia del niño y su familia. Al igual que Theodore, la familia de Blaise tiene su propio lado oscuro, la familia Zabini tiene sus propios secretos y una reputación temible en el bajo mundo. Gracias a Vittoria habían conseguido varios tomos de magia de invocación, buscando todavía la extraña criatura de las ruinas.

Aunque sin mucho éxito.

Vittoria le había exigido a su hijo conocer a sus amigos, teniendo una extraña curiosidad por lo que estaban investigando.

Hadrian ha accedido a ir, más por la idea de conocer personalmente a una de las 12 familias. Aunque él rechazara su propio apellido, su familia tenía un puesto importante en la comunidad mágica Británica, si quiere abrirse paso por su propio camino, debe arriesgarse.

Por un momento el suelo debajo de ellos se oscurece. Varios niños miran hacia arriba solo para notar una enorme sombra ocultando el sol por unos segundos.

–¿Y eso qué será? –pregunta Theo.

–Ni idea, pero parece gigantesco, –contesto Blaise.

–Lo debe ser para ocultar el sol con su cuerpo –dice Altaír.

–Eso depende de la distancia a la que este, –habla Hadrian, tensando su cuerpo.

Su intuición esta en alerta, puede sentir como su cabello se eriza y una sensación helada le recorre la espalda. Sea lo que sea, no le gusta para nada.

–Hadrian ¿qué ocurre? –habla Kya al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo.

Pero él nunca logra contestar.

Un rugido monstruoso irrumpe la paz de la academia y sus alrededores, haciendo temblar la tierra, pronto una alarma se escucha en el interior de las murallas. Alertando a los alumnos de volver rápidamente a los alumnos.

Pero apenas son capaces de actuar rápido, cuando lo que antes era una sombra en el cielo desciende al piso. Convirtiéndose en un feroz wyvern de más de 15 mts, abriendo sus fauces para rugir, apenas pasando sus garras por encima de los alumnos.

No paso ni un segundo para que el pánico empiece entre todos y corran de aterrorizados en dirección a las murallas, buscando la protección de la academia, olvidando que tienen varitas aunque en este momento no le sirve de nada.

–¡Mierda, ¿qué ha sido eso?! –dice Altaír agachado contra el suelo y cubriéndose la cara con medio brazo de la ráfaga producida por la bestia.

–¡Un wyvern! –contesta Blaise en la misma posición.

–En marcha, debemos volver a la academia, podremos refugiarnos en la biblioteca, esta bajo el suelo. –Ordena Hadrian mientras comienza a correr en dirección a las murallas.

Solo para encontrar que las murallas están parcialmente destruidas, en la parte superior las piedras colgaban peligrosamente del borde, mientras otras ya han caído al suelo.

Hadrian puede sentir su sangre empezar a hervir rápido, mientras los cinco se adentran en la academia, los edificios arden como el mismo infierno, se escuchan gritos mezclados con los rugidos de la enorme bestia. Destruyendo lo que antes parecía una comunidad escolar, estaba cubiertas de llamas del mismo inframundo.

Hadrian puede sentir como la energía de su cuerpo se acelera cada vez más. Aquello se ha convertido en un momento de supervivencia, algo de lo que depende su vida.

–¿Es mi imaginación o aquí no hay nadie? –habla Kya.

Hadrian por primera vez se da cuenta que llevan rato sin encontrarse a nadie, y aquel lugar parece más un laberinto infernal. Pero su pregunta queda corta cuando el enorme wyvern se deja caer sobre los edificios alrededor de ellos, apenas siendo capaces de soportar su peso.

Los niños intentan refugiarse en vano contra una de las paredes, mientras las enormes fauces se van acercando a ellos, los dientes deben medir por lo menos el tamaño de un hombre adulto.

Hadrian se mantiene frente al wyvern con sus amigos aterrorizados detrás. Los gruñidos en su garganta van incrementando, sintiéndose amenazado por la enorme bestia, empezando a irradiar un calor más intenso de lo normal. Es un sentimiento indescriptible, una ira salvaje que va creciendo a medida que el animal se acerca.

El wyvern ruge con una fuerza descomunal e intimidante, demostrando quien domina ese sitio, en aquel territorio que tomaría como suyo.

El cuerpo de Hadrian comienza a vibrar por la parte superior, pero no de miedo, su cuerpo se cubre completamente de un aura color sangre hasta tener cada célula cubierta. En su interior, en lo más profundo de su núcleo, el mahna escapa como un poderoso infierno, derritiendo en menos de unos segundos la puerta y todas sus cerraduras como un maremoto contra una ciudad, arrasando con todo su cuerpo sin olvidar nada por cubrir.

Los ojos de Hadrian desaparecen en una total negrura, antes de aparecer en un intenso color fuego, antes de que la pupila se convierta en una sola línea vertical en cada ojo.

Un rugido poderoso y dominante, reina en la ciudad apagando el anterior.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen comentarios, siempre los respondo, pueden preguntarme o crear sus propias teorías. Con gusto las responderé y podemos conversar sobre estas teorías.**

 **12 grandes familias de Italia**

 **Cacciatore (Cabeza de familia: Gino Cacciatore)**

 **Borgia (Cabeza de familia: Rodrigo Borgia)**

 **Zabini (Cabeza de familia: Vittoria Zabini)**

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _ **Idamakus: Cría de dragón.**_

 _ **Torneratus: rey de los duendes**_


End file.
